The Adventures of the Blue Morpho
by coldblue2015
Summary: Henchmen. Not exactly something to inspire to become when you get older, right? Well, it was the only thing I was good at and was comfortable with. Except now I'm in a new Universe dealing with something that I thought was fantasy. Does that mean my Universe was consider fantasy or a cartoon? Enough of that! Let see what good old Gary Fischer can do in one of the many DC Universes.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the Blue Morpho

 **AN: Venture Brothers is own by Christopher McCullouch. The DCAU is owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comic Inc.**

 **At least I think they do. I don't own them or I would be financial rich, in someway.**

 **Shout out to nightmaster000, because we PM these ideas together. I just hope I can bring the story to life.**

 **I always was fan of Gary Fischer/Henchmen 21, so I thought it would be cool to crossover this character into DC comics or really the DC Animated Universe from 1992 to 2006. Now, I'm going to tweak Gary/Henchmen 21, because hey it Fan Fiction. I just hope I write alright during this.**

 **This is a Venture Brothers/DC Superheroes crossover, because the DCAU is Universe in the DC Comics.**

 **XXX**

Gotham City.

A place of Greed, Power, and Hope.

Building that tower over the people like ants, an accomplishment of human engineering of men long since dead. Gotham City made dreams and broke people. The wealthy and the poor were noticeable, as they make majority of the residents in this city. People of middle class or working class, try to avoid living in the city of Gotham to urban areas or country side to live where it safer. Crime was rampant and corruption took hold of the city.

The nights of Gotham were a life and death struggle, for the ignorant or vulnerable, for those people who control Gotham City seedy criminal underworld.

The City of Gotham had a hero, who went by the name of Batman. Not to mention his young sidekick, Robin.

 _Alright! We get it! This is Gotham City and all the angst to go around, with some measure of hope for the good guys and civilians, whatever positive old fashion 1950s America bull crap. Man, I feel like Hank would of love this, but I'm living it. Why couldn't I be reborn into the Marvel Universe or Fire Fly series or Dungeons and Dragons plain of exist!?_

 _This is not some Batman and Robin story._

 _No, this is my story._

 _This is a story of a Henchmen new life._

 **XXX**

One of the many tall buildings in the inner city of Gotham, would become a target tonight. It was Bank, which hold Gotham City wealth and fortune. A bank that was mostly controlled by the Criminal elements and powerful would be Crime family or Out-fit. This very tall building was owned by Rupert Thorne.

Just below the building entrance, two men in the shadows in what appear to be a 1920 noir film of Gangster movie.

 _Which really confusing, because we are living in the 1990s! Eh. I guess it a cool and business like style, even if it seems out of place. It like Gotham City lost track of Fashion and sticking with modern styles._

 _Though, I bet Gotham City does have gangbangers and rap songs that fit the Gotham City experience, given that the place can be well…fucked up at time._

These two shadowy figures broke into the building and did not set off the alarms.

Time passed and everything was quite in Gotham City, even if the Bank of Rupert Thorne was being broken into and most likely stole..

An explosion breaks the silence and chaos erupts.

In the night sky of Gotham City, Zeppelins and helicopters of the Gotham City Police Department went to smoke and fires taking over the building, while avoiding other tall buildings around them. The Gotham City patrol cars and Firefighters racing as fast as they can through the roads of Gotham City light stops and flashing sirens, without hitting any midnight pedestrians or causing any accidents along the way.

 _Seriously, why does Gotham City have Zeppelins? Another thing that like should a hundred years old and outdated. Nope. Not in Gotham, because retro technology and transportation works until it broken._

While the first levels were on fire from the explosion, outside of Rupert Throne Bank, were the two shady out of place Gangsters pulling off their heist caring bags that most likely held their spoils.

Out of the darkness, a figure of Bat was flying down or so it seem.

The two bank robbing Gangster ran away from ran as Police Patrol cars chased them.

With the heat on them, the two Gangsters ran to streets heading towards the ally with Police Patrol car hot on their tails.

The Gangster felt they were in luck, when they found a fire escape ladder that went to roofs, near the dead end of the allies. With score and their lives depending on not being caught, they raced up the ladder, before pulling it up and racing up the fire escape stairs to the roof.

As they ran on the roof of an apartment building, the two men felt like they were close to victory. That these two Gangsters would reap the rewards soon and leave behind Gotham City forever, along with leaving behind legend of ripping of one the biggest Criminal powers in Gotham.

Gotham guardian had other ideas.

The two Gangster stopped when a Bat silhouette jumped in front of them. The Bat stood tall like a Man, glaring at the criminals as if daring at them to make a move.

A moment passed, before the action began.

The two Gangsters took out their hand guns, only for the Bat to throw something out it hands. What was once guns held in the Gangsters hands, were now something like boomerang hit and injured their hands and the boomerang bat like object came back to the Bat.

Then the Bat charged and talked one the Gangsters hard to the ground, the hat the Gangster had feel down but the Gangster did not get up. The Bat on the under hand flipped back in a ready fighting stance for the other Gangster, for the next fight or annoyance to pass this Bat like Man who struck fear into most Criminals.

The fight or if you could call it, was pathetic.

For the Gangster tried to punch out the Bat, who dipped or dodged the clumsy and yet powerful punches were hitting nothing but air; the Bat treated the dangerous Gangster like child.

When the Bat grew tired, one right hook fast and powerful connected with the Gangsters and the lights were out for the would-be robber.

The lights shine on the roof, with no signs of the Bat.

Only two beaten Gangster, shaking the feeling of pain and trying to regain conscious wondering what happen, with only the lights of Police Zeppelin on them and two Gotham City Police Officers coming to take them to prison or wait to clean up their bodies in Prison.

Nobody ever lived long when they tried to rob Rupert Thorne. Not for long.

Away from Police Officers and Criminals a shadow of Man or Bat was watching from the roof tops.

The night in Gotham was so dark, but had a redness clouds covering over the night sky.

A lightening flash and illuminated the sky briefly.

What was a Bat, was man dressed as Bat. The wings of man dressed bat were in actuallity a Cape. Dressed in Black, Grey and yellow Utility built. On the chest of the Man was Black Bat symbol in a yellow oval circle. As for men cowl, only his eyes were visible white and had pointed ears of a Bat.

This city first and true Guardian in Gotham, was Batman- a Vigilante and a protector.

He was the only man that caused fear and panic in Gotham city that not even Commissioner of Police, James Gordon.

 _Okay, that was awesome! That is straight up awesome introduction to Animated Series, right? Sure, it no_ _ **Rusty Venture Show,**_ _but you have to admit to Bruce Tim and Eric Radomski, along with Warner Brothers making such a legendary opening scene of a Superhero Cartoons for 1990s._

 _Again, this is not story about the Batman and all his amazing deeds or depth of the Batman/Bruce Wayne character. I know, I'm sounding annoying and like a troll, but hold on and keep following the story! It going to be interesting as you continued this story. Geez!_

 **XXX**

"We are so screwed Jimmy! We are screwed!"

"Shut up, Joey! Keep your mouth shut and we might live, okay!?"

In a Patrol car caring two wannabe Gangster robbers, were four passengers. Two in in the front of Gotham City Patrol Car, were Police Officers. In the back of the Patrol Car were two, were sweating and nervous Criminals.

"We should have not tried to screw Rupert Throne over Joey…" The criminal in the right passenger seat of the back seat sounded depressed and losing hope.

"Screw that asshole, Thorne! As far as he knows, we are working with Stormwell and his group. The word is out on the streets we are protected by Stormwell and that old geezer would be glad I we tried to screw Thorne out of his fat ass. He has money to spare!" The one know as Joey was sitting on the left of back passenger seat said looking out the window.

Even though, Joey knew it, they were screwed. Stormwell did not ask a hit on Throne Bank and if so, they would have done it better than a couple rookies like him and Jimmy. Either Thorne or Stormwell would make them disappear.

Maybe he could talk circles and plead his case that it was Jimmy idea?

"Man, I can't wait to watch some _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ when I get done with this." Joey heard the pig up front oink something out. Wasn't that chick flick? Maybe he could bust out of here if these Cops were bunch of Maries.

"What is so good about? It premiering, tomorrow and you have no idea if it going to be good. It just spin off from a Movie anyway and what so cool about teenage girl killing Vampires." The pig that was driving Gotham City Patrol car said. At least this one was speaking his language.

"Hey! People thought _Xena Warrior Princess_ was stupid, but gaining popularity. You probably just watch _Law and Order_ , which strange coming from you." What was strange about? These two cops were pigs. Now give Joey a good Gangster or Mafia movie that would be good. Still, it was not like Joey was going to voice his opinion to the pigs up front.

Jimmy was silent too, probably dreading and resigning his fate of dying by Thorne or Stormwell. What a loser…

"That because that show is good, even if it about the Police and Law being fought out in the streets and courts. I wonder if I should be worried about some of the TV shows you let my little girl watch. She loves _Xena_ , a bit hyped for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ already, and seems to like _Dawnson Creek_. Not very appropriate for kids or more importantly my baby girl, if you ask me about it, partner." The pig driver spoke.

"Hey, you loved watching _Cheers_ when I introduce to the show and don't get me started on _Family Matters_ and _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. Don't go all protective papa bear on me now." The younger pig spoke up.

As far as Joey could tell, there was a age different or generational gap between Pig driving and pig sitting in the passenger seat. The one driving was clearly old, possible around middle age. The other was young, almost sounded like teenager and yet Joey knows it was just a young adult. Possible some rookie cop enjoying his life as cop and thinking he can make a difference in Gotham City.

Fool thoughts and dreams.

" _ **We got 10-99. Someone got ballsy enough to get their hands on a GC Patrol Car. We also have notice the perps from the 10-90 on that Bank are missing and having the firefighters putting out the fire, with most us doing a 10-93 to keep out curious citizens. What happen to the guys that Batman took care of for us?"**_ Now, Joey was nervous. He picked up some codes that Police Officers gave over the radio.

10-99 was meant something Wanted/Stolen and the Firemen need help.

A 10-90 was a Bank Alarm going off which, possible meant his and Jimmy attempt of robbery went down.

10-93 meant the pigs were putting blockade for Fire fighters, which again because of himself and Jimmy.

The other stuff was easy, because the Gotham City Police Officer on the radio basically blurted it out.

This made Joey nervous, because it seems that the Gotham City Police could not find them. That was odd because they are in a Patrol Car owned by the Gotham City Police so the two guys in front should be radio in to tell them they have the perps in their car taking them into holding.

"What the hell are you guys doing, call them in to let them know you have us?" Jimmy loser mouth voiced a curious concern that Joey had.

Jimmy was never the brains and stated the obvious, why Joey was brains and knew how to operate during a job.

Except the two pigs kept talking about Television shows, without care in the world and Joey notice they were driving outside of Gotham City limits.

"I still can't believe you don't like _Saved By The Bell_ , but I can forgive that with you liking _Home Improvement_ and _Rosanne_. Though, I'm still surprised you like _Golden Girls_." As the pig in the passenger seat kept talking.

"Hey, I'm not into teen crap or what kids like for shits and giggles. You just happen to know like popular shows on TV. I still don't know why my little girl likes _Sister Sister_ and _Animanicas_. I still have not forgiven you for showing her _Ren and Stimpy_. My little girl is innocent and wonderful, but you expose her garbage such as that!" Woah, looks like we got over protective father here, but Joey was starting to care less about this.

"Hey pigs! Why are you guy's taking us out in the woods, huh?! What going on?!" The nerve of these guys ignoring Joey, but the fear was creeping in.

Joey along with Jimmy knew that people don't go out to the woods normally together and in Gotham City for criminals, not unless it meant taking care of _business_.

"Please, let us know what going on, sirs? We have been cooperating with you…officers? We know our rights…." Jimmy made it sound like a question, before the Car park and there was nothing but woods to see for miles.

The car ride was long, but it was not a good thing with how their situation is going.

"She not a little girl anymore, but trying to becoming teenager and discover her identity as pre-teen. Close to actually being a pre-teen very soon and ready for being teenager. Your daughter a real terror to me- treating me like a butler and all I have to do is serve her needs. That is not what I signed up for when we agree to work together. Now with all the money we make and stuff we have, her ego is huge!" The pig in the passenger seat got out as did the pig in the driver seat.

Then they started to shed their clothes off as they kept talking. Whoever these guys are, they were not cops!

"My baby girl is not a terror! She just knows what she wants and her great daddy can get it for her. Where is your heart or sympathy for my baby girl? Her gold digger whore of mother left her when she tried to take any money that I left when I supposedly died. She had to change her first name and last name, but at least I make her happy." The pig driver cloths started to look shed off the Police Uniform they had something going on. What replace the Police Uniform was something such as looking like some furry vest, black skin tight cloths and seemed to be putting something on his head that had…antennas?

"Sure. Call it what you want. Other than your daughter, life has been pretty good for us for the couple years. By day we make money and gain knowledge, but by night we actually do what we truly want do to- being Villains. Well, you a villain and me as your Henchmen and right hand man in crime." What the fuck was the pig in right looking like he was in blue overalls and black skin tight tights along with his weird googles that seem to have red lenses?

What was he thinking! These guys have some weird custom or cosplay fetish and talking about living double lives? What the hell was going on and what are we they going to do to them?! That what Joey wanted to know and Jimmy was starting to fidget in his seat, shaking even.

"Whatever. I'm getting tired of working for Thorne, Stromwell and Daggett. Those assholes will pay for trying to kill me, but I get you plan with getting revenge by working with them just long enough to get closer to _rub them out_. Who know being _cleaners_ would pay so well? Still, I don't want to leave Batman alone. Though, for asshole vigilante he is the reason for me getting my own big break, he still caused the major powers Gotham to try to kill me and took away my chance to be with my little girl." These assholes were still ignoring!

Oh god. Oh god! They said they were _cleaners_! They have issues with the biggest powers in Gotham city and one of them wanted to fight the Batman!

He was screwed.

All he could do was watch these guys. They were dressed like…insects? The driver was dressed in grey and bit of black, had wings that were folded and were see through, who had some mask that looked like snarling insect with sharp teeth that could rip into Joey. While the passenger side has dressed in blue and black, with wings that looked like that belong to a butterfly? He was wearing red lenses googles that were not too bulky and Joey could tell that the guy chin was white. Again, why the hell is this guy dressed up like butterfly?! At least the other guy insect suit looks intimidating.

"Whatever dude, but for now we are working with them until they actually want us to be bodyguards for the big bad Bat and his little pre-teen bird boy, then we start taking your enemies out all at once. Let gets this over with it." The blue butterfly theme guy went to Jimmy door and the guy in grey insect theme went to his.

He had to get out. He did not want to die by these nobodies! Why couldn't it been Joker, Killer Croc or perhaps the Scare Crow!

Joey was hand cuffed wrist to ankle, along with Jimmy.

"Please! You don't have to do this! Not here, not now?! Look into your heart! I can't die in place like this! PLEASE! LOOK INTO YOUR HEART AND YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" God Jimmy panicking and screaming voice was freaking Joey the fuck out!

NO! He was not going to die and whimper like Joey he was going to be man!

The blue butterfly freak went to Jimmy and all Joey could hear was whimper, then a…spraying of water sound. What? Someone bring _Windex_ or something?

Just as grey insect middle age guy dragged Joey out and had Joey stand straight, he point out a gun of some kind. Not like something that shoot bullets, but something else?

When the grey insect middle age guy tried to pull the trigger, Joey closed his eyes. He was ready for oblivion.

He waited and waited. It was driving him insane, until he open one eye.

"God damn this stupid piece of crap! Gary! Your fucking equipment is not working for me, AGAIN!" The grey insect middle aged custom man called out for a Gary. What the fuck is Gary?"

"If you maintained the equipment like I tell you this would not be problem and it Blue Morpho! God! When we are in uniform you call me the Blue Morpho, you know that!" Then a blue theme butterfly theme custom guy came in, sounding young and whinny.

Like a nerd he would kick the shit out of, if he finished Highschool.

"Where Jimmy?" Why did Joey care about Jimmy? He looked over to the other side and even tied to jump to see the otherside where Jimmy was or his body.

What Joey saw was nothing but some goopy puddle substance. What the hell?

"Don't blame me, Blue Morpho! I'm the boss here, so it should not be my responsibility?!"

"What if I'm not around help you in the future, huh, Killer Moth? What if I die or go missing for long periods of time? Unbelievable! I made manuals and even have videos for you to look through for the instructions to the equipment and maintain equipment, but you expect me to do everything. You are grown ass man with daughter and making millions of dollars with your Company! I'm the fucking teenager that should be on the others side this lecture, but you have to put the responsibility on me? God! Now your target jumping around acting all free, trying to get away and find his now dead friend trying to find hope or answer for his situation, geez!" Now these two guys were argued, while getting ready to kill Joey

Joey barely turned around, then he got sprayed in the face by something from the grey insect theme guys gun. What was this supposed to-

Then he felt whole body started to fall apart like puddle around him, as if it collapsing in on himself and turning from solid to liquid. He was dying and he could not _scream_!

"Let get the hell out of here already and go report to that fat ass already!" The grey insect blur actually had wings fold out properly and flew into the sky, as Joey vision began to blur.

"Remember! We treat this as business, until we are close enough for your revenge! Call him Mr. Thorne, to butter up his lard ass up…" The blue insect blur spoke and took off into the night sky, with Joey barely conscious and encroaching darkness to have enough energy to remember the blue butterfly man was called Gary.

Then he knew no more.

The Gotham City Police would find one of their Patrol Cars, with only two puddles that they assumed were mud.

Not that anyone would know that two puddles were once human beings.

 **XXX**

 _It pretty weird right. Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho? Sure, I could of went with Spider or be Blue Beetle, but no. Don't get me started with Viceroy and the Mighty Monarch. No, I felt that Blue Morpho had deeper connection with me, beside be Kano. I'm not Asia okay, otherwise I totally style myself as Kano given how I'm treated as I am at times._

 _Wait, let get back with what going on!_

In a large Mansion outside Gotham City limits, lived only three people.

"GARY! Get my fucking food ready, it breakfast time!" Make that two people and little girl that acts like a bitch at times

The three people were in a very large Kitchen. Their blonde girl was sitting next to man on round table reading the newspaper was black and grey haired man.

The man known as Gary was getting breakfast for the two people at the table and himself.

"I'm coming Kitten, geez. You know I'm not a Butler! I'm sort of like adopted son or in your case a adopted brother. Plus, can't you make your own food given how you try to act all adult in a preteen body." Gary was name of man dressed in a white T-Shirt and Blue jeans where normal tenses shoes.

He was responding to a blonde hair girl with Short-Hair and pink hair band wearing Gotham Academy uniform for rich students.

The girl was twelve years old and Gary was sixteen years old.

Besides the girl being relatively attractive, give how cute and young she was. Gary was rather athletic and had plain looks with his brown hair in a proud pony tail that Jedi would be proud of.

"Whatever, fat ass and just give me my food. It bad enough I have to drive to school in your car instead of limousine. God, it humiliating that we listen to Led Zeppelin while driving that 1969 Dodge 'Hemi' Charger. I thought Gotham was bad feeling like we are stuck in the 1920s or 1950s sometimes." As little blonde had a list of complaints against Gary.

 _Okay, confession. Yes, I'm kind of taking the Brock Samson route with the cool and music, but I need to absorb the awesomeness and murder machine that made Brock who he is. No, I can't sense when people are messing with my car and sometimes Led Zeppelin gets on my nerves, but not bad. Plus, every Henchmen idolize Brock Samson and they do try to copy his actions. Even when I tried to fight him and tried to kill him, which I totally fail at I can't help but admire Brock Samson._

 _Also, I'm not fat ass anymore! I got body that Shore Leave and Brock would be surprise with if they saw me now. Not model hot, but something for girls to check out thinking he attractive enough for considering to take on date or a one-night stand. Yeah! It hard to lose that muffin top, love handles and gut sticking out; but I did it! Especially in this Universe, where being fat and my experience from my previous life, saved my former fat ass more times to count!_

"Katherine, give Gary break. After he drops you off, he has to go to Gotham University and then go to my Company to do more work. I myself have to deal with business meetings and social function today." The man said as he sat his paper aside and ate his breakfast. The man had some wrinkles and hard look, but was clean shaven.

"Like I care dad, with how you guys sometimes have time for you _nightly_ activities. That sounds like you two are lovers or something by the way. Whatever…" The bossy little preteen blonde said as she ate and her dad just sighed at his daughter attitude, while eating there breakfast.

"Please, I'm not gay. I'm attracted to attractive females. I might be open to women with deep voices, that may or may not be men, but as long as it a hot women I don't care. You dad sometimes finds some ladies that will satisfy him anyway at his social function or just the random gold digger thinking she will get luck." Gary said at the table as he ate the meal he cooked quietly.

"Like you are any better, with the strip bars and call girl houses you disappear to for a few days. Amber still thinks I'm her friend and tells me you visit her mom sometimes in the past. Your one of her favorite customers and wonders when you will go visit her again, because it been a couple weeks. She wonders if you died or turned gay." God this girl can't let him have the last word edge wise.

So he kept quiet and ate his breakfast in comfortable silence.

This was Gary Fischer normal life, eating with little girl as Katherine 'Kitten' Walker and man nearing middle age known as Drury Walker.

Drury was a successful business man making Million dollars in his own Company, Walker Industries.

Gary took on many jobs- aspiring for multiple Doctrines, working the Science Division at Walker Industries and basically being a chauffeur/butler.

Kitten was just pre-teen that already had Queen Bee attitude, going to Gotham finest schools.

Drury Walker was Killer Moth and Gary Fischer took the mantel of the Blue Morpho during the night.

 _Where the Monarch and Dr. Mrs. Monarch? Why is Gary hunching for Killer Month? What this about getting Druray being successful business man, but at nights work for powerful crime organization as Killer Moth? What revenge and plan does Druray Walker have for those people in charge of the powerful organization? How come Gary has super smart with many Doctrines and Science Division? Why is he Super Smart?_

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

 _Well, let just say old Gary Fischer died and ended in place where Hank Venture becomes Batman or Enrico Matassa would consider heaven?_

 _It all starts with a Doctor._

 _A Doctor of Evil and Guardian to help balancing out Evil to maintain a balance of some kind or whatever bullshit that is, don't ask me. I don't like the guy._

 _A doctor by the name of Doctor Henry Killinger and for whatever took interest in some lowly Henchmen to a less than well know Super Villain only wanted to arch Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture._

 _This is my story._

 _I, Gary Fischer, also known as Henchmen 21, Two-Ton Twenty One, Viceroy, Sphinx Commander, Kano, and finally becoming the man known as…_

 _The Blue Morpho in the DC Universe dealing with Comic Book, Movies or Cartoon shenanigans._

 _At least, I have someone to serve and have some enemies to Arc._

 _Even if it not someone from the Venture Family._

 **XXX**

 **AN: So this is it! I finally did it. Nightmaster000 and I spit ball with each other a lot about this in PMs. It always fun to have PMS with each other and we still do on some ideas.**

 **I'm going to try a different style of writing. Probably write 5,000 to 7,000 words a chapter. That way I can try to look over errors.**

 **Not mention, I'm not going to put whatever Character perspective in BOLD. That will hopefully help me or it will come bite me in the ass.**

 **At least, I'm trying to grow as a writer.**

 **I'm not a great writer, but I always wonder what Venture Brothers and DCAU crossover would be like.**

 **If you don't know what Venture Brothers or DCAU is, look up on google.**

 **I hope this story capture your interest and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I don't own Venture Brothers or the DCAU. I'm just a fan and I'm trying to write, to improve as writer and to enjoy myself.**

 **Again, shout out to nightmaster000 for our ideas. Plus, Venture Brothers Season 7 is interesting with first two episodes. Check it out!**

 **WHO IS THE BLUE MORPHO!?**

 **Chapter 2. "Just another day for Gary."**

 **XXX**

Gotham City was nice through the morning day, if you did not mind driving through the City itself and the goddamn traffic.

"God! Why can't you just fly me their or whatever?! Aren't you smart enough with you nerd skills to develop a flying Car or know how to fly to my school by helicopter?" Was the response of the unpleasant sound of the person his passenger seat of his blue 1969 Dodge 'Hemi' Charger, with black retractable roof top.

 _God, I wish I could put a cool Butterfly design on it, but this Gary Fischer car. Not the Blue Morpho car. We already have the_ _ **Mothmobile**_ _that it can fly like the Monarchmobile with a green engine and yes a rip off of the Batmobile._

Gary wanted to turn up the music of his CD of Led Zeppelin currently playing, _Dazed and Confused_ , as they go through Gotham City traffic. So badly, he wanted to drown out Kitten voice.

"Yes, I can along with having something already built for that and no I don't want to get license to fly a Helicopter, yet. It all about keeping low profile in Gotham City, Kitten, and you should know that. You watched the Gotham News when spoiled rich kids get kidnapped by Mobsters or Gotham Villains or just random crazy thugs thinking they can make it rich using rich kids as hostage and getting money. Your dad would be angry if I or the Batman had to save your kidnapped ass. Just sit back and enjoy the music, Kitten." It was tough given Gary did not sleep so much from last night or this early morning job. Only four hours of sleep and the nightmares came in, but Gary like to think he was doing better. After waking up, Gary made breakfast and began the drive with Kitten to Gotham City, which was sadly a long drive.

All they had to do was drive over the Gotham River and get closer to Gotham Academy.

 _Yeah, this is a normal routine in a way, except I get more sleep or nightmares depending on your perspective. That either good or bad, because I still get nightmares of people I killed in my OLD Universe and now have a fresh batch of people I killed, and most the them I can't remember._

 _I still get that weird dream that I'm back in eighth grade, meeting people who I killed me or people I know that I felt I wronged/betrayed as they lectured me how I'm a bad person. That healthy I guess, but fuck I wish I could sleep easily at nights for four to eight hours. Man I miss sniffing Number 24 glove sometimes, but Dr. Killinger gave me something to help me with that. NOT THAT I ASKED HIM FOR HELP! That large Baby Hips old man could fuck-_

A sea boat barge horn blows as the sound is heard everywhere on the Gotham City Bridge across the River and somebody spoke up that Gary wish he could not see or hear.

"Dude, a trash barge is coming with visible signs of green trash smells that look toxic from the passenger side window, is coming our way. Roll up your windows and break out the gasmask in your glove compartment, or else face your _dooooom!_ " That annoying voice that sounded so much like Ray Romano and yet it helped Gary out so much in these tough times. He just wished to know if he was crazy or ghost, but now he did not know what to think with him being a different Universe.

Sure enough, looking past Kitten and ignoring anything coming from her mouth, a trash barge was coming with visible signs of Green Trash smell that did look visible worse than trash should of. Something dangerous was coming their way. Most likely Gas and Gary knew what to do because he was prepared.

Gary rolled up the windows, dealing with traffic still moving slowly over the bridge. They were so close, half-way across the bridge!

"Hey! I want some fresh air fat ass!" Kitten complained, as Gary pressed a secret button on the back of his driver wheel. The button stopped any air from the outside of his car and started up the oxygen tanks to filer into the car, that Gar hooked up just in case his car went under water with him in it or in case they had to drive through toxic material.

Right now the air conditioner was giving up fresh oxygen that felt cold enough.

Still, better be double safe. Plus, traffic was terrible and about to get worse.

Gary placed the Car in **PARK** , not that the traffic was moving too much and not like he wanted too with what coming.

"Hey! What are you doing and are you listening to me, Fat Ass!" Kitten was frustrated look and frown as Gary open the glove box, besides the obvious paper of proof of insurance and napkins, were two mask that covered the face with glass over their eyes and filtered out air for the oxygen.

"He is, but he wonders if your mouth is good for anything else besides _bitching._ 21, are you into blonds and into younger girls now? Cradle _robber_! What would Dr. Ms. The Monarch think? _"_ That was NOT a comment Gary wanted to hear and he should NOT look back of his rear view mirror, hoping not to see a familiar face that haunting from past life.

There he was, 24 waving back with stoic look on his face in his old Henchmen for the Monarch uniform.

"SHUT UP AND PUT THE GAS MASK ON KITTEN!" Gary yelled and loomed directly at her, which startled Kitten and she put on the Gas Mask. Gary did so himself, once Kitten did hers first. All they had were a few moments and Gary hopped that his Car was sealed up air tight so NONE of the Gas could get in.

Sure enough, as the Green Gas was around the bridge everything changed.

Laughter that filled the bridge, parts of the river and Gotham City nearby streets close to Gotham City River. Lots and lots of laughter all around them, which was forced on these poor civilians crossed between Joker scheme or they were a part of it, sadly.

From the people on the sidewalk of Gotham Bridge, to bicyclist, to people in cars- everyone that was minding their own business was laughing like mad men and women. Even the children and babies that were out with parents and adults laughed insanely at the unspoken joke that nobody heard near the Gotham River, but laughing like they own a cell in Arkham Asylum for the Mentally Insane.

 _Now, I prep for anything. I know I'm in a Cartoon show or series of Cartoons that in this large Universe. Still, compared to what you saw on Cartoons and what was going on now, was different. When I think about people dying from happiness all I remember those two kids dying from the same arcade a year apart from each other and the one time where the Super Scientist that got the drop on my fat ass as teenager in the Venture Universe, but he died on the spot and I lived._

 _I was not going to trust that luck here._

 _Here, it was just random people dying from Joker Gas._

 _There were no rules in this Cape and Custom Universe. No OSI and no Guild of Calamities Intent!_

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha!** " There was famous Joker laugh and most likely coming from the trash barge, spreading demented gas and death to everyone.

Safe and protected, while everyone else on Gotham Bridge and near Gotham City was dying all around Gary and Kitten in the safe and tricked out car because of Gary paranoia.

Dying of mad laughter and happiness caused by the Joker own Joker Gas all around them.

What was weird were cars drive off the side of the road into the River or into the pedestrian cross for the Gotham City Bridge.

Crashes and cars even one car going over the bridge.

" **AAAAHHH**!" Kitten screamed, where Gary looked and someone hitting the window near Gary reinforced windows. The person was woman laughing in crazy laugh, one hand on her throat and the other pounding at the window and trying to get in.

Luckily they had gas masks and it sort of accidently distorted Kitten voice and his voices being covered by gas mask.

Still, Kitten was scared pre-teen, watching as the woman was slowly having hard time breathing and woman face twisting in a gruesome. At this point, the women was madly hitting her fist until it became bloody and then suddenly fell face first on the window with her right side showing her eyes wide and smile in a large smile.

All Gary could do was punch the gas and be thankful for the fact most the Cars or Trunks gave him room to drive, getting the hell out of there.

Even though they drove fast, there was silence and most likely if Gary saw what around him, Kitten did as well. People laughing insanely were now slumped on the ground or against buildings. It did not help that Gary saw a baby carriage with a woman possible the mother being slumped on the street. Lying on the ground and unmoving because she was dead, along with her baby and anyone else near the Gotham City River at this time, because of the fucking Joker new plan to destroy Gotham City or kill Batman.

Thanking god he did not see the dead baby, because he did not need fucked dreams about that.

"Dude, this sucks! Oh! I think I'm going to throw up! Ugh-" Stupid imaginary passenger and Bates looked in the rearview window to see a man in Yellow jerkin and Black theme Butterfly uniform with red tented googles that looked like sun glasses with extra wide and thick rims. It was skinny man that Gary tried to so hard to forget, but was apart of his everyday life sense being in this world.

24 was imaginary and he was NOT throwing up in his back seat. He was just paranoid and crazy.

 _This is pretty fucked up right here, basically just killing everyone at random on the Gotham City River without rhyme or reason besides his own personal joke that only Joker understood and Batman could just kick the crap out of him until he goes Arkham Asylum for being crazy._

 _I'm pretty crazy too, but I'm keep it to myself and don't kill anyone over it. Nobody got any real help for me._

 _At least, the only thing I can think about is becoming a better killer without having someone suffer. Doing it right like Brock or the Mighty Monarch. Not that stupid and yet gruesome bathroom basement where I left villains chained in one room and one them gets the crazy idea to CANNIABLIZE on each other! I should have seen that coming and I realized I accidently created a_ _ **Saw**_ _horror theme movie situation._

 _That why I make sure I just kill guys on_ _ **cleaning**_ _jobs, even if I don't like the idea, just so long as my victims don't suffer like that again._

 _Plus_ …

A twelve year old Kitten was cling to Gary right arm and shoulder. She had her gas mask on and Gary had his, but Gary could easily see she was quietly crying and sniffing. All Gary could do was left his arm up and put it over her shoulders. Giving Kitten some level of comfort, during this fucked of time.

" _ **Thanks fat ass…"**_ It was small and she gave him insult with thank you, but at least that was a sign that Kitten was normal.

" _ **It going to be okay…Just a normal trip to school Kitten. Just another day in Gotham…."**_ Gary could only say that and hope that everything would be okay. Stupid mask made his voice echo and distort a bit.

"NORMAL!? We literally watched a bunch of people die to death by laughing until their lungs or hearts choked them out with either being blood or lack of oxygen to their brains! This was NOT a Normal Day, Gary! Now, if it was random police chase or bank heist, then yes. Joker?! Never. Fucking. Normal." Goddamn 24, fucking comments. He had no time to talk with himself or rationalize that 24 was not there and was just a imagination. An imagination that stuck with him closely for the eleven years he been in this Universe.

 _It was not normal peaceful day in Gotham, but it as Normal as Gotham gets at times when Joker around…_

 _Kitten couldn't go to Gotham Academy because the recent tragedy, along with private and public school was cancelled in fear of the Joker, but also that meant Kitten was going with him to college and then to work._

 _He had project to deliver to show his understand in another subject of science he was getting his doctrine in anyway…_

 **XXX**

"This is great work here Dr. Fischer…." The person staring at Gary project with awe, was an old man who look to be in his 80s or 90s. He was in green suit with a red tie and black shoes. His hair was white as snow with a few small strands of black, possible reddish hair.

What captured this elderly person interest?

It was a bottle that contained a small model of a Ship Galley, but the twist was it slowly being built before people eyes. Very slowly, but it was being built. **(1)**

Gary had the video tapes and the data recorded from his latest work to prove to the Professor before him in his packet that contains all the information in a thick package for the Professor to look at later.

"Well, I mostly followed you work Dr. Magnus of the theories and found some ideas on Nanotechnology you inspired to create practical things. This right here is just small sample of what my Nanobots can do. The uses of Construction are great, but Medical purposes could be far better than any man-kind has so far. It just the beginning of the future for us, Dr. Magnus" There was some pride Gary voice as he was surprised in what he was capable of building and use for possibilities.

Possibilities of using Nanobots for something more that he has been secretly using for his other life.

"Ooooh, look an you Mr. Former-Chubby-Henchmen-for-the-Monarch-Right-Hand-Man, gone Super Scientist. I got admit it is cool, but we both know it will be used for _evil_." That comment came from his hallucination of his dead best friend, 24, who was correct and yet could bring Gary down at times being the ONLY person to hear him. The only other person with Gary was a surprisingly silent Kitten, but that probably the result of witnessing somebody dying and almost dying herself from this morning. Still, to Gary, Kitten showed great interest in her red eyes from crying earlier, more than usual. She will probably deny it later.

They were in Professor William Magnus at Gotham University State. Professor Magnus specialize in Doctrines in Mathematics, Engineering and Physics.

 _Now this was sort of cool. William Magnus in the Comic Books and probably some Cartoons created the Metal Men. What I learn from him was development of Nano-robotics. I was not the only one, but luckily me and Anthony Ivo stay in touch as good friends. I'm surprisingly cool with even John Henry Irons, who is a weapon designer and engineer; but he would later be more famous known for becoming Steel in this Universe. Both Ivo and John worked for LexCorp, currently._

 _I've also got Doctrines in Zoology, Biology and Genetics. With Biology I wrote a paper and data for mapping the Human DNA genome and sequencing, along with the possibilities and side effects of cloning. Hell! They could find diseases or ways to evolve humans with my work, if mysterious woman name Amanda Waller did not come along. Bitch says she works for the Government, and I know not to mess with her or else I will die._

 _Fucking Dr. Killinger downloads that knowledge into mind and sometimes I felt overloaded with the information I had._

 _Still, it pretty cool to get rewards and credit for that, even if I make it very hush-hush on letting people know my contributions to science._

 _Really, I should be lucky for not having seizures. They are not pleasant…_

 _Anyway, with Zoology I made some surprising friends or fellow researcher that trade and exchange notes in Dr. Kirk Langstrom and Dr. Emile Doran. That is cool, because both these scientist are famous with starting to SPLICE animal DNA with Humans. I bet the Furries will really love that. Anyway, I got the scientist that becomes Man-Bat! Awesome for me for access some knowledge, but super sad for Dr. Langstrom. Dr. Doran and I have been doing notes on project to create a artificial living being by PROJECT Tygre. Well, most of it going well and now it just seems Dr. Langstrom and Dr. Doran has parted ways bitterly at their different points of views. Luckily, they are still cool with me and yet have NO idea I know them both._

 _Of course I meant someone I did not like among fellow scientist in all this. That scientist is known by the name Professor Achillies Milo and we always butted heads on success rate in Gotham City, but screw that little weasel of a scientist! That guy fucking crazy and dangerous in his own right, especially working with the right scum bag._

 _I got the stable job in Walker Industries and as Killer Moth henchmen; while Milo has to go look for jobs for random Mobsters, wealthy idiots or dangerous business men._

"You and Ivo were my brightest pupils in the field of nanotechnology, with only the rival in that form of technology would be Ray Palmer and Lex Luthor. It was too bad that Professor Palmer did not hold such interest and look more in the physical dimensions of the smaller Universe. Lex is doing a good job managing his own company, which I wish you could try Gary…" The old man spoke as he sat down.

Gary barely saw it, but Kitten looked a bit nervous at that idea. She stiffen and kitten usually does not stiffen unless she tensed or angry.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Still, I'm happy with the Walker family and working as below the radar scientist at Walker Industries. You probably the better scientist out of all us in the world and it good to hear good news from you after a shitty start we had this morning…" It just was bad and Gary could not call it anything otherwise.

Gary called Drury on his personal cell phone to let Drury known what happen on the drive to school and that Gotham Academy was cancelled until Joker was caught and out of the public for the while.

 _The guy seriously made everyone feel unsafe. I miss the Venture Brothers Universe, with Boggles the Clue Clown..._

Kitten had a free pass to go home and Drury wanted Gary to go home as well, pushing back JOINT project Walker Industries had with LexCorp. Gary knew that Irons and him been making progress on the next Battle Suit, in the **Lex-Skel Suit 5,000**. Obviously, LexCorps of Lex Luthor makes more money out the share and possibly the majority of the blame if anything goes wrong. Walker Industries and LexCorp have projects that work together, along with Walker Industries making some friends in the Military for their cooperation with LexCorp.

 _That name though was just a major ego stroke to me. John agrees as well… I wonder if it hurts Lex hand by jacking off his own ego by adding parts of his name to it. Lex arm must be tired and sore by now. Oh well, I still get paid and Walker Industries grows as company since we are so new and growing with wealth. Plus, Lex Luthor does double check his work and he is a brilliant scientist behind that ego of his._

Dr. Magnus had disgusted look on his face, but it turn stern quit quickly, "It makes disgusted that we have to deal with such sick people like that in Gotham City, with this fear out in the public. That Joker is more of monster than human. Not that the Batman vigilante is any better. We could only hope that both criminals will be put behind bars. Batman in Arkham and Joker, well, I hope someone does not allow that whole 'plea for insanity' deal within Courts. How many more people does Joker have to kill until the death sentence is necessary for such a man?" That is a good question. Like Gotham own Riddle in itself on how many does Joker need to kill before Gotham has enough.

"Let just hope the Clown kills himself off…" Kitten muttered under her breath and starting to loosen up after not taking for a couple hours of being shaken up by Joker recent tallies to his kill count in Gotham City.

"Oh, oh! I know, a lot. You guys are screwed because the only guy that has any idea is 21 and he not even sure his place in this Universe. Come on, 21, don't ignore me. Remember, you killed me. Your my OJ Simpson that still walks _freeee_." Of course 24 kept on talking and did not help Gary out at all.

 _I'm just glad that I can ignore 24 better. Being a little kid talking to imaginary friends are cool, but as teenager they call that schizophrenia and I already have enough worries of childhood health. Instead of childhood obesity and fat jokes, I had seizures when ideas of genius hit me and I did not even write it down._

 _Seriously, as soon as a brilliant thought of knowledge hits me, I have to write it all down or else I have seizures for twenty minutes._

 _Fucking Dr. Killinger…_

"Well, we can hope until we have Men made out metal walking among us, but that never going change the present. Dr. Fischer I will send you paperwork into Gotham University and your accomplishment will be known for it. Good day Dr. Fischer." With that Dr. Magnus went back to work on some paper work. For surprisingly elderly man, he was a workaholic.

"Great, more of 21 ignoring and pretending I'm not hear…" There goes 21 again as he walked or floated behind us as he kept follow him and Kitten off the University grounds to the parking lot.

"Yo, 21! Two would be muggers or assaulters are following behind you and the little blonde girl. Coming in fast" Now this was when Gary like 24 around, because he did not have eyes in the back of his head to notice that. Sure, Gary could sense when someone was about hit him or follow him because of his senses, but this was great to.

Sure enough, Gary heard two people from behind coming in fast. All Gary had to do was turn on his heal and two men skid to a stop.

Kitten wonder what was going on and was a few safe feet away from Gary and their two would be muggers.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got a paranoid college boy or perhaps some wannabe high schooler piss ant thinking he some big shoot and is going places. Just because you own campus does not make you safe." It was some big white guy with a smaller white guy. A little taller and bulkier than Gary, but nothing he could not handle. He was wearing brown coat, dirty white dress shirt and brown pants. He even had a brown hat that look old a beaten up. Classic drop out jock from high school turned thug.

"Enough talk, Wally. Kick his ass and mug him. Maybe if you're fast enough, we get some fun with the little girl and sell her to more _secretive_ gentlemen club. Hehehehehe!" The smaller white guy was just some annoying little guy, probably vicious and sick as he sounded. Not a good looking guy at all either, dressed in the same hand me down and old cloths like his larger partner, except mostly his cloths are in black and blue dress shirt.

Gary himself was dressed in black t-shirt and comfortable blue jeans, for now. He was not total copy cat with sneakers instead of boots, like Brock Samson. He did not like this look per say, but he just did not give a fuck today. Was this another way of trying to be like Brock Samson? Sure. Why the fuck not?

Still, being Brock Samson did not mean you were happy person either. Just a good killer, which Gary need to be at times and what better person to think like than Brock who a expert in that field.

"Shut up, Mickey…" In that instant, the bigger guy known as Wally charged Gary to give Gary the so called beating of a life time. Wally gave a mean left hook that tried to hit him, only hit nothing but air. Gary just turned on his heel and gave the bigger man a unguarded and unprepared to be get back fist to the face!

Wally did not know what happen.

Mickey came rushing in with a switch blade, trying to stab Gary and thinking he was not prepared to for him at all.

 _These guys were screwed…_

All Gary did was side step Mickey sloppy stabbing motion, all Gary did was grab the arm with the left wrist and then cocked his arm back to punch the smaller Mickey unguarded elbow joint. Again, Mickey was too slow to react for Gary.

A sound of cartilage and bone snapping was heard, followed by Mickey screams at very empty Campus Parking lot, which again strange for normal days.

"Mickey!" The big guy known as Wally got back up, trying to throw another punch with his right arm, rushing in. Just a big guy using all of his strength and power to his advantage with no skill, technique or brains at all to back it up anything in the way he fought.

All Gary had to do was grab Wally wrist, turn on his heal and flip the big guy over with a Judo through to the ground.

Wally was out of breath and was not prepared for Gary to step on his throat.

The take of copper and pain filled Wally being. Gasping for air and trying to turn over filled with so much pain. The big guy then spit or threw up some blood caused by Gary attack to the throat.

 _Again, not like any of the fights I been in with invading the Venture Compound or hunting down other Level 10 Villains that got in the Monarch way of Arching Dr. Venture or having a fight with Brock fucking Samson._

"Gary! Come on and stop playing around! I want to head home and forget this fucking day! Might as well enjoy my relaxation at home, instead doing stupid errands with you…" Well, she feeling better and Gary would head to his car with her soon.

"One minute, Kitten!" With that, Gary grabbed the guy known as Mickey, holding his broken right elbow in his left hand like cradle. The guy was scared and did not run fast enough for Gary not grab him.

"Who sent you?" Gary said grabbing the guy by the collar and in a threatening voice he could make at the moment

"Nobody…" Mickey tried to escape and give some stupid excuses.

All Gary had to do was let go the guy right collar and use his free left hand to pressure the elbow he just long enough to get him to talk.

"Ah, AHHHH! ALRIGHT! It was Milo!" With that Gary head butt Mickey hard enough to break his nose, drop his victim like sack of old garbage he was and turn around to head to his car.

Nobody was around; either given it was early in the morning and not noon yet. Joker being on the loose in Gotham City, scaring college students at Gotham University State to not go to classes was a good guess as well. Probably meant all police and security on alert for Joker and willing to let a few small tine criminals crazy enough to commit crime in broad daylight without the Batman scaring them and beating the daylights out of criminals.

 _Fucking Milo, just can't like the idea of someone younger and smarter than him can be more successful, while he works with criminals and mobsters. If only he knew or I gave a fuck about him just a little…_

 _Not that I care._

 **XXX**

All Day from Noon to Night, Gary was in the Killer Moth sanctuary.

The Cocoon Cave!

 _Okay, not that original, but hey! They had a cave and hideout! What more do you want from us?!_

Gary was busy working on Killer Moth own power suite and working on the voice modulator to disguise his voice. While Drury Walker was better street fighter with age and experience, he was not a master martial artist or had hidden talent. Gary got the idea of the strength suit from The Countess to Hank Venture old powers suit along with Wide Wales own minions own Whale Lice's or whatever they are called, wearing made them a powerful force of minions.

The Killer Moth suit was a Power Suit.

It was designed to intimidate and bring fear. Look more Insect like than Man, but still a humanoid appearance. Luckily whenever Drury took this suit out it was not damage to badly by the Batman, but the Batman had always strike at the voice modulator of the suit.

Anyway, the top parts of the head and shoulder are fuzzy in appearance in mostly white, with some black and grey stripes. Other than that, the Killer Moth suit is armored up to protect it user in color is black and grey armor in color. The face had very insect face mask like appearance. We tried to _Spider-Man_ 2002 lenses, mechanical jaws that copy the human jaw with mouth piece for Drury to bite as he fights and not lose a tooth; to be used for attack purposes. Grey antennas at the front of the forehead and finally a black stipe that goes down until it diverges to different directions around the mouth. Gary was just glad Drury Walker had a muscular build, but the Killer Moth suit added more bulk. **(2)**

 _I swear to god, I would LOVE to be on_ _ **Face-Off**_ _tv show! Most likely I get hired and work make-up and mechanics for great movies, but it_ _ **Face-Off**_ _!I think I would have the BEST insect theme custom unless Spider-Man or Wasp came into the picture from_ _ **Marvel**_ _, did something better. Freak-in Marvel had good Insect or Arachnid heroes, but the villains are NEVER mention._

 _I feel insulted by that, but only because I have hard-on for Insect theme Heroes and Villains! Well, mostly villains…_

All Gary did now was focus on the voice modulator, which he got the idea to sound like _The Dark Knight Rises_ 2012 voice changer to sound like Christopher Nolan version of Bane.

 _Which is cool and I laugh at the_ _ **South Park**_ _episode when most the men and Eric Cartmen get nervous about strangers or really the UPS and Amazon delivery man fucking their wives and Eric case his mother/self. It was just funny and awesome how they took charge like Super Villains._

Gary looked at his own or rather modified uniform he used to have from the days and dreams working with the Monarch and Dr. Ms. Monarch. Instead of yellow jerkin, it was blue and instead of short blue overall jerkins he made the pant legs longer to his ankle. Almost felt like Mario or Luigi in _Super Mario Brothers_ games. The color of my OLD Henchmen was no longer yellow notice me targets that Sargent Hatred could take a shot and kill easily. Most the uniform was the same and just blend into the night better.

What he did differently was add the Monarch own version of the Wings and Wrist Dart guns. Again, instead of Orange interior wing color, it was blue. The Wrist Dark Guns still had Henchmen 21 signature forearm wrist blades that made him feel like Wolverine. Still, the Wrist Dark Guns are waaay better than the Monarch style Tranq Rifle he had. Gary also had a utility belt, but it was blue. Of course, the signature red lenses goggles with dark blue framing that gave him Night Vision and other useful features Gary would use for later.

Gary covered his face to hide his identity and voice modulator so Batman or Bruce Wayne could not recognize him.

 _You have to be careful with the world greatest detective and be careful. This is not Hank dressed as Batman, but the actual Batman. Fucking sucks and sometimes rules, especially when I give bird-boy his taste of tranq dart to his neck or exposed custom areas and become addicted as that scary one-eye Pirate guy. Ha!_

 _Seriously though, that guy needs help…_

 _Heroes? Fuck them._

"GOD DAMN THAT POMPOUS, ASSHOLE, PRETTY BOY!" Oh, it looks like Drury home and he has come in his usual mood.

"What happen with Bruce this time…?" Gary spoke given the finishing touches to Killer Moth suit.

"That son-of-bitch had to OUT BET ME IN A CHARITY AUCTION! It seems that the dork knight has plenty of time be hero and make me look like penniless chump when he civilian! DAMN THAT SELFISH BASTARD! All it was for small piece of pottery, but no that asshole had to out bet me and you know who fault is that? Have something to input on that _Gary!?_ " Oh here he goes on about what Gary did to make it his fault.

 _Now it is kind of refreshing to see Drury Walker or Killer Moth and the Monarch hatred towards their arch-enemies. The problem is, we run a business and we are the new company around in Gotham City. God! I knew showing the links between Bruce Wayne and Batman was mistake…_

"Look, I had to make sure the LIMIT what money you have access to. That was necessary talk with the Bank and you can't be mad with me. You would bankrupt Walker Industries to just out-bid Bruce Wayne in some small charity auction that barely makes the poor and homeless people of Gotham have better lives. Remember when the joint Wayne-Walker project with _isotope_ MP-40? Well, you almost did something stupid illegal that could have ruined us, so Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho had to fix the problem then Batman started to come are way. I'm lucky we got that guy tagged, so you should be glad for that. Now we have some _isotope_ MP-40, whenever we figure out what the hell use it us for us personally. Geez…" He was almost down with the Kiler Moth power suit.

"Don't try to remind me of MY FAILINGS! You should be reminding me of Bruce Wayne and how much of a failure he is! How the Wayne Family failed for CENTURIES to improve and fix Gotham City, only to get wealth off it! That no matter what Bruce Wayne does as the Batman , he can never stop the Crime in Gotham City and he will either die miserable and lonely or get killed by I, KILLER MOTH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wow, he getting better with the whole Evil Villain monologue. Almost felt chills there.

Gary burst that bubble, "Or Batman will be killed by Joker, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter or whoever comes popping up next. Dude, I'm almost done with your Power Suit, so let me finish it, then we can spar and train up a bit." Wielding and connecting certain wires take precise work and it hard enough as it is.

"Fine, ignore me…, but thank you for taking care of Kitten. My poor baby been traumatize enough today by the Joker new sick humor. I'm going to the listen in on Bruce, _whoops_! I mean, Batman, and see how he tracks down Joker in either seeing him fail or kicks the crap out of that Clown for exposing my baby girl to such things! Honestly? I wish Bruce would just kill Joker already…." Even when I'm not looking at him, Drury was looking at a smaller and way more advance computer of mine own design, looking at a layout of Gotham City and typing in Bruce Wayne/Batman tracking device.

 _Remember the Nanobots from earlier. Well, we had a social function at the Walker Mansion and Bruce Wayne was invited for appearance. Anyway, I made sure to slip Bruce Wayne some water laced with small Nanbots, just to track and even listen to conversation that Bruce Wayne has. I even got Alfred Pennyworth and Richard Greyson/Dick to tracked._

 _That was how I proved to Killer Moth how Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same person. We have all his conversation recorded, because my Nanobots double as microphone and heard Bruce/Batman talk a lot._

 _Killer Moth and I even had some fun, by fucking with the recording and making Bruce Wayne sound funny on the recordings to lighten the mood, even if the discovery was serious._

 _No though. Killer Moth hates Batman because he put him in prison when he was just freelance mobster enforcer and as Killer Moth foiling his schemes to kill Batman. Drury Walker hates Bruce Wayne for being Gotham favorite son, knowing that he Batman, and all the hot ladies eager to be with Bruce Wayne and yet he turns them down. Sort of would piss anyone off knowing Bruce Wayne is Batman and had everything a Mortal Man could ask for, but still be unhappy._

 _Wow! When I think of that, it pisses me off too._

"Dude! Are you going to go hook up with some random girl already? Do it for me, you dead best friend who you killed? LIVE LIFE FOR THE BOTH OF US! It just sad that you go back to same habit and be the same type of henchmen, with all the talents you have now and yet your kind of like Batman. Why not become a Villain yourself?" Goddamn it 24!

"I tried that and it failed. I know who I am and what my purpose was…" Gary whispered that and 24 heard it none the less. He was done with the Killer Moth power suit already.

Gary just looked at the Blue Morpho suit for a long time.

 _My job not to be the main antagonist in my story, for I'm a ronin, a wondering Samurai that search's for master to serve._

 _Killer Moth may not be the Monarch, but he what I got now. No more Viceroy or Sphinx Commander._

 _Gary Fischer knew what he was good at and with these new skills, he would be a better Henchmen in the DCUA._

"Come on! Go get laid by some prostitute or loose woman! It not like you are going to get pleasant sleep anytime soon with your nightly terrors. You get few nights of rest at peace, as it is. The only time you get good sleep is when you experiment with Sleeping Pills or go take out your lustful frustration on woman who needs it. I still can't believe that you took Dr. Venture approach in suppressing bad memories, but I'm proud to witness you finally shedding that V-Card and just sleeping with whatever woman that needs a night of fun or money. That the Brock Samson way to go, but you still have pay and Brock gets paid by the prostitutes to sleep with them! Plus, what are going to work on next? Are you going to work on your _ORB_ project, The Butter-Glidder, work on re-creating Anti-Matter engine Dr. Ms. Monarch made for the Cocoon, the Mark-V Hench Suit you dreamed of making or think about how to deal with Comic Book/Cartoon Superheroes and how to face them?" God when he put it that way, it made sense.

He did not want to pop any Sleeping Pills tonight. Sometimes he had even had MORE fucked up dreams and he did not want to become anymore crazy than he already knew that he was.

"Hey, Killer Moth! I'm going out tonight after training, alright? I will be back in the morning..." Gary said as he called out and ready to leave the Cocoon Cave, finished with the Killer Moth power suit.

They train in the upper levels on the more normal workouts, but in the Cocoon Cave they train more deadly ways. Serpentine training to escape bullets or Parkour training in the hidden cliffs and depts. Of the Cocoon Cave, which was not connected to the Bat Cave at all because then they would be SCREWED!

Honestly, that would suck if Bat Cave and Cocoon Cave were connected, but they are not. Drury luckily moved the opposite side of Gotham to stay away from Wayne Mansion, before finding out Bruce and Batman were the same person.

Anyway…

 _Being in one place for so many hours made anyone stir crazy, so I can't understand how some scientist or people love to work like that. I'm just going to hook up with some random chick in the bad part of town anyway. Maybe just buy hooker. He did enjoy sex, when he discovered it and was no longer a virgin._

 _It just did not help that 24 watched him or in scary way it sort of help Gary get off…_

 _Ugh! I'm becoming more twisted in this Universe or discover that I'm into voyeurism._

"Fine! Just be gentle when we get to work out room. I have power suit for a reason. Your the sicko- former heavy set kid that beat up other kids, teenagers and some sad adults in the unground fight clubs as kid before you found me, okay? You don't hold back, Gary…" Drury was walking up the stairs as well, when we got out the doorway revealed a book case that secret slid open to secret door to the Cocoon Cave.

 _No, we are not doing the whole Batman secret Bat Cave entrances behind the Grandfather Clock trick! We got some originality, even if we take ideas from_ _ **Scooby Doo!**_ _, okay._

"Batman, is not going easy on you. Neither is Robin or any of the Villains if they are pissed off for one reason or another. You need to fight and train more or prepare to get your ass kicked." All Gary got was a tsk from Killer Moth.

 _The only problem I have with this life, is I don't know whether to call the man who adopted me into his family Drury Walker or Killer Moth. Killer Moth seems like better identity, since he had to give up his original name to go by Drury Walker now._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't wait to hear less of your nagging when you go plow some random skank tonight. God damn Bruce Wayne has to be handsome and charming. There was this _sweet_ red head and there look to be kinky Asian chick. I COULD HAVE HAD A THREESOME! Am I with them? No. Is Bruce Wayne with them when he had them eating out of his hand or those two out? _No!_ All Bruce has is a date with psychotic clown who new scheme revolves around a garbage barge on Gotham River. Fucking. Cock. Blocker." Well, Gary had to give Killer Moth that.

Bruce Wayne was ladies' man and cock blocker.

 _I'm just glad I'm not with any lady in with Universe and have to compete with anyone. Just good old random sex with woman that could give two shits about you besides, how experience you are in bed or how much money you got._

 _But…Bruce does bed Barbara Gordon in this Universe. No matter how wrong it is and the age differences between the two are._

 _Ugh! That means Bruce Wayne and Richard Greyson shared a love interest. That is almost as bad as when he found out the ORIGINAL Blue Morpho and Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. we're swinging bodies! Ugh! Nasty and yet strangely interesting fact…._

 _Would that mean the Monarch and Dr. Rusty Venture are half-brothers?_

 _I got work out and find a woman for comfort…._

 _I need therapist…_

 **XXX**

 **(1)- Go watch "Justice League: Gods and Monsters". You get a younger William Magnus, the idea of Nanobot created Galley Ship, and something interesting to watch. Go to .**

 **(2)- Google "Teen Titans" and Killer Moth. At some point, I will get Gary to help make Drury Walker into the spliced Moth/Human hybrid.**

 **Okay, here chapter number two. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Again, thanks to nightmaster000 who sort inspired me to make this story and spit ball ideas on are PMs.**

 **Next chapter, either I will do FLASHBACK of Gary/21 life in DCAU or perhaps Killer Moth doing a job and Arching Batman with the Blue Morpho as back up to save/help Killer Moth. It just depends on the mood I guess. Maybe do something with Man-Bat or whatever.**

 **I hope my writing style is improving and people watching Season 7 of Venture Brothers enjoy this crossover of the Venture Brothers/DCAU story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I don't own the Venture Brothers or the DCAU.**

 **I'm just a fan, trying to write story about character I like in the Venture Brothers and inserting the character in the DCAU.**

 **Check out Venture Brothers Season 7, episode one to three for the Morpho Series. Probably all of Season 6 as well, because the Blue Morpho and Kano played by some of my favorite characters have major role for the plot for Venture Brother series right there.**

 **WHO IS THE BLUE MORPHO?!**

 **I'm going to find out for myself, but I just love typing that dramatic question. We will all find out soon enough.**

 **Chapter 3. "Gary night out and work the next day"**

 **XXX**

Two men squared off against each other, on a wrestling or sparing mat that inside of a large room of the Mansion they currently were inside.

The room itself was not a living room, den, entertainment area or decorative. This room was devoted for the physical fit and nothing else. Free weights were neatly assigned with dumb bells on a rack to a couple benching station. There various machines dedicated to weight lifting machines around for various parts of the body. The room was large seemed to have a track of some kind that moved into this room of Physical Fitness to another part of Mansion. Besides cardio based machines such as treadmill to stair machines along with a couple row machines and pull up bars that could be used as well.

Some the machines and weightlifting equipment was wet from sweat and towels nearby.

"Ooof!"Just back to sparring mat a larger and older male was hit the mat on the ground and got back up quickly as he could. His opponent was younger and had more energy, but half the time Drury wonders if Gary was older than he seemed the way he fought and had experience.

It still pissed him off Gary could beat him in there spars, but Drury had to admit that these spars and training made him incredible health man. He was reaching his forties, but had ladies checking him out in their twenties and thirties. That without knowing he was millionaire and hopefully future billionaire.

In Gotham City the locals either learned how to fight, take a hit or run away.

 _In most cases, I fought or I ran away. Of course, I learned to take lots of hits, but nobody likes to get hit a lot of time. Still, nobody expects a head to be good with violence or kill either._

This was far from being a top enforcer for criminals and mobsters.

Sadly, nobody would ever know that a former criminal went legit and became a wealth beyond his dreams.

All because his boys betrayed him and some random kid saved his life with some surprising and former Doctor Matthew Thorne. Drury was just glad that the Thorne brothers were estrange, but he would wonder what color Rupert Thorne would have felt if he found out his brother and little doctor assistant saved a man life that Rupert order a hit on.

Of course, Rupert Thorne was not the ONLY people that order a hit on the man that would be reborn as Drury Walker, that day.

 _Just like Henchmen, Storm Troopers and etc; whoever tried to kill Drury Walker that day failed. Still, Drury got a lot of holes in his guts. His excuse when having sex with girls is that he was bitten by A LOT of rabies shots from wild animals with rabies that as kid and the scars are from the several seven shots need for a human being to surprise._

 _Luckily some girls get off on that or don't care because they wanted to become his Sugar daddy so to speak._

Three of his former friends betrayed him, but they are dead now and he alive living the high life the way he wants to do it.

"Come on, old man. Are you just going to space out or call it quits? You're getting lazy and I thought you said, 'This old dog can learn new tricks.' Because it sure doesn't look like it to me or are you holding back?" As much as Drury like Gary, he sure as hell wished he shut up sometimes!

"That it Gary, I'm kicking your ass!" With all he could do, he tried to hit the younger male. Punches and Kicks, trying to hit the athletic and big bone teen in front him; but nothing landed a hit. Gary always dodged, dip, or bloke. Drury tried to kick Gary in the balls, but Gary blocked it with his knee and shins. All that Drury got in return was punch.

Drury got back up again, got into a solid boxing stance. He had good former and did not stay in one place. He then began his charge by firing off left and right punches, while dodge some punches that Gary used to test Drury guard. Even Gary threw some kicks that Drury manage to avoid. All that work paid off with Drury Walker being very good fighter for a man his age and keeping up with Gary so far.

 _A lot of older people are strong. Like the original Team Venture and Red Death. Nobody around Red Death level here in DCAU I know, yet. Probably jinxed myself and someone will come knocking on my door one day._

 _Still, I never understood why Red Death like killing so much and yet had a hot wife with an awesome little girl that nobody could question that his daughter._

 _Kind a jealous of that, but hey you got to respect Red Death because he Guild Legend and had the skills to back it up in my old universe._

It went on a few minutes, before Drury got sloppy and Gary did a kick to his ribs and sweep kick to knock him off balance. The fight would have continued when Drury tried to get up again, but Gary was growing tired and frustrated. So Gary just ended the spar like they usually did.

A punch straight in the jaw, which knocked Drury ass down on the sparing and he could not get back up. All there was groans and grunt with bits of panting from exhaustion.

 _That what the guy gets when he decides to be all tough and go without proper Spar pads. When train sure, but it always turns out sometimes like contest of being very tough with Drury Walker._

 _I think some lead went into his blood and messed him up mentally, but it honestly some stupid macho-man attitude thing._

Fucking Gary, for a sixteen year old he sure knew how to throw punch and fight. Not even relenting on guys when they hit the ground.

"…Gary, could you be gentler next time, damn! What are people on my board of directors going say when they see their founder with a bruise on their face?" His face freshly hurt, but the rest of his body was hurt and sore. Those workouts are good for the body, but man he was tired.

All he got was Gary leaving a hand out and Drury took it to pull him up.

"Maybe if you should have said we both start wearing the gloves, head gear and mouth piece. Stop acting all big and tough, from the streets and start fighting smart. Anyway, you just were going to brag about those bruises or your tone body some beautiful air head woman with the right curves." That was true. Old habits die hard.

"Whatever. Let clean up the gym, you can call it a day and I'm going to go have a bit fun." Sometimes it felt like Gary looked over his shoulder or seem to be looking at someone that was no even there, but that fine. Weirder things in Gotham and Drury knew Gary was smart.

"Fine, just make sure you get to work at my company tomorrow. We got to work with Wayne Communications on your new Smart Phones of yours and those pads. Not to mention Fit-bit prototypes you brag that will be the big for health nuts and put old fashion wristwatches out business." Those are the products Walker Industries was being known for.

They sadly have to work with Wayne Company in order to get their products off the ground. Share the wealth so to speak.

It still burned Drury Walker that he had to work with Bruce Wayne of all people.

The goddamn Batman and Drury could not wait to beat the son of bitch at his own game.

He had to make plans to lure the Batman into his latest trap.

Maybe hold Commissioner Gordon or Mayor Hill as hostage.

NO! Something bigger and more twisted…

HOLDING BRUCE WAYNE AND RICHARD GREYSON AS HOSTAGE FOR MILLIONS OF DOLLARS!

Gotham would be helpless as torture by helplessness against and holding the civilian identities of the mighty dork knight and his little bird boy! Gotham would know who has the power…

Yes, then everyone will fear the great KILLER MOTH OF GOTHAM CITY!

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was so full of joy, Drury broke out in evil laugh right there Gym part of their mansion.

"Daddy?" his precious little girl voice brought him out of trance, with Kitten having her arms folded and no Gary in sight. Oh god, did he laugh manically and evilly out loud?

Wait! What was his idea again?!

 _Probably the embarrassing moments for Kitten, but also very thankful this only happened at home and not at party or social function because that has happen before sometimes. Drury laughs almost like the Monarch or very classic Villain like, but it was at fundraiser for the educating Gotham Youth to stop the rise of Crime Gotham._

 _Ha! It was funniest moments Gary had and Kitten was hiding through most the fundraiser._

"Yes, honey?" He had to move his dark hair out of his face. He was still sweaty and need a hair-cut.

All he saw was his precious Kitten shaking her head before addressing her father.

"Hurry and clean up. I need your help with some homework." Oh, his princess needed his help! His daughter was always so out reaching for help and who was he to deny his daughter. "I would ask Gary, but he was going out to look for some floozy to help him sleep at night." Ow. The last resort in asking for help with homework and he could literally feel Kitten not wanting his help at the moment. Sometimes he did wish he his daughter did not grow up in Crime Ally of Gotham City, before they became rich. Soon to be super wealthy, Drury Walker hoped.

"Okay, princess." With that, Drury got up and started to clean up before turning off the lights. Made sure to spray some air freshener, so it did not smell like a gym and the rest of the Mansion would smell like Gary and his smelt like dumpster.

He was grateful with what he had.

Even when he spent time in Jail, before he became Drury Walker he actually got degrees in Business and Zoology that specialized in Insect. Moths were always his passion and favorite subject in Zoology.

Sometimes, he should be grateful he was betrayed by his former friends and business partners, when he was just a Mobster and enforcer.

Because he got money on criminal charge that was wrongfully convicted and sued the Gotham City successful to gain a couple millions! That was so s _weet_ and yet nobody remembers the former criminal who gained millions from Gotham City. Like he was forgettable until cannon fodder, as his new identities as Drury Walker the multi-millionaire Business man and the feared Killer Moth of Gotham City gain more recognition than he ever had as normal criminal.

Thorne, Daggett and Stromwell gave his partner and flipped them that into betray them and becoming lieutenants in their gangs in each gang. Whatever it was, they should have made sure they killed him, but those idiots could never finish the job properly like he could.

Those 'friends' of his are dead anyway. All that left is the big fish to fry…

 _Okay, I don't know their names or anything. But they were experiments for the cleaning Chemicals that I used to make Human puddles. Something significant or whatever to Drury Walker, because he would be telling you that part of the story but no that not going to happen._

 _This is my story._

When he got to his daughter room, he saw Kitten in her large room decorated the way she liked it. For some reason she loved a lot of pink and keeping her room tidy. Far from the rough background of the Crime Ally of Gotham City, which he approve of. Girls should like these types of things. If it was boy, well, Drury would love the kid either way and just hope that whatever boyfriend made honest man out his kid.

Luckily or unlucky, he has only his daughter.

Just as he sat down and half way through helping Kitten in her homework his little girl spoke up, "Dad, don't you think of getting Gary some therapy or something?"

Oh, this was interesting. Usual his baby cared for only her daddy and nobody else. Maybe she starting to warm up to her adoptive brother after all this time and hopefully his baby girl start to open up to more people.

"Why that?" He never needed therapy, and before he became Drury Walker along with Killer Moth; he killed or butchered people that the Gotham City Police could not find bodies today or who they were before he was done with them. Even if they did, most those bodies would be linked to Thorne, Daggett, and Stromwell gangs. Even when his three former friends betrayed him, it not like Drury lost a night of sleep or got guilty over killing people and destroying their body parts.

"It just…Gary sometimes has hard time sleeping with night terrors and I hear him across my room. You probably do too since your room close to ours as well. He takes sleeping pills and when he goes out night to score with some random skank, it only to help him sleep." Well that makes sense and was surprised with Kitten concern.

He could hear Gary whimpers and even yell out some called, "24!" and other names. Still, it was all in his room and Gary did not snap and kill anybody, so it was Gary own business

Of course, Drury had his and his princess doors locked with deadbolts just in case he had some psycho to deal with.

 _Ouch! Where is the trust? What the fuck am I saying? I'm technically insane if someone from Arkham Asylum took a good look through a mental evaluation._

 _Also, they got to do more than deadbolts for their rooms. Great, I got go research Gotham City Security systems and locks. Something they need to choose, not me to look at. Like loyal henchmen would…_

Not that Kitten complained.

"Eh, he will be okay. Plus, your daddy not that sane either." Trying to comfort his daughter and ease the idea of Gary being insane.

"Yeah, your not sane either. You dress up and call yourself Killer Moth in your Cocoon Cave. I just worry you want to become TOO much like insect sometimes. Is because Gary kicks your ass and you have not beaten Batman or his sidekick yet? I worry your desire to win or be known will take you take it to a crazy place." When Kitten that with ALOT sarcasm, he did not respond with no. She was focus on her homework.

All she got from her dad was silence.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he looked into Dr. Langstrom experiments and Dr. Doran notes of animal-human hybrid DNA.

A stronger and more new superior species than Humans, which would see Drury Walker apart from the rest of the Super Villains!

He was not like genius, like Gary was and he had not broached the subject yet.

Was it his fault that Gary, left his notes unguarded in the Cocoon Cave and Drury had access to Gary laptop and hard copy note in Gary safe/vault?

He was former criminal, while he did not master in breaking and entering, Drury was not bad at it either.

There was ONE safe/vault that Drury could not break into and Gary guarded that one fiercely enough to plant bombs around in case someone tried to get in. That when Drury thought over the deep end into crazy zone. It seems that Drury was slipping, because Gary suspect or look at the cameras in the Cocoon Cave that might have made Gary suspicious. It was just weird that Gary left his scientific work open for Drury, but was hiding something else.

 _Something that held value to mean, until Dr. Venture and his family ruined it. It was MINT CONDITION for crying out loud! WITH A CGC RATING OF 9.6, WHICH WAS WORTH HALF A MILLLION DOLLARS IF DR. VENTURE ACTUALLY RESEARCHED THAT INFORMATION LIKE SCIENTIST SHOULD!_

 _If that not reason to be Arching Dr. Venture and his family, then I don't know what is…_

 _No way I'm letting Drury or Kitten find my_ _ **precious.**_ _Not after I legitimately killed a couple people just to have a COPY of my family heirloom in this Universe. Stupid criminals did NOT know what they had._

Is it the secret of immortality or perhaps a way to cheat death? Nah! Gary had something going on with some Slugs and giant test tubes in the cave that were starting to look vaguely human. That was on the lower levels where Gary does his heavy Super Science at.

Anyway, Drury Walker wanted power and identity that fits his personality!

He loved the Power Suit, but he wanted **more** like any other Super Villain does.

 **XXX**

"Oh god, YES!" Came from a very pleased female on a rocking bed in a room was fast and steady pace, with a Male pleasing her just the way she liked it seem.

 _God, I hope she not reenacting out a scene in_ _ **When Harry Met Sally**_ _scene for me, but I don't care.! I'M GETTING OFF TOO! This was not a usual Rusty Venture home alone self-pleasure, but very special Action Johnny that I was trying to accomplish here with my bed time partner!_ **(1)**

Both lovers felt at one, gasping and grasping at each other. They were in a very cheap motel in Gotham City, where questions were not asked and those that were are pretty much silenced by threatening thugs and criminals around them.

The dark haired lover underneath them was feeling great pleasure. It was like this man knew where to hit her G-spot and was getting off on it himself. He was not bad looking, but seemed to look plain besides the long brown hair and dark sideburns. Plus, he was well _equipped_ that help her please her. He seemed husky, but without the cloths on he was all athletic.

She already knew she was smoking hot, given Rupert Thorne complimented on her looks and advising on criminal activities.

Just for today, she wanted a break from that overweight old man and feel youth and alive in the moment with this stranger inside her!

When this guy walked into the Diver bar, he almost got jumped by random thug. What did he do? He grabbed the guy face and thumbed his eyes to the point of bleeding before pushing back in the booth. The random thug left the strange guy alone and most criminals just kept their distance. Not her though, because liked what she saw with the violence and just the presence of power before her in that bar for the night…

That made her HOT and bothered~!

Nobody would mess with her anyway, with being under Rupert Thorne connections and his main _squeeze_.

Not unless they had a death wish.

This was just a one-night stand anyway, but it was turning into one hell of NIGHT! Probably the best so far she had in a while…

The amount of condoms in the trash can provide that these two have been busy getting off on each other for a couple hours. Not to mention the hours and the scratches/love bites she left her lover were good.

Whoever her one-night stand was did not mark her with hickey or bruises, which was a rare gentlemen quality. Even when she marked him with their nightly activity, so maybe the mysterious stranger knew who she was.

He was younger than what she normally took, with was naughty and fun night~!

The One-Up, the Hot Seat, Face Off, the Pretzel, G-Whiz, Man Best Friend, Cow Girl, Reverse Cow Girl, a mystery position that she did not know where her partner learned, and finally the Cat position! Whatever the case may be the girl was having the time of her life. Whoever this guy was knew what he was doing and even introduce a new position and orgasm that she did not thought possible until now!

"OH GOD!" Just like that she saw stars and white light, but she still felt her lover hold her and embrace her with care and strength that she wanted. There were not two people, but one person. It was high and thrill she wanted, thanks to her lover for tonight.

"Baby, you and I got to meet up again…" The orgasm fading and tired pleasuring ache set in on the beautiful dark hair and dark-brown eye woman that was laying on Gary going in a comfortable deep sleep.

Now, Gary loved the sex too, but…

 _God, I wish I had that! A couple hours of sex and I'm still wired! Maybe it a fact I don't sleep well for the past couple years, so I might have habit by now. Well, I think I accomplished something tonight at least. Someone was happy or very good actress._

Gary pulled out of her and took the condom off to look at the damage. He looked at the scratches and hickey marks on his body and neck. Not bad and felt less stressed. Almost tired, but not quite ready for bed for a hit or miss of nightmares he been trying to avoid.

"Dude, I don't know that it creepy and weird that I watch you do this or the fact that you have an active sex life! Plus, doesn't she work for Rupert Thorne as the guy sexy secretary. What her name? I think it Candice…" **(2)** All Gary did was given 24 a nod of acknowledgment which he just floated and look outside for a bit. It took about a half-hour before Gary could pry himself from his one-time lover. It just happen he went to popular Dive in Gotham known for Criminals.

Sometimes that ended with Gary getting into fights or getting jump, that way usually ended with hooker. Tonight was one the successful nights with a woman that worked actively in Crime.

 _Too bad, one of these days I'm either going to have killing her or she going to have find a new job after I kill her boss. Too bad, but it Killer Moth orders and I learned from my mistakes with the Monarch into becoming a better henchmen. Maybe when Walker Industries becomes stronger financially, we could hire more Villains and Criminals. Well, keep a close observation of them because, hey! They were criminals and the Guild of Calamities Intent always encouraged bad habits, even if they are no longer around or really I'm not part of that Universe anymore…_

Gary paid the guy in the front of motel and went to find his ride down deep in an alley that most Criminals and Homeless people are afraid to go because they fear the Batman or getting killed in Downtown Gotham. Luckily, it was a quite night and everyone was playing nice so far. Joker being on the loose does have some positives for criminals to lighten up on criminal activities or they were scared too…

Such as Criminals and Villains staying on the down low and staying in there hidden bunkers in case Joker got a nuke and plans to blow up Gotham City for a laugh, which was smart in itself and the smarter idea is just leaving Gotham City for a week to somewhere better like Metropolis and Central City.

When Gary got in his car, 24 sat or occupied in Gary mind-eye of the Passenger seat. It took a couple turns to get out the alley before they were on Gotham City Streets again.

"So, are you done ignoring or are you mad at me for some reason?" 24 began as he casually lean on the side of the passenger door.

"24, I don't know what the hell you are or why you can't leave me the alone now in this Universe, but I don't hate you. Plus, I'm not using all my science for evil, you know…" It might have sounded like lie right there.

"Oh, yeah, you're just going to make sure your Boss Company becomes wealthy with Cell Phones, Advance Laptops with longer lasting battery power and Wireless Internet modules access. I bet they will shit themselves when you introduce _touch_ screen. Too bad you guys still have to work with Wayne-Communications branch on that, but at least Walker Industries gets most the credit for developing and making money of the technology. Wayne Company just gets percentage of the wealth…" 24 said was true.

 _Look, when you start as Company you have to work with the big dogs in order to slowly begin to stand as your own major Company. It been slowly, but in two years that Walker Industries will be more of competitor and gain more equal status. All Gary had to do was wait and break out his earth shattering and science changing history- project ORB and Anti-Matter Engine._

 _Project ORB can be used to be a great weapon, but I decide to use more friendly purpose. A continuous and green source of energy! Something more powerful than coal and on part with Nuclear energy, but sadly just a dangerous as Nuclear energy with the exception of Radiation containment environment and living beings that usual kills or most people can't visit without getting radiation poisoning._

 _Now the Anti-Matter Engine was used on the Old Cocoon that was used fuel Cocoon to hover. You hear me! Hover technology! We will get 2015 hover cars and boards, this I swear or at least show Super Science did not try to keep the hidden_ _ **. Back To The Future…**_ _will keep its promises to us as long as Dr. Gary Fischer around. Plus, there a lot of good Space Travel applications that could lead to_ _ **Star Trek**_ _or_ _ **Star Wars**_ _based Space Travel. You know Hyperspace travel. I have not gotten the ideas how, but luckily Earth has A LOT of scientist that can figure out and have fun with the idea._

 _Though, Gary did use smaller Anti-Matter Engines to move the Blue Morpho and Killer Moth suit. Giving them appears their wings helped them fly and act more insect like. All in well place pack connected to their wings of the Blue Morpho and Killer Moth suit._

"Uh, 21, where are we going anyway? Looking for more girls" 21 said this as they got a abandon building in crime alley at a abandon building, which had various Jagaur MK in colors of blue and brown. To Gary, this was place where he realizes how smart he truly was and had great teacher.

They were a couple blocks away, but Gary knew the building well.

"Meeting an old friend and getting some medicine, 21, so don't expect any more tail chasing tonight." With that Gary reached in the back of his Blue 1969 Dodge 'Hemi' Charger. He got a long old and sturdy jacket, blue sweater, black slacks and some brown boots. When the cloths were put on, Gary put on burglar mask that was all black and got out the car.

"You mean your old friend! They don't know me, I'm invisible or imaginary or spirt or none of the above! I'm glad you got to pound your frustrations away, but now you're going back to _this_ place. What, you miss this old man suddenly or is it just the nightmares?" 21 kept talking as they got closer to the entrance.

"Yes, it has been a couple years…" With that Gary walked through the door and found his ways up the stairs. They eventually stopped in the middle of building. By then there was more people. Well, more criminals that were injured and some were armed.

This was one of Rupert Thorne operations, where his boys get healed up when they can't go to the hospitals. Rupert gang tends to only go to the Hospitals in body bags and morgue, never alive. Otherwise, that leaves a paper trail where Batman or Gotham City Police could track them.

Now, Gary got suspicious looks and some held their firearms closely, yet was relaxed because Gary gave the image of criminal. The only thing that was wrong was Gary was not injured.

Some beefy looking body guard was near the double doors with a makeshift light that flicker on and off.

Just before Gary could go in the body guard stopped him.

"Move it along, kid, or your exiting out the back way." It was clear that this body guard was criminal that had no problem with using his gun in his hand.

 _Looks like I got knock out this mobster or get rid of him quietly. Huh, maybe I did not think this through my head and should have gone to bed after having sex with Candice…_

Before anything could happen, the doors open with a man in sling with freshly stitched arm walk past him and blocking the bodyguard vision as the door blocked him.

Gary just casual walked in went to the make shift office/operating table, where an elderly man was.

The elderly man was had many wrinkles and his hair receded with his widows peak showing a lot more and the man had brown/grey mustache. This man was in makeshift doctor coat, blue dress shirt and dark blue tie. A stethoscope was over the man shoulders, with his front pocket full of pens.

"Alright who's next…Who are you? Are you hear to kill because my brother?" The man sounded so tired, but it was just sad that this man was waiting for someone to kill him the way he just sounded like he accepted that fate so easily. Gary hopes he could bring smile on his face.

Gary just lifted the mask on his face to show his forehead, yet the old man recognized him.

"Gary…" Was whispered before the bodyguard voice came and put a hand on Gary shoulder, which cue Gary to put his burglar mask on fully when he felt like breaking the body guard jaw. He was in proper place for it, because former license Doctor Matthew Thorne could fix him.

"HEY YOU STAY AWAY FROM DR. MATTHEW, PUNK!" The guy pulled out his gun and aimed at Gary forehead, violence was about to break out until Matthew Thorne broke in.

"Don't level you gun at my assistant, idiot!" Now old man was irritated.

"Who this mysterious black mask punk? But Mr. Thorne said…" The body guard was loss of words and slowly lowered the gun.

"My brother not a Doctor and neither am I anymore because of him! There a lot of patients outside, right? Well do you want me to burn out because of crowd of wise guys finally decided to wise up and see if I can help them go to me to fix their health problems? What do you think my brother would do if I can't help out you or his _gang_ anymore for several days because I become sick and unable to help you guys? He might start looking for someone to blame and who else but my bodyguard would be the first person he would look to." Just like that, the big guy was out the door scared shit less. Even if Matthew Thorne was no longer a Doctor, he had air of intimidation about him like his brother that he did not like one bit.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Matthew." **(3)** That what he like being called, even when he was no longer licensed to be called a Doctor after healing his brother from gunshot wound that removed a slug and never reporting the incident to the Police. That cost the man his whole career and passion. Even his friends' form medical school did not know, but Dr. Matthew was too ashamed to see them.

"What are you doing her Gary? Are you having trouble with your new family?" Matthew Thorne asked concerned and looking at Gary. Gary wonder if this was like to have father figure in his life…

"I just got a lot time on my hands and thought I come to my old stomping grounds, along with helping you out on your late night shifts." Gary tried to sound friendly and ease the man pressure.

 _Matthew Thorne was a one man hospital. Criminals go to Doctor. Sure some criminals had some expertise in being amateur Doctors. Not Matthew. He was best, next to Lisle Thompkins and deceased Thomas Wayne. They were friends, but Matthew cared for his brother Rupert Thorne and in return that cost him his job and friends._

 _When I was younger wondering from the Gotham Orphanage one night, I snuck in to this abandon building that was where Rupert Thorne gave his disgraced former Doctor brother a job. Matthew had passion for medical practice. Strangely, a surge of knowledge went through my head. When I smaller I watched through the old rusted Air Vents._

 _Then one night Matthew Thorne was swarm is injured Gangsters his brother had and would have work himself to death until I dropped in literally. Anyway, Matthew thought he was at his LOWEST when a kid not even ten helping held injured criminals that worked for his brother._

 _It must been the work or exhaustion, but Matthew Thorne took me as his assistant or nurse. That when I realize I was smarter than kid with knowledge of passing the GED test, but besides writing in journals to stop brain blasts of Seizures hitting my skull I learned that I had some skill in Medical knowledge._

 _I don't have a Doctrine in Medical Degree. Just some Masters and that it! Being a Doctor-Doctor is not where I want to be. Matthew on the other hand wanted me to be Doctor so badly, but better than him._

 _You could say I work with him a few years before Drury Walker or the Killer Moth became my whole life, but I never forgot bring in a heavily bleeding and gut bullet man that would become Drury Walker to Dr. Matthew Thorne._

 _I was lucky to get Drury or Killer Moth to let Matthew Thorne live on the grounds that Matthew hated his brother and saved his life. So that it._

 **XXX**

Dawn began to slowly rise, but Gary and Matthew were sitting on the roof drinking some coffee and enjoying the sun set.

They dealt with guys with infections, broken bones, and illness. In some cases could not help patient; so that case they died. Anyway, Thorne group took care of the unfortunate guys that died and hide the bodies out there.

 _Amateurs died on us during the night either the old acid bath or cut off the fingers and knocked out their teeth before burying the bodies in some swamp and undisclosed location. Not as good as the Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho making puddles of human soup and lemon fresh, but they were okay. Can the regular criminals destroy bodies with chemicals puddles or possible Nanobots that can turn a person body into dust that I'm working on?_

 _What?! NO ONE?! Shocker…_

"So your just little stirs crazy because you have nightmares, huh, Gary? I'm sorry Gary, I should not show you this part of life-" Oh no, no more guilt and self-hating old man.

"Dr. Matthew, I literally drove near Gotham River where Joker unleashed his gas on random citizens and died, while I was driving on the Bridge itself and luckily survived. Trust me, compared to that and tonight, a normal person would sleep better just by helping gangsters or that he couldn't save a few. Plus, this is Gotham. I think most people or majority have night terrors of some kind." Which Gary believes and thought nobody was sane in Gotham. He was just glad Dr. Matthew did not ask how Gary survived the Joker Gas and just let it be.

"True…I guess you want to know some more powerful sleeping pills, huh?" He said with sad smile. This guy read his mind and Gary only nodded. Being a brother Rupert Thorne gave Matthew some access to drugs that his brothers took liberty from shipments or cargos. Other times it was just actual drugs like cocaine, acid or weed.

 _Nothing better than the Five or Ten finger discount that all us Gothamites know how to use. Very few make their own money or establish their own equipment. Plus, I can't wait for weed to be legal. What the fuck am I saying? I'm Henchmen and criminal!_

 _I should not give a fuck if I smoke weed. I smoke cigarettes when I have REAL bad days, but maybe I should move to smoke weed to relax or get some sleep._

Gary walked out the building with 21 following from behind with new bag of powerful sleeping pills and heading to his car. Nobody dared still wise guys or mobster cars, not even the guys Dr. Matthew and Gary help heal tonight because they guess it was his or they were just happy they were alive compared to some of their buddies.

"That is it! We did all that so you can get a prescription! Your worse than Dr. Venture, Gary! I thought you cared more than that. What next? Going bald and having clones fraternal twin sons that keep dying on you. I thought you were trying to be more like Brock Samson…" 21 was disappointed, but who cares. Gary did not know where 21 went when he slept and he did not care. All Gary knew was need some medical drugs to help him sleep.

He had to go work at Walker Industries today anyone.

In a few most, Gary Fischer would be Dr. Fischer in Biology, Zoology, Genetics, Engineering, Mathematics and Physics.

He would be teenage Genius by sixteen years old.

Maybe then he would get some sleep or die from sleep deprivation.

 _Most likely die by Henching, but Sleep Deprivation or dying of exhaustion is possible. Just the types of death I would deserve._

 **XXX**

It been tiring few days, but finally he got the Joker back in Arkham Asylum. Though, when he caught the Joker he was half tempted letting the clown fall into the Fire Pit were most of Gotham Garbage was burn.

That was one the longest April Fools day ever and Batman hated it with passion. **(4)**

Now, Bruce Wayne had to some business with Walker Industries, with the competitive and resentful Mr. Drury Walker.

Bruce still did not know what he did to piss the guy off, but it did not matter. Probably steal looks from girls or perhaps Mr. Walker wanted show he was the NEW power in Gotham City. Not that the man understood true power. Bruce Wayne had everything, but the night of his parent's death haunted him and filled him with an aching wound that never healed properly.

 _God, this guy was either close to being suicide victim or straight up FOREVER Emo. That what I get from this guy when I watched his Cartoon show anyway and sure cool Batman/Bruce Wayne moments, but still it like Bruce Wayne is a closet case Goth…_

"Sir, we are almost at Factory that Wayne Telecommunication Company gave to Walker Industries to work on for their projects." A smooth British accent broke through most of Bruce Wayne brooding.

A few more minutes later they were on the outskirts of Gotham City, near a Satellite tower own by Wayne Company with some tree's and local plants were growing nicely.

Just a Bruce Wayne was getting out the car, his business partner came walking through the doors to greet with a lot kindness that seem false or sickening.

"BRUCE WAYNE! I'm glad you're here! How you doing with Joker awful events for April Fouls? Nobody important hurt or in anyway? I would not want anything to happen to my business partner and financial _partner_ …" Now the way Drury Walker address Bruce at times had double means. Like he cared and didn't care or like he care and yet secretly hope the worse would happen to Bruce Wayne. It was the fake niceness that borderline being so fake that Bruce wanted to call him out on it half the time.

Still, Walker Industries had great applications in Communication Technology and other projects. Something that Drury Walker hinted at all the time and delivered improvement to Wayne and Walker Communication.

"I'm fine. We should all be glad that the Joker was behind bars. Now about our Business meeting…" Straight to the point and yet polite, that is the way Bruce Wayne done his business sometimes. Well, most the time with Drury Walker.

As they walked into the building, they went to the lower levels of Wayne building. Eventually went through double doors and was greeted with the sight of Drury Walker ward working on something. It looked like half a man, while listen to music played by Led Zeppelin. Bruce could tell the song was possible _Communication Breakdown_.

Bruce did not know much about the teenager, other than he was incredible smart and the reason why Drury Walker was going to be successful as Company. Other than that, the teenager stays hidden from most people and did not want public recognition for some scientific feats other than his name being connected to it. Gary was adopted and Drury used him as servant sometimes, but treated Gary with the same respect as Bruce treat Alfred. The difference was generation gap, where Gary was younger than Drury Walker where Alfred Pennyworth was older than Bruce Wayne.

"GARY! TURN DOWN THE FUCKING MUSIC!" Of course, Gary did not hear as he Drury yell over the louder music. Drury walked up to Gary and shook his shoulders, which startled Gary from Wayne perspective.

Now Bruce thought Gary would go to Stereo Box or maybe something larger the way the Music was so loud, but Gary just went to small rectangle object and touched the screen. The rectangle object lit up and the Music stopped. It seemed that the little rectangle box was connected with what look like a smaller version of Stereo Box than what kids have these days. Then Gary took off the small rectangle object of technology and pocked in his pocket. Was that Walkman CD player or what?

"Dude! You almost gave me heart attack!" Gary had bags under his eyes from possible lack of sleep that Bruce notice and looked tired, but was looking down at his project.

All Bruce and Alfred could see what resemble a man, but robotic in nature. Just the upper body being made, with much legs and wires were exposed. The Machine was not turned on and seemed to under construction when Gary was interrupted with his work.

"I thought you guys were working new cellphones and computers, not robots. My company not going into your side project, such as this robot, is it?" It seemed that Bruce could not hide disapproval, but there was wonder in his voice. After all, this robot look good and in progress look like something that Karl Rossum of Cybertron would be impressed with. **(5)**

"What? No, oh god no. Have we learned nothing from _Terminator_ and the idea of Skynet? By the way the sequel going to be GREAT! No, Wayne Company money did not go into this project. That been all me…" With that Gary looked directly at Drury Walker, who was in his grey business suit and indifferent to Gary complaint.

"Hey! You wanted to create a robot manservant/security system. I did not want that, but you been pushing me that directions. You must be getting lazy and after all the work you did as chauffer/butler for myself and my daughter." Drury just shrugged and seemed disinterested, which caused Gary to have a look a bit upset and spoke up with a comeback.

"You and Kitten are unbelievable half the time demanding so much work out of me. Working as chauffer/butler, while getting several Doctrines and serving your family. Don't give me that crap about working as chauffer and butler looks good on papers into Gotham State University or looking good on your _resume_. Bull crap! Anyway, you can have G-Bot to order around and take care of any house hold services at home, where I can relax or work more important stuff in my life. Just as soon as I make him operational at least…" With that said Gary checked the smaller and yet powerful Stereo system that played the music from earlier, before putting it away for a bit.

 _I make a lot money for these Inventions and I have it patients on it. Still, given the double life as Scientist and Henchmen, that takes a lot of money. Most of my money goes into funding Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho equipment we need. Drury Walker basically pays for Gary Fischer and I live rent free._

 _Of course, Killer Moth needs the Blue Morpho and the Blue Morpho needs the Killer Moth. We don't struggle with money that much, not unless Drury Walker tries something idiotic and I have to stop him._

"Yea, well, Gary what did you put in your pocket." Bruce could not help and be curious at it.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Wayne and good even Alfred. I'll show you that, but first would you guys want some water?" It was polite and Bruce could not see any harm with it. Gary went to fridge and got some bottles of water for Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth to drink.

"I just hope that G-Bot takes a while to make. You're not trying to make Butlers and Maids obsolete are you Mr. Fischer?" With that Alfred twisted the cap and drink in the bottle water. Bruce followed after that. Luckily they were faced away from Drury, who had a smug smirk and Gary threw a quick curt look to send a silent _knock it off_ sign his way, which Drury Walker did.

 _Now, that how I delivered most the Nanobots to Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, which I do inject a syringe of Nanobots into the water bottles that I had ready for them personally and I'm lucky Bruce/Batman not that paranoid to look into it, yet. Parts of the Nanobots program to FILL the hole where I inject into the Water Bottle to make it look like the bottle was never tampered with the Nanobots designed to turn into plastic. The rest of the Nanobots stay small and hidden, until being drunk by human in which the multiple and get smaller._

 _They then act as millions or billions of tiny tracking chips in a person body._

 _The latest batch was so that we could hear Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth communication. No, I can't see through the eyes of Bruce Wayne/Batman._

 _Just be happy that Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth and Richard Greyson are not taking a piss half the time and feel like their passing a steady stream of Kidney Stones._

 _Luckily, I program any damage or outdated Nanobots to basically go to the Collin and be_ _ **pushed**_ _out the body by number 2._

 _Ugh._ _ **Push.**_ _I got work on my phrasing on bathroom slangs…_

"No Alfred. I'm just tired of being treated like a servant/slave to this guy. I work enough and Drury Walker keeps saying 'Working builds character and makes you into successful member in Society.' Nice one Walker. I'm already successful. I'm not that much of sucker to be taken advantage you know, but you're lucky I like you." With that Gary walked to steel table away from the variety of work bench's where the half-robotic G-Bot lay motionless. Bruce would look into that, to make sure Drury Walker and Gary Fischer were not going to pull a fast one, but usually they are on the up and up with their business.

"Okay, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, you guys better prepare for the future! Gary, show these gentlemen the devices we cooked up to show our work and pave our way to become a independent Corporation in Gotham City." Well, Drury seemed to be a good mood and Bruce was interested what they have to offer.

More like what Gary technology could offer Batman to use to fight crime, with latest technology introduce many possibilities for Bruce once.

Three devices were on the steel table, before Gary took out the rectangle box of technology out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Four devices and Bruce was curious along with Alfred. The devices were small, compact and not whole lot of them had wires connected for power. Just one device that had cable connected to telephone wires, cable wire and connection to electrical outlet. The rest looked wireless.

"Okay, first we have Gary little technology wonder. Prepare to ditch the clam phones and most of your old computers when you get load of the W-Phone!" With that said, Drury handed Bruce what Gary kept in his pocket.

It was sleek, somewhat larger than normal cell phones and had protection around it. Bruce felt saw some buttons on the idea, accidently pressing one and the screen light up. Numbers appeared on the screen and looked like some kind password to put in, which Bruce was secretly started to like and not show.

"Ugh! Gary, you got to give us your password so Mr. Wayne can look further into our product we been working on!" With that Bruce handed the phone with Gary and Bruce saw Gary type in something quickly with both of his thumbs, where Bruce heard the audible sound of number being punch in a _Bing_ as the password came through.

With that Bruce saw, a lot of little images of pictures that Bruce would normally see on a Computer, except that it was in his hand and not on some bulky machine. Bruce finger accidently glided and the screen showed another page. Bruce played with it and saw a lot of little programs that Bruce had to admit is impressive and wanted to use as Batman. Gary even showed a recording and camera function on the Phone. The W-Phone was like a Computer, Camera, Video Camera, and could act like a normal Cell Phone should. It was as if this device had thousands and millions of function.

It seemed Walker Industries would become independent company because of it. Now the other products need to be seen by Bruce.

There was W-Pad, similar to the W-Phone, but larger and everything was easy to scene. The same Computer Icons appear and Gary chimed in that they were something called Apps. Touching the screen to move around, your own hand becomes more a part of the Mouse that normal Computers would use. Did almost everything like W-Phone, except call people on it, which Bruce was glad to see that function not on the W-Pad. The W-Pad was larger than W-Phone, but smaller than a normal Computer screen. It was light and easy to handle, not mention easier to see with larger screen. What was surprising was that it was Wireless! Not to mention Gary showed function of Video Call and Playing videos on it. He called it **Skype** program thatthat he worked with some programmers to get some credit and Gary told him Bruce the future of entertainment will be centered around the Internet with certain websites on the World Wide Web for kids, teenagers and adults one day.

Bruce did not know about that, but it was fun and could see W-Pad used a lot for Business Community.

Next was W-Laptop. Had longer battery life and even lighter than the current laptops. Most laptops last thirty minutes to hour battery life in the late 90s currently, but what Gary showed he improved Battery Life to last longer than. Battery life could last for cheaper laptops for four hours and more expensive laptops being ten hours. Again, touch screen was impressive to use. Bruce could see screens becoming very dirty, but Gary pointed out the rolling pad where Bruce could touch it and the arrow could follow where he pointed on the screen. Gary tried to work on making Laptop durable, but he also said that they could be easily replaced. The processing power of this Laptop was impressive too, because everything happened instantly when Bruce used the function or cruised the World Wide Web for certain websites to see how long it took. It only took a couple second. This laptop did not take minutes or hours to load up any website Bruce wanted to go to, not like the average computers these days.

Again, Bruce was impressed. It seemed that Batcave Computer look archaic and old compared to what Gary had done with this Laptop for example. It was supercomputer, but the technology Gary had made Bruce look into development and upgrade of his own Computer just a little bit.

Finally, the only device with wires was Rectangle boxes that were standing up with green lights with a obvious power button function along with other words written near the lights and Bruce thought about and tried to think what it was, before Drury Walker just told them.

"This little baby right here, is the future of the Internet! Wireless Internet Connection and plans to connect all technology devices connected with Internet access into this one device in every house around the world! No more big fat ugly computers, but sexy wireless computers. We can make millions or billions off this alone! We are going to be WEALTHY gentlemen. We just got to get the bigger Computer Companies involved and they will be begging to partner up with us, so they can try to out compete each other. We will get Apple, Microsoft and IBM eating out the palms of our hands to get the EDGE of each other! HA-" Walker was about to laugh in joy at the wealth they could make, but Gary just put his hand over his mouth.

 _Don't do evil laughs in front of the god damn BATMAN! I don't want to deal with Bruce Wayne linking Drury Walker with the Killer Moth. Not just yet and I don't want to be known as the Blue Morpho. I actually like part of my life being SEPARATED from each other._

 _Even if I felt conflicted inside on my identity crisis, because who am I?_

 _Gary Fischer, Henchmen 21, Kano the bad ass sidekick, the Blue Morpho or something else entirely…._

"Well, boys, you certainly proved your Walker Industries keeps to their business deals. I'll run this by my board of directors and they will jump at the chance. Two more years, Walker, and we will have work more closely as Equals and rival business partner. Maybe we can work together more on projects. For the good of Gotham of course..." This was probably bad business move, but part of the contracts with Walker was that in few years he could strike out on his own for his business.

It better to have Walker Industries around in Gotham City, but it could have been worse if Walker Industries worked with Daggett.

Daggett was scum and cancer for Gotham City, but if he work with Drury Walker and found out about Gary Fischer genius then Daggett would have actually gain true financial power to buy out any crimes he makes in the future.

The Batman could not allow Daggett to gain that type of power or technology.

After that, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth were escorted back to car with Drury Walker and Gary Fischer making sure they got back safely and _pretend_ they were friendly.

"Well Bruce, I'm glad are business is good, let shake on it." Drury stated which Bruce did not mind and they were almost to their care. Maybe it was genuine sign of kindness that Drury wanted to show. Drury Walker was not bad, but he was just strange and someone that Bruce could not figure out. Again, it like he done something to this guy and Bruce did not know.

As soon as Bruce took Drury hand, then Drury brought Bruce in a surprising and painful hug.

Fighting criminals every night, damage Bruce a lot. Especially when Batman stopped the Joker and fighting a robotic Captain Clown, as Joker said so distressingly. **(6)**

"I'm sorry Bruce, but you know I'm more of hugger. Plus, the kids do it these days show that we are _homies_ or whatever the kids say these days _._ So bring it in Bruce for a nice long _hug_ and show you're love. I can see why most the _ladies_ just want to have piece of you. So s _oft_ , _weak_ and _hurt_ from being bachelor after all these years…" Bruce felt Drury hug from friendly to bear hug and he could feel Drury smile almost too wide at those comments. All Bruce could do was ignored all the _pain_ his ribs were screaming at him! Sometimes, Drury would just do this on purpose, even if Bruce could not figure out why. For someone Bruce knew Drury did not like him, the guy was surprising hugger when Bruce came around. Almost like Drury knew Bruce nightly activities. Which was not possible because Bruce was very careful as the Batman, with possible only Commissioner Gordon and few people in Batman inner circle know this secret.

 _No, Drury not trying to seduce Bruce. This is Drury chance to hurt Bruce Wayne, legally, without anyone noticing. Bruce Wayne image is a pampered and bachelor, so what can Bruce do explain his injuries? Nothing. Bruce Wayne has no issues with his physical health from some eccentric vocational event any kind recently and Alfred Pennyworth can't explain to the Wayne Company and to the Media. Plus, Drury Walker just hugging Bruce Wayne, so it does not seem harmful to anyone that is witnessing this or security cameras around Wayne Communication in Gotham City._

No. Drury Walker could not know and Alfred been trying to stop Bruce from becoming too negative or paranoid, which Bruce would argue against it or really never talk about.

"Yes. Guh! Maybe we could meet up at the Country Club again. Warren, Armand, and Gunther would be _happy_ to see you and Gary again…." Just like magic words the hug was released and scoff was made by Drury Walker, not saying anything and had an ugly frown on his face.

"Way to ruin the mood, _Bruce…_ " You could hear the hatred in Drury Walker voice. For who though? Bruce Wayne or for the spoiled rich boys at the Gotham Country Club for the wealthy elite of Gotham, but it safe to say he hated BOTH them a lot right now.

"Bruce, those guys are dicks. Don't patronize us, thinking were friends and just ask Walker to let go if you have touching issues or something, okay." Gary had to add those two cents in and he shook hands with Alfred before the old butler open Bruce Wayne door for Bruce to get in and went to the driver seat to take off.

Overall, it was a successful day for Bruce Wayne and new ideas to use such technology for his war against crime as Batman

 _Those guys were rich dicks anyway. Seriously, you think of the most obvious rich people you would hate and they embody that. Looking down at us and some shit. Drury as new money and those assholes just think I'm the_ _ **help**_ _that could order me around, so basically look down and harass us when they could. Whatever the beef they had with us, I know Rebecca Fallbrook a bit of freak and I got nice Action Johnny out of it with Rebecca._

 _Still, I have to admit that they might be uses, but only for human experimentation and sweet old revenge._

 _Several times, I don't know why, but I talked Drury out of going Killer Moth and killing them. No matter how tempting it was. It just did not feel right…_

 _That last part made Gary think that the Monarch and Dr. Ms. Monarch would be proud of Garry for keeping to being a bad guy, even for Henchmen like himself…_

 **XXX**

 **Author Notes: So I'm going to try and update this story as much as possible. Sort of my shout out to Venture Brothers season 7 going on right now. If you don't know the show, check it out.**

 **I'll try to look up some David Bowie music for Gary Fischer/The Blue Morpho to be interested into. Maybe re-watch old episodes.**

 **Disenchantment** **is a GREAT Cartoon. Check it out on NetFlicks or watchcartoononlines for free. It has Matt Goring feel to it that I love from the EARLY Simpsons and of course Futurama.**

 **(1) Venture Brother reference, Season 5 of Operation P.R.O.M.**

 **(2) Candice is "Batman: the Animated Series" character check it out.**

 **(3) Matthew Thorne from "Batman: The Animated Series", in Paging the Crime Doctor episode.**

 **(4) "Batman: the Animated Series" episode the Last Laugh episode. Sorry for not letting you guys know that sooner.**

 **(5) A actual Character in "Batman: the Animated Series" appearing in the episode Heart of Steel part 1 episode.**

 **(6) A actual Character in "Batman: the Animated Series" appearing in the Last Laugh episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: I don't own Venture Brothers or DCAU. Otherwise, I feel that I contributed in something that would be a great accomplishment for that, but I did not and that is that.**

 **I'm just a rabid fan, expressing my interest by writing a story.**

 **The Blue Morpho Trilogy, Season 7 of Venture Brothers from episode One to Three was great! The show is NEVER going to get to old for me, not with how they keep it interesting and use of character development/history going on as you follow the plot.**

 **Also, I'm sort of following** _ **Batman: The Animated Series**_ **right now for the kick off to my story in the DCAU. Just so anyone not confused or has not been reading my Author Notes.**

 **Chapter 4. "Gary Experiment Shenanigans with Man-Bat"**

XXX

"You can't be serious, right? We have papers and floppy discs that explain your theories on your work going further past curing people with hearing issues and your mutagen serum to make this possible, but now you want to do it a practical test application for something way beyond curing diseases…" Those words fall out Gary mouth as he looked at his fellow scientist in front of him.

24 was somewhere. That like still a thing, that 24 comes and goes when he wants. So for right now 24 was gone and he did not have to pretend to not hear him.

 _Most likely 24 will appear when in the restroom or probably when I start masturbating, just like old times… Except I just don't care anymore if anyone watches and roles with the craziness that I have going on with my life._

"I need to, Gary. Not only my fellow Scientist make mockery of my work is one thing, but you and I actually cured me of my disease of going deaf. Sadly with this breakthrough we have made together to stop the disease from taking my hearing, the board already won't give me anymore funding and put medical applications for curing people with hearing problems on hold. They are thinking of ethical applications of combining DNA to two different species, even though the possibilities are endless of what this could do for Humans for the next state of _evolution_. You must have some chemicals left over from working with Wayne Company and we need Phoenix Pharmaceuticals with some of your ideas and work there briefly. Still, we need more than that to cement my mutagen to cause the transformation to be a success. Your work with Doctor Magnus Nanobot technology might be that key to make these hypothesis a reality…" This came from light brown haired man. He was his fellow Scientist, but was better known as Dr. Kirk Langstrom. Gary was trying to talk him out of going to extreme, but it felt like Gary was not making Dr. Langstrom change his mind at all. Like talking to wall, you can do it all you want and yet the wall not going to talk back.

"Yeah, like as sign of good fate of the business contract with Walker Industries and Wayne Corporation I worked there briefly for a few months, but they just wanted to work on some small medical breakthroughs for Allergy Medication and Chemo Medicine ideas. Again, I don't have a MD here and I worked there just a few degrees in Medicine, but Bruce Wayne recommend me to his Medical branch of his company and that was briefly. I spit ball ideas of using Hemp as Medicine for patients struggling to eat for pain issues or cloning animals with Human DNA, they start looking at me like I'm crazy. Well, to be fair it was because of the idea of cloning animals like Pigs with Human DNA to have more organs to harvest, but you get the point." It not bad idea, but it was still questionable science for now. Maybe they it was because of some the doctors who enjoy eating pork and felt uncomfortable that the pork could taste like human flesh. Fucking 1990s or late 1990s that Gary dealing with right now with some limitation, not to mention that he missed some technology entertainment from 2010s, but this is what has to deal with.

 _It bummer being a fan of_ _ **Game Of Thrones**_ _and not finishing the TV Show. Fucking sucks! What more of bummer is that I know that_ _ **A song of Ice and Fire series**_ _is going to take forever... Oh well. Can't whine too much, so I just have to sit back and wait._

 _Most likely die before I find out how the story ends in_ _ **A song of Ice and Fire series**_ _. Forget_ _ **Dunk and Egg Series**_ _. Possible some cosmic punishment for killing people…_

 _Where was I? Oh! I'm with Dr. Langstrom…_

"This is crazy! Why don't you get your crazy father-in-law involved? God, this mad scientist territory! I'm surprised you came to me besides that little creep that went Dr. Achilles _Milo_. You told me he loved your work anyway and was trying something similar with what you're talking about with different with crossing humans with animals…" Gary faced away from the chemistry set on the large solid desk to look out the window, while slowly walking around to the door of room for an exit. It was night and the type of business done at night is usually shady. He could get real trouble with this.

"Milo good, but he just not as brilliant or careful and I can't really trust him. Even though you're young, you really helped isolating the Human DNA sequence and I have seen your work before the Government covered it up. Again, your Nanbots might be the key in the transformation for my Mutagen Serum. With the Mutagens I have worked together and your work mapping out Human DNA, we can make this work!" Dr. Langstrom was close to pleading and starting to look desperate, getting way too much into Gary personal space.

"Dude! I have not gotten my Doctrines yet, but now you want me to jeopardize that for most likely ILLEGAL human experimentation such as _this_?! No way am I doing this." He was putting his foot down on subject matter.

Then Dr. Langstrom had the balls to grab Gary by the collar of his Gotham Knights number 21 t-shirt before actually trying to threaten, "YOU LISTEN GAR-AHHH!" The situation changed when Gary grabbed his right wrist twisted behind Dr. Langstrom arm and put the scientist up against the windows of the lab. The view was beautiful for at Gotham Zoo and the Zoologist had lab seeing Gotham City skyscrapers clawing at the night sky, making any human being feel small. Dr. Langstrom must have had a good view, with the left side of his face pressed and his arm trying to push off the glass window.

 _I think I look less threatening in Cargo shorts and wearing sneakers, but I like dressing casual until someone starts to mess with my clothes. You know how expensive cloths get or dealing with bloodstains on yours? I got fix my own cloths. No dry cleaning or anyone to help keep it hush-hush, unless you count fire burning the evidence…_

The glass cracked a bit from the pressure Gary was putting two human bodies on the glass. Looks like it was NOT safety glass used for this part of the building, so hopefully security at the Gotham Zoo does not notice this otherwise he was going to get tassed and pepper sprayed.

 _Focus on the moment and be bad ass Gary! Come On! Don't panic and show your fear!_

 _No way am I getting man handle by Scientist with fetish for Bats. Henchmen are meant to guard or abduct Scientist, not be beaten up by them. Not unless it a Super Scientist! Maybe Dr. Langstrom counts, but it not official yet until the experiment starts…_

"Don't think you can force me to do this experiment, Doctor Langstrom." Was all Gary said as he kept Dr. Langstrom in that position, as the older man in front of Gary struggle to break free. Luckily the old man stopped when he started to accidently making more cracks on the Window and would have to explain a scuffle incident between himself and Gary Fischer, which would lead to Gary exposing Dr. Langstrom ideas of his next major science experiment.

Unless Dr. Langstrom could get Gary to help with his experiment that could be ground breaking for the world, were the thoughts to pined scientist to window.

Right now, Gary just demonstrating he had complete physical control of the situation…

"Okay, Gary… just let go of me please…" A grown man grunting in pain at the teenager to let go was very embarrassing, but Dr. Langstrom was a traditional scientists that focused on brain power over physical power. Gary on the other, kept his mind and body in shape. Kirk knew Gary grew up in Crime Alley, so any sign of weakness and vulnerability was stomped out of Gary Fischer at a young age or so Kirk could guess.

Gary let go and was making for the door before Dr. Kirk Langstrom called out to him.

"PLEASE GARY! Don't you wonder about the possibilities and want to push the boundaries of Science? I'll keep quiet about your involvement! Any Police or Investigation of any kind will have all the blame on me, nothing traced back to you. I'm sorry for not being sensitive about your career and being too excited at the application of the new science we have going here. What I need is someone I can trust and is competent at recording this new finding of Science. The only one I could trust is you. With Dr. March, I know he could be excited and push this experiment too far with his obsession with Bats go and hate for humans. Gary, you would at least tell to stop like you do now…" Fucking Dr. Langstrom had point. It was actually interesting that Dr. Kirk Langstrom wanted to push the limits of this branch of Science, yet wanted someone to help him with this experiment to know when to stop.

 _What is happening? Well, Dr. Kirk Langstrom is known in the DC universe by another name, Man-Bat. Now I know I'm following the DC Animated Universe, but I'm involved and it not all kid friendly as it seems. Such as Joker latest boost to his kill count with his Joker Gas._

 _Anyway, Doctor Langstrom read about my papers of mapping out the Human DNA sequence and knows about my work with Dr. Magnus with Nanobots. Most scientist were excited by the Meta-gene theory I proposed is the NEXT step of Human Evolution and my papers on Human DNA had given ideas that it could exist. What Dr. Langstrom wanted from me is to identify the Meta-Gene or the DNA Sequence in a Human Being that is safe to splice some Bat DNA in his body for transformation…_

 _That did not happen when helped cure Dr. Langstrom from going deaf, but now Dr. Langstrom wanted to push the experiment further in Super Science territory. Why? Well we both found the possibility of the Meta-gene in Dr. Langstrom that we identified with blood samples and theories of using the Meta-gene to help evolve a human so to speak._

 _Dr. Langstrom is brilliant scientist and in the Venture Universe he would be consider Super Scientist with OSI watching him carefully in case the Guild of Calamities Intent wanted to recruit him. No though. Super Science right now in the DC Universe is just starting to bud, especially if we follow the DC Animated Universe._

 _Though, it was cool that Dr. Langstrom asked me for help when he was going deaf of hearing from some super rare disease and with both our Minds put together to fix that problem, Dr. Langstrom can safely hear again. No super hearing as far as my check-ups and physical could tell. Still, Dr. Langstrom considers a laughing stock for his hypothesis of changing humans to human-animal Hybrids and it does not help that Dr. Francine Langstrom father, Dr. March, is super obsessed with Bats and hates Humans for causing the next possible Super Extinction on Earth. It quite possible, but I'm sticking to Comic Book or Cartoon endings of the World Ending. My bet on some alien invasion, doomsday device or Supernatural world ending event…_

 _Now, Dr. Langstrom found exciting theory of chemicals that Wayne Corporation of business that was under name of Phoenix Pharmaceuticals to help become Man-Bat. I still have some leftover pills and chemicals that Dr. Langstrom needed, because I too have five-finger discount. What? I'm a criminal! Stealing no longer bothers me. Shit in Gotham gets crazy and it best to learn how survive by having loose morals. Anyway, Dr. Langstrom has been calling me on for a couple weeks and now told me straight up to help him become Man-Bat._

 _It should be awesome, but I actually like Dr. Langstrom. Most likely, Dr. Langstrom wants his science to be taken seriously and needs my help. He's a great scientist with hot-brainy wife, but I guess Science is more temping mistress for Dr. Langstrom._

 _Now gold old Gary Fischer or Henchmen 21 should stop this, but he changed since coming here and maybe adopted more villainous attitude that he was used to be around. Even with Dury as Killer Moth, it not the same and no law of any kind of the Guild of Calamities Intent to stop me. Only Batman around can do anything about it._

 _Batman…._

With that Gary turned around looked at Dr. Langstrom with serious express as the Doctor hold his sort right arm. He was going to regret this, but Gary did not care for Batman so much unless the Batman knew Gary was the Blue Morpho and that Drury Walker was Killer Moth. Let Batman fight Man-Bat for all he cares. Not Gary Fischer problems, but just in case…

"Don't mention I'm involved. Not even to that fucking crazy vigilante called the Batman, okay? If you do, we are done with each other in exchange notes/theories just as you and Doctor Dorian finished with working with each other anymore, you hear me, Kirk?" His back was at the door and watching Kirk Langstrom from a distance. So Gary Fischer was about to pop his first Super Science cherry and he thought building G-Bot would do that.

All Dr. Kirk Langstrom could do was smile, "Yes. Not even the Batman. Just help me research and document my work as I become the lab rat to my own experiment." Man this guy would have rocked in his old Universe. Not that we don't have Villains or Heroes with Animal characteristics in our old Universe, but they were too domesticated by a system that existed…

 _Let the Batman clean up this mess or he could die from result of Super Science. Either way, no skin off my nose now and Dr. Langstrom work will be known if his hypothesis possible instead of fantasy._

All Gary could do was go to the chalk board and Dr. Langstrom followed as they worked the chemistry on paper or board, before Gary could bring the chemicals he had hidden in the Cocoon Cave.

 _I know for fact that I'm going to be questioned heavily by Killer Moth for this…_

XXX

"Come on, Gary!" It was not a good day, when Gary dealing with Drury begging or annoying him. Drury had nothing to do for the past couple days since the last few weeks finalize productions for Wayne Corporation and Walker Industries products of W Phones, W-Pads, W-Laptops and Wireless Modules to connect to the Internet to be produce in Global Markets. Slowly the wealthy and elite will have the latest technology and slowly get into the hands of most people of all classes and countries.

Here Gary was hearing Killer Moth complain to him inside network of tunnels and caves, which was called the Cocoon Cave, under Mansion owned by Drury Walker. He could hear Killer Moth frustration echoing throughout the cave…

 _Man, Drury laughed how quickly certain companies and business were all over the new product. Every Computer based Company that Wayne knew and had in his pockets wanted what Walker Industries produce. Swear to god, I bet the Drury Walker was so excited that he was NOT mad at Bruce Wayne for a little bit._

 _This would be temporary for the a little bit._

 _Some social function would come along, where Bruce steals another woman Drury Walker wanted to have sex with, then everything will go back to normal of completely hating the Batman or Bruce Wayne or BOTH, once again with plan for arching of some kind…_

"No, Walker. I know what you want." Where did Gary put that test tube- oh, there it is!

"What do you think I want-" Oh playing stupid! Gary saw Drury look at his notes and was eyeballing certain chemicals through the security footage. Thank god Drury was not stupid to just drink random chemicals, because that would kill him most likely.

Before Drury could continue his lie, Gary cut him off and gave him hard look.

"You want me to splice you and no. I'm not going to explain to Kitten why here daddy has become some freak or mutant? I'm only help Dr. Langstrom because he has the Mad Scientist urge going on that could prove his science is more reality than fantasy, but also I'm noticing my slipping morals lately..." There we go! All the chemicals in protective hard suit-case locked and sealed. No dangerous chemical leaks or nothing. Gary felt like such nerd right now. He only was slowly feeling guilty about helping Dr. Langstrom experiment that could destroy the man career, but he just reminded himself who Dr. Langstrom could of asked Dr. March or Milo and that when Gary knew it could have been much worse.

Milo selling Man-Bat serum to splice for mobsters or perhaps Dr. March trying to make humans evolve into his own beloved bats. Criminals become random acts of Man-Bats and a rogue scientist that loves Bats way too much that could cause new issues that were way ahead of time period right now.

After all, Gary has notice any signs of Superman in Metroplois to save the Earth or no Flash in Central City, yet. Not even Green Lantern or Wonder Women sighting! Sure there was Hawkgirl, but what? She going use her Space Mace to beat the Man-Bats to death and she was NOT that Super to stop an Army of Man-Bats…

 _Now I know I'm the safer scientist Dr. Langstrom went with. Not with the other dangerous scientist he could use and possible end the world or humans being the dominate species on Earth._

"WHAT! Pssshhhh! What are-… Fine. Okay you saw the Cocoon Cave cameras of me looking at yours and Dr. Langstrom notes on the idea of _Splicing_. Cute name for the method by the way and I could hear it being used on the streets. Still, just let me watch D. Langstrom experiment, Gary! At best, he succeeds and at worse, you have your leader and boss Killer Moth helping you dispose of the body while you destroy the security footage and computers linking you from any late night visits with Dr. Langstrom. If the good doctor dies or he could succeed in his work should not matter to us and our plans anyway. Just an exciting possibility is all for scientist I just want to know if it can work..." Huh, at least he was honest to admit that fact. That was a sign of trust between a Villain and their henchmen. Almost chokes good old Gary up inside, that Killer Moth knows when he can't lie to his Henchmen about this. He could lie about other things to his Henchmen, but that was normal.

As the two walked out they book shelf open to the entrance of the Cocoon Cave.

"Alright, when you put it that way, okay. Just keep out of sight. Batman going to be interested in this because of his detective obsession and anything related to Bat will grab his attention in Gotham City. Just try keep you inner Furry inside and don't cum inside your Killer Moth power suit if this experiment works." He was ready for this. He has blue cloths from blue sweats and baggy pants, along with disposable gloves and beanie hat.

 _Huh? Dr. Langstrom could die and there be no Man-Bat at all. I didn't think about that and I have figured out how to get rid of the body without my usual tools of the trade. Could I make some_ _ **cleaner**_ _to get rid of Dr. Langstrom body? Probably not, but I can't take that chance and I might need Killer Moth help with that and I feel comfortable knowing I had back up of some kind anyway._

"Good call, let me just go back to the Cocoon Cave to get my face! Also…I'M NOT A FURRY OR HAVE A KING FOR THAT! I JUST LOVE SUPER SCEINCE, GOD!" All Gary could do was hear Drury Walker walk back to put his face on as Killer Moth, before Gary turned around to see Drury struggling to get the Cocoon Cave door open. The door open half open.

Then Drury started to push the book case to the Cocoon Cave open further, but he was struggling. Probably pushing the wrong way with the old secret book case entrance, because the bookcase was made of metal in the back with the wooden book frames. Gary did not know why because the door was big enough for him to walk through.

 _He one of those guys or girls that want everything to work perfectly then if it NOT, he wants someone to fix his problem because everything has to be one hundred percent working or he starts getting grumpy like a baby about it. Then he does something childish and rant about it…._

"COME ON YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! Gary, the secret entrance broken again! I bet baby Wayne does not have to deal with this stuff. Fucking rich bitch, BUT I WILL SOON HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO MATCH YOU DORK KNIGHT-god this thing won't open all the way at all. Gary! Help me out here…" Now he was pushing the whole book case by Manual as it slowly open to the Cocoon Cave.

 _Fucking being genius means people wanting to fix your problems. With me, it like Killer Moth and Kitten want me to be the handy man and I get so little appreciation!_

 _I got Doctrines coming in the mail in a couple mouths, but still no fucking respect._

 _It like I'm close to Jonas Venture Jr version of Super Science and yet I get shit on like Dr. Thaddeus 'Rusty' Venture in terms of respect as scientist because I don't want to be famous about it like Lex Luthor or something. Oh well, least I have been sleeping well lately._

 _Awww! It just like when felt when I worked with Dr. Ms. Monarch and the Monarch. Even had some comfortable memory dreams without too many guilty for killing people dreams._

 _Plus, I don't think Dr. Langstrom will die and I get to watch the birth of Man-Bat!_

XXX

Now, this probably was not the best view, but Gary would not allow the mighty Killer Moth to get closer to Gotham City Zoo.

Thank god that the Killer Moth power suit came with magnification and night vision function to see in the dark and from a distance, so that was cool…

" _ **Honestly, why do I let Gary dedicate what I can do? He my Henchmen, even Gary says so proudly at times strangely. Is it because the super cool equipment he makes and power suit? Maybe because the kid was genius and is my secret Gold Goose going to make me billionaire soon."**_ Killer Moth got so bored staring at Gotham City Zoo where the lab of the Zoologist work, where Gary and Dr. Langstrom were working on their work, that he was talking to himself.

 _For me personally, Henchmen don't normal do any advising or dedicating for the Villain they serve under. No, the reason why I do that is because I want Killer Moth to succeed, even if I don't know what that means besides being a pain in Batman ass._

Stake outs are so boring that he almost felt pity for Cops who actually do these to gather evidence against Criminals and low level mafia members to try to get higher level criminals and understanding of their operations.

Should he brought some cards and played solitaire?

God! Here he has been for a couple hours and nothing so far.

 _Rookie mistake that Killer Moth made, but it happens and we all make mistakes. Sometimes I miss the swarm of the other Monarch Henchmen, with the boys were we go out drinking or trying to beat each other score at_ _ **Tekken.**_

How the hell does Batman do this shit? Fucking rat goes off to beat up on low level criminals or save people, then comes back to his stake out station. Still, Batman does so much research and studying crime scenes that Killer Moth wonder if he was robot. Seriously, even with the Killer Moth using the Blue Morpho Nanobots to spy on Bruce Wayne or Batman, to gain intelligence and use against that rich bitch, it was like the guy was guarded twenty-four seven.

No joke, the man never loosen up at all, even at the comforts of Wayne Manner. Even Drury Walker relaxed a bit and Killer Moth had fun in the Cocoon Cave sometimes. Not Bruce Wayne or Batman, at all…

At least Killer Moth can say he can take break from his obsessive hate towards Bruce Wayne and Batman, but apparently the man he hated with two identities did not take break at being Batman at all.

" _ **Man, maybe Batman does have lots of mental health issues? I mean, I didn't have parents around to raise me when I was young. Even meant some people who parents were murder in front of them. I even murder peoples parents, but hell they turned out alright. Some became homeless, prostitutes, beggars and criminals; but none became vigilantes. Maybe because we are all don't have SUPER Wealth parent's money to rely on."**_ At this point Killer Moth was sitting on the edge of be building hoping for Batman or anyone to notice him. _**"… why the fuck did the Blue Morpho give me this voice changer. It sounds like I have some sophisticated accent with a robotic voice. Sure, Batman could recognize my normal voice, but god the Blue Morpho is paranoid. Oh well, at least the Blue Morpho has the same voice changer with his suit and I'm not the only person sounding like some electronic elitists douchebag."**_

… _It does sound weird doesn't? Like an accent you can't place with a robotic voice._

Just like that something finally happen.

A sound of broken glass and screams were heard. Nothing new in Gotham City, almost like theme song really.

Still, Killer Moth smart lenses of his power suit alert him and keep track of fast moving object coming his way. There were two incoming targets with one target holding the other, carrying the other like he was going to eat or taking him for a ride.

"AAAAHHH! FUCK! DUDE! ANYONE SAVE ME! AAAAAHHHH!" There was Gary scared shit list voice. Man, Killer Moth his suit recorded it because it was hilarious hearing Gary terrified voice.

" **RAAAAAAAWWWHHHHH!"** The other scream reminded _Jurassic Park_ , where the Velociraptor screams were terrify the shit out of little kids and pansies. Not Killer Moth though…

 _I was terrified of that whole flight experience, because I had no wings or grappling hook to catch me! Seriously! I'm glad I gave Dr. Langstrom DNA of a Fruit Bat, then an actual Vampire Bat DNA or I be dead! I MIGHT STILL DIE IF SOMEONE DOES NOT SAVE ME!_

Now most humans would be horrified to see what Killer Moth saw. A giant Man-Bat carrying an all blue dressed human by it large feet, showing how large and powerful it was. Most people would shit or piss themselves at the sight of that, then start calling the police and ask for the National Guard for back up.

" _ **It beautiful, if only it was a Moth…"**_ That is what Killer Moth thought about in that whole situation. It was possible turn someone into animal-hybrid and it was reality right before Killer Moth presence. If that was possible, then why not a insect-human hybrid? Oh, it would take time, but he was sure Gary could perfect it with time!

 _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! KILLER MOTH, SAVE ME OR AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO!_

… _Is it sad that this moment reminds me of my old Universe where it reminds me of Monarch or Dr. Venture personality during dangerous situation at times of having their priorities messed up, but instead I have Killer Moth filling in that role of my life._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU KILLER MMmoothhh…!" Oops, it looks like the Man -Bat dropped Gary and it time for Killer Moth to save his henchmen.

With that Killer Moth took off on his wings and flew to the falling Gary. Closer and closer he got to the ground, but Killer Moth picked up speed before he caught Gary bridal style.

"Oh god! I think shit my heart out…Ha….ha….ha…" Gary did look paler from his near death experiment. What Killer Moth saw Gary cradle was a tube of what look like blood and a syringe gun.

" _ **I don't hear a 'thank you', Gary."**_ It was quiet easy to carry Gary given power suit made carrying a normal adult human being feel lifting 20lbs easily and his training helped that out. They got to a skyscraper, before Killer Moth released Gary to stand on his own two feet.

Gary just sank to his knees before speaking, "Next time I'm asking for Dr. Langstrom to be chained before we do anymore experiments."

" _ **What? And chain down such a magnificent creature! Sure it a Bat creature, but I'm willing to make small exception this time. That was Man-Bat and not a Batman. God! That would be so awesome if Bruce died by that creature that he uses to strike fear in criminals. Ha! Irony of the situation is not lost…"**_ Okay so he was fawning over this idea. In his own mind, Killer Moth saw something totally awesome and that every sci-fi book, TV show and Comic Books he ever encountered could become a reality right before his eyes.

 _Yes I'm chaining down Dr. Langstrom next time! God, I'm lucky I did not land in an animal exhibit such as Lions, Gorillas, Crocodile or Polar Bear exhibits! I'm already regretting on doing the experiment with Dr. Langstrom and this is just the first trial of test…_

Maybe Drury Walker could truly become the Killer Moth. To be who he was destined to become and not the identity he was born with!

 _Now it just seems that Killer Moth has identity issues. Huh?_

"Yeah, for you, while I had to be at the mercy of Jackal and Hyde experiment run amok, then my life was in your hands. Don't even tell me you were watching me the whole time." With that Killer Moth saw Gary lift up his cut up and ruin hood around his stomach to reveal a Utility Belt. Those things look so dorky and Killer Moth knew it made someone look fatty. Anyway, Gary got some electronic device out. Probably to track down the Dr. Langstrom turned Man-Bat location, which would be good because the way that creature flew it was impossible to keep track.

" _ **I was! God, you are such a baby…"**_ Killer Moth was looking around to get sight of Man-Bat before something came to mind, _**"Dude! Image the Gotham Police Zeppelin police officers freaking out about that. Ha! Batman reputation is already not well liked by the Mayor and some Police Officers. Only that old man Commissioner James Gordon okay with Batman. Now with Man-Bat will ruin Batman reputation in Gotham! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Oh that was sweet! It only a matter of time before Man Bat captures the Batman attention and they will hopefully kill each other.

Nothing against Dr. Langstrom or Man Bat, but well, he resembles Batman by transforming into Bat. Killer Moth would not care.

"Yeah, whatever gets you off man. Okay, I think you need to take me by the harbor. Dr. Langstrom seems to be stop there. Maybe smelt some fruit from Cargo ships or possible transformed back into a human." Gary mention that and all Killer Moth could do was take Gary to the Mothmobile.

XXX

The morning had some easy listening. Gary put W-Phone, the first working and successful line of many popular phones in the future, to listen to David Bowie music, _Sound and Vision_. He was nursing his coffee to wake himself up. The experiment trials with Dr. Langstrom were over with for the past couple days and the sleeping pills helped stop most the fucked up dreams, but he was having a hard time waking up because of that.

"Are you okay?" It was a rare moment of concern from Kitten. Still, all Gary was doing was focusing on the coffee in front him and getting ready to put Dr. Langstrom experimenting with splicing with Man-Bat.

"Fine…" That was all Gary could mumble out this morning as Kitten ate her diet oriented breakfast that he prepared her. She looked at Gary sometimes, but all she saw was tired grumpy and tired teenager…

All he could think of was experiments with Dr. Langstrom or the several trials that followed experimentation. Gary has been hitting the sleeping pills for the past couple days, helping him not have nightmares too much and also making him not a morning person for that past couple days so he just been powering through all of that.

It was the worse, because incidents that of Man-Bat transformation that followed with it. The experimentation trails and just some of the shit he had deal with when he helped Dr. Kirk Langstrom perfect the Man-Bat serum, but was major pain in the ass for Gary.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACK STARTINGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Experiment Trial Three-**

" **BAD MAN-BAT! DOWN! STOP TRYING TO TAKE A BITE OUT OF ME! YOU GOT FRUIT BAT DNA, NOT VAMPIRE BAT DNA! FUCK!" God this was stupid! He actually had magazine rolled up and smacked Man-Bat in the face like a bad dog , every time Man-Bat jaws almost took a bite out of him. He could not Cesar Millian this situation out at all, but he was so called** _ **genius**_ **that forgot protective padding. What type of genius was he!**

 **Sure, he chained Dr. Langstrom with his permission, but apparently Man-Bat had a bit of super strength to rips the bolts of the chains of the bolted to the wall! Now chain cuff links and parts of chain were a part of the scary situation that Gary help create!**

" _ **RAAAWWWRRR! GGGGRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ **What Gary got was being ram out the window and glass in his blue sweat shirt, then he and Killer Moth look for Dr. Langstrom unconscious form on towering buildings in Gotham.**

" **Ow…I got fucking glass shard in my shoulder blade…I'm bleeding…fuck and now I have chase after the asshole who did that to me…" A sharp pain just made Gary confirm that pain in his left shoulder.**

 **Security Guards at the Gotham City Zoo was not problem, because Dr. Langstrom bribed them to keep quiet and stay away from Zoologist labs for the durations of the Experiment for nights they started the experimentation trials. Got to love the corrupt Gothamite solutions we have going for us. Plus, Man-Bat scared the crap out the Security Guards and spread rumors that Batman was actually a giant Bat or Dracula!**

 **This serum lasted longer than the first experiment...**

 **Experiment Trial Ten-**

" **I'm so sick of being Man-Bat handle!" Here he was again, in the air with Man-Bat carrying with his super long and pointy nailed feet into his shoulders/arm pits. They were currently flying around the Gotham City Zoo for whatever reason.**

" _ **RAAAWRRRAaaaahhhhhhH!"**_ **Then Gary felt the Man-Bat feet shrink and take more human feel, but then Gravity took over and was falling to the Earth beneath him.**

 **Well, it was water that broke there fall and it was fucking cold! Gary genitals went inside him for warm! He felt like a eunuch that very moment**

 **Of course, Dr. Langstrom was still knocked out from the bones and tendons shifting that caused extreme pain. Huh? The ice water might help out the cramps and sore body he has going on with the Man-Bat transformation. He was useless dead weight and could drown, so Gary had to save his ass. Gary managed to dragg Dr. Langstrom on…ice? Where were they still in the Gotham Zoo?**

 **Please be Penguin Exhibit! Please be Penguin Exhibit!**

" **Errr! Urrru!" Man, this was sucky night. Just right in front of Gary and unconscious Dr. Langstrom was adult Polar Bear that was snarling with teeth out and about ready to take bit out them for being in territory. It did NOT help that when Gary look behind him, was a cub Polar Bear. He was literally between a momma Polar Bear and her cub!**

 **The Polar Bear mother, because she was standing straight up and ready to swipe the threat to her cubs. Gary pissed himself a bit, before going to his wrist for the wrist bands to shoot darts of tranquilizer that was meant to knock out humans, but now Gary had to shoot as much as he could before Polar Bear killed him.**

 **After a few experimentation trials, Gary finally decides to use the wrist bands of his Blue Morpho suit just in case Man-Bat wanted to take bite out him. Even with Fruit Bat DNA, it just seemed like Man-Bat wanted to take a bite out him.**

 **The sound of several darts about a dozen or so before the Polar Bear mother was dozen, then unfortunately fell on top of Gary with thousands of pounds Polar Bear. Don't worry about Dr. Langstrom, because he was getting licked unconscious by the cute baby bear cub!**

" **GET IT OFF OF ME!" Though when Gary yelled this under the large Polar Bear mother it came out was muffled voice sounding like "GUH ITOFF MAI!"**

 _Think a heavy mattress that was wet and hot, but weighed like fully loaded fridge on top of normal person that would crush or possible break bones. I thought I was going to die and I was lucky I was not normal henchmen!_

 **Gary was almost smothered to death, if it was not for the Killer Moth using the power suit function to multiple the user strength to move the Polar Bear off Gary body.**

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so glad you have video camera functions in the lenses of my Killer Moth suit Gary! HAHAHA! I got to start a blooper video laugh to cheer me up on bad days when your pain in my ass! HAHAHAHAHA**_ **!" With that, Killer Moth moved the Polar Bear mother like large stuff ragged bear doll that was hard to hold and the same struggle a normal person would have with large mild heavy box. The trick for Killer Moth was not trying to break the Polar Bear or dig his power suit claws into the Polar Bear fur.**

 **The Polar Bear mother had the Blue Morpho darts taken in out of her, otherwise Batman would come snooping and the Gotham City Police would up the security causing a early end to Dr. Langstrom experiment.**

 **It did not help that Killer Moth was holding his sides laughing at Gary misfortune or that Gary slipped on the simulated icy habitat and then stepped on the only snow that was yellow in color in the whole exhibit!**

" **OH COME ON!" Gary yelled and Killer Moth laughed some more at Gary misfortune**

 _Worst experiment night ever! Also, Killer Moth can be a dick at times, but I guess you have to be dick, asshole or cunt when you are a Super Villain. Otherwise it just would not feel right…_

 **Gary heard that the Polar Bear mother was fine, but groggy and was under medical watch in case there was anything serious wrong with the Polar Bear.**

 **Dr. Langstrom to notice of the chemicals that had short lasting effect and changed the formula, but Gary added notes of addiction and behavior changes in Dr. Langstrom. The former Doctor was acting like a shady drug addict that was hiding his problems from his family, but Gary saw it easily enough.**

 **Experiment Trial Twenty Five-**

" **This sucks!" Right now, Gary was trapped in the trees with his cloths tangled up in branches and bark of the large tree he was in. Gary could see was near building and some windows, but that was about it because it was so dark and plants got in his way. He could literally feel pieces of wood and branches inside his blue sweat jacked and parts of blue sweat pants. This time, he even lost a shoe during Man-Bat.**

 **The flight was disorienting and as it seems that Man-Bat out flew Killer Moth suit, so he was only until Man-Bat released him into a tree that close by.**

 **Where the fuck was Gary anyway? He started to shake out the trees and holes were being ripped in his cloths.**

 **Then as he got to the ground at the base of the tree he was in, a flash light was on Gary. All Gary could do was bolt and hear some yelling into the night, which was very angry female voice.**

" **WE HAVE PEPPING TOM OR STALKER! SOMEBODY CALL THE CAMPUS POLICE!" Apparently Man-Bat flew to Gotham State University and dropped Gary into tree close to a Sorority. Gary did not have chance to look at the college girls faces, but they were pissed and were chasing after him for a couple blocks!**

 **Gary would later find out he was tailed by Sorority Girl that was Sprinter for Gotham State University on the Track and Field team. It was possible that out of fear or old Henchmen instincts running from Brock Samson and running from Murderous Moppet, that Gary had the adrenalin enough to out run a Star Sprinter or the fact is was in the middle of night for the athletic women did not catch Gary.**

 _That scared the shit out of me! You know when you run in fear and you keep running because you have those feelings of someone just right behind you? I felt that for a couple miles. Thank god that Parkour Training paid off and lost her when I started to show my surprisingly mad skills flipping/jumping into allies to getting on top of roof._

 _She eventually back off when I started jumping off roof to roof, but MAN! She was out to catch me and for blood! Whoever she was had issues with stalkers or peeping toms…_

 **The Man-Bat Serum lasted longer and Man-Bat even got back Gotham City Zoo before transforming back. Killer Moth was thrilled because he thought that the Man Bat serum actually help the user retain certain memories of who they were when they transformed. Even Dr. Langstrom wrote in his notes that he had some better recognition of what he done as Man-Bat, but stated it was dream.**

 **Gary was tired and pissed, but had the blood samples of how the Nanobots in and recording the process of the mutagen serum containing the Fruit Bat DNA. They were present and program them to take not only Dr. Langstrom mutagen serum to transform Man-Bat, but also take the possible chemicals to turn him back to normal human if someone had the correct chemicals to revert the transformation.**

 **Why? Because Dr. Langstrom was trying to figure out a way to keep the Man-Bat transformation permanent and Gary was NOT down with that idea.**

 **End of Dr. Langstrom Experiment Trials for the Man Bat Serum-**

" **I'm done! No more." Gary organized the paper work and records of the Experiment. He had his own copies, but he was just organizing Dr. Langstrom experiment by putting them into a large binder for him to go over.**

 **Gary already had his data on paper back and data on his laptop, so he was good.**

" **We are so close Gary. That transformation almost permanent! Why are you calling it quits now?" Dr. Langstrom was calm, but was nervous. He loved the power of Man-Bat. Was it because the Fruit Bat DNA or the Adrenaline from the transformation? Whatever it was, Dr. Langstrom was having a power high.**

" **BECAUSE I KEEP GETTING PUT INTO FUCKED UP SITUATIONS WHEN YOU TRANSFORM INTO MAN-BAT, KIRK!" Now it just seemed that Dr. Kirk flinched back as Gary was about to kick his ass, which he was about to and did not help that his arm was about ready to give Dr. Langstrom a punch. Possible two or many for flinching!**

 _It was not a fun experience at all creating Man-Bat. I literally blocked out most the trial memories after I recorded the Data on the transformation…._

 **After taking some calming breathers, Gary looked at the binder to give to Dr. Langstrom, who was nervous and reluctantly took the binder of our shared research. Man, he must have a very angry face that made Dr. Langstrom scared and cringing from him.**

" **Don't worry. You can do the experiment on your own. The Nanobots inside of you are protein base and long lasting that they could duplicate and repair themselves. The serum you developed is the construction material and the Nanbots just cement it to activate the properties to change you into Man-Bat. I'm just tired of taking care of you and the fucking misadventures I have! No more." With that Gary turned to Dr. Langstrom to see if he understood or was going to have issue with that.**

 **Dr. Langstrom seemed pleased and okay with the experiment could continue without Gary. Dr. Langstrom had not killed ANYONE as Man-Bat and only freaked out random civilians. Plus, Dr. Langstrom was stealing Phoenix Pharmaceuticals and the Killer Moth let Gary know that Batman was begin the investigation of Bat sightings and theft of certain chemicals.**

 **It was time to pull out of the experiment or risk Gary Fischer working shady scientist with the Batman and Bruce Wayne keeping an eye on him.**

" **Good day then… Dr. Fischer" Yes! Gary finally got his Doctrines and was official a Doctor! It was nice to be recognizing for that.**

" **To you as well, Dr. Langstrom. Plus, the deal was NOT permanent transformation anyway. Good luck explaining that to your wife." With that, they left on good terms even with that last bit being asshole comment and hopefully Dr. Langstrom remembered he had a wife.**

 _Not unless Dr. Francine is in love with Bats like her father. Huh? Would that be called Bestiality or Furry Fetish? Ugh! I don't want to think about this anymore…_

 **Of course, Dr. Langstrom study parts of Gary protein base Nanobots or Nanites technology, but Gary would find out later that the vial containing the protein Nanobots were stolen.**

 **That would be months after Batman cracked down on Dr. Langstrom for being Man-Bat, but kept quiet about who Man-Bat was.**

 _I hope that does not come back to bite me in the ass, but just having a sample of my technology does not mean anyone can easily replicate it. Plus, I have to activate the Nanobot Proteins with my own personal Phone and code, because otherwise the Nanobots can't figure out how to replicate or do any of the other cool functions. The Nanobots proteins were limited, so whoever had it could only use it in a few amounts. They better make it count, because that vial is all they are going to have!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACK OVERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _It not fun doing the same experiment over and over, again and again to just see if they could get the same results to something different depending on the formula you tweak. Still, I'm scientist. It just Super Science is pain the ass and it was starting to get in the way of my Henchmen duties._

 _Plus, Killer Moth was WAY too interested in my and Dr. Langstrom research._

 _Anyway, Batman stopped and cured Dr. Langstrom anyway. Langstrom and his wife were on the rocks, but it seems like Kirk wanted to make up what he did with Francine by putting her through that situation._

 _That was a couple days ago anyway, but Gary still felt tired and was abusing the hell out his sleeping pills..._

Gary was getting ready with Kitten to take her to school at Gotham Academy. It was rather nice and not too much clouds today.

"Gary! Remember to pick me up later. I have Gymnastic practice! I'm going beat that red head skank, Barbara Gordon. Fucking red heads…" Oh it seems that Kitten made friend/enemy with Barbara Gordon, future Batgirl. Huh? It was at this point that Gary thought it was genetic for Kitten and Drury/Killer Moth to hate heroes and cops.

Before they went to the garage, Drury stopped them down a hall way to the garage before they left.

"Gary! Remember we have business to do as Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho! WE WILL SHOW THE BATMAN WHO RULES GOTHAM CITY! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Man, his evil laugh was getting better and Gary had to admit that. He come long way and even in his business suit Drury had evil look to him.

 _The power suit that he uses also doubles as protective padding, so Batman won't break much bones Drury had anyway…_

"Okay daddy, have fun playing dress up and your games with Mr. Wayne. Come on Gary, I'm not going to be late to school for this…" With that Kitten grabbed Gary hand and kept taking them to Mansion part of the garage to get his wheels. She did not like her dad _hobby_ , but wealthy guys always have eccentric taste.

Gary Fischer was waking up more and a smile started to form on his face that he had not had for a while, because now he was getting back to his roots and purpose- the Art of Arching!

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO ARCH THE BATMAN! Wow…that actually sounds fucking epic when you say it out loud or think about it. I wonder what the Killer Moth plans to get the Batman attention, huh, 21? Will Gotham City be ransomed or perhaps a hostage situation?" Just like that 24 appeared out corner of Gary eye in his normal Monarch Henchmen uniform excited as well and that just made it feel like the good old days, but hopefully different and better

 _It was time to Arch Batman/Bruce Wayne for the Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho…_

 _THIS WAS GOING TO BE AWESOME! I'M FULLY AWAKE NOW!_

XXX

 **Author Notes: I'm going to be going back to work pretty soon, so please DO NOT expects updates to happen EVERY Sunday or Monday of the week. I'm going to try, but work comes first. Writing "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho" is a fun hobby and I hope I can keep it going as best as I can.**

 **This chapter was from** _ **Batman: The Animated Series**_ **, "On Leather Wings" episode.**

 **What this chapter does is basically get the idea of Dr. Langstrom working on his Man-Bat serum who had the proper chemicals and DNA of a Bat involved, but with Gary involved with using Nanobots to help complete the Man-Bat serum. Killer Moth was extra helping hand for the experimental trials, while fascinated with Splicing human DNA with animal DNA, along with enjoying Gary dealing with unfortunate situations as Super Scientist of experimentation trials.**

 **Nanobots or Nanites were inspired by** _ **Justice League: Gods and Monster**_ **, which is awesome movie and show how powerful microscopic robots are used in useful or dangerous ways, but I'm trying to make Gary Fischer an expert in as a Super Scientist field.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own the Venture Brothers or the DCAU TV shows of any kind.**

 **I JUST RE-UPDATED THIS CHAPTER TO FIX SOME GLARING MISTAKES!**

 **Sorry for that confusion.**

 **I'm just a fan, writing a Fan Fiction story. In that case, I do own this.**

 **If any of you want to leave a review for "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho", then you're welcome to it. Short comments or long reviews, whatever that is positive about the story or maybe even taking critics about grammar/errors of the chapters.**

 **I'm going back to work, so I'm not going to be updating "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho" every week. Expect updates to be slow. How slow? Maybe every two weeks at best and once a month at worse. Sorry, anyone who just reading this now. It just I have real life to deal with- a job and studying to get better job to make more money.**

 **Just don't leave flames or hateful reviews, please.**

 **Oh, I'm not following ALL of the DCAU Cartoons, so just don't expect order or Cannon episodes to ALL appear ever DCAU Cartoon. I am using DCAU Universe, but I SELECT the Cartoons and episodes I use.**

 **Chapter 5. "The Art of Arching the Batman!"**

 **XXX**

Darkness was all around him.

He was nothing and nothing was him. Was he dead or alive? Gary had no idea.

"You are needed, silly-billy henchmen." A very familiar and accented voice broke through the darkness. Something familiar, but someone that Gary Fischer or Henchmen 21 did not want to deal with.

Then out of nowhere appeared a familiar figure.

The man was elderly and over-weight. His hair was comb back, showing his grey hair. Part of his upper face was covered by a black skull mask without the bottom part of the jaw of the skull, yet it still had the upper part of the jaw skull teeth with the mask. The black and red outline mask, that was iconic for the man. Only the eye holes were orange and yellow, but NEVER revealing his eyes. He was dressed up like a doctor, but everything was black besides few designs in red. Red gloves, red skull on the doctor uniform, pants that were tight were mostly red with black lines stretching down. The only thing odd was instead of red or black boots or shoes, they were slippers. Slippers that had grey skulls, but strangely the slippers seem more like a hybrid between slippers or sandals.

The items he had on him was a doctor stethoscope around the back of his neck hanging casually. In his left hand was black bag full of mysteries and death, while in the man right hand was umbrella.

It was _him!_ NO! This person may _appear_ to be man, but Gary knew that he was something else entirely. Otherworldly! What did this man want with Gary and where was Gary at anyway?!

WHAT DID DOCTOR HENRY KILLINGER WANT FROM HIM! WHERE WAS THE MONARCH AND DR. MS. MONARCH!?

"Another place needs an extraordinary henchmen and balance out the Evil. This Universe is in Chaos and none of the Villains have a direction or organization for protection. Sure, some intellectual villains try, but they use people and they have never have the best interest for their fellow Villains. The _Guild_ is needed in that Universe. I just need you to give me a foothold." The man said casually standing there with his thick accented voice, but for some reason Gary felt like Dr. Killinger was getting closer to him. In this dark abyss that suffocating and empty at the same time!

NO WAY!

"Yes way, Henchmen 21 or do you prefer Gary Fischer. Anyway, you just happen to be ONE Gary that I can use and need to bring order. For the purpose of Evil and all those Villains hate is pure and true." Closer and closer, it just seems that Dr. Killinger kept getting into his space. Dr. Killinger even put his umbrella in his Magic Murder bag, but he did not close it. In fact, it seems that both Dr. Killinger hands held onto his Magic Murder bag. The bag was outstretch as the Gary seem to be having chance to look into the Magic Murder bag.

What? What the hell is that Magic Murder Bag going to do? Kill him? Gary was pretty sure that was not possible, but then again it felt like Gary did not have body of any kind. Just existence and awareness was all that Gary had in the dark abyss around him.

"No. You will have a chance to Hench for new Villain, Gary. We will meet again. Once I gather my strength and you gather yours…." Just as Doctor Killinger finish, it was as if Gary could see a perfect view of Dr. Killinger Magic Murder Bag look. Like a vortex of color was spiraling inside the Magic Murder Bag, that seemed to fuse into a blinding light! Gary could just feel the power, but it was not meant to kill Gary. Still, Doctor Killinger did not comfort Gary for that, because Gary knew Doctor Killinger was just using him for something. WHAT THOUGH!?

I'M SORRY-

"Gary…" Something was calling his name, yet he was freaking out!

DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!

"Gary." Whoever that voice was calling his name!

 _I WON'T SPRAY-_

"GARY!" A shrilled, young female voice spoke clearly in Gary right ear.

This woke up Gary from his bed, as bolted up at a seated position, screaming out loud the following statement:

"I PROMISE, I WON'T SPRAY SPIDER-MAN SILLY WEB SHOOTING STRING ON YOUR MAGIC MURDER BAG!"

He was covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. That dream. No. It was memory. A memory that felt like on his out of body experience and was most terrifying start of his new life.

Gary looked around his room, decorated with _Marvel, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars,_ random Scifi, random Fantasy poster, random Hannah Barbara Cartoon images, and lots of Monarch Butterfly designed Wallpaper. Several figures were on dresser desk, posters of random pop-culture. There were several set of card decks in deck-holders were organized- _Magic the Gathering_ cards. A laptop of Gary own design connected to printer on an expensive looking desk with relaxing chair. The room Gary had its own private bathroom and walk in closet.

 _It is alright room. Sort of me missing my Mom house and not like the Monarch Tristate Estate in Newark, New Jersey. I never really told Mom that I was Henchmen for bad guys and just kept her in the dark. Still, that just guilt I have to live and forget about out until it comes back into my mind._

 _Damn it! I guess today sleeping pills did not work so well tonight. Maybe it was that dick, Doctor Killinger fault. That felt like more memory than anything. The next thing I remember was being five years old chubby kid again with a MASSIVE HEADACH in Gotham City random ally. I was in Crime Ally of all places in Gotham City, naked and vulnerable as five year old at that. I had nice view of two homeless people giving each other oral, a random lady shooting up heroine, and then of course there was unmarked white van that looked to be ready to abduct kids without adult supervision. It did not help that a couple the guys that came out of the white unmarked van spotted me and their faces let up like Christmas with tents being pinched in their pants._

 _That was such a bad situation…_

 _Doctor Killinger did not leave me in good place and I was lucky to run my little flabby ass in the street when Gotham City Police patrolled the street I ran out during that time. Next thing I knew, I had some good-will cloths and was Gotham own famous Orphanage. Those places just let kids go and they don't come back when they are teens or when kids were abducted. Most the time, I stay near the Orphanage while training my five year old younger self to be stronger than I ever was at that age, then started to explore Gotham City more…_

Just to Gary right side, was scowling Kitten. She was in pink PJ's that covered her fully for a twelve year old kid. She had that mean, 'I'm going kill you!' frown, but her eyes were concerned.

"You're such a freak, Gary. You know that, right? I hear you screaming from my bed room and waking me, so I go check on you. Then I have to shake you a couple minutes, while hearing you scream weird phrases and speaking childish thing out loud. Right in my ear Gary, seriously. I'm surprised my dad did not wake up. Now, get your shit together so you can get ready for whatever eccentric thing you do as you cosplay for butterfly and help my dad fight Batman or whatever." She said that and she was just standing in place at the right side of his queen size bed. The problem was he could not get up. You see, Gary was shirtless. Not only shirtless, but he had a habit of sleeping without his cloths. Fully naked commando and pre-teen girl of Gary boss in his room would not look good if Killer Moth came in. Gary needs some space, now.

"Can you go? I sleep commando, so unless you want to see me naked, get out. Also, don't wake a person up if they are having a panic dream. They could grab your neck and snap it, if they are freaking out too badly." When Gary finished that, Kitten face turned red slightly with embarrassment or anger, before turning around and slamming Gary bedroom door.

Gary got on some athletic shorts and grey white beater shirt, then getting a sweat band around his forehead.

Gary got up, went to his closet and changed into his workout cloths. He then went and did morning exercises- 100 pushups, 100 setups, and then went to closet to use the pull-up bar he installed to do a 100 pull ups. It was normal routine work out that he switched off with using Plyometric Exercises, then his stretches a bit to prevent cramps and loosen up.

What was great about Gary room, there was balcony. As he walked out the balcony, he got a good view of all the acres of land that Walker Mansion owned. Mostly of Walker property was flat grass on plain with random trees sprouting that lead to a denser forest area.

On the balcony rails, there was a loose brick and Gary lifted up to find his hidden stash-a carton of cigarettes and lighter in a hollowed out brick that Gary hid inside for emergency uses, like now.

It was still dark, but early morning as dawn has not started and yet it was freezing outside for Gary. Well it should, but Gary decided to ignore that for a smoke.

 _Yeah, I know that smoking cigarettes are bad. I used to smoke when I was Henchmen with 24 was alive. When 24 died, I started a major health change. Now, well, I get fucked up dreams or memories like that, then I just have to smoke. I don't smoke often, because I'm still keeping myself health. Plus, I'm trying to smoke weed now. Still, I have a carton of cigarettes that bought, so why not use them right?_

"Looks like someone had panic attack. Well, today the day we are going to Arch the Batman. Get your head in the game!" On the balcony appeared 24, which was not bad and really brought back good memories.

"I know. Just let me smoke and then I will head to the Cocoon Cave to prep." With that, Gary took a long drag of his cigarette and kept the smoke inside. Feeling his lungs burn and warm up his chest, slowly releasing smoke out of his nose before letting it out of his mouth.

Then dawn broke and Gary enjoyed a nice warm welcome of the son. Today was good day.

"I didn't know you smoke?" Gary turned and saw Kitten again, in her PJs still and yet looks to be working on her face with some light make up of mascara around her eyes. She walked through 24 easily and looked directly at Gary, with frown on her face and hands on her hips. Gary cigarette was in his mouth and half-smoked by now.

"It helps me relax…" As soon as those words left Gary mouth, Kitten snatched the cigarette and put it out by stomping on her slipper foot.

"Smoking causes wrinkles, damages other people lung with second-hand smoke, and leaves a bad smell in rooms along with areas. This is my Mansion, Gary! God, didn't you learn than when going through school and those college classes _enlighten_ you on that? You know cigarettes are bad for you and they even put it on the label, required by law. Where did you put the carton and lighter?!" Thank god Kitten did not notice the loose brink in front of her and Gary accidently put his carton of cigarettes and lighter back in the hollowed out brick.

 _It's strange. Kitten treats me like butler/servant, but then she has moments like this where she checks up on me when I have nightmares. Like usual, she says some mean comments before leaving in a huff back to her room. Now it seems she does not like me smoking Cigarettes. It was strange when Kitten does stuff like this, to me._

 _Of course, sometimes Dr. Ms. Monarch did situations like this by trying to cheer me up. Kitten the same, but a bit mean about it._

24 just had to make comment with smile on his face, "Dude! She so has crush on you! This reminds me of my Step-sister who I was attracted to! A lot fucked up psychological issues I have going on there. Possible the reason why I turned to Henching for the Monarch, to get away from my weird attraction and the fact my dad married my ex-girlfriend, because it was so gross and wrong to think about. That incest and where the trust I had in my father was _destroyed_. I can't believe I told Dean Venture that…" Ew. It was wrong and now 24 comparing his situation to Gary and Kitten. Again, Ew! That a messed up situation that made Gary creeped out by 24 at times, but 24 was good friend.

She was preteen! Not only that, but she was forbidden fruit for Henchmen! She was Super Villain daughter, the man he served loyally and gave him purpose for his identity as the Blue Morpho in this Universe.

 _It does not help that she going to become attractive with active dieting and gymnastic classes. Too bad she queen bee or queen bitch…_

"Well, where is it Gary? Where the lighter and cigarette carton your hiding, Gary?! Also, stop making weird faces when I talk to you and looking over my head!" Uh-oh, Kitten wanted Gary full attention and not looking at 24, who was chuckling at his situation

"…I smoked it all and dropped the lighter off the balcony…" That was excuse Gary went with.

 _She was NOT happy and kept barging in my room or checking out the backyard after this, to see and probably stop me from smoking._

… _I just hope she does not find the Hemp garden I'm growing in the forest of Walker Manison to smoke. Maybe those well help me sleep better at night. Plus, I could Super Science away Lung Cancer in case I get that. No problem if I injected myself with Nanobots to selectively destroy the Cancer in my bod-_

 _That something to think about- Can Nanobots enhanced or improve my body to Superhuman levels? Maybe even Brock Samson levels!_

XXX

A long day in Gotham City was hard, especially for police. Don't get Gordon started about the night shifts…

For Commissioner of Police, James Gordon, the job was especially hard and tense work. When he came to this City, he didn't want to come and wished he stayed in Chicago. Sadly, Chicago turned out to test his principles and James had to turn his corrupt Cops.

When he got to Gotham City, he never thought he could actually be Commissioner of Gotham City or even want to.

Gotham City was place of sin and corruption, but even James could not take credit for cleaning up the corruption in Gotham City Police and fighting crime.

It took a vigilante; a man who James Gordon knew was Batman. James knew who the Batman was, but out respect for the man for helping him taking a stand, hope and bring justice to a City without hope or justice.

 _Man, James Gordon is hardcore Batman fan boy! I wonder what would happen if he never meant Batman or was never Police Officer? Would he be super geeky and have horde of Batman memorabilia collection or something?_

Still, he wished his wife was alive. Barbara brought his daughter into this world at the price of her own, so when his wife died after giving birth to his ONLY child he named his daughter after the women who gave him so much support and love. So Barbara Gordon name would never be forgotten, ever.

Right now, James needed comfort and way to release some stress. Barbara wouldn't approve, because it was not healthy and she wanted her daddy to live for a long time. Now though, James was alone in his office and wanted to cut loose.

James went to one the windows to left of his desk, pulled up the blinds and opens the window. James then went to his desk and open the left drawer, there it was…

Cigars! James had weakness for smoking and being Chicago was cold during winters didn't help. Gotham was no better.

 _See! The protagonist smoke too! Why does Kitten got to be all over my case on smoking? I bet people don't care if Commissioner James Gordon smokes, besides close family members and they should mind their own damn business!_

James brought the Cigar close to his mustache upper lip and sniffed it. He missed the smell and was going to have a few moments of enjoying Cigar before Joker or any other Criminal Insane person decides to cause havoc in Gotham. It was just a matter time.

Gotham had quite couple weeks or normal crime, and like cycle it was about time for some custom derange Criminal to bring some chaos in Gotham City. It was just matter time, even after couple years getting used to the idea. How long has it been? Five years or maybe less, given that Batman appeared first before the worst of Gotham Criminal custom freaks started to appear to challenge Batman or destroy Gotham City for one reason or another.

Just thinking of the coming storm made Gordon want smoke his Cigar badly.

He got match let and put the Cigar, then James took nice long drag of sweet stress relief-

Suddenly, pain hit the left of side of his neck and something like paintball hitting his next, dropping his Cigar on his desk!

"AAAGH! What in the world…" Just as those words fell out of, Gordon felt very tired and dizzy. He manages to pull out whatever was in his sticking in his neck.

What he found in his left hand was blue and steel metallic tranquilizer dart. The needle had his blood, but at the other end had blue butterfly emblem on it.

"Oh no, not those twoooo….." Just as those slurred words left Gordon mouth, he feel face first on desk.

 _It game time! TIME TO START ARCHING! Step One- abduct those vulnerable and close to the heart of your Arch Enemy! Not two teenage kids having no idea about life or reality about them, but a grizzled middle age man that could possibly have beat Green Beret training in one-on-one fight. Won't have to worry about that thanks to good old tranquilizer dart from my wrist band shooters! They are so cool and I can see why the Monarch had them as signature weapon._

Just then the Blue Morpho came in through the Window that Gordon open to have smoke filter out of his office and followed by Killer Moth, coming through the open window.

" **Come on! We got to hurry, the Moth Mobile going to catch too much attention!"** With that robotic voice changer, the Blue Morpho picked up Gordon and threw Commissioner hovering car. Just below them, civilians and even some Gotham Police Officers were stunned at an actual flying car with Moth designs for Mercedes-Benz 300 SL two door sports car. The Mercedes was grey in color and had a Black and White Moth insignia on the hood, if anyone could see from the taller buildings.

Before Killer Moth left through the window, he picked up the Cigar and behind the his bug lenses

" **Man! I have not had Cigar in while! Thank god Kitten doesn't know I smoke, which is one the few good things she at least believe that I don't do. Strangely, she accepts me being freelance former enforcer for the Mob and now Super Villain. Stupid voice changer gets in the way smoking this Cigar though…"** That did not stop Killer Moth from swiping Gordon freshly lit Cigar.

 _I'm not only smoker, but sadly my balls get busted by Kitten and Killer Moth gets to lie about quitting smoking in general. Killer Moth had a smug look on his face and told Gary to set a better setting an better example for his little girl, but I call Killer Moth hypocritical for throwing me under the bus. Whatever, he going to fuck up at some point and Kitten will probably explore drugs or boys at some point in her teenage years. I just feel sorry for the man that ever knocks up Kitten to get Killer Moth wrath…_

"COMMISH! WHAT GOING ON!" Just like that Harvey Bullock busted in the room just without his cloak and his gun on hand, with Detective Renee Montoya.

"FREEZE BUG!" Montoya order, but Killer Moth threw flash pellet and smoke pellet in hands inside the Commissioner James Gordon Office. Smoke filled the room quickly and seep out through the building. Shots were fired in the smoke, but only two.

 _OH! My favorite people in Blue or is it grey? Detectives are confusing in some way for me at times.…_

A flash and smoke appear in room, while Killer Moth hopped in the Mothmobile that hovered outside the window of Gotham Police Department. Just as Killer Moth got in, the Mothmobile flew off faster than Police Officer outside could react or follow in the Gotham Patrol Cars could follow.

Somehow, Renee Montoya opened most the windows to get the air and release the smoke from the smoke pellets.

Most the cops were scrambling, but Detective Harvey Bullock could say what most or some the Police Force thoughts out loud.

"Great! Now we got those damn Bugs causing trouble! They only cause trouble to get that fucking Bat attention! Wait? Damnit! I lost the betting poll! It been a while since they got Mayor Hill as their hostage, thought for sure that be their got to hostage. Must be feeling ballsy this time…" With that the overweight Detective followed Detective Montoya as he waddled after her, which was another reminder to get in better health.

XXX

They could not find traces of the Bugs. It pain Bullock, but he had to light up the Bat Signal that Gordon was proud of using, but Harvey Bullock never like the freaks in Gotham. He blamed Batman for bring in these _freaks_ into this town. Wasn't it bad enough with mobsters, gangs and drugs in this town? Didn't help that children were at risk or disappeared in this town either.

With the Batman came, so did more dangerous freaks trying to off the Bat and be the King or Queen of Gotham City.

 _We are not freaks! It all about how you identify our true self! Nobody gave a shit about Gary Fischer in the Old Universe and they only care about Gary in this DCAU because some baby bearing hip old man and his Magic Murder bag gave Gary super intelligence, along with seeing his dead best friend that NOBODY else could see!_

Sadly, they needed a freak to fight these freaks. That why Montoya was here to help talk nice with Bat Freak, while he was here so the Bat did not do anything funny even though he should arrest the guy to for having a ten to twelve year old kid _help_ fight crime.

Bullock would bet some good money that the Bat _trained_ that boy in other ways. It gave him the creeps.

 _Not the Batman, never. Now Captain Sunshine and his series of Wonder Boys? Yeah, there is some creepy things going on there. That why I was never bothered that the Monarch killed Wonder Boy, then had 24 and I deliver the ashes back to Captain Sunshine. It was like mercy killing given how Captain Sunshine traumatizes those Wonder Boys in some shape or form. Plus, it kind bad ass to taught a hero by delivering their wards ashes was awesome!_

"Remember, Bullock, we need the Batman to help to find Commissioner Gordon. Don't start anything, the Commissioner life is at stake." There was Montoya fortune cookie advice. Just what Bullock needed, the rookie Detective telling him what to do, but Bullock had respect Montoya for her years of service and being damn good Cop that became Detective recently.

"Whatever. When are the Bat Freak getting here…?" The more time passed, the more the bugs will possible kill Commissioner Gordon for whatever mobster wants James Gordon head- Thorne, Stromwell and possibilities of Daggett criminal connections. The obvious creeps and freaks would be Joker, the Penguin, Poison Ivy or perhaps the newest rogue being Two-Face formerly known as District Attorney Harvey Dent.

It didn't help that the Bugs were Gotham City best _cleaners_. Most the police did not know how Bugs did it, but they suspected Chemical way of disposing the bodies. Whatever they did for their system, they did not use a tub or metal steel drum to dissolve. The Bugs technique was mobile and quick, but only the bugs had access to it. The Mob, Gangs and Hitman would love to have the methods that Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho used; they made millions illegally in disposing of bodies or even being hitman themselves.

It just pissed Bullock off that out of the freaks the _Batman_ did not put in Arkham Asylum or Blackgate Prison, had the most ridiculous names criminals could have.

 _Okay, note to self. Beat the day lights or humiliate Detective Harvey Bullock. Are names are not that bad! Seriously, even back in my Old Universe, the names such as Monarch were awesome. Not to mention Phantom Limb, Monstroso, Red Death, Wide Whale, Radical Left, Red Mantel or Dragoon._

 _Hell! Are name was better than Brick Frog and that guy makes okay living for the Guild of Calamities Intent for Arching Enemy and he was Level Four threat level._

"… What is the issue?" JESUS, MOSES AND MOHAMMAD! The Bat freak always appears out of nowhere, right next to Bullock himself! He got put bell on that guy…

"Hahahahaha! That never gets old me!" Of course, the preteen twerp come with his prepubescent voice, thinking this is such hot shit because he fights criminal. Bullock was waiting for Boy Wonder voice to start cracking his voice. Probably brained wash by the Batman. At least give the boy some PANTS! It like Batman trying to get the pedophiles to come out and rape the poor kid, which was sad because he could not put pass some Gotham sick degenerates.

"We just got abduction case involving the Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho, Batman. They took the Commissioner Gordon from the Police Station at dusk, with several witnesses both cops and civilian witness watch them take off in their… flying car. We have not heard any demands yet, but usually they have a bone to pick with is…well you." Once the words left Detective Montoya mouth, Bullock could just notice Batman and even Boy Wonder getting tense. Were they annoyed or was it a fact they never brought the bugs to justice.

"…We will have to wait for them to send their message…Thank you for informing me and it should be soon…" God, does the guy ever get tired with dark and harsh voice. Is it a cold or is does it turn the bat freak on?

"Whatever, just make sure squish the Bugs. Bats and Birds eat those, right?" That might be a step to far, but Bullock did not like the Vigilante and they were criminals as well. Why the hell did people sneer at him, when he did questionable or ethical things that Police Officers should do? It not that far back their were WAY worse Corrupt Cops then him and Bullock kept the peace, while staying away from criminals trying to recruit him into a TRULY bad cop.

"…We don't kill…even if some moments are tempting." Wow, that dark coming from pre-teen kid dressed like a Circus tights that look like traffic lights custom that went by the name Robin. Whatever the kid issue was with Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho, it was personal.

 _Yes! You can feel the hate! It so serious and different compared to just Venture Family and Broc thinking it was annoyance or like going through a routine! This must be TRUE hatred that the Monarch talked about with Arch Enemies!_

When Bullock blink they were gone and even Detective Montoya was looking around, but the Bat and Bird were gone.

"Let just hope they find the Commissioner…" Montoya was worried, but she shouldn't be.

"Come one Montoya. Every time Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho only go after Batman or work with Criminal Mobsters. Strangely, they never kill their hostage or civilians. They just want to fight Batman and Boy Wonder." That was true. Strangely enough, Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho usually kill criminals involved in crime. Usually, low level soldiers that were scheming off top or screwed up badly to get killed, but they been moving closer to the more powerful crime bosses.

XXX

Gotham got that message that night, before most the citizen went to bed or some cases were getting ready for work.

The Blue Morpho hijacks the Television and Radio system for all Gotham to see or hear. Some came in like static and others came in clear.

The image of Killer Moth was seen on TV clearly enough in Gotham City and his voice was projected over the Radio System. The Killer Moth projected of intimidation and fear.

" _ **GOTHAM CITY, I HAVE YOUR COMMISSIONER JAMES GORDON OF THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! I ISSUE A CHALLENGE FOR THE BATMAN AND HIS LITTLE BIRD SIDE KICK TO TRY SAVE THE MAN OF THE LAW OR GET EATEN BY MY MUTATED KILLER MOTHS!"**_ With that Killer Moth show Commissioner tied up to in tight rope and gagged in his mouth. All around Gordon was glass case of large buzzing Insects, which were Giant Moths that looked hungry and very unhealthy looking. Then the camera panned out to Killer Moth again.

" _ **BATMAN, DO YOU TRULY RULE GOTHAM CITY?! YOUR NOTHING BUT ANOTHER CRIMINAL JUST LIKE ME AND THE REST OF REST OF THE SUPER VILLAINS, SO WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT CRIME IS LEGAL AND WHAT ISN'T!? IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE THROUGH THIS, THEN KISS COMMISSIONER JAMES GORDON LIFE GOOD BY!"**_ Just like that a series of beeps played over and over. It seemed like gibberish and nobody made sense of it. This went on twenty minutes, repeating over and over again and again. Some people tried to change the channel on TV or the Radio, but the same thing was on.

Then it stopped. No more beeping.

" _ **COME AT YOUR OWN RISK OR ALLOW COMMISSIONER GORDON DIE AND HAND OVER GOTHAM CITY CONTROL OVER ME! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Now this was mixed feelings for most Civilians and the Police Officers were very tense, given that the Police Force what they knew about Killer Moth and Blue Morpho. The civilians on the other hand had mixed feelings? Most civilians did not take it personally or did not like police or just did not care, but there was small percent that were interested what came next.

Instead of the video ending Killer Moth dialogue, this is what happen next as the video did not end.

" _ **Man! That was great! I felt chills, what do you think Blue Morpho?"**_ The camera was still rolling and it seemed that the Super Villain did not notice. Killer Moth literally relaxed and was in no longer as menacing as before. Like a guy in very expensive and amazing costume that was would be great at Halloween Party.

" _ **Dude, that was good! Very chilling and dramatic, not mention menacing. You been watching those movies and TV Shows I recommend to you for Villain Dialogue, haven't you? I give solid nine out ten."**_ Just then the picture was blocked with something blue, but it got smaller to reveal another Insect Theme costume that looked like Butterfly with Wings that were folded in like cape.

" _ **YES! I nailed it! Now we just have to wait for the Rat and his little crow to come us."**_ The Killer Moth was so relax, he was leaning back on the glass cage of the Giant Moths, not even bothered by the Giant Moths in near the Glass Cage they were in. Even scratched him a little in the crotch, before pulling out a Cigar and even had a lighter on hand. Killer Moth just let the Cigar casually to get ready for smoke.

" _ **It Batman and Robin, though I have to admit the kid could be called the Crow if he gets older. I wonder what copy-right problems with James O'Barr the creator or whoever owns the right to**_ _The Crow_ _ **now, would they sue or something over that?"**_ The Blue Butterfly guy was calm and casually leaning back on glass near the Giant Moths. Not doing anything embarrassing as Killer Moth, but people watching this on Television would see some Giant Moths dying or exploding. Other Giant Moths seem to be doing fine though, but it was not perfect. On Radio, all they heard were voices and background noises splatter or sound paint splashing on the walls of the Giant Moths death.

" _ **Dude, you need work on you Giant Moths. They are not going to last long, at all. You should have mutated the Larva state instead of Moths. I think that would have made them last longer. These guys are probably not going to survive past two or three days. That being generous…"**_ The blue Butterfly man said, while looking at Commissioner Gordon tied up on chair. It looked like the Commissioner was loose up the gag around his mouth.

" _ **Excuse me for not being a Super Nerd! I just got into this and you're tutoring helpful. The Giant Moths of fine. None are catching fire or anything. Now all we** **can do is just waiting for the Bat. Anyway, Commissioner Gordon was so kind as to offer a Cigar."**_ When Killer Moth replied he went to the tied up Commissioner Gordon and seem to want to taunt the man. _**"Now what would you daughter say about this. You smoking at your age?! That is a shocker that the ever righteous Commissioner Gordon was smoker, but thanks for Cigar that I'm going to enjoy right now thanks to you. I bet you get a lot shit from people if they find out you like Tobacco."**_ With that, Killer Moth moved parts of his mask to put the Cigar in his mouth. Now, those watching on TV could not see much of Killer Moth face, because he was too far away and video gave bad image from the video camera. People on radio just could hear the dialogue and noise.

It took a couple minutes before Killer MOth wa

 _Karma coming around the corner for Killer Moth, but are situation going SUCK when we get back to Mansion. .._

Killer Moth finished the last bits of the Cigar and took some puffs, before putting throwing the used Cigar on the ground. The Villain got so cocky that he took the gag off Commissioner Gordon, but not before exhaling a lot smoke at the man face to annoy the Gordon face. Then Killer Moth puts parts of his mask on to talk again, hiding his looks and his voice.

" _ **Anything to say so we can kill this wonderful quality time we have together, Commissioner?"**_ People could literally hear how smug Killer Moth sounded and Commissioner Gordon just looks at Killer Moth for minute before turning to the Video Camera, looking directly at Video feed. Then Commissioner Gordon spoke with a straight face before replying.

"… _The Video Camera greenlight is still **ON** , Moth Man and Butterfly Boy. At least, you did not leave the lens cap on this time." _ With just those words, Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho froze, before Blue Morpho ran to Video Camera. Some people watching or listening this could tell that the so called Villains made a mistake.

" _ **SHIT! I THOUGHT I TURNED OFF CAMERA AND I FORGOT THE RADIO FEED! SORRY!"**_ The Butterfly theme villain apologizes as he ran at the Video Camera, where everyone viewed the Video Camera being view was moving sporadically and randomly around.

" _ **GRAH! I THOUGHT IT WAS PERFECT THIS TIME! DAMN IT!"**_ Even the Video Camera was still on, people saw Killer Moth agitated and then punched Commissioner Gordon in the face, with man tied up to a chair being hit towards the Glass Cage created cracks. Still the Glass Cage did not break, and buzzing was heard before the Video Camera went off. Then the Radio went off.

Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho to some citizens of Gotham were kind of funny! They acted like big bad Villains, but then they have screw up moments like this. They were dangerous that they were NEVER caught by Batman, Robin or the Gotham Police Force. Other than that, they just kind of directly attack Batman and never bother anyone else.

Just declaring their intentions or sometimes rare News footage caught Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho against Batman and Robin.

Those few minorities of Gotham citizens laughed at that, even some people making scrap books or records of the Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho mistakes like bloopers. There were even bloopers of those mistakes, but Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho never took it as personal attack.

The only issue they had was the hazing by Criminals and other Super Villains.

… _Just because I'm somewhat of a genius, does not make Ubermensch or Ultimate Man…._

 _LIKE ANYONE PERFECT!_

 _Now Killer Moth mad because Kitten watched this and knows her daddy smokes, so she going to be all over him about quieting this habit._

 _Kittens mostly watched these type of situation on the message Killer Moth left, whenever Killer Moth involved. The reason Kitten does this is to see if her Daddy will kills Batman or get arrested._

 _Killer Moth will hopefully use that anger against Batman with his Power Suit._

XXX

Morse Code.

That was what message was in Killer Moth delivered, when they had twenty minutes of what seemed like random beeping noise going on TV was.

Who used Morse Code anymore, in this day and age anyway? Because apparently Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho still did. Most likely the Blue Morpho, just to annoy Robin for not figuring out because mentoring under the greatest Detective in the world. Even Batman was stumped on Morso Code and would have taken a few hours longer to decode the message Killer Moth challenge to the Dark Knight.

Thank god for Alfred Pennyworth actually having to learn Morse Code in his younger days, when he had military training of some kind. Either during his childhood, Morse Code was used during World War II or perhaps learning out necessity during the Cold War era in Britain, before coming to America.

Robin had to seriously wonder more about Alfred back story and history, before he became the butler and guardian of Bruce Wayne.

Anyway, Killer Moth declaration or challenge to kept telling address and even called name the building- Gotham Insectarium.

Right now, Robin was on roof and going through a door to the roof with Batman taking lead. Going through door they went through the stairs and finally were inside the Insectarium Exhibit. Why do Villains have to be so cliché? Joker picks a building that linked with Comedy, Penguin linked to anything with Birds, and now Two-Face dealing anything with a Dual meaning/personality or just something with the number two involved.

 _It symbolism and gives the Antagonist the home field advantage! God, every Gotham Antagonist needs it with the Batman around…_

With that said, Robin got a small metal rod out of his utility belt and active the rod to become a metallic Bo Staff. Today was the day he beat certain Butterfly down…

"Not yet Robin, remember we have to save Commissioner Gordon, then deal with the Blue Morpho." When Bruce whispered that, Robin just held his Bo Staff tighter at the ready. Oh, he was going to deal with that wannabe Henchmen or puppeteer pretending to be Henchmen. Killer Moth was consider a joke to the Batman and over powered Henchmen with that Strength Suit. After a few confrontations, they figured out that the Blue Morpho has the intellectual and had actual skills in Combat. Probably the reason why Killer Moth was more dangerous than even normal Henchmen or hired Muscle that criminals and Batman own Rouge Villains.

Passing through glass cases of pined up and dead insects, even a large than life models of Insects the size of manikin.

Just then they saw Commissioner James Gordon on podium that was tied up to chair and had nasty bruise that was forming where Killer Moth punch him. James Gordon was surrounded by Glass Cage around him in a dead end corner, with what look like bugs hit Glass of a Speeding Car or exploded paint Glass with green/yellow insect guts. Even gross twitching Giant Moths legs or antennas moving. Ugh! The smell of Cigar filled the air, possible the same one Killer Moth taunting Commissioner Gordon about smoking. The other smell was large dead Giant Moths smell filling the room. Yet no sign of Killer Moth, the Blue Morpho or supposedly their giant Killer Moths they developed.

They stick to the Shadows, in case of any traps were set for them.

" _ **This fucking sucks! How did all my Giant Moths all just die on me?!"**_ Killer Moth voice was loud as usually, with his voice changer making him sound like robot echoing around the Glass Cage around. Just then Killer Moth opened the door to the Glass Cage and walked out if, followed by the Blue Morpho with his stupid mask. It like Blue Morpho copied his mask lower part from _Mortal Kombat_ games that Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Komodai, or whatever character; they had those black cage masks covering around their mouths and cheeks. It seems that Killer Moth designed like fangs, while Blue Morpho had no design for his mask. Killer Moth was still ranting, _**"GOD! It supposed to be bad ass and terrifying moment for the so called heroes, but now all got to show the Rat and Bird is dead giant insect guts smears and dead bugs! That just gross and morbid…Fuck, my super science sucks right now…"**_ Even with weirdly accented voice changer, it sounded to Robin like Killer Moth was pouting.

 _That is what sucks about Science, because Science is 90% percent trial and error. That 10% is the success of the experiment where it actually works is tested over and over, again and again. When you repeat the process of the hundredth or thousandth time, getting the same predictable results from whatever experiment is with the same result, that means it success and fact becomes a theory. It almost drives a person mad at time doing this process…_

" _ **Well, you didn't do exactly the experimental trials, at all. You just kind fed Moths some chemicals that I suggested could make Giant Insects, and then just fed it to the poor Moths some drenching old ragged cloths were they got bigger with the chemicals you soaked the rag in to make them grow. I'm surprised these guys did not just explode or die as soon they consumed the chemical cloths you fed them. I'm just glad you mutated the Giant Moths here instead of the Cocoon Cave, because it hard to control Giant Insects and I'm still working on that. Plus, Batman and Robin are here or been here for couple minutes."**_ God, Robin hated the Blue Morpho voice and how he just knew Batman and him were here. HOW DOES HE DO THAT THEY WERE HERE?! What was the point of stealth training and trying to master Ninjutsu!? The Blue Morpho acted so normal even had that same stupid robotic accented voice changer as well. The Blue Morpho shaking off his boots of Insect guts off his boots and plainly informed his _boss_ that the heroes were here. Like Batman and Robin were not that big of a threat.

"It over Blue Morpho and Killer Moth, it time to put in cell in Arkham Asylum with you name on it." Batman said this as he ready to fight with his black cape swishing to reveal his grey outfit. Batman appeared from the shadows and wanted to capture these insane insect theme criminals. It sort of become obsession for Batman and Robin, because they are the only criminals that repeatedly get away. Out of Gotham Rogues, Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho were never put in jail or Arkham at all.

"Yeah, were going pin you guys up like some of insects in this Museum. It almost like cry for help, if you ask me. Like, _"Please place me somewhere on display and control my freedom at all times."_ Well, we will be happy to help you gentlemen with that." Robin got his metal Bo Staff ready, wanting to take a crack at the Blue Morpho.

" _ **RAGH! FORGET ANY OF THE CLEVER DIALOGUE! I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT YOU, BATMAN!"**_ With that Killer Moth flew at Batman and manage to tackle Batman a distance way further into the Insectarium, while Robin kept an eye on that fighter he notice the Blue Morpho casually walking closer to Robin. The sound of smash and crashes walls or objects could be heard, and Robin could bet Batman would use explosives to damage Killer Moth suit. That was issues, because Killer Moth would not stop fighting until Batman had use more dangerous equipment to stop Killer Moth.

 _ **"Man, he fully enraged. He needs this…"**_ With that comment spoken, the Blue Morpho open up loose and ready in fighting stance slowly moving toward Robin, like Robin was not even much of threat at all and was waiting for Batman to get done with fighting Killer Moth.

"I didn't appreciate the Side-Kick comment that Killer Moth said, but I think you side needing kicking and tenderizing. Sidekicks trump Henchmen anyway." Robin began spinning his Bo Staff. Today was the day that Robin would take down the Blue Morpho and another step in proving he could handle more dangerous situation than Batman would admit he was impressed with Robin. Batman wanted to take down the Blue Morpho, but most the time Killer Moth got in way Batman. It did not help that Killer Moth suite was powerful and durable, to slow Batman usual tactics and tricks. In that regards, Killer Moth was as dangerous as Batman other Super Criminals.

" _ **Oh nice toy, how much did Daddy-Bat spring that for you or did you actually make that? If you made that than congratulations on your first steps of being independent of becoming your own hero away from the Batman, but it bad choice because I could shove the Bo Staff up your ass if you try to hit me with that."**_ God Robin hated how confident the Blue Morpho, but then Blue Morpho seem to look at something from side before speaking again, _**"Okay, that did sound wrong when addressing that a pre-teen boy. Maybe somewhat pedophile like, but it not my fault Robin wearing some close to hybrid of short-shorts and a speedo. Still, it hard to trash talk on the spot, you know?"**_ Why did the guy comment randomly like someone was talking to him? Robin did not say anything. Only that Arkham Asylum would most likely take in Blue Morpho, for being insane and the ring leader behind this operation.

Maybe Blue Morph suffered from schizophrenia or some mental illness? That what Robin thought, but it seem that the Blue Morpho had partial under control.

Enough talking with the crazy Villain such as Blue Morpho that thought himself as some common minion or pretending to be Henchmen when the Blue Morpho was true criminal mastermind!

With that Robin ran straight at Blue Morpho with Bo Staff in hand then, jumped in the air to deliver a high kick which the Blue Morpho side stepped. Then went around to bring the Bo Staff to his knees, but Blue Morpho moved his legs out the way then delivered two punch's that landed Robin torso and jaw. Robin back flipped and then threw out Robin Shuriken throwing expertly at the Blue Morpho, but that damn copy-cat threw Butterfly theme Shuriken! Some Shuriken hit each other each other, while some the Blue Morpho dodges and Robin from their respect mid-range attacks!

Why was this guy Villain or even pretending to be Henchmen? That was what Robin thought. With the Blue Morpho skills, he could do great good or at least the Blue Morpho could do better on is on and be his own Villain.

Then the Blue Morpho went offensive, with Robin on the defensive. Blue Morpho rushed him Robin, with surprising speed and response time. Robin tried to counter and get back on the offensive, swinging his Bo Staff and switching up with punches, kicks, elbowed, kneeing and attacking Blue Morpho in vulnerable places of the human body. Even crippling moves if Robin had to defeat the Blue Morpho. It just did not work with Blue Morpho blocking, redirecting and dodging; then delivering a punches and kickes that Robin was expertly damaging the Boy Wonder arms, legs, torso or head. Whatever was left unguarded the Blue Morpho attacked without any mercy! It was like Robin was sparing with Batman, but the Blue Morpho was not his mentor and not teaching Robin anything.

It was more like Blue Morpho proving to be a wall that Robin could not overcome.

Robin found his second wind and went back on the offensive. The key was to keep movie and use his training! Robin flipped and use the wall to flip over Blue Morpho, sending Bo Staff to his face and landing a blow around Blue Morpho nose hopefully. That when Robin went inside Blue Morpho guard by hitting the larger teen with punches and kicks to do damage as best as he could, but when he tried to use the Bo Staff to make more damaging blow the Blue Morpho kicked Robin in to torso. Oxygen was lost and Robin tried to find his footing and where Blue Morpho was.

He did not notice, but he back pedal to a corner of the Insectarium, between a corner of Monarch Butterflies and the very same Butterflies that the enemy right in front Robin symbolism- Blue Morpho Butterflies.

" _ **You ready to just give up or do you want me to take the training wheels off to show you how grown ass men beat the shit out of each other?"**_ Robin hated this guy, but the Blue Morpho was good fighter and had backed up whatever smack he said. Strangely, enough he turned his head check over head to hear Killer Moth and Batman fight. Only the sounds of crashes and fight still going on, but the Blue Morpho nodded before walking to the corner with Robin desperately tried to jab with the end of the Bo Staff. Blue Morpho just caught the metallic collapsed Bo Staff and threw it over his shoulder like garbage. Before Robin could even get into his utility belt, Blue Morpho started to beat the living hell out of Robin.

Muscular trained sixteen year old teenager against trained twelve pre-teen was not pretty. Especially, with the larger and older teenager not showing any mercy with only Robin trying to protect his torso and head from the powerful blows from the Blue Morpho punches and kicks; who was working Robin arms and legs painfully. It felt like Blue Morpho beating was similar to Gang member initiation, where they gang up on the new guy and four to eight senior gang members beating the shit out the new guy for several minutes.

That what Blue Morpho did every time with Robin; by beating on Robin like the Blue Morpho was school yard bully that actually bruised, bleed and in some cases causing hairline fractures on parts of his bones. Yet it was like Blue Morpho never wanted to kill Robin.

It just at the end of beatings, is what really gave Robin mixed feelings. Something Robin loved and hated that the Blue Morpho did after every fight he has with butterfly.

An explosion echoed in the Insectarium.

Just as Robin slid down the corner and trapped in by Blue Morpho, he was trying to get into his utility belt to get grappling gun or smoke pellets, yet Robin was tired and felt pain all over his arms failing to be stealthy about looking for equipment in his utility belt. The Blue Morpho then just raised his right fist and aimed Robin.

Blue Morpho turned his head looking at something or hearing the a few moments agoexplosion, before turning back at beaten Boy Wonder.

"Wait minute, Blue Morpho! Can't you just tie me up-" That sentence could not be finish as the Blue Morpho shot a dart in the arm that was trying get some smoke bomb pellets out of his utility.

XXX

Moments Ago:

"Man, even with Power Suit, Killer Moth can't defeat Batman. That just sad..." was all 24 could say. He was watching Killer Moth and Batman fight. It was like watching someone who did not know how to use their equipment, against someone who knew how to use all their equipment.

Batman fought well and made sure not to get too close to Killer Moth. Killer Moth could rip Batman in half, but Batman threw his Bat theme Shuriken at Killer Moth and Batman was cutting up Killer Moth suit. Thank god the Power Suit double for protection as well as for attack. Not to mention Batman just pushing, dodging and moving out of Killer Moth wild strikes.

" _ **YOU FUCKING COWARDLY BAT! JUST, GET OVER HERE!"**_ That was not going to work, but Killer Moth kept getting close to Batman. So angry and rile up, Killer Moth failed to see what 24 was seeing. Batman got something out the back of his utility belt and was holding on to. 24 could easily tell that Batman was ready for moment for Killer Moth to leave a opening, which was going to happen soon.

Just like when Killer Moth took a large swipe with his right arm and caved in parts of the wall with smash and claw marks, Batman got close to Killer Moth and threw whatever was in his hand.

 **BOOM!** 24 could not help and wince with Batman throwing explosive pellets that ripped through Killer Moth privates. The explosion kicked up dust and smoke.

"Oh my god,that is so brutal! I always forget that Batman will do anything to stop criminals and Super Villains. Batman just won't kill. Well, in this Universe. He killed a few times in some exceptional Multiverse or whatever. Killer Moth going to be pissing blood for a week, I think…." 24 watch as the smoke to clear with nobody to hear his comment at all.

" _ **AAAAHHH! MY BALLS! UGH!...I think I'm going to throw up…"**_ The dust settled and Killer Moth crumpled up holding his privates before hitting face first ground in a fetal position. Batman wasted no time and took out something else out of his Utility. It look like special or metallic rope of some kind, but it was probably something metallic, given that the Dark Knight learned to not use ropes or his bat-cuffs on Killer Moth because the Power Suit gave Super Strength. It would take a bit to tie Killer Moth off, so Batman was sure to get to.

24 better go warn Gary or else Blue Morpho would be found out as Gary Fischer, then 24 would have dress up like Women. Just like with Monarch when Dr. Girlfriend broke up with him and acted all crazy…

 _The Monarch does go to strange places, but who am I to judge? I sniff stuff and objects randomly._

It took a bit, but 24 found Gary beating the shit out Robin and was about ready to shot a wrist Dart at the Boy Wonder. It was kind of cruel and funny, because Gary not only mixed tranquilizer into his Darts. More like Gary Fischer mixed up a drug cock-tail of various drugs that they could get their hands on in Walker Industries and shop-lifting.

"Dude, the Batman coming and he just gave Killer Moth a crotch shot of explosion! It was painful to watch. Don't expect Killer Moth for back up or help! Hurry up and deal with Robin already, Gary!" Gary looks at 24, who was addressing him before shooting the Dart at the Boy Wonder arm reaching for something into his utility belt.

24 wonder what was going on through Robin perspective, because pre-teen was going be on one hell of drug trip.

XXX

Present Moment:

That when most the night to Robin, was haze and like bad **(or good)** drug trip. Robin skin felt relax, along with the world around Robin felt great! Like everything was a dream! No Robin or Batman! It felt like his parents never died and they were with him always. Like the whole world was perfect!

At some point Robin was in and out of it. What he remember was the Blue Morpho tying him up, then at another point it seem that Batman and the Blue Morpho were at stand-off inside Gotham Insectarium. Each holding hostage of their own and having their own agenda, but Robin was lose grip on reality and going to drug fueled hallucination from Blue Morpho dart.

" _ **Okay, hand over Killer Moth and in return I will give you Boy Wonder. Sounds like good trade."**_ Oh! Blue Morpho voice sounded _sooo_ awesome to Robin, especially the robot voice with the accent! It took such balls to make Butterfly look threatening, but somehow Blue Morpho did that!

"I don't negotiate with Criminals. Give yourself up now and stop this pointless endeavor. I defeated Killer Moth, but no equipment you make for him or how much Killer Moth hates me will never, ever defeat me. Just hand over Robin and take the punishment that you deserve, Blue Morpho." There Mr. Buzz-Kill, also known as Batman and Bruce Wayne! Why did Robin feel like his mouth felt dry like Cotton? Robin wished he could hearing his mommy call him her little Robin, was distant and yet Richard thought he could hear it like it was yesterday. Why was everyone all shifting like fun house mirrors? Batman was just standing there and Robin could swear something was press to his neck. It felt like blade? Did Blue Morpho take out his cool wrist forearm blades?

They were so cool and made Blue Morpho look like Butterfly Wolverine, from _X-Men_ Comics!

" _ **Oooh, Batman does not make deals with Criminals. Someone call Summer Gleeson with the latest news! Look, I got bird-boy on tranquilizer dart with my latest batch to loosen Bird Boy up to not be angst, unhappy as you and really just not put up much of fight. If you don't hurry up and de-toxic Bird Boy, well he might overdose at some point. Kind of was eyeballing certain pain-killers, mood adjusting chemicals and some ACID when making this batch tranquilizer dart. The rats I test on did okay. Seven out of Ten lived, in the Trial and Error experiments. Just some rats unfortunately died or became brain dead."**_ Whatever the Blue Morpho was talking about, that dart had some good-shit in it! Robin could see colors and people shifting Colors. You ever see green Batman and purple Blue Morpho? Because Robin was seeing that shit live right now!

 _Yeah, I drugged Robin. I felt bad with The Pirate Captain in my Old Universe, but again my Morals have changed coming to this Universe and living the Gotham City lifestyle. Plus, this was DCAU that I was sort of changing somethings up and bring some knowledge from DC Comic Books with some dark angst twist to it. Ha! I wonder if I can drug up Speedy or Red Arrow? It would be interesting, but at least Robin has good times and getting the anti-depressants he need to help get over his parents death…_

 _I'm not killing Robin. I'm just medicating him, while also getting Robin high as kite._

Uh-oh, the infamous Bat-Glare! That look always makes Robin feel very uncomfortable and felt like he robbed the world of happiness by doing wrong that angered all mighty Bruce Wayne, when in fact that was all Bruce fault! Robin wish he could tell Batman that, but he was not sure if he could talk as he felt a lot spit and blood was going down his throat. Tasting like water and copper!

"…This is not a game. One of these days, I'm going to find out who you are, Blue Morpho. Before I give you over to the Police, I'm going break every bone in your body. Killer Moth felt a small sample of I'm going to do to you, but seems Killer Moth own Power Suit has him protective padding and protected from most my punishment on him. I'm going to make regret challenging me…" Why was Batman always serious? Robin or Richard never knew why Bruce never let his guard down and just hug it out. Who was he- Richard, Robin or Dick? Why did everyone make fun of the name Dick? Having nickname such as Dick is good name! You could use negative and positive aspects to it. Your good Dick! That guy was such a Dick! See! Having a nickname like Dick was not so bad.

Why was Killer Moth not saying anything!? Ooohh, Killer Moth looks all sleeping as he was tied up by Batman. Robin felt like sleepy too…

" _ **Someday, maybe given how obsessive you are and I did not challenge you. I Arch you. Get it? your my Arch Enemy. Oh! I started time bomb with C-4 that I set up around the building. Commissioner Gordon managed to escape the building, after you untied him from your fight with Killer Moth. So I don't have to worry about Civilian death on my conscious. The cops are most likely come any minute. Maybe I should of used a Pipe-Bomb to be all cheap about it, but I'm Arching the Goddamn Batman with my boss the Killer Moth! You deserve some classy explosives. Might as well get this over with or we are going to blow up. It seems poetic for Killer Moth and I dying in museum dedicated to Insects, but for you it just would be sad and pathetic ending for Boy Wonder. Anyway, I set that off four minutes ago with remote trigger in my utility belt. You can't disarm it with the remote and the timer only five minute timer. Just about the time when we started bantering with each other. We only one minute before we all go boom, Batman…"**_ That would be sad! Robin would cry if all them died and he could not get anymore of Blue Morpho wonderful darts! There so awesome and make him feel new things Robin never felt before. Robin wish he could talk, but those darts made it hard to talk right now. At least he could see and hear, so that was cool…

Batman even growled, showing more anger to enemy. It was only the Blue Morpho that got Bruce that frustrated. Well, at least Bruce not as mad and determine when Joker was out.

After that it was blur and it felt like Robin could fly! Blue Morpho helped by tossing Robin, but then Batman had to ruin it by catching him. Birds are meant to fly man…

Just looking at Blue Morpho flying with his magnificent blue butterfly wings. Killer Moth was grabbed by Blue Morpho and was heading to the ceiling. Ah! They want to go look through the glass roof to see the night sky! Gotham City had a dark sky, because the lights in Gotham made it difficult to see the stars.

 **SMASH!** Oh no! The glass roof broke and the shards of glass was raining down like, well, like rain! Robin wish he could check on Blue Morpho and Killer Moth, but Batman was carrying Robin over his shoulder with his black cape blocking his view.

Everything was rush to get out the building and Batman lost Killer Moth in the chaos to leave in hurry. Batman used his grappling hook to get them out Gotham Insectarium across the build past the street, in mid-air the building light up in Colors! Robin always loves red, orange and yellow; that why yellow and red was part of his costume as Robin. His costume was so cool. If only the lights could have color green in it…

Ooooh, there was flying car in the sky, getting smaller and smaller in the distances. It reminded Robin of a moth or fly funny designs. Robin hear police patrols sirens were driving towards the colorful building making wonderful sounds!

"Richard! Do you hear me?" With that Batman took off his mask! How would he hide his identity if his eyes were EXPOSED to the world! Looks like Bruce brought out a little light. Richard tried to follow the light, but Batman was so fast before putting it away. Then Batman frowns before speaking "I'm taking you home..." Oh, Batman or Bruce cares. It confusing sometimes.

The Batmobile was such pleasant ride on the way back, but Robin felt like he was coming down. The Bat Cave felt fool and nice. Bright lights were hurting Robin eyes.

"Sir, how was taking down- Master Greyson, are you okay?!" Alfred! That beautiful British culture voice that entered Robin ears with voice of concern. Robin is fine Alfred and he feels super cool; Batman had him over his shoulders and taking him to the Med Bay, to fix up his boo-boos!

Batman and Alfred were all concern and that was cool! He loved the attention. Robin just wished the med-table was not so hard and cold, along with bright light on his face or body off of him! He was VAMPIRE-BIRD, right?! Was that Batman going for, right? Why does Bruce fear Bats, but dress up like one again?

Alfred was gone for a while and it felt like forever until he came back. Even Bruce helped Robin out the Batcave or was he Richard now? The Wayne Mansion large and old, but it was his home! Alfred was escorting Richard to his room. Man! What did Richard do that was so bad to be grounded?!

Alfred kept guiding Richard to his room having concern face and sigh out before muttering, "Not again, Master Bruce. Every time the Blue Morpho fights Master Greyson, the poor boy can't tell reality from fantasy. Then the poor boy wants more of the stuff that the Blue Morpho keeps darting the boy. I always have got the room ready for Master Richard to come down from his… _high._ " No! Robins are meant to fly, not go to the ground.

"Come on Alfred this feel so _good!_ I bet the Blue Morpho could hook you and Bruce up with his _special_ darts!" Wow, this is actually the first time in while Robin could talk. Uh-oh! That would mean Robin was coming down soon

"Yes, Master Richard, let me just make sure ready for room for next week and call Gotham Academy to let them know you came down with _flu…" Good old Alfred Pennyworth! Like the Grandfather or Uncle everyone wish they had. Robin just wish the old Brit could stop sighing and shaking his head._

Alfred locked the door his room once he was in bed, then Richard Greyson began to fill the nasty side effects and withdrawal symptoms. Even the images of his parents being disappointed in him and the Blue Morpho appeared. As reminder who was better and taunting Robin over how the Might Blue Morpho beat him up like chump!

Robin swore he get better and beat the daylights of the Blue Morpho with his Bo Staff.

Richard was glad Alfred filled the tub in his private bathroom with water, because he got hot when the drugs were purged out of his body and that the Bathroom had great toilet to puke or use the restroom.

Every time the Blue Morpho put dart in Robin, it felt great and yet he felt worse after getting the drugs out of his system…

 _It would take a week before Robin or Richard Greyson would be back at Gotham Academy, because Kitten knew the popular kids at her school. They dated for a bit, but broke up when Richard started to date some other girl called Nicky or whatever. Kitten was mad, but was happy to know that the Blue Morpho accidently caused her ex-boyfriend to get beat up and drugged up for a whole week_

 _...Now if only Killer Moth and I could figure out why Kitten hates Richard Greyson, but has the 'hots' for Robin. They are the same person and Kitten knows this. For some reason the costume changed everything for Kitten and she superficial about her desires. Like whatever everyone likes, she must have and be liked. Something about the food chain or something that Kitten talked about in her popular group of kids she created and Robin reputation to young people just makes Robin the coolest pre-teen in Gotham._

XXX

At the Walker Mansion, three people were in the living room on the super large Flat Screen TV that Gary invented and used as prototype for marking. So far it was pretty good.

 _I still working on the Smart TV, but give me couple months! I'm going to get everything hooked up with technology around this Mansion. Even if it takes years and years to do that, because I've have sadly become quiet the handy man because Kitten and Killer Moth._

Both of the men were in relaxation cloths, with knew injuries some worse than other. Kitten was dressed in her favorite cloths of white skirt and pink top, ready to get the new day started. Gary was in gym cloths sweat pants and black shirt that clung to his upper body muscles. Drury was in grey shirt, but was athletic shorts because of his most recent injuries from last night fight.

Drury Walker had some bandages random parts of his body and bruises, but no broken bones. The grown man had a scowl on his face and cross his arms. He had some ice pacts wrapped around his legs and had big ice pact around his crotch. Apparently, Batman threw an explosive pellet at Killer Moth crotch. The blast was absorbed by the Killer Moth power suit, but Drury felt that explosion was power kick to the balls and was pissed about that because he lost consciousness from the explosive pellets. Not to mention that he feared he lost his balls and dick from it. Drury Walker had to stay away from work for a week to heal up, which was okay because nothing was happening and Walker Industries had nothing happen until the products hit the market and business in couple months.

Gary Fischer was better and just seems like a normal day for him, with a slight smirk on his face. Just a few bruises and slightly bloody nose, but that was it. Robin did give few good shots, but nothing major. No fight with Batman this time around. Mostly a hostage swap and small case of arson by blowing up a condemn building, so Gary was good. All he had to do was fix up Killer Moth power suit, which would take a couple weeks

Kitten had a scowl and was mad. Why? Her daddy smoke and lied to her, confessing accidently on live Television when Gary mistakenly forgot to turn off their equipment, while help hijack the all TV stations and Radio stations to have her daddy challenge to the Batman for all Gotham to witness. Now she had to watch out for her daddy and Gary not smoking in Walker Mansion. What was wrong with her daddy and Gary? They were both so stupid at times, yet somehow they making a lot of money and dress up in cosplay outfits to terrorize some other rich weirdo's. At least, Daddy and Gary were not the only rich people that dressed up. Kitten just hope she did not catch whatever fetish her daddy and Gary had. What would she be called, Queen Bee! Tsk! Not in this life time..

24 was on the couch as well, but on sitting or hovering on couch arm rest next to Gary. He was smirking, because he was there the entire time during Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho time Arching their new Arch Enemy, the Batman. Only Gary or the Blue Morpho saw and heard him, but it was just great getting back to his roots. What was he saying, it was better! It was super cool, given it was Batman and even Gary beat up and drugged Robin! A drugged up Robin was funny, too bad he could not see him like the little food people on _Sausage Party_ when they were drugged with bath salts tooth picks. He did not do much besides be the Blue Morpho extra eyes, ears and warn him about threats.

They were sitting on the couch in the living watching Gotham City News, watching the news report by Summer Gleeson.

"… _ **The abandon Gotham Insectarium, which was located by Gotham nearby Gotham Crime Alley and were Commissioner Gordon was held captive by insect theme criminals- Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho. Sadly, an explosion destroyed the building and the fire was safely contained. It is unknown if building will be reopen or of use in the near future. Commissioner of Gotham City Police, James Gordon managed to escape thanks to the Batman. James Gordon called the Police to his location. Sadly, Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho escape. Another escape that even the Batman has failed in that regards of these two insect theme villains. Rumor has it that insect duo are known**_ _Cleaners_ _ **in the Criminal Circles, but Gotham City Police refuse to comment on that statement. James Gordon suffers from a bruises and possible hairline fracture on his jaw, but well be back to check on Commissioner Gordon health as soon medical clear. Now next with the weather…"**_ With that the Flat Screen prototype TV was turned off.

"Stupid Batman, with the stupid cheap shot of throwing explosive pellet at my nuts…" Drury was grumbling and sore from the pain he felt. Even with the Power Suit on, Killer Moth lost to Batman and it just seems like lost to Drury. Drury was on the far end of the three seat cushioned couch.

"He shouldn't take it personally. That was good Arch! Other Villains back in our Universe would be impressed, but also want to promote you to be your own villain Gary. Just pick a different name or else they would shit themselves in fear that the Blue Morpho returned…" 24 comment was nice, and was near Gary who was on the other side on the three seat cushion couch. Still, Gary would never want to be his own Villain. Just a Henchmen working under a Villain was what Gary did best.

"Whatever. Now I'm going to check your out your rooms and get rid of any contraband you boys have in your room. Whatever porn or smokes you guys had, I'm throwing out or destroying them! As punishment for lying to me and threatening to bring down price of my property of the Mansion, but worse in bring wrinkles and damage my maturing lungs." Once Kitten said this, she got up and walked to Drury and Gary rooms. You give them inch and they take mile. Well, Katheryn 'Kitten' Walker run her house hold like Dictator and anyone who crosses her path would pay. Just like any uppity bitches at Gotham Academy thinking they rule the school, until Kitten ruins their lives and reputation!

"Well, at least my cigarettes are hidden well. I better make Kitten breakfast and eat myself; otherwise Kitten won't let me sleep in peace..." Gary said and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for Drury and Kitten. After a good Arching, Gary felt like everything was right in the world and perfect. Like he fulfilled his duty

"GOD DAMN IT, GARY!...please hide my cigarettes from Kitten…fucking Batman fights dirty…could of at least not explode my balls…ugh" Drury was pissed and wish he could get up right now, but most of his lower body was sore and was in pain. It was difficult to just get to the living. Drury had to wait for a bit, before managing to painfully walk to his bed and sleep off most the pain from Batman pellet bomb to his balls. That would be Drury walk of shame or failure. All he could do was pop some pain killers and wait for them to kick in, to sleep this miserable week off. He loved his smokes, but now his baby girl was taking that away from him. There were the very few pleasure in Drury had in his life and now he was a being treated like some child or very old man being scolded, but Drury Walker and Killer Moth loved their daughter more than anything so he could let it go. That or sneak it behind Kitten back without her knowing…

 _Looks like I have to go hide Drury cigarettes or having to go by new ones. Most likely buy new cigarettes, because Kitten went straight to her dad room._

 _Not bad. Not great, but not bad. Especially when you are escaping from the Batman of all Heroes and Arch Enemies, but nothing ever perfect in life and Gary should know._

 _It was interesting to have this opportunity and express who you really identify as._

 _No matter what anyone says- I, Gary Fischer, will always consider myself to be the best Henchmen no matter what anyone says._

 _It just who I am, a Henchmen._

XXX

 **Author Notes: I'm going to be updating SLOWER, because I'm going back to work and studying to do in the future. Hopefully, I can keep this story going, but who knows.**

 **AGAIN, I JUST CORRECTED GLARING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER! It was just bad and I guess I wanted to update as quickly as I could before going back to work.**

 **Just giving people heads up who are interested in "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: I don't own the Venture Brothers or DCAU at all.**

 **I have re-written Chapter Five, so go check that out to see some noticeable difference from what Chapter Five. It was bad before and I re-written the chapter twice. I re-write the chapter AGAIN, because the obvious issues and small tweaks to Chapter Five.**

 **With this chapter, just look back to Chapter Five to look a bit different than before, just to notice a difference.**

 **This chapter is inspired by "Batman: The Animated Series", episode focus on Terrible Trio. This is PART one of the Terrible Trio. Most likely, the next chapter will conclude the Terrible Trio.**

 **Chapter 6. "Dealing with Wealthy Problems and getting some REVENGE!"**

 **XXX**

"Tonight in Gotham Underground Fight Competition, we have a fight tonight. Three Teenagers verses are little league two year Champion, Kid Two-Ton!" People in Gotham like promoters, even criminals.

Gary Fischer, was still coming to turns in living a DC Universe and Cartoon one at that, but also realized that the Universe was darker than what was watched on Cartoon series. This kind of led Gary to self-destructive tendencies and training to become bad ass earlier, than just his geeky or fat self was capable of. His years a Henchmen of seeing A LOT of dead people and of course his later years of training to be more competent, Gary was no average Seven year old.

Illegal Underground Fights just happen be a good way to training and be form of currency/allowance Gary could get outside Gotham City Orphanage.

All Gary had to do was get a Homeless person to pretend to be his father or guardian, just so Gary adult chaperone place bets on Gary. Gary changed up a random homeless person every couple of fights, being male or female, sort of making sure they don't get the idea Gary Fischer need them and he already had to deal with those issues a couple times.

Anyone will betray anyone for something more in life or drugs in Gotham. Especially, when you're at the bottom of society with nothing to lose and wanting a quick fix . People want to move up on the ladder Gotham City society- criminal or normal.

Right now, they were at the Docks of Gotham City and inside an unoccupied warehouse. All around Gary was just a couple crates and a lot of people making circle, for a fighting ring.

In front of Gary were three male teenagers armed with crowbar, knife wielder for stabbing or slashing and one had chain wrapped around one arm to make some make shift brass knuckles and possible defense for his one arm. All seemed to be in shape for a fight and all looking to kick the shit out of seven year old Gary.

"Your ass is my, little fatty!" Crowbar wielding teenage goon started, excited and looking to happy to fight.

"It time, to free you little Zombie from your depressing existence. Don't worry, you're just the one of many I will enjoy free from this reality!" Holy shit! Was that Victor Zsasz and he was teenager? Well, Gary didn't know that for sure because the teenager did not have the tally mark self-inflecting scars. All Gary knew he could not let Zsasz live and had to kill him, for his own sake of survival. It was Gary or him that had to live tonight, which Gary would make sure it would be himself living.

"You broke my younger siblings arms and legs in the little league parts of these fight, Bitch! Now you are not going to walk away from this ring alive!" Well, that emotional and an actual good reason for revenge, but Gary could not care about the Chain brass knuckle

Gary had no weapons. All Gary had were Salvation Army donation cloths of black shorts and yellow t-shirt. Sort of remind Gary of his Monarch Henchmen uniform. Gary manages to find some sneakers a size to large with some holes on the top of them, but they were good for fight after Gary modify them with some duck-tape wrap. Sadly, Gary did not have weapons and had to rely on memory of two small people fighting style that he hated so much, but Gary happen to be around their size right now.

Gary had to channel his inner Moppets- being extremely violent, sadistic and probably even perverted to some level to walk out tonight with a win.

DING-DING! Sounded like someone decide to bring bell to sound off for the fight to begin.

Just then, the Crowbar wielding teenager came rushing with swing at Gary head, but he just tumble forward and spring back into the air to do backflip stand momentarily on the Crowbar wielder face. The Crowbar wielder got face full of kids duct tape shoes, breaking his nose and making black eyes. Gary manage to stand on his head a few seconds, before Gary launched at the Chain wielding teen who had his left hand wrapped in chains for powerful blunt punch- aiming for Gary.

Gary was air born and push the Chain wielder left arm in mid-air for moment, before actually grabbing a chain link that was dangling from the teenager arm. With momentum of the jump took Gary the other way, the chain wielding arm was in the opposite direction-was pulled down fast painfully and teen grunted in pain of his left arm.

Gary looked around and stay alert, trying to find who he thought was Victor Zsasz. Where was-

Just like that Gary felt pain his right arm and manage to bring a round house kick to left foot with as much strength as Gary could.

Gary saw that the possible teenage Victor Zsasz, was down on one knee and was a bit surprised that kid about the height of his waist could fight and have that much power.

Crowbar wielder was getting up, with a pissed bruised face and bleeding noise. The Chain wielder left arm that had the chain wrapped around, seemed to being using his right arm to try and hold his left arm from moving. Possible, Gary twisted a bone out sock or did something mess up teenager left elbow, given that Gary was 80lbs and use momentum to increase his force could have damage the Chain wielder left arm.

Now, the Chain wielding teen had something in common with his siblings, that Gary Fischer broke some form of bones in their body.

Gary checked his right arm briefly, low and behold, teenage Victor Zsasz knife was lodged into the back of his forearm. The knife entered through the back of Gary forearm, but was not deep enough to exit out the inner part of his right forearm. Gary pulled out the knife out his arm with his left hand, just as the Crowbar wielder came swinging to take off Gary head.

Gary dodged the swing and went low before stabbing the Crowbar wielder gut multiple times like one the Moppets did, which shocked the teen in pain and disbelief that kid would try to kill him. Gary knew the Crowbar wielding teenager would want to back out the fight, given how many Monarch Henchmen and 24 stab wounds kept them down all day thanks to the Moppet. Stab wounds or multiple stab ones near the same area, were very painful.

"Dude, watch your back! Look behind you, 21!" Speaking of 24, he gave a warning Gary and all Gary could do was duck and roll back. 24 was within the crowd of people, who either cheering or booing about the fight.

The teenage Victor Zsasz took the Chain wielder chain and was swinging at Gary, wanting to cause pain. Gary could only eyeball the former Chain wielding teen on the ground sprawled, who neck was awkward and bones

"You stupid little Zombie, why fight me?! I'm trying to help you!" Man, this person had to be Victor Zsasz, because he had creepy smile and going on about Zombie or something. I guess Gary was thrown off by the lack of tally marks on teenager body.

"Did you kill that guy, just to get his chain?" Gary full attention was on possible Victor Zsasz, holding his knife with his left hand as Gary right arm was bleeding.

They were moving in circling each other, with the crowd of shady men and women forming a circle with random bits of crates.

"I freed that poor broken Zombie, from his existence. Just like what I'm going to do with you…" God! Gary just had to know that was Victor Zsasz he was fighting and twirling the Chain over his head to strike at Gary! Even if this Victor Zsasz was just a teenager and noob criminal or sociopath that was in Gotham, because Gary was living in Gotham City without a Batman appearing yet and he was living the DC Universe just made him curious.

"By the way, is your name Victor Zsasz?" Just as Gary asked that, a Vertical chain attack came and Gary had to side step that attack.

"Yes! Now let me free you from your Zombie state, shrimp! Freed Zombies don't need to know my work or name!" With the now confirmed Victor Zsasz, he swung the Chain at a Horizontal angle at Gary. This time, Gary jump out the way holding the knife in his uninjured hand ready to be used.

Just as Gary jump, Gary threw Victor Zsasz knife, back at the unprepared teenager. Zsasz caught the knife, in his neck!

"GAH! AGH!" Victor Zsasz let go of the chain and held his hands around his neck. Gary thought that was done, but even a teenage dying Victor Zsasz was crazy. Gary just watched as Victor pulled out his knife out his neck with right hand and left hand clamped on his bleeding neck. Blood was leaking down and trickling over Victor Zsasz hands and down his arm to his cloths.

This guy still did not know when to stop fighting! The now wounded Victor Zsasz, was rushing or stumbling towards Gary, with all intents to cut or kill Gary.

"Man, this too bloody. Finish him off, Gary! This guy freaking me out…" Well, Gary decides to listen to 24 and get this over with.

Zsasz was sloppy, bleeding out and swinging hazardously. Gary just manages to a sprint- hope side to side, before kicking the knife out of Victor Zsasz right hand. Then Gary kicked Victor Zsasz in the balls and then Gary punch Zsasz knife wound in his neck with his left hand.

Victor Zsasz was in pain and then fell to floor, blood pouring out Zsasz life blood as he grew paler. A large pool of blood formed under Victor Zsasz from his neck and nobody was helping Victor. Gary just watch a for a while to make sure that Victor Zsasz would not get up or the twitch's from his arms and legs to stop moving, before Gary turned to the crowd of people watching him and talking out loud about the fight that just happen.

The dead teens bodies in the Warehouse make shift ring, would be dispose Gotham City waters by the Docks. Either drifting out to Ocean or into Gotham City River, nobody would find the bodies for long time.

"FUCK! How that kid so violent?"

"I'm glad he only comes in randomly at times, but we still lost a lot thinking that kid would actually three teenagers armed with weapons."

"Shit! I'm glad that not my kid. I would be too scared to be near that kid. Just imagine living with that kid would cause me to lose sleep without worry that this fat kid would kill me in my sleep…"

A bunch of scared adults, with gambling issues were not going to do anything to Gary.

24 spoke again, "Alright! Only two people died this time in your fights. Don't worry about the guy you stabbed, who had the Crowbar. I saw him holding his stomach and leaving the Warehouse. Most likely he going to the Emergency room for his new knife stitch's that you gave him, you dick." Man that must have brought bad memories for 24 , his arms were crossed to protect his guts from that painful memory and was just glad the situation was over with.

Gary easily walked out circle and crowd parted like knife. Gotham City or not, they were scared of kid that could take on three teenagers wielding weapons at once, only to come out with knife would in his right forearm.

All Gary was glad to have space and try to keep a strong front. His right forearm was pulsing with pain, but Gary need to show that he was cold and dangerous killer as child.

People really get freaked out and left Gary alone, because he was child capable of killing and killed a few fighters in these fights. Some around Gary 'age', other teenagers and one time a random adult who got pissed and tried to kill Gary for losing all his money.

24 hovered around Gary, as they got their money from the Homeless person posing as his Guardian and gave the Homeless guy his small twenty percent as Gary took the majority of the cut.

The Homeless person was scared of Gary as well and probably create some rumor about unstoppable killer kid or some bullshit in Gotham City own Crime Ally.

It would take a while to get back to the Gotham Orphanage and he wanted to get back as soon as possible before it was day break.

When Gary got to ally way, he took off his yellow shirt and tied it around his right forearm where his wound was to slow down the bleeding and try to think of which of the many Gotham City Emergency Room to go to stitch up his wound. Places that did not bat a eye to injured kid, with knife wound.

They had those in Gotham and that was one positives that Gary could count on in his situation.

"That was some good fighting, kid. You could've done better, if you did not kill the other guy. I let it go because that sociopath had no problem killing injured man and then attack kid, such as yourself." Gary looking around and saw man in mostly black leotard that should he was **built** for fighting. He sounded old and gruff voice that sounded like someone who could fight, which got Gary very nervous.

"Uh-oh. 21, you are alone in ally. You seven years old and injured 21, while this guy was is unknown and sounds bad ass. You should run!" 24 advices were sounding very good, right now. Very logical, but maybe Gary was losing too much blood to actually decide to do something stupid and respond back to stranger.

"What do you want? Do you want the same taste as I gave to that knife wielding sociopath?" Gary had to act tough, even in his whiny kid voice. Not that his voice would get better as Gary hitting puberty in the future or if he lived that long. He was not victim and being a Victim in Gotham City was the worst thing you could be.

"Cool your horses, kid." The man got closer to the ally way and the Ally light let up to show the man having some form of mask on his head. It looks like Cat cowl or mask, but with mask had some form of grey bags under his eyes and cat ears slicked back.

This guy was HUGE! This guy was hero, was Brock Samson sized and Gary lost almost all the will to fight when notice this guy could kick his ass any day of the week without needing to try that much.

This mysterious Hero was one of Batman many teachers and one the best fighters in the world, if Gary could trust his Pop-culture references and origins of this Hero in the DC Universe

"21. You are fucked…." Thanks a lot 24! It not like he did not know that!

"Isn't it a bit early for Halloween? What are you, Cat Man?" Gary was tired and he was going out with quips, because Gary knew that he could not out run this guy.

The large Cat themed man seemed to have slight smirk and the mask eyes seemed to narrow.

"Most people call me, Wildcat. Kid, what would you say if I trained you up, so don't have to do anything illegal fighting rings? Maybe become a famous fighter or something more? If no, then I can take you to medical facility to treat that arm." When the old guy said that, Gary was close to fainting as he realized who was talking to him.

Maybe it was partial because of the loss of blood soaking up his form yellow shirt wrapped around his right forearm, which would make sense or maybe Gary was afraid of this guy in front of him.

There may not be Batman yet in Gotham City, but Wildcat is not someone you say **no** to...

XXX

"-I still can't believe we are going to Gotham City most exclusive and wealthiest Country Club, in a … blue Dodge Hemi 'Charger'. A limousine or more expensive and classy car would have been better. Even a taxi would spoke some volumes of our wealth. Do we have to listen to this music along the way?" Gary was thinking back to his dream as he was driving to their destination. All it took was Kitten disapproving voice or bitching. She was in the back seat of the 'Charger', right behind her dad. Kitten was dressed with her usual pink top and white skirt, but underneath that was one-piece bathing suit. She had plans for luxury day, for their time at the Country Club.

Who does not like _Ramble On_ by Led Zeppelin? Gary loved it, because it showed the band being obvious fans of _Lord of the Rings_ and showed that popular bands do have mad love Tolkien work in Fantasy.

"Just listen to music, baby girl. Can't you enjoy the lyrics?" Thank you, Drury Walker, for defending this song made by Led Zeppelin, because it was one the few songs that Gary actually liked about Led Zeppelin. Drury was in the passenger seat besides Gary in the front, dressed in some Gotham Country Club out fits that he would normal not wear at all.

 _You can't like ALL the songs of your favorite band. People have dislikes and favorites, and this song playing was mine._

"I still can't believe you put your Henchmen Number on the side of the Car. What? Are we _The Dukes of Hazard_ , but the city version? If yes, I call being Bo Duke! You could be Luke Bo, being the muscle of our group, 21! Now all we need if Harvey Bullock to chase us around, but he would be Rosco Purvis Coltrane." 24 speaks from the back seat, to a unware Kitten, sitting right behind Gary.

 _That would be pretty sweet!_

"…It about fucking Hobbits or that weird educated guy that fought in World War I…" Ow! That hurt Gary! To call John Ronald Reuel Tolkien or J. R. R. Tolkien some weird educated guy, which fought in one the bloodiest wars on Earth with only World War II to challenge in terms of loss of life around the world, so where the respect for such man? That was what Gary was wondering.

They getting closer to their destination as Gary could see it in coming into view. Just a few moments of driving and Gary would hand his keys to the Valet Drivers hand

"I have officially failed as Father or I'm getting old…" Drury was grumbling and pouting, just as Gary slowed down the car in from of Gotham Wealth Elite Country Club.

Just as they got out the 'Charger', Drury turned to look back at his daughter. Kitten was wearing tight fit jeans and pink top, with a white hairband on her hair. She was even wearing high heels, which Gary did not know why or probably did not care as much. At most, Kitten was average in height and preteen girl.

"Kitten, try not avoid Richard Grayson. I don't like that circus punk near you and I'm just glad that you guys relationship didn't last. Also, stay away from Ginger Haired Cunt, Four-Eye yes man, and John Walter mustache douchebag." God, Gary wish those guys weren't here, but they would be. This was the only place that would **deem** social acceptable of their status.

"Whatever, dad, those guys are just arrogant rich boys that have too much time on their hands." With that Kitten walked away, probably heading for Spa Day that this Country Club had and whatever else she could use at one the Wealthiest Country Clubs in Gotham City had to offer.

Gary got out the trunk of his blue Dodge Hemi 'Charger'- two Remington Shot Guns safely secured in their Gun Cases. The Shot Gun cases were strapped to Gary Fischer back, with ammunition packed within the compartments on the side of the bag.

Then Gary walked to valet driver, a Hispanic looking man and it seemed to be new to the job.

"Permitame tener su automovil y estacionarlo para usted, senor." The valet driver spoke in his native tongue, before realizing mistake as he re addressed Gary, "I'm sorry, Sir! May I please have your car and park it for you, Sir?" The guy was nervous and Gary understood why. This guy could get his ball busted for speaking his native language, instead of being Americanized Servant or Zombie that most Gotham Wealthy Elite would want. Even the biggest bitch or asshole would file a complaint about the guy speaking different language and this Country Club would fire this Hispanic Guy on the spot, to appease the wealthier Elite Member, who pays thousands of dollars a membership or lose possible donations because of this.

"Segurio amigo. No tengas un ataque de panico. Solo se, tu suerte, no me importa que idioma hables. Mantengalo en la baja. ? De acuerdo?" **(1)** Gary spoke his American accented Spanish, to the Hispanic valet, as he hand Gary his ticket and Gary gave him his Charger keys; so that the Valet Drivers could retrieve his car back at the end of the day.

It was kind of awesome that they guy was shocked, but then had a grateful smile. Probably not dealing with some out of touch rich asshole, but probably would be cautious given Gary could understand Spanish and watch what he would say around Gary.

 _I don't have great way of speaking fluent Spanish, but I try. Plus, it a useful skill to learn and luckily I retrained that skill in this Universe. I'm trying to learn new Languages, which is a bit easier with Doctor Killinger somehow giving Super Intelligence._

 _I hate the Doctor, but I have to admit Super Intelligence comes in handy sometimes when learning NEW skills…_

XXX

"Those snobby rich elite assholes just had to be here today and taking their sweet fucking time shooting..." Drury Walker was unhappy as these words left his mouth with mumble, with only Gary could hear him.

He was not bullied or intimidated by these Elite snobs, because Drury was infamous Killer Moth and even without the money he knew how to survive at the bottom of society. Not that any of these wusses could.

No! It was just certain trio of dicks that looked down on Drury Walker and his ward, Gary Fischer!

Warren Lawford, Armand Lydecker, and Gunther Hardwick; they are a trio of rich dicks that look down with their purebred noses at the so called, _new money_.

As for as Drury concern, he did not care or want to deal with these dicks, but these little assholes made it out of their way to just annoy the hell out him and Gary at times. It was a point that Drury hated them so much that he just wanted to abduct them where they lived and just execute them out of Gotham Wilderness, Landfills, or Docks to dispose of their bodies.

Still, Drury would NOT allow them to bring out that hate! Killing people is strictly business and used for revenge. Not petty little rich brats, who are too self-absorb in their own little world.

God, when Drury thought about these three young men, he could not help but feel sorry for them at times. Then they would do something just remind Drury why he hated them so much.

 _Hey! Just wanted to cut in here on Drury perspective and explain this Trio of Dicks. Probably better known in the DCAU or_ _ **Batman: The Animated Series**_ _as the Terrible Trio, which are the lamest names and worst costume villains in the series._

 _Well, besides_ _ **Batman**_ _old and worst enemy ever, Wall Flower…_

 _What made the Terrible Trio interesting were that they corrupt wealthy people that looked for thrills in Crime. Batman or Bruce Wayne called them worse than the Joker, but not me. Joker will always be a pretty fucked up character._

 _Anyway, sooner or later, Batman will catch them and I will just imagine Warren Lawford getting the shit kicked out of him Prison or becoming a Prison Bitch for some lucky and disturbed Prisoner-_

 **BANG!**

Drury wished that Warren missed the shot of that Clay Duck. Just to tone down that smug look of satisfaction. Ignore it! Focus on hating Bruce Wayne, who just had one the employee's help load his shotgun, the lazy rich bastard!

"Thanks, Kevin." Yes! That hate for Bruce Wayne. Acting all kind and weak, pretending to be just wealthiest man in Gotham City and living the dream every man or person in Gotham wished they could live. Liar!

"Pull!" Bruce polite voice called out to the person known as Kevin, who pressed a button to release a Clay Duck. The disk flew in the air, as Bruce Wayne held the weapon that he hated to use and yet kept on using to show NONE of his past Trauma of his parents death changing or messing the man up psychological. Oh! You could full everyone Bruce, but Drury Walker knows who your really are!

 **BANG!** The Clay Duck or disc, shatter from Bruce Wayne on target shot.

"'Thanks Kevin.' Awfully chummy with the help, aren't you Bruce? Do you thank the Garbage Man for picking up your trash?" Just like that, all Drury Walker hate for Bruce shifted to Warren Lawford own condescending and superior tone. It was people like Warren, who Drury hated and knew made Gotham City have such high crime. All the poor people would love to rob or kill assholes like Warren Lawford if they had the chance.

 _Note to self- make sure Killer Moth watch_ _ **The Purge**_ _and see what he thinks of it. He might like or hate the movie, but interesting to see what reaction I could get out him…_

"If I so happen to run into him." Was Bruce Wayne replying and Drury hated that! Acting all nice and like good person, while at night breaking bones and causing bruises to Criminals in Gotham City trying to survive or even the Super Villains that Batman created himself for standing up to criminals.

"Don't get Warren started, Bruce." Oh and look who it is- John Walter moustache look-alike douchebag, coming to put hand on his boss in congratulations or lover. Sooner or later the smallest and Four-Eyes yes man of the group will say his piece. And here four-eyes two cents worth of comment, "You know how he feels about the _Servants_."

God! Drury felt that he found people he hated more than Batman and they come as trio. A bunch of rich brat assholes, who think the run the world!

"Gunther! Armany! Please, I'm just trying to protect Bruce, from his baser instincts. Pull!" Warren said as ginger haired cunt aimed his shot gun and fired at the clay disc.

 **BANG!** And another bites the dust, which Drury did not care for. These assholes were taking their sweet time shooting, and all Drury doing was holding his own Shot Gun. Waiting to shoot while the people he hated talk or got chummy with each other. This was boring! Drury had to stop Gary leaving, because this was the teenager idea come to this Country Club every week and Drury was not going to suffer alone.

Plus, Warren strictly believed in that _Social Darwinism_ crap, about keeping the working class and wealthy class separated really pissed Drury off! Gary was holding his arm that was NOT hold the Shot Gun, because Drury wanted to beat the shit out of that Ginger haired rich brat!

Oh god! People were clapping and it was the rest of the Gotham City Country Club members that were spectating- a bunch of weak chin, non-athletic wealthy people old or weak looking at them shooting like bunch of idiots. They were either lazy or think they could not do what Warren Lawford, Armand Lydecker, Gunther Hardwick, Bruce Wayne and Drury Walker were doing right now.

"Is this all you do for kicks, Bruce, Charity Work?" Warren was asking Wayne questions, which Drury was listening to. It did not stop Drury from seeing Warren feeling satisfied and superior look from the polite claps of the spectators.

"Well, I, uh, do have a night life…" Why that son of bitch! Bruce Wayne was doing those half-lies and teases. Oh sure, Drury Walker used to buy into that crap, until he found out from Gary that Bruce Wayne was Batman along with the Nanobots trackers inside Bruce Wayne body being proof of that when Killer Moth challenge the Dark Knight.

A built in tracker was installed in Killer Moth mask and in Blue Morpho goggles to alert them whenever Batman and Robin were near. To help them not be unguarded. Gary still had a lot shit to work out and Drury wanted his Killer Moth suit to actually tell him Batman location, instead of guess.

Drury bet if he was real Moth Man, he would not need that technology to fight or sense Batman!

 _This is going to get worse. Once Killer Croc comes to Gotham City, Drury will want to splice himself even more! I just know it…_

"Besides, it is important to help others. It may sound corny, but hey! It's how I feel…" Bruce finished his explanation of his 'Charity' work and 'Hobby'. Drury wanted to punch Bruce Wayne right now in his good looking face, but Gary moved the hand from his free arm to his shoulder. Fucking, strong and probably steroid abusing teenager! That how Gary was hold Drury back, even if Drury knew that was bull crap…

"You must recognize that you are a superior animal, Bruce, a member of the elite. Pull!" **BANG!** Why was Warren such a dick and trying to gain Drury hatred! They try selling that crap in Gotham Academy, but luckily his sweet baby Kitten did NOT drink that Kool Aide that those people tried to teach his daughter. All his precious daughter wanted as power and control, so Drury was thankful his daughter had her priorities straight on that and ignored those parts of her teaching by Elitist school known as Gotham Academy.

"Take my Delta brothers and me…" After that, Drury just tried to tune Warren voice along with his little rich cronies about how they live life for excitement- "We run with the Bulls, shot game from hot air balloons, killed a Great White. We have done it all." Bull. Crap! All they did was do annoying rich people hobbies they do, when the wealthiest people have NOTHING going on with their lives! They were probably not in any real danger…

 _That is true. Warren, Armand and Gunther even put their hands pile; each hand having a ring from their fraternity Delta Sigma Alpha, a fraternity that usually take legacies or wealthy kids into their circle._

 _They tried to get me to join because of how smart I was and members of Delta Sigma Alpha wanted me because of brilliance up and coming Walker Industries was working with Wayne Company. Anyone that captures Wayne Company or Bruce Wayne interest usually means they had a pretty successful and wealthy life ahead of them._

 _I turned them down, because they creeped me the hell out and I did not care for them at all._

"Ah! And then there lies the problem. What do the Rajas do when there no more Tigers to hunt?" HE WAS GETTING SICK OF THIS CRAP! How much more does Warren have to keep on talking, until it was Drury Walker turn to shoot!

"I'm sure you will think of something, _Warren_." There was that tone of Bruce Wayne being polite and disappointed in Warren Lawford perspective, which sadly Drury had to agree with. If Drury ever had big ego like Warren Lawford, he would put the Shot Gun in his arms to his head and pull the trigger! There enough douchebags in the world as it is…

"Dollar for Dollar, that has to be the dullest man in Gotham City…" Warren said to his minions and Drury could not take anymore.

"Come on, you assholes! Are you done talking and circle-jerking or can I finally get to shoot?!" Probably one the crudest things Drury said at the Gotham City Country Club, but he did not care.

"Did you really have to phrase it like that?" Gary was groused out about the thought and it was possible as far as Drury was concern. Maybe bunch of college boys such as the Delta Sigma Alpha trio experimented with each other? They seem close in a creepy way…

Warren and his cronies turned to around, frowning. Then Warren smirked.

"Such crude language, old man; but it something I should expect from _new_ money. Have you been putting your servant boy to work? I have not seen you around here in a while or perhaps you want some more _alone_ time with your boy-toy." Those words flew from Warren lips, sealed most of Drury hate that day would focus on the trio of rich punks.

His hate would be on these three rich brats! Screw Batman! Killer Moth had life time hate and one day kill Batman, but only short moments as Drury Walker to show these Brats their place.

"At least Gary knows how to work, unlike you three brats inheriting millions from your family. What did you do to earn that wealth? Pull!" With that Drury focused his gun, as the Clay Duck got further and further. It almost seemed out rang before Drury pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!** The Clay Duck shattered and Drury was starting to feel a bit better. Shooting off a couple rounds always did. Either into some people Drury had to take care of or Clay Duck. Gary chemical spray guns at people were horrifying as they melted away and less sporting at times.

 _Well, excuse me for not getting caught by the cops or Batman!_

"You girls want thrills? You guys talk big game, coming from well off rich brats. Even I had to gamble on Gary inventions or go broke from bad investments. I earned my wealth more than you rich punks, ever could." That was the truth. Sure, Gary Fischer was Drury Walker own Golden Goose, but Drury had to supply Gary with College and also invest in order for Walker Industries to start. Even working with his enemy, Drury never allowed his personal feelings to cloud him that far to NOT make profit and future for his daughter or for poor, smart and dangerous orphan Gary Fischer.

That comment must have pissed them off, because the Trio faces were read and it just made Drury smile.

"Pull, Pull, PULL!" With that three Clay Ducks were out in the air. Drury was calm and very practice in shooting, even if it was rifle. Hand guns would be interesting, but rifle made shooting too easy at these clay discs or ducks or whatever they are called.

 **BANG!** The closet one shot. **BANG!** The middle Clay Duck was shattered. **BANG!** The last and farthest disc was destroyed.

"Is that challenge, old man!" Warren red face was just too good to ignore.

"Sure. I bet I could beat you guys each. Choose one challenge each. I know I can beat you guys. Pull!" Another disc was flying and Drury aimed. **BANG!** This was not much a challenge, given Drury experience and patience he developed.

"Fine!" Ooh! This going to be fun, messing with these rich punks and Warren looking easy to piss off today!

"Just don't pull ham string, Walker." That was all the support Drury need from Gary, with Gary watching challenges and insult exchange between each other.

Maybe if he was lucky, Drury Walker could embarrass Warren Lawford in front of his new girlfriend, Rebecca Fallbrook.

Now there was fine women that Drury could admit he jealous that Warren has, because he could not figure out how Warren weaseled his way to getting such fine girl!

Plus, there were certain exciting rumors about Rebecca Fallbrook that made Drury want to know if there any true _facts_ about that dark haired pixie.

XXX

The first challenge was Drury Walker vs Armand Lydecker. The competition was shooting range that tested their skills in accuracy using rifles without scopes.

There was actual shooting range and the competition was who could shoot the farthest and most accurate.

There were Five Targets. The three closest targets were 10, 20 and 30 meters. The last two were 80 and 100 meters. The rifles would NOT have scopes. The shooters would rely only on their eye sight alone and no scope.

They had respective five targets, that they use trees away from the Golf Course and they had a group Gotham Country Club members of on-lookers watching. Targets had two red circles and red dot, made of paper. The targets were placed on trees. The first and farthest circle is 15 points, the middle circle contained 30 pts, and the red bull's eye was fifty points. The trees they choose were measured about hundred yards. The closet target was fifteen yards; the farthest target was hundred yards.

Armand was not handicap from his glasses, because he was Far Sighted and was cocky enough to think he could be Drury Walker.

Drury was in late-thirties. Armand was in his mid-twenties.

Armand went first, cocky and thinking this was just good nature fun for the younger generation to surpass older generation.

Armand looked at his respective targets before deciding to aim his rifle.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Armand was a bit too quick, but his strategy was to aim at the farthest target and then the last targets were closet target. Most likely, Armand wanted to use Far Sighted as advantage, because he struggled with the closer targets.

Armand had two 30 points, one 50 pointer and one 15 pointer. The fifth and closest target, Armand missed.

Once the points were down, Drury Walker got his rifle and respective aim at his target. **BANG!** One target was shot at and Drury controlled his breathing. **BANG!** Moving from each target slowly and carefully aimed. **BANG!** Drury knew that the power with rifles, the greatest strength was accuracy. **BANG!** This was not job in Gotham Crime family ask for hand guns for hits or using machine guns to destroy a target. **BANG!**

This was relaxing hobby, which Drury enjoyed on some level and found surprising talent with rifle when it comes to shoot targets. Not military good, but Drury Walker was above normal civilians.

Drury gained three 30 points, two 50 pointers and one 15 pointer.

Armand had 125 points. Drury had 155 points.

Gary watched the event closely, just in case Gunther or Warren tried anything. All the other two rich boys had were scowls and Armand look a bit ashamed to lose to Drury. Armand fidgeted with his Delta Sigma Alpha ring.

"You rich punks get ready, because today you're going to lose to Drury Walker or as you guys call me, New Money. Maybe you guys are about to go extinct, given how comfortable your life style been. Huh, Rich Bitches?" Drury said as he handed Gary the rifle and went to put away the respective Rifles back in the Gun Cases that Gotham Country Club allowed them to rent.

 _Now, Drury seems to be having fun and making new enemies. He having a good time and probably trying to avoid Bruce Wayne doing some Charity or other. Bruce had too many Charities for me to care about and know all their names, but we tend to go to a lot of them to give off the idea of being Wealthy and Caring people of elite society._

 _Well, at least I don't have to worry about falling asleep during the boring speeches and pretending to care about the Charity in some shape or form._

XXX

The next challenge was using the Boxing Ring that the Country Club had. Usually, Gotham Country Club does have rare moments were wealthy chip in for local boxers to fight for entertainment and luckily Gunther Hardwick decide to pay to rent out the ring.

Even more people at the Country Club were watching this, with few people at Bruce Wayne charity event.

 _Again, Charity events are boring, unless their good food or drinks or fine people to have quick hook ups with each other. That is what I do, usually._

The boxing gloves, shorts and shoes were rented out as well.

Gunther Hardwick had pride himself for his physical strength and knew he would win against the older man for his youth and strength. Gunther did boxing as hobby, but not as sport and not so seriously. Still, Gunther was tougher than some wealthy adults his age.

Drury Walker, had been fighting for years. Even with Gary training, Drury kept in shape and knew how to fight when working with freelance with the Mobsters or Criminal families. Drury knew how to box and street fight. Gary additional training made him a lot more dangerous.

"I hope there no hard feelings, _Old Man_." Gunther replied in his corner, with Warren and Armand there for support.

The Boxing Match would be decide in three rounds. The person most bruised and bloody was the loser.

"Just for that, I'm going to knock your ass out in the last round!" Drury was pissed and getting ready to channel his anger for his fight. It was personal belief that Drury fought better as he got angrier. Gary argue against that for a while, but then just let it go because Drury was stubborn.

"YOUR GOING PISS LIGHTHENING AND CRAP THUNDER, ROCKY!" It was at that moment, Gary wanted to pretend he was acting like Michael 'Mickey' Goldmill and could not help to blurt that phrase.

"Fuck you, Gary. Once I'm done with this big idiot, all I got left is Warren." With that, Drury put the mouth piece in his mouth and went to the center of the ring. Armand decide to referee the fight, but there was crowd of wealth people watching, not super large and yet a good size crowd. Some were old, but there were some women that were eyeing the shirtless males.

Both fighters were in good shape. Drury just happen to have more scars from knife wounds and gun shots, but not a whole lot of the people knew that. Drury largest scars were around his abdomen were several doted scars around his stomach.

 _If Bruce Wayne was hear, then I would be worried, but he not. He giving a speech and keeping the other wealthy people at his Charity interested in the money they donated for some less fortunate group or something._

 _Hello! It looks like Rebecca Fallbrook is here and spectating in the back the fight. I'm going to be going for a bit, but I'll just grab Kitten from whatever spa treatment she has going to watch Gunther and Warren challenge Drury._

 _I'll be honest, I don't know if Drury will win and yet he has his Killer Moth attitude. That could me he setting himself up for win or failure._

 _No Batman or Robin. No technological problems. I think, I can safely bet that Drury Walker could take on the Terrible Trio in their civilian personas._

 _They have such lame name, anyway._

Gunther Hardwick was very healthy and muscular, but was not decorated in scars like Drury Walker was. Gunther was a bit intimidated by Drury, with all his scars and the look on Drury face that he wanted to fuck up Gunther badly for daring to fight him. All Gunther could do was get pumped up and bit deeply into his respective mouth piece.

 _Ding-Ding!_

Drury and Gunther were up close with each other, then Gunther started to assault Drury with powerful blow of punches that tried to use the maximum amount of damages. Gunther hammered away at Drury torso and randomly went for Drury skull if he saw a opening, but Drury kept his guard up and took every hit. The fight lasted for a while and Gunther thought he was overwhelming the older man, wondering if the Old Man or his servant boy would throw the towel to protect his bread and butter.

 _Ding-Ding!_

The fighters went in there respective corners.

In Gunther Hardwick corner, panting from beating on the Drury Walker and felt confident about winning. The Old Man did not throw a single punch and must be hurting. It was hard to tell with all the scars and sweat on his body.

"Keep bringing on the punishment, Gunther! Show him who King of these Waters!" Armand said handing a towel.

"Don't be dramatic, Armand. Drury might have beaten you, but Gunther in his element. The old guy can take hit, but he can't even throw a punch." There was Warren pep-talk and sense of superiority, which Gunther believed in as well. They were the superior animals, after all.

In Drury Walker corner of the boxing ring, there was a change.

"Princess, why are you here and where is Gary?!" That what Drury said after he took out his mouth piece and saw his daughter in the corner looking frustrated, Kitten wearing swim suit with white rob over her pink one-piece swim suit. She had green face mask on and had frowned on her face.

Drury body was warm from the punches and far from being bruised up from Gunther, but that was part of his plan to beat Gunther. Plus, the boxing glove actually manage protect his body pretty well. Now, if this was real fight, then Drury body would be more bruised up and hurt.

"Don't' mention _his_ name! One minute I was enjoying a spa treatment here, then the next Gary decides to drag me here and said to watch your back! Honestly, you told me stay away from certain people and then you go challenge them to… whatever this is? Boxing? God, can't you let go of your macho attitude and act more like lazy wealthy elite we are now?!" Kitten was even more frustrated when she saw Gary in the crowd go for the high society tart, Rebecca Fallbrook. Rebecca was Warren girlfriend and really a known slut who enjoyed her life pleasures too much. It just boggled Kitten mind how Warren did not figure out that Rebecca was slut that slept around with many people…

"DAMN IT! He probably saw Rebecca and made it straight to her by now, somewhere more...private. What is a better revenge? Beating the living crap out of the people you hate or sleeping with love ones, defiling them and causing your enemy to hate their love ones? Why couldn't I get that luck and fuck my enemy hot/cheating girlfriend?!" With that Drury drank some water and then put his mouth piece in his mouth.

"Don't worry daddy, that slut was eyeing you and Gunther, undressing you. Probably does not have many standards. Rumor has it among the girls that Rebecca trying to get Warren interested in Gang-bang. Tch! Like that would happen, given how prideful and possessive Warren is…" Kitten words raise new hops and juicy gossip in Drury ear! The wealthy were just as bad as the poor when it came to certain things frowned upon. Honestly, a lot dysfunctional relationships happen, but Drury was not certain how Rebecca and Warren relationship would go?

It was unlikely Warren was open to that idea to swinging or gang-bang of his girlfriend.

Usually, in Crime Ally of Gotham that would end with nasty break up or murder. Possible even murder-suicide given each couple emotional state.

 _Ding-Ding_!

Both fighters went back to the center of the boxing ring. Drury and Gunther were ready again for their fight.

Gunther again kept heating away at Drury, focusing on the torso and trying to damage Drury skull. A pattern formed and just as Gunther was ready to go for Drury skull the fight change. Drury arm guarded parts of torso and face, before side stepping out the way of Gunther attack. This caused a pause and loss of foot work, before Drury Walker came hitting Gunther Hardwick with vengeance. One strong left hook to the face and Gunther spit up his mouth piece, then was hit with right fist to Gunther left eye. Gunther scrambles a defense, but Drury was hammering away. Each hit Gunther took felt like he was getting hit was rock. Gunther protected his head, but Gunther felt pain in his ribs as Drury forced Gunther into corner. This went on for a while before the bell ring again.

 _Ding-Ding!_

Each fighter went to back to their respective corners.

"Good God, Gunther! Drury look like he was mugging you for your wallet or beating you for inch of your life!" Armand was shocked at his more athletic friend of their group looked bad beaten. Armand was getting towel around Gunther busted lip and the man left eye was starting to blacken to swollen up badly. Bruises were blossoming on Gunther body.

Gunther was having a hard time hearing and seeing his friends. Armand was helping or was it Warren. No! It was Armand, because Warren was never that concern for his friends and would lecture Gunther for his weakness or being thick headed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Warren was whispering harshly at Gunther. "You're being made a fool of that old fart of a upstart! You're embarrassing yourself! When you are Shark, you're more vicious then this! Have forgot everything we say about being above normal limits and law!" Gunther saw Warren up in his face, with that angry and red face expression set in frown.

"He's not weak…" Gunther slowly said.

"No, but you are looking very _weak_." Warren was so harsh, but Gunther was feeling sick and seeing double.

In Drury corner of the boxing ring, Drury felt pretty good.

"Man, that guy all big and tough-looking, but soon as fight shifts out of his favor, Gunther just gives up. The guy has glass jaw." Kitten said giving her daddy water cup as he drank and had smile on his face. Kitten knew her daddy was tough and now everyone at Gotham City Country Club could see he was bad ass! Sure, few were are at Wayne Charity, but word would spread about Drury Walker shutting up young rich punks and beating them at whatever challenges they choose to try to beat Drury Walker easily.

"This is becoming a good day. I even love the ladies around me, undressing me as prospective lover. All it took was beating up some rich bitch punks! Ha!" Drury said proudly with a slight chuckle at the end, as he got his mouth piece in his mouth.

"Gross! Dad, I don't need here your sex life. It bad enough Gary brought me here to bang the local wealth skank!" Kitten whispered, shuttering at that idea of her dad having sex and trying to mentally destroy that moment in her mind.

 _Ding-Ding!_

Drury Walker easily walked to center of the ring, ready to go for another fight. Gunther Hardwick looked to be swaying and having hard time focusing on Drury or seeing three Drury Walker's.

As soon as Gunther got to the center, Drury decide to end this fight. After all, he did promise to knock out Gunther out for calling him Old Man, so he did not want the rich bitch to think he was lair.

Gunther tried to guard his skull, but Drury kept beating on his ribs and torso. Gunther was losing and he felt anger along with embarrassment. Losing to guy nearing his forties, while Gunther was in the prime of his life! The pain of Drury attacks were becoming too much to bear, so Gunther decides to try to put all his power into one final knockout punch!

Gunther brought back his punch and tried to hit Drury Walker, but Drury ducked and counter his own upper cut. After that, Gunther felt the room spin and then the floor feeling so soft and good. He heard voices, but he could not hear who it was and black spots filled his vision before everything went dark.

"Eat a dick, Gunther! Lame name by the way, but you can blame your parents for that." Drury said as he raise his fist in triumph and hopping slightly, before doing some brief shadowing boxing and returning to the corner to leave the Boxing ring.

EMTs would be called and take Gunther unconscious body out the ring, with Armand tending to his friend and Warren scowling about losing face at Gotham City Country Club..

XXX

In a private bathroom, the sound of flesh slapping could be heard along with moans and grunts.

Rebecca was pinned against the wall, with her new dressed hiked up for Gary to penetrate her from behind. Rebecca loved the rhythm and care Gary gave her when having quickies like this, but she was hoping Gary could be bit rougher! She loved rough and kinky stuff. Gary hands were on her hips as he kept pounding into her.

They already went down on each other for lubrication and excitement, but they went straight to the main event.

Most men would get to excited and ruin her cloths, but Gary was rare man that Rebecca dealt with her long line of lovers. Gary would have sex and try to please his women, instead of focus on his own pleasure. Like servant trying to please his master. Easy to be dominated and could easily please his lover the way they want it, which Rebecca thought it was a good quality in a lover.

"Guh! You know, I wish I could see more the fight, but this is not bad substitute. Right there, Gary!" He found her G-spot and beginning to pound it merciless. Rebecca had to move hand to cover her mouth with a moan. She would kissed Gary to cover that up, but then she would have explain to Warren why her lipstick was smudged or notice if Gary had some smear red lips on his mouth.

She been wanting to open Warren Lawford up to the idea of open relationship, where she slept or had interesting sex with more than one partner. Perhaps a group! Just the thought her own mouth, ass and lower lips being filled with three different cocks made her feel even more wet.

 _This women, is super freak! I'm so glad I got condemn on, because who knows what disease she picked up._

 _It funny, a lot of her help and servants like Rebecca Fallbrook; which is the opposite of what most working class people felt for Warren. Why that? She kinky and sleeps with anyone. She got a wide batting range of lovers from high schoolers or 'college' students, just in case the Gotham City Police find out she sleeps with minors, going to even middle age couples. Young, old, female or male- Rebecca Fallbrook had less limits than most._

 _Too bad she actually thinks she can get Warren Lawford of all people to agree to gang-bang. Maybe Rebecca has some female friends that are interested in Threesome or Swinging?_

 _I can't even cross that line, because I keep thinking back to Dr. Ms. Monarch and the Monarch telling me openly they were swingers with other Guild members!_

 _My ideas of romance are shot and my morals are decaying, along with any childhood innocents I have left._

"21, you got hurry up. Warren challenge Drury to Card Game. They even got some money beat on the game! Sooner or later, that Warren guy going to wonder where his girlfriend is and won't like the idea of Drury _servant_ - _boy_ serving his Girlfriend, over and over…." Yeah, 24 was here, but that it. 24 was just phased through the door and went to 'sit' on the toilet to watch or really give Gary the hint that time was running out.

With that, Gary shifted gears and began to get rougher.

"Oh god! RIGHT THERE Ga-mph!" Rebecca felt Gary begin to really hammer into her with his member and hitting her G-Spot continuously, while biting her own lip to silent herself. The bathroom was private, but not sound proof. The rubber did not bother her too much, because Gary always pleased her with their encounters. At least, one on one, Gary pleases Rebecca. The sound flesh echoing in the room and all Rebecca could do was bit her lip.

"Gary, I got cum and it going to be BIG!" Rebecca said as Gary just grunted and continue humping into her, before stopping for moment and making Rebecca confused. Then Gary took Rebecca from position against the wall towards the toilet. Gary lifted the lid and toilet, and then continued to hump into Rebecca like it the only purpose in life Gary has.

Gary did not want anyone to think they had sex in this private bathroom, which was not easy because Rebecca was very wet during their private moments and she always came hard.

"Gary your going to break me! Yes, yes, _YES!_ " Rebecca was close as her walls constricted around Gary member as he kept himself being violently pounding into, almost feeling Gary tip touching her cervix entrance of her womb. Rebecca got tighter, which was starting to put Gary over the edge of pleasure himself. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and tongue dangling out of her mouth.

"God damn it, 21! Warn me next time! Whatever, I'm going to check out Drury Walker and see what going there…" 24 was pissed that Gary brought Rebecca to the toilet he was sitting on and also mad he really felt nothing at such hot sight. 24 just phased through the door, while Gary Fischer and Rebecca Fallbrook try to finish each other.

Gary left hand went to Rebecca chest, groping and twist Rebecca left nipple. The right hand went Rebecca lower lips, as Gary played with her clit. Jolts of pleasure ran through Rebecca at the three stimulations she felt that Gary was giving her.

Rebecca Fallbrook was sent over the edge pleasure being played with her most sensitive areas and tightened her inner walls into powerful organism, that Gary was pushed to the edge of pleasure as well.

Rebecca ejaculation dribble from parts of the leg, Gary groin and dripping into the toilet; as Gary condom expands with cum filling the rubber and keeping cum from entering Rebecca womb. All they could do was lean against the wall that was behind the toilet, bracing themselves with their hands for balance.

Then, both Gary and Rebecca moaned or grunted as quietly as possible, climaxing at the same time. Panting and sweating for the high of their pleasure.

It would take a couple minutes for them to get read. Gary threw out the used condemn into trashcan, while Rebecca used some paper towels and toilet paper to clean the witness of her leg. They turned on the bathroom fan to get smell of sex out the bathroom. Gary would leave first, then after few minutes of cleaning up Rebecca left the room with her new dress intact. Both would smell like sweat, but they would stay by the Patio outdoors to hide their smell and Rebecca used some perfume to hide the scent of sex on her.

 _Well, that my revenge! God, I'm surprised at what I'm capable of or is because I feel slightly disillusioned that I live in Comic or Cartoon Universe of DC._

 _I got laid, but I guess with a fictional female characters seems kind of shallow. I never been with a girl or women in my old Universe. Kind of sad when I think about.._

 _Forget it. Let just say, I'm improving myself, instead of fucking fictional characters to try console the torment I feel about being placed in a Universe that was NOT_ _ **Marvel**_ _and resembles a Cartoon plot line in some ways instead of the Comic Books…_

 _It does not help that most the women I bang either have blue eyes or dark hair. I still have not gotten over Dr. Ms. Monarch in some way. If I meet a dark haired and blue eyed woman that has a deep voice that was sexy, I think would nut my pants and be back to my old geeky self._

 _No one has surpassed my crush on Dr. Ms. Monarch as of yet to help me move on..._

XXX

"I'll admit on some level, Walker, you are a bit of superior animal…" Warren struggled to say these words with a stoic look. Only Armand was with him because Gunther was taken to hospital to be treated for his beating he took in the Box ring and Concussion.

The crowd of onlookers went to Wayne Charity event outside patio. Some were interested, but most people were not interested in Warren Lawford challenge.

The last challenge was Warren wanting Card Game of Poker- to test Walker gambling skills and see if there was truth of Walker being a good gambler that helps him success starts his company, Walker Industries.

They settled in the Bar area of the Country Club, with small table seated for two. The table had a deck of cards, money in the middle and two glasses filled with alcohol of the drinker vintage. Only Armand was their to give Warren support in challenging Drury.

 _Translation, Warren scared of challenging Drury to a physical competition give how his two friends lost in each event, so he resorted to using luck, bluffing and most likely cheating his way into win._

"Bah! Animals are okay, but insects are better. They will survive longer than any of the birds, mammals and fish we have right now. I'm just disappointed." Walker repeated looking at his cards. Nobody to support him, but not that he need it. Kitten wanted to enjoy the rest of her spa day and Gary was probably either banging Rebecca Fallbrook or finishing. Drury felt a bit disappointed in his young ward, but also satisfy knowing Warren girlfriend was such freak and Warren being ignorant of that fact. Bruce Wayne, sadly got back majority of the crowd, because Warren wuss out on a more serious and entertaining challenge like his two friends did.

"Disappointed, in what?" Warren took out three cards and made draw for few more cards. .

Drury took a swig of some fancy Brandy in his glass, before taking out a few cards and looking at the new cards he pulled into his hands.

"You talk a bit game about Thrills, but you don't know shit about. Take Bruce Wayne for example. He probably lived a more thrilling life than you and that thrill came from Gotham City when he was child. His own parents went Movie Theater famous in Crime Ally and that resulted in their murder in front of Bruce Wayne eyes as child. Bruce was just boy and knew how thrilling and dangerous life is in Gotham City at early age. You guys? Warren, you and your little friends go to exotic places that are safe for wealthy assholes and controlled in a way you guys can't be hurt. I don't know what Martha and Thomas Wayne were thinking going to dangerous place such as that without body guards, but Bruce can take whatever he learned from that experience to be thrill. You guys are not learning shit and think you're above everyone…"At this point, Drury looked directly at Warren and Warren looked back.

The stare down lasted for a bit, but Drury kept giving Warren a hard look. It took a moment for Warren to look away, because the way Drury look at Warren felt like someone planning truly unpleasant things for him.

"And you know all about thrills of life?" venom of hate was coming from Warren tone. He hated how this old man, this man who was outsider and thought he knew better than Warren Lawford. Drury went out of his way to humiliate Warren, along with his friends and just seemed so sure about life. Like he has everything figured out.

A bug should not raise its head to Fox. He a noble and cunning predator, yet this bug challenge everything Warren thought so highly of himself and the Society he comes from!

"What, having thrills of life and living? Finding stranger to have sex with randomly at nights not knowing who they are, going into Crime Ally without getting mugged or stabbed by any person just trying to survive, and running a company that could either make my life extremely wealthy or destroy my life. I grew up near Crime Ally and survived it long enough to become something I did not think possible- a Wealthy Elite. The hard part is trying to be parent and live normal life, even though you want MORE than that…" Walker said as he put cards on the table looking at Warren directly.

A Royal Flush and all Warren could do was puts his cards down to Straight Flush.

"Tough luck, Warren" Armand said, but Warren just looked at Walker. It was not luck! Warren tried to cheat, but it seems that Walker was better at cheating than Warren himself.

Gambling involved bluffs and luck, but true Gamblers made their own luck. Walker just happens to get a better hand together and that pissed Warren off!

All Warren response was silence and glare, which Drury found amusing.

"Don't worry Warren. I'm sure you could go to your girlfriend to help console you on your loss…" Drury Walker just grabs the cash in the middle and counted the money, before stuffing money in his Wallet and walking out of the Bar area to make his way out to the Patio to watch Wayne stupid Charity.

All Warren could do was stare at the table where is money was taken, his eyes full of hate. Besides, Armand, nobody was around him and room felt empty.

"This is not over, Walker… Armand! As soon as Gunther recovers, we are going to have exciting nightly visit at Walker Company. Drury could use being knocked down peg, and we need to be _reimbursed_ for this humiliation, today…" With that said, Warren took a drink of whiskey in his cup and left to join the rest of the Gotham Wealthy Elite for Wayne Charity Event.

Armand look concern, but also excited about living his double life with his friends. Warren knew Armand will was easy to bend and manipulate.

They were above the law and the Elite of Society. They had no limitations.

XXX

"Why can't I drive my own car…." That was what Gary said, in the back seat of his own vehicle with Drury driving the car and Kitten in the passenger seat. He was looking out the side his window with his arms crossed and scowling or more like pouting. They had started to drive back from the Country Club, but Gary was getting punished for some reason.

"Because you just ditch me instead of supporting me through my bad ass moments and spreading my reputation, with how I settled my issues with those fucking rich bitches thinking they were above everything. I put them in my place in world, any you were banging Rebecca Fallbrook as small way to get revenge on Warren. He doesn't even know how his girlfriend had sex with my _servant-boy_ , but Rebecca has a few lovers on side or down low. That should been me banging that Rebecca Fallbrook?! Just to piss of that Orange Haired Cunt for challenging me to card game of all thing. Hell! I would hope he catch me banging his girlfriend, just seeing that guy face turn red enough bust a blood vessel me plowing his girl." Drury said with authority in his voice, but had happy look in his eyes and smirk on his face. He not only avoided most of Bruce Wayne one or many Charity that helps out whatever group. What group was that Charity? Was it for the Blind, Orphans or Mentally Insane people to get a temporary patch job of money come their way? Doesn't matter to Drury, because he did not give any money to THAT Charity event and in the end he look like bad ass to all the wealthiest people in Gotham City, along with some women interested in him…

"Do we have to listen to David Bowie?" Kitten said looking relaxed and healthy. She looked and felt beautiful at the end the day. The song playing in the Dodge Charge 'Hemi' radio, listen to _Rebel Rebel_ echoing in the car. It was okay, but she did not care for the song. Her day was good before Gary interrupted her spa treatment to have booty call with wealthy skank. What did men, women or Gary see in Rebecca Fallbrook? Kitten bet it was that new dress she was wearing, showing off her curves and assets for everyone to see. She was developing still, but Kitten wanted that power and dominance over people. What best weapon for girl, if Kitten could weaponized her looks to bend people to her will.

 _This is bull shit! Man, this is why you can't mix business with pleasure. Today was good day, but now I'm being treated like child who is in trouble… This sucks. I've been grounded before, but I try to avoid that most the time._

 _Then again, this was almost nostalgia moment going on…._

"Ha! Your think you're some bad ass and ladies' man, but now your back to same old 21. By the way, I hope you used the restroom before you left Country Club. We don't have cup to pee in right now and I bet if you asked for bathroom break, they would leave you to walk your way back home." 24 was sitting back with Gary, enjoying the situation with his smug smirk and looking around the car. Sometimes Gary was this completely different person than the fat nerdy man-child he remembers, but then there reality comes in and make Gary seem well, like, Gary Fischer or Henchmen 21 again.

 _Oh god….I got to use restroom…With Kitten in the car, if we did stop at a rest stop she would ask her daddy for me to learn a lesson by walking home! It would not help that I could come home safe in one piece, but that would take long time and I have to get my hands on Taxi to get home most the way there..._

 _My poor bladder…I feel it_ _ **pushing**_ _my insides…._

"So, do you think the _Terrible Trio_ will be getting revenge against Drury Walker? He basically humiliated them and rubbed it in their faces. That Warren guy did look a bit pissed at Rebecca father disapproval at their relationship, but that was just speed bump for the actual hatred they have for Killer Moth. Who was that guy? Was the old fat guy that Rebecca dad was called Shelia, Shultz or Sheldon? Maybe it will just follow Cannon of the Cartoon series…" 24 chipped in his on Pop-Culture knowledge, sometimes surprising Gary because he was not the only one knowing he living in a Cartoon and yet DC Universe with more serious issues.

"It depends on Warren pride, I guess. Things could change. I can't predict the future…" Gary replied quietly to 24, who nodded and looked out his own window.

"Damn it, Gary. Stop talking to your imaginary friend or I'll have Daddy get you schizophrenia medication if you keep talking to your imaginary friend" Kitten heard this and was colder than normal. She even looked back through the rear-view window, with her blue eyes staring at Gary and watching him.

 _Whoops…_

XXX

 **Authors Notes: Again, this will be two-part chapter of Terrible Trio. This chapter just introduces these lesser known DCAU Villains and the next chapter I will try to wrap them up Terrible Trio, and then move on with the story.**

 **Warren/Fox, Gunther/Shark, and Armand/Vulture will serve a purpose and I will try to bring more of Venture Brother forms of their Super Science for Gary to use or invent in the DCAU.**

 **I have taken my time with this chapter to lessen the errors, with what happen in Chapter 5 as a wake-up call to me. Most likely, there are still mistakes and errors made in this chapter.**

 **(1) Sure, dude. Don't have a panic attack. Just know, you're lucky that I don't give a shit what language you speak. Just keep it on the down low, okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: I don't own Venture Brothers or anything in the DCAU.**

 **I'm going through a transition of Computers/Laptops. Sorry, for the delay in updating and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I'm using Doc Manager on this site, so I can double check on grammar/errors I have. Again, I'm still new to Fan Fiction. At least, I'm slowly learning and that is a fun fact! I am a slow learner and trying anything new sort of slows me down.**

 **Just thought you readers should know that.**

 **Thanks to nightmaster000 for all your reviews. Not to mention the other reviewers. I appreciate anyone reviewing, if it something positive. I don't mind reviews that try to help with grammar/errors. Maybe even ideas for the story we could talk about.**

 **Hopefully, I can update more in the future.**

 **Chapter 7. "Villain Noob Stomping and Human Experimentation!"**

 **XXX**

"Keep going, fatty! Burn that fat in the mid-section of yours, that you call your stomach!" Pain of muscles breaking down at center of his body, was what Gary Fischer felt doing planks with a twenty-five pound plate on his back. 24 was there for Gary work-out or training, as 24 yelling _encouraging_ words in his face.

All Gary wished he could do right now instead of exercising, was to punch 24 in the face.

Core exercises, always suck and Wildcat training made it more brutal sometimes.

Today, training was light.

"TIME! You've done good kid, now head over to ring for practice sparring." Wildcat or in his civilian persona, said that. The older man was enjoying his training of the little kid known as Gary.

It was two years, when Gary meant Ted seven years old and now Gary was nine years old. A very healthy and athletic nine year old kid at that, that Gary knew to use to his advantage.

Too bad Ted was teaching Gary **only** how to fight, because Gary really hope to improve his Parkour and Free-running.

Ted was training a kid to become the next big name fighter or something, while Gary was training…what was he training for?

"To get stronger and to prepare, silly-billy henchmen. To prepare for the future…" Just like that Gary heard an echo in around him. A very familiar voice, that Gary had not heard in a long time.

"What the hell, was that? That was super spooky…" 24 said, which made Gary even more uncomfortable about the idea he was not the only one to hear that.

 _Do 24 and I share the same dreams? That something trippy or the fact that I'm crazy and 24 is figment of my imagination..._

 _Great! That would mean I still have to deal with that 24 drama/guilt? I'm crazy, AGAIN!_

"Wrong again, Henchmen 21..." It seemed that Dr. Killinger voice wanted to chip in his comments some more and this cause both Gary and 24 to look around wildly for where is Dr. Killinger or why was he hiding?!

"Gary! What are you doing acting like a scared Mary! Get those legs moving to Boxing Ring or are you tired already?" Ted was getting impatient, wearing only a wife-beater shirt and sweat pants with pair of sneakers.

Gary was in similar cloths, but on his smaller frame.

With that, Gary went under the ropes of the boxing Ring. Gary hands were tighten with tape around wrist to his hands to protect his fingers and had gloves on it. Ted Grant had gloves on himself and was shadow boxing, to get a slight warm-up of his body and lightly moving his feet on the boxing ring he owned.

At his core of a fighter, Wildcat or Ted Grant is Boxer first. Before he became a greater Martial Artist learning and studying other fighting styles, the bases of Wildcat fighting style revolved around Boxing. That what Ted was teaching Gary Fischer, the basics of boxing and how to fight like boxer, but Gary gradually learned more fighting styles from Ted Grant.

Ted squared up against Gary, while Gary did the same in the boxing stance that Ted taught Gary.

It was pretty messed up situation. Gary in a child body, not even pre-teen, was facing off against a season Veteran in fighting with several decades of experience and fighting various characters as Hero. Oh yeah, Ted was adult and seemed to have serval hundred pounds on Gary at the moment.

The unofficial bell rang, with Gary starting to the fight by rushing Ted.

Trying to at least, have a few moments in which Gary was in control of the spar. That what Gary thought with his strategy, because Ted would take control of the fight very quickly!

Gary punches, came left and right in a rhythm. Placing good hits, without over extending and leaving too many openings; while keeping his foot work going so that Ted did not dance around and punch at Gary head and kidneys.

Ted held his punches back a bit against Gary.

What Gary meant by Ted holding punches back against Gary, was that Ted not throwing some Kempo or Karate style Boxing Punch that could break several cinder blocks and bones.

The spars help clean up Gary fighting style a bit, but also introduce levels of pain and endurance for his spars against Ted.

Before Gary knew it, Ted went on the offensive. Punches hit Gary guard, feeling pain in his forearms and shoulders. Ted was going easy on Gary, but it was painful to withstand the man's punches as Ted slowly pushes Gary to a corner of the ring.

"Come on, 21! Where is kid Two-Ton fighting spirt? Where is adult, Two-Ton 21, to kick Cat Man ass?!" 24 was cheering and trying to get Gary to fight better, but a idea occurred.

Stop fighting like professional Boxer and try fighting like Gary been doing in the underground fighting rings and what he used to do as Henchmen.

With that, Gary got a little space peddling back with Ted closing the gap in the corner of the ring before Gary flipped and landed on the post of Boxing ring corner. This caused Ted to pause, giving Gary enough time to flip and twist in the air to land in the center of the ring. When Gary landed, Ted was back on Gary.

Gary decide to throw something else instead of punches, which Gary gave a right kick to Ted right knee and hope on his remaining left leg to give right back kick to Ted left shoulder. The kick to Ted knee was blocked, but the back to the shoulder was guard cover by left should and took a few steps to right from Gary kicks.

"So that what you're fighting with today, huh, kid? That is fine. Let's get fancy." Ted smirked at Gary, which Gary realized he was going to push to limits of what pain is right now and what pain Ted Grant was going to be me the new limit of pain thresholds.

"Get ready for your ass kicked, Gary." 24 just had to chime in what was going to happen with Gary, like one your friends that point out the obvious.

Ted Grant came rushing in faster and harder. Just leveling up or more like Ted Grant was letting go of some of his limits on Gary, with a straight right that came so fast at Gary he had barely anytime to block.

As soon as that punch hit Gary, he was air born for few moments with the Boxing Ring ropes keeping him in the ring. Pain that went to his bones and probably caused a large bruise on his forearms were going to last for a couple weeks.

Gary dropped his guard, only to luckily role under a kick and Ted to somehow pick Gary up, even with boxing gloves with incredibly strong grip, and bounce Gary twice on the Sparing mat. Like Ted was throwing a Medicine Ball at the ground and Gary was the Medicine Ball.

Gary torso was in more pain, then his head and his body was in shock of trying to get back the air that Ted Grant took out of Gary body.

 _At that moment, I wonder was this is what it was like to fight heroes or train to become hero? Did Brock Samson deal with this kind of pain and fear going through him, but Brock turned it into rage and thrill of killing?_

 _I never want to fight Wildcat at hundred percent, no matter his age or healthy. He would kick my ass, even when he in a wheel chair or somehow on life-support with Machines keeping him alive…_

What was the point of this? Two years, cleaning up his fighting style and become healthier, but at the end of the day Gary is still nothing more but punching bag for Ted Grant. A hero, while Gary was a Henchmen at his core.

It was like going through the motions, but it hurt Gary pride in different ways with so many defeats that Wild Cat gave him in there spars.

Gary was never good enough. He knew that and being Henchmen was the highest he could get by becoming the BEST Henchmen the Monarch had.

Because Gary actually like to feel needed and place to belong, so where was his place!?

To get his ass kicked by the Protagonist and give up whom he was.

Dr. Killinger took his life, his villain, and purpose away from him, but he was still Henchmen!

No way, was Gary going give up who he was because he was DC Universe and collection of Cartoon series!

That anger and pain brought Gary to stand up, then rush Wildcat with side to side zig-zag. Gary focused on his punches, kicks, knees and elbows down Wildcat from crotch to torso and head.

Wildcat had his guard up, and use his knees to protect his groin. Gary manages to rip to opening to attack Wildcat torso with punches and elbows. With Wildcat arms open and his hands gloved, Gary used his feet to step on Wildcats arms to climb up and knee Wildcat straight in the face.

Ted Grant was not expecting that at all, because Martial Artist did not think Gary would come back from that type beating Ted gave him. The kid had a lot of talent and would be a great crime fighter or military soldier if that was Gary calling; if he decided to use skills for greater use besides as Prize Fighter.

Gary hits hit the unguarded parts of Wild Cat chest, chin, side the neck and feet planted on Wil Cat face; which caused Gary to flip away from his sparring partner.

Though, to Gary it was like he was Henchmen 21 again, fighting against the mighty Wild Cat.

Ted was on his back and slowly trying to pick himself up from successive hits Gary delivered. The old man was a bit dazed.

Gary flipped off Ted head and landing in his fighting stance, a boxer stance. Ready for the punishment for Wildcat to attack 21 with all his might.

"Dude, that was so cool! That fight was, like a total David and Goliath moment or perhaps Count Dooku vs Yoda moment. Wait…Does that last one count, given Yoda was Grandmaster Jedi and trained Dooku? Damnit that analogue, reference, or whatever sucked!"

To Gary, he was fighting Wildcat. Gary was Henchmen 21.

Protagonist vs Antagonist. Hero vs Villains. Good Guys vs the Bad Guys!

He felt more alive in that moment, then he did all his fights in the illegal fights.

It felt like he was back in his old Universe.

Wildcat head was down, so Gary could not see his face, which Gary wonder why he was doing that at all? Where was rush and wanting to kick Gary ass? Gary was not normal kid, that cried when some grown ass adult hit him, like some crappy Karate dojo for kid's class!

 _Why teach kids Karate, if they cry from a slight jab or slap hit to there head? God! I got beat up and bullied before being kidnapped and begin my Henchmen career. Parents need to toughen those kids up or get thicker skin, if they want their kids to learn how to fight or defend themselves or whatever!_

For some reason, fear was course through Gary. All around him, everything was shifting from what Boxing Ring with lights all around them, to darkness creeping in.

All that was left in the Darkness was Gary and Ted Grant.

"What the fuck…?" Was all Gary could say and kept his guard up, looking around himself. Darkness was everywhere.

Finally, Gary eyes landed back at Ted Grant, but he was no longer than and someone else replaced the man known as Wildcat.

When the person face was revealed, everything about this being was made clearer, as it was Dr. Killinger in his place looking at Gary Fischer.

"Our power is growing, Henchmen 21. We will meet again, soon enough. No longer in dreams, nightmares or twisted memories…" Dr. Killinger said this as his eyes glowed and then it seems that the Darkness was flashing Red all across the Abyss, coming from Dr. Killinger skull mask eyes and mouth!

Red lights, flashing through the Abyss to lighten up the existence in Red!

Red Lights flashed like Siren or Emergency Light and Gary could hear something-

XXX

 _ **EEEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEE!**_

In the rooms of Drury Walker, Kitten Walker and Gary Fischer rooms- sound went off and the lights in the room flashed red in color. An alarm giving them a warning of danger, invaders or trespassers; that seek to harm the Walker Family and their Ward.

The time of the day was night and everything happens, so suddenly!

Kitten was awake in her pink pajamas, but then her bed tilted as she was sliding down in slide tube before having cushioned pillows to break her sliding fall. Shakily, Kitten got up to realize she was in steel room. There were monitors and videos of Walker Mansion inside and outside the property.

"What the fuck was that?! Is something happ-" No sooner did Kitten speak, she look at the video monitors to see the front gate of Walker Mansion broken down and a car pulled into the drive way. Out of the Car, came three men where animal themed masks.

"Fucking cosplayers and LARPing criminal bullshit…" Kitten muttered to herself, feeling pissed and safe knowing that she was in this room. She was pissed though, given NOBODY told her about a Panic room and that she had to find out, today or tonight.

 _That not my fault! Drury her dad! He should have told Kitten that we have panic room, more specifically Kitten Panic Room in case anything happens!_

She hated this.

XXX

Drury Walker, was the opposite of daughter of what his daughter was feeling- he was excited!

Unlike his daughter room, he did not drop into a Panic Room that he forgot to tell Kitten. That should been Gary job, as far a Drury thought. He built the Panic Room!

Right now, Drury was sweat pants and shirtless, putting on socks and shoes. Then Drury pressed a button under his bed. A noise was made and the bed flipped to the side to reveal weapons.

"Oh! Which one should I go with? Hmm! It been years since some assholes thought of robbing us or breaking into my property!" Even when the Walker Family moved away from Crime Alley, it just bothered Drury that nobody tried to rob him after all these years. He was god damn MILLIONAIRE and soon to be Billionaire in the future.

Still, this was nice change of pace and refreshing way to get back to his roots...

 _This man has been bored and it takes a while to repair a Power Suit, such as Killer Moth. Even training doesn't help as much or trying to one up Bruce Wayne at certain Charity events, doesn't help Drury boredom. All he wants to do is just wants to be Killer Moth._

Under the bed, were a lot of guns- hand guns, shot guns, and even machine guns. Some knives and even sword was there.

Drury felt like going for hand gun, but also saw in the middle of his weapons was a high tech pistol that Gary work on for Drury Walker to use as Killer Moth.

It sounded pretty awesome, using something to capture his enemies.

"Time to field test the Cocoon Gun! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Drury was way too excited that he laughed like mad-man! Drury had nothing to do for weeks since the Gotham City Country Club beating those three over privileged pansies!

XXX

Gary Fischer woke up from his…dream, memory or premonition? Whatever!

Gary got dark blue pants and turtle neck, along with a dark blue mask to cover his face. Under the turtle neck, was bullet proof vest. Then Gary went into his closet and got pair of gloves that he usually had for spares for his Blue Morpho outfit. Not mention getting some shoes on, because nobody wanted to end up like John McClane feet at the end of _Die Hard_ movie.

 _ **SKT!**_ _**SKT!**_ Two blades popped out the dark blue gloves, reveal silver and dark blades. It been awhile, but Gary felt like stabbing and slashing mood.

 _Plus, these gloves made me feel like Wolverine! I just wished,I had the healing factor._

Gary even got out some night-vision goggles, curtsy of working with LexCorp and Military for jointly working on **Lex-Skel Suit 5000**. Both parties liked the tweaks and modification of the suit a lot, that it would only take a few years to build such a machine and be real game changer in War. Plus, it saved them money on parts.

With the night-vision goggles on, Gary walked out of his room and meant with Drury in the hall way.

"Man! What with you all dressed up like we are going on some Special Ops mission or something? We just have some poor victims to kill, thinking we can bury them on random plot on my huge ass property. That would take forty-five minutes before the Cops could get here anyway, and they be long gone..." Drury had hand gun in his left hand and Gary recognized the Cocoon Gun in the right hand.

"Be prepared for anything. But still, why bring out the Cocoon Gun? Your Killer Moth suit not ready, yet!" Gary hands were crossed and questioning Drury. Honestly, couldn't he wait to play with his new gadgets in FULL uniform.

"Sorry, _mom_ , but it best to have parts of my suits and no-…Why do you have night-vision goggles? Where are my night-vision goggles!?" Drury acting childish and asking Gary, only for Gary to give him night-vision goggles that Drury would have wanted,

 _It like working with the Monarch during the early years of my Henchmen career; wanting more and never really being prepared for whatever thing we have going. Sort of childish, yet refreshing..._

XXX

This was impressive property, with only Wayne Manor and there vast land that could challenge Walker mansion and property.

Warren or as Fox, was going to enjoy robbing from Drury Walker for both financial compensation and revenge.

His fraternity brothers were with him- Gunther as Shark and Armandy as Vulture.

It took a while to for Gunther to heal, but there recent success of escaping the Batman and possible killing Robin really gave them the confidence they needed.

Sure, they drove their car through the front gate of Walker Mansion property and destroyed they're gate, but they could get rid of their get-away vehicle. Together, they could easily replace whatever equipment they had because of their wealth. Plus, it would be long time before the Gotham City Police got here and the broken metal gate was so far away, that Fox bet he could push pass petty thieve.

With what Fox had in mind was to drive the lesson home to Shark and Vulture, so they could finally understand!

They were above limitation and laws, so tonight Fox would push past being thieves to something more exciting- assault and murder seems the correct step for their hobby as criminals.

Right now, Vulture was breaking through the front door with his lock-picking skills.

"I got it!" They were end, judging by Vulture excited whisper.

The door open, with the Terrible Trio going through the front doors and walked through Walker Mansion.

Stairs, greeted them that lead to the Upper Level of the Second Floor of the Mansion, but the Terrible Trio would save that for last.

They wanted to rob or destroy anything they think Drury Walker would miss.

The Mansion was very large, two stories and couple Arcs of land. Still, the Mansion was moved in and it seemed that Walker Family needed to fill out more spaces with designs. Probably women or designers touch to make it seem more…up to standards.

They explored the right wing and saw large TV, possible one of the Den/Entertainment areas. The room had billiards, card table for professional card play with playing chips, a chess set with matching table, and some game stations near the large TV. There were several couches and seats to sit around.

Still, nothing the Terrible Trio wanted. Maybe Fox would damage this area before he leaves, if Drury Walker and Gary Fischer did not help to get out all of his…aggression and right the wrongs they purposely did at Gotham City Country Club.

What followed most the right wing of the Mansion was…Exercise equipment? Most the bottom level was Exercise equipment that looked like it would belong to well equip and first rate Gym. There was even a indoor track, which took up most bottom level and various exercise equip that were mostly used. Some places even had Basketball Court, Archery Area, and Boxing Ring as well.

This gave the Terrible Trio insight, that perhaps Drury Walker was exercise nut of some kind and kept in shape. How else would three men in the prime of their age lose to a man entering his middle age?

They walked back passed to the Den area, to the left wing of the House. If the Terrible Trio notice, then they would have seen the front double doors were closed and to green lights were following from the shadow, quietly and practice from experience.

The left wing of the Mansion was different, with large kitchen area that would make most common Diners put to shame and upstanding upscale restaurants feel that most the equipment was not used need for a small family, but great for banquets or charities at the Walker Mansion. The fridge was large and new, along with sinks and stoves/ovens. Most the table was marble and floor was clean.

"What is that?!" Shark said and Warren felt his company getting his hand gun ready. They looked saw in the dark something movie with red light. As they got closer, a sound of sucking like vacuum could be heard and what they saw was a small round machine self-cleaning the floor of dust, before exiting the Kitchen area back to the front door of Mansion.

It was interesting and not threat, like self-driving vacuum cleaner.

 _Yeah, I make some Roomba type self-driving vacuums. You have any idea how hard it is to CLEAN and Vacuum a Mansion? Doesn't help that Drury keeps money tight when it comes to cleaning, so good old Gary has to make some simple robots that clean Walker Mansion for this purpose._

 _This taking a lot my time from G-Bot. That robot will be made one of these days…_

"Huh? Maybe we don't need to kill Drury servant-boy, if he can make and produce more machines like that. We would not have to deal with the _servants_ looking upon there betters and worry about them doing something they shouldn't be doing." Fox seemed excited of the idea. No more, would _filthy_ lower classes be needed by the Elite and higher breed Animals. This could eliminate the need and have the poor, working and middle class out of Warren sight!

Further past Kitchen was a library and fire place. Lots of books and some stylish furniture around for people to casual sit and relax to enjoy reading. There was even a desk for someone to do paper work. The fires in the fire place were out, but there was heat in the room and the fire must of went out just a hour or so ago.

Vulture went to the books and checked them out, but the books were just fake décor.

"Huh? I bet that brute barley reads and hustled his way to success, like some criminal filth in those mob groups or gangs using that scrap by." Vulture spoke, as he turned the blank pages of the book by turning the page and stopped.

The book was a fake for décor purposes, but it was heavy and hollowed out to reveal a hand gun.

"Guys, I think we should go…" Vulture once again spoke; Shark came up and looks at the book to see the gun. Shark even went to another book, but found nothing. Fox even began spill a few books. Some were filled with hidden weapons- knives, brass knuckles, fishing line wire, Taser gun, and more random bits of weapons pilled out of few books that feel from the shelves. Not every book was filled, but this dawned on to the Terrible Trio.

Drury Walker carried hidden weapons in a Library or Study, which made the Terrible Trio worry about how much heat Drury Walker had to possible fight them...

Fox and Vulture looking at the weapons on the ground, which Fox picked up a round object and Vulture was about to take something. Then suddenly, something hit Vulture hand- something gooey and sticky!

Most of Vulture hand was covered and seemed to shape like…a cocoon.

"FUCKING COCOON GUN JUST SHOTS ADEHESIVE?! Fuck it!" Drury voice called out, angrily and startled the Terrible Trio as their eyes adjusted to find Drury Walker and show him his place.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!** Three shots were fired and Vulture left shoulder was wounded, while the other two shoots barely missed Shark as it went through his sweater and Fox ducked as bullet hit the ears of his Fox theme mask.

"AAHHH! I've been shot in my shoulder!" Vulture cried in pain, before looking up to see a blur come in and all Vulture felt was kick that sent up on top of Fox, who grunted from the new weight and pressure to his back.

Shark panicked and fired in the darkness. **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _ **SKT!**_ A few rounds were shot from his hand gun, but then felt his hand was wet and suddenly some pain came from joints of his finger.

"AAHH! FOX! VULTURE! Someone cut my fingers off my hand!" Shark was sacred and feeling woozy from the loss of blood.

"Fuck this!" With that, Fox got Vulture off him, who was still injured and bleeding from left shoulder. Whatever Fox grabbed, he hoped it would let him escape. Fox pulled the pin and threw it in the middle of the room.

 _ **FLASH!**_ The room went bright and Fox could see Masked man near him! It had to be Gary Fischer or perhaps some bodyguard that Fox did not know about Drury Walker security, with blades in his wrist for weapons. Whoever it was, he was about stab Fox in the shoulder and Drury Walker holding hand gun. Both teenager and adult had some night-vision goggles!

The room went dark, and everyone was disoriented. Everyone was blinded, from Fox using a flash grenade!

"FUCK! MY EYES!" Drury screamed, not used to being blinded that badly, unless it was Batman flash grenade pellets.

 _I have to admit; I wonder how Drury and I did not go blind and have permenant sight damage after that Flash Grenade and wearing night-vision goggles…_

"DRURY, WHY HAVE A FLASH GRENADE, IN THE LIBRARY OF ALL PLACES?! ALSO, WHY ARE SOME OF THESE BOOKS THESE WEAPONS HOLLOWED OUT IN THOSE FAKE BOOKS, MAN?!" The teenage boy called out to Drury, who was very close to fox but took off his night-vision goggles out and manage to cut into Fox sweater chest.

This was dangerous and that s _ervant_ -boy almost killed him.

"FUCK! LET GET OUT HERE, SHARK! VULTURE!" Fox said as he stumbled into Shark and Vulture, as they hugged the corner of the walls. It should be noted, that the Terrible Trio were very lucky to stumble out of the Walker Mansion. Their eyes adjusted enough for Fox to Shark to drive the get-away vehicle.

They did not drive away yet, adjusting there eyes and their new wounds on their bodies.

Vulture was dizzy of his bullet wound in his shoulder in the back seat and felt pain to put pressure on the wound, in his left shoulder. The bird theme mask was off and Armand Lydecker was paler than normal. Also his face was shown fear that he could have died…

Shark was having a hard time holding the steering wheel, because his right hand was missing a few fingers- his index and middle finger. Blood loss was causing him some issue, but he could endure the pain. The Shark mask came off, and Gunther Hardwick had face crossed with look between anger and fear of what was going down. He small limbs off his own body, so how would he explain that away to people and family that knew him...

Fox was in the passenger seat of the front of the get-away car. He took off his Fox mask and Warren Lawford look uncertain. In fact scared, that his sweat had large cut on it and as he touched his chest, pain came across his chest in a diagonal, from right chest down to his left lower rib. Warren didn't have a good idea yet, on the man who tried stab or slash him, did sound like the servant-boy Gary Fischer. All Warren knew, was that the masked man was trying kill him...

"This was not supposed to happen…We escape Batman and damaged Robin, so why are these guys so dangerous?" Warren could not help, but voice out what just happen to them.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Gun shots hit the side their getaway car and glass on the right passenger side of the vehicle, showed indents of bullets. The bullets were closely cropped together, aimed towards Warren and Armand heads or torso

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, FUCKERS!" Drury Walker looked intimidating and looking to make his declaration a promise, as he pulled out clip out his gun and in his sweat pants pulled out another clip.

The unmasked man was the teenager known as Gary Fischer. A boy Warren mocked openly, who now was just rushing and cocked his fist back as his fist hit the Bullet proof glass and **shattered** the window open! _**SKT!**_ The blade came out of dark blue glove and swinging around, as Warren leaned into Gunther in horror that someone was actively trying to cut them.

"TURN ON THE CAR SHARK AND DRIVE!" Warren hoped they didn't see their faces, but who would have thought they come out and continue the attack! What was were lower animals problem and why were they so dangerous!

The get-away car drove, but Gary kept hold of the car and the bullet proof glass was cutting him. With one final reach, Gary reached for Warren before pulling out and pulled his arm out. Warren looked in the back window, seeing Gary tumble and getting back up running at them.

Warren just watched as Gary grew smaller as they drove past the fence and over the broken hinges of the Gate they broke down earlier.

The Terrible Trio slumped and need to get fixed up.

They should be thankful that Gotham City had doctors, that paid enough could keep quiet about their injuries.

Not to mention, they could get rid of there get-away vehicle.

"This was embarrassment…" Warren said in despair and quite rage.

XXX

"Why didn't I know, about the Panic Room? Why is my bedroom the only one with bed that drops me into the panic?!" Why did Kitten have to be mean and slap at Gary, especially in his wounded right arm that was cut by glass and knuckles are pain!

 _Sure, just lecture a Henchmen for doing his job! God, I can't believe I punched through a possibly bullet proof window and hanged on the door like psychopath! It so painful now…Brock Samson either has a lot of adrenaline, testosterone or pain tolerance than me. AH! IT HURTS!_

 _She added the rubbing alcohol. I hope she bandages me up already..._

"It was Drury job! He your dad and should tell you this stuff, so stopping rubbing too much rubbing alcohol! IT BURNS!" Gary was in pain and sees Kitten bringing out the bandages and some nice healing cream to help the wounds, after putting disinfecting Gary wounds, finally!

They were currently in the Cocoon Cave, with Drury getting Kitten out the Panic Room that was lead to the Cave System.

It was really a Massive Cave system when Gary thought about it and looked around him...

They were in one the caves network tunnels that was beg enough and used for medical purposes.

"I can't believe those cocky rich bitches actually tried to rob me or do something worse in my home…" Drury was looking at one the fingers that Gary cut from one the Terrible Trio, known as Shark or better known as Gunther Hardwick. On the middle finger that Gary cut off, was a ring with a Delta Sigma Alpha ring on it. Drury knew a few assholes with that had this and bragged about Fraternity.

"Are you sure, it was Terrible Trio is actually those Rich Bitches I put in their places, Gary?" Even if Drury sounded uncertain, in Walker knew that evidence on the finger pointed to those three entitled rich brats. The finger had the had the Delta Sigma Alpha ring. One of Gotham University, exclusive Fraternity that was usually for the Wealthy Elite.

"Come on?! No Fraternity gives out rings like that and really, only few wealthy or talent people have those rings. What? Did you piss off anyone else these past couple weeks to give real motive to rob your or do a home invasion?" Gary said with wince, as Kitten put some healing ointment on his arm and knuckles. His right arm did not move, as Kitten prepared the bandages.

"The evidence points to that, daddy. Sure, there some older guys with the Delta Sigma Alpha ring, but you made enemies out Warren, Gunther and Armand. Gunther must have healed up and his concussion must not be issue, anymore." Kitten spoke up as she started to wrap Gary right arm, with Gary left hand holding the bandage in place. Kitten began making the bandage tight, but not too tight for mobility for Gary to use, which Kitten knew how to do from her dad. Her daddy used to get beat up a lot either as mobster enforcer or with Gary training and fighting with Batman.

"WE OUGHT TO GO TO THERE HOUSES AND ABDUCT THOSE PRICKS! NO COPS!" Drury roared in anger, as his voice echoed out in the caves. This hurt Gary and Kitten ears. Drury realized this before speaking quieter, but with the same aggression, "The question is, should I kill them quickly or torture them slowly. Hey! Gary do you think you could use them as human test subjects? That seems pretty good idea and maybe you could splice them up to make them into David Cronenberg monsters, like the _Fly_ or _Videodrome_ movies! Oh! What happen if you succeed with human experimentation I've been asking about, Gary?"

 _Oh, he is going ask to Splice him Moth DNA._

 _Just great...another part of my life used to test and set up ideas of creating a Successful Splicing Experiment for Drury Walker to actually become Killer Moth..._

 _It like my life being eaten away by Super Science. I got to make some me time for me in the future._

"I need several thousand test trials, for that. Maybe I can use them for that and also help out another experiment I been _wanting_ to try, anyway. Let wait on the abduction. Will we watch Sheldon and Rebecca Fallbrook. You know, besides you taking the top spot for Warren hate, that Warren hates Sheldon Fallbrook. Something about getting in the way with getting closer with his daughter or something…" Gary was contemplating that as Bandages around the Bicep, then Kitten got ready to wrap up Gary right wrist and fist from the glass cuts.

Drury paused for moment. Processing and thinking of Gary suggestion, because it was partial true.

Sheldon Fallbrook was also wealthy business man, who gained his fortune with accounting firm that monopolize on the Wealthiest people in Gotham Society.

Then there Rebecca…Drury wanted piece of that! In fact, it was turn on that she was freak as far as Drury was concerned.

"Okay, just let me know when it right strike. We will observe the Rich Bitches, just to see if there wounds confirm they are the Terrible Trio. Maybe I can practice getting satisfying revenge on these punks. That way when I get to Arnold Stromwell, Roland Daggett, and Rupert Thorne; I'll be good at that. Sure, I know how torture some people for information and killing people, but never bad to get some more practice in it…" Drury smiled at the thought of getting rid of the three men that causes his boys to betray him, but also thank them for making Drury Walker and Killer Moth as they know them today.

Kitten sort of stared at the two men in her life. Her daddy and then her adopted brother.

"What the fuck do you me by Splicing Experiment, Daddy? Your not trying to become a...Moth Man, right?" Kitten arms were crossed and eyebrows raised very high, before being set in a scowl.

"Uuuhhh…what are we talking about?" Drury tried to play off like he said nothing and looking anywhere else that as his daughter scowled in disapproval.

Gary just face palm himself quietly with his only uninjured arm, but was happy Drury accidently let it slip that he does want to become a actual Moth Man or Killer Moth.

At least, Gary would not have to explain to Kitten too much, but now she just turned and glared to Gary for answers.

 _Uh-oh!_

XXX

 _So, most of the time we waited and spied on the Terrible Trio or rather I did most the spying and already suspected was the Terrible Trio._

 _My main focus was Warren or Fox, but that not to say I didn't check on Gunther and Armand or Shark and Vulture. For a couple weeks, they did not do anything at all. No Terrible Trio thieving or causing crimes. As civilians, when they Drury heard some acquaintances at the Gotham City Country Club, the Trio seemed more withdrawn and shaken._

" _All the excitement and confidence was gone. Maybe they had close call from all the excitement and thrills they always talk about." That was the rumor going from mouth to mouth around the Country Club._

 _That was what Drury heard and they later told me, as I continued to work on various scientific projects to make millions to possible billions of dollars for Walker Industries._

 _Armand Lydecker, was obviously injured with his left shoulder was in a sling hunting for ducks. A fire-arm accident, which everyone believed rather easily and reminded me that Gotham City people just don't press for more information of how Armand was shot._

 _Gunther Hardwick, the next injured member of the trio had his right hand bandage up. His story was, his index and middle finger was bitten off by large fish that bit his fingers, when the Trio back story was going deep sea fishing. I had to admit, I appreciated Gunther for sticking with his Shark persona._

 _Warren Lawford, the least injured of the Trio seemed to try to keep the confident front and explained that he and his Fraternity brothers went on wild and exciting trip deep sea fishing. Apparently, they're adventure proved to be more dangerous and caused Warren and his Fraternity brothers to mellow out._

 _That did not stop Drury to appear near the Terrible Trio, which they hated and some seem afraid of Drury_

 _Drury bragged around Armand, who flinches near him and looked scared around Drury. Gunther was looking around Drury and behind himself, possible for me because Drury thinks I'm going to cut off more pieces off his body. Warren, just kept a stoic face that colored red slightly, but Drury said that Warren kept rubbing his chest for some reason._

 _Anyway, after a couple of weeks, I thought that the Terrible Trio failure at whatever they were going to do at Walker Mansion could have scared them straight. I mean, this Terrible Trio was not professional thieves or warriors. Just rich young adult assholes with too much time on their hands and finally fucked up against people, who would actually try to kill them._

 _Of course, Warren Lawford and Sheldon Fallbrook were butting heads or glaring at each other from distance. Mr. Fallbrook never approved of Warren, which was probably the reason Rebecca dated Warren. Sort of messed up version of who parents hated their children dated and that pushed their children to actually date the person the parents hated for longer relationship._

 _Possible end up marrying, divorced or having a kid at the end of their relationship._

 _Warren, well, he just hated Sheldon Fallbrook and wanted money back for helping Rebecca pay for her dress so her father would not get super pissed and basically cut her off from his bank accountant._

 _Then, just a few days later, Sheldon Fallbrook was put into a coma from blunt trauma to his head. Apparently, Mr. Fallbrook was robbed by the illusive Terrible Trio._

 _Drury and I even paid Mr. Fallbrook a hospital visit and overheard from Warren that he would take Rebecca with his Fraternity brothers to his cabin in the woods._

 _That was it. The mighty Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho would strike at the Terrible Trio BEFORE the Batman would come in to take his justice._

 _The only hiccup we had?_

 _Killer Moth power suit was not finished, but it was close. Doing upgrades and adding extra protection was difficult, but Drury wanted to make sure his crotch would be able to take explosion and be more protected there._

 _After some arguing and debating, I found a solution to what Drury Walker could do and have revenge against Warren, along with the rest of the Terrible Trio._

XXX

"Why would you do this?" Rebecca Fallbrook, never really expected this. Her father was took a couple powerful hits to the head and now was in coma in the hospital. Grief and despair was what she felt, knowing her only living parent was in such a condition.

All it took was a stick pin to reveal that her boyfriend and his fraternity brothers, were the ones that robbed her father and put her daddy in the hospital…

Her dad always loved her and wanted what was best for her, even when Rebecca did certain things to make her dad furious- spending too much money, buying outfits that showed too much of her figures, finding random lovers in her bed room in their luxury apartment and finally dating Warren Lawford.

It was strange, but out of everything Rebecca did, it was Warren that was close to the final straw.

"That young man not taking you seriously and does not know the _real, you_. Honey, I'm just trying to protect you and Warren Lawford unsettles me with his view points of social statues and thrills of excitement." That what Sheldon Fallbrook, her father, told Rebecca and she actually was touched by his concern along with being annoyed about her dad meddling in her life.

Now, she could see her father was right.

"BECAUSE WE WERE BORED! It was all game!" That what Warren said, pacing in front fire place in the Cabin with Rebecca sitting on the couch, while Gunther and Armand standing against the wall near the door. They were just behind the couch.

"You go to understand. Will give the money back, it just for the excitement! You believe us, right Rebecca?" Armand said, trying to explain the situation away and think it is nothing really serious.

"We will pay you and your Father back, Rebecca. We were just caught up in the moment of the thrill is all, Rebecca." Gunther, that simple muscle-bound and handsome man think it was just that, a game.

To think she slept with these guys on the side for fun, but also her boyfriend actually robbed her dear Daddy.

Her daddy, who had to put up with so much of her bull shit, was not hurt because her mistakes.

Now, her following around his men actually lead her to the WORST possible men she could end up with.

What was Warren doing, instead of explaining away to Rebecca his reason for robbing her father and putting in coma? He did nothing. After Warren outburst earlier, he didn't say anything but had a crazy and intense look in his eyes that stared straight at Rebecca.

It made Rebecca feel more uncomfortable how close Warren was in her presence.

That was freaking Rebecca out, but she had to respond or give them some excuse until she got to cops to arrest them.

"I-I promise, I won't tell anyone." She said this as she looked at her Boyfriend, Warren Lawford. The look of pleading and sincerity that Rebecca tried to give to Warren seem good.

Too bad, Warren caught on to her bull shit by looking very hard at her or possible knowing her well from there months of dating.

"You'll tell…" Warren said to Rebecca having her fully stand up, while caressing her left cheek before grabbing her wrists.

"No! Warren, I won't tell anybody, really!" Rebecca was scared, because Warren had the look that there were no limits to what he could do.

"She a liability…One we can't afford…" That was it, as far Warren was concern. He would get Armandy and Gunther to understand. Plus, Rebecca was his girlfriend and he was the only person losing a temporary pleasure…

 **BAM! BAM!** "Could somebody open up! My balls are freezing out here and I think I'm being STALKED by something! My car broke down and this was the nearest Cabin I could get to for help!" A loud pounding at the door and a familiar voice, that the Terrible Trio and Rebecca Fallbrook knew.

"Drury!?" Was all that Warren could say, as Gunther looked worried and Armandy seem to be backing away from the door.

"MR. WALKER! HELP ME!" Rebecca thought this was her chance and to get away. Warren grip slipped as she went towards the door.

To bad Gunther got behind her and put her wrist behind her back as she struggled, just as front door of the cabin was open. They did not think anyone would come this far out in the woods from Gotham City…

"Hey! Fuck you! Help me first, then I will help you!" With that Drury open the unlocked door to see Gunther holding Rebecca arms back and seeing her struggling face close to tears close to Drury. Gunther was holding Rebecca, but using her more of shield than someone with restraint. Armandy was the farthest from the door in the living room, not wanting to be here.

Warren just stood in the center of the room, near the fire place where he lost his grip of Rebecca.

"You should have kept that door closed, _insect_ …." Warren spat with venom, liking his odds against Drury Walker.

It was the Terrible Trio versus Drury Walker. Three against one with Drury unarmed wearing winter clothing.

"Whatever to your attitude problems and issues you have with me, Ginger-cunt! I got bigger problems to deal with other than you!" Drury walked away from the door, before actually moving around Gunther to punch his ribs just to release Rebecca Fallbrook, knowing that the girl was in a dangerous situation. Rebecca got behind Drury Walker, hoping he would save her from whatever Warren and his frat _brothers_ had planned.

With Gunther rubbed his ribs, the rest of the Terrible Trio made up their mind to take care of their TWO problems.

Sadly, they moved in corner of the Cabin living room. A dead end, with Warren and his boys closing in on them, so they could get revenge and keep their identities secret…

Like predators ready to pounce on their prey.

"What problem could be worse than us, _old man_!" Warren was already coming up with ideas of how to kill Drury Walker, get rid of the old man body and then get rid of Rebecca.

"…The guy in the butterfly suit that entered the cabin front door!" Drury made it more dramatic with hand pointing towards the Door, which was behind the Terrible Trio. Rebecca even peaked behind Drury Walker and saw what Mr. Walker said.

It was man in Blue Butterfly custom, with both arms out stretched with his hands closed into fist.

The Terrible Trio turned and they were stunned for moment, which was all the Blue Morpho needed.

The Blue Morpho shot out his darts from his wrist! Nailing the Terrible Trio first in the neck or pants, who gave the Blue Morpho all the time to drug them up with darts.

Warren Lawford, Armand Lydecker, and Gunther Hardwick barely stood for couple seconds before they collapsed unconscious!

Then the Blue Morpho turned towards Drury Walker and Rebecca Fallbrook.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU, ASSHOLE! GET AWAY FROM ME! IF YOU HAVE ISSUE WITH ME THOUGH, FINE! JUST LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" Drury sounded panic and afraid, which made Rebecca even more scared of the situation. She was already hoping Mr. Walker would shield them.

"PLEASE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Rebecca never though she would be afraid of the Blue Morpho. She heard about him and Killer Moth, but they usually went after Batman and kidnapped people that were important to Gotham City.

" _ **I will. I'm just here for the Terrible Trio. Also, old guy, your car broke down and I was trying to help you out. You just decide to freak out and run to this Cabin. What? Scared of Butterfly or cosplayers?"**_ The Blue Morpho mask covered most his face and only red lenses goggles with blue horns around the face mask said. They couldn't see the Blue Morpho moth, covered in mask that disguised his voice. Drury and Rebecca did not get to reply as the Blue Morpho shot his darts at them in the corner!

Everyone was unconscious, as the Blue Morpho took the Terrible Trio outside into the Killer Mothmobile that hovered and melted the snow out front law.

For second, the Blue Morpho paused and looked at empty space before replying, _**"Okay! Your right, I almost forgot the note. Let me just close trunk of the Mothmobile and front door of the Cabin…."**_ It was as if the Blue Morpho as talking to someone, but nobody was there.

Once the bodies where in the trunk, the Blue Morpho went to front door and closed the door, leaving behind Drury Walker and Rebecca Fallbrook.

The Blue Morpho left a note on the front door.

With the note, only a picture of a Bat symbol and on the opposite side was a Moth symbol on other in.

Hours later, Batman came with an injured Robin, only to find Drury Walker and Rebecca Fallbrook unconscious and moved their bodies to the fire place towards the couch.

Robin gave Batman the note on the front door with his good arm, which Batman took. Robin right arm was in a Sling and everything seem safe.

 **They fucked with the wrong people. The Terrible Trio is in our hands of the law now, Batman. Don't bother finding them again…**

With that Batman saw a Grey and Black Moth symbol, but the more Batman looked at insect the more it reminded Batman of the Butterfly.

"We were too late. It looks like the Terrible Trio earned Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho wrath…" Batman said with grim look, as he dug into the note to find a pair of fingers that were rotting and old.

Robin new as well, that the Terrible Trio were as good as dead and probably going to die whatever way to Insect Duo of Gotham decided on.

They left Drury Walker and Rebecca Fallbrook on the couch in the Cabin, but gave a call to the Gotham Police of what happen and check on the civilians unconscious form the Blue Morpho tranquilizer darts in those two victims.

XXX

Everything was fuzzy and dark.

Then, suddenly everything was wet and cold!

"GAH!" With that Warren woken up with his body restricted to something. His wrist, arms, ankles, legs and torso secured to something metallic.

"WARREN!" Gunther and Armand voices echoed, which meant they were very close with how loud they were. Probably besides Warren, but Warren could not see them.

"What is going on…?" With that Warren looked around, only to see Gary Fischer in a lab coat and in his hands was a bucket of water, which Gary used to wake him up.

"Are you up sleeping beauty? Good! We can get started!" Gary said and walked around.

Warren Lawford tried to get good look of his surroundings. Dark and cavernous walls were around them. Wind flew through the area, but Warren could not see the sky. Only darkness and Earth all around, with a few slights installed to give make shift lighting.

Besides that, Warren saw some metallic equipment. Something that look that scientist would have. What was in front of Warren he could see where Vat Tubes, large enough for adults and filled with green liquid of some kind. There were many of these Vat Tubes, for whatever Gary need of them.

With that Gary returned with a syringe, but went to Warren right side.

"GAH! What are you doing, Fischer!" Armand said and Warren look to see Gary take blood out of Armand arms, then put the blood sample into one of his coat pockets.

Then Gary walked over to the other side and drew blood from Gunther, as far as Warren could see as he turned his head.

"RGH! What did we do to you?! What is all of this?!" Gunther was just voicing his concern that Warren and Armand wonder.

Gary didn't say nothing, but walked over to Warren and did the same thing as he did to his Fraternity brothers.

Only thing was, Warren did not react, but look at Gary with defiance of this s _ervant_ -boy took his blood.

Then Gary rolled in a small table on wheels that had pink little slug creatures.

Gary took out the blood samples, then injected the first three pink slug creatures. Gary went to each Vat Tube and climb up a ladder built in and dropped the pink slugs.

This process went on what felt like hours.

When Gary was done, he just got a chair out from somewhere in this cavern and just stared at them.

Warren had enough, "What are you and Drury planning for us, _help_? Most likely you _Master_ , wanted you to do this, so why?"

Gary just said nothing and slowly footsteps could be heard. Slowly the sounds got louder and heavier.

Then the lights brought in what Warren thought was Drury Walker, but he was wrong!

Out came a man dressed up as Moth, with sharp looking mouth that could tear into them easily.

The Moth Man said nothing, but had three items in his arms. The Moth Man went to each of these three victims and put the items on them- Masks!

Gunther had his Shark Mask, Armandy had his Vulture Mask and finally Warren had his Fox Mask.

 _ **"Sorry about not having your Original Masks, but Gary here pretty handy and recreated you mask. It really does seem like you got these Masks at Mardi Gras from New Orleans. Probably party very hard. Anyway, I bet you Masks were left in your car or homes or something..."**_ The Moth Man quipped as he look at the three men now strapped o the Medical Tables in front of them. For a moment nothing was said with the group of five men for a few moments.

That when the Moth themed Man spoke up finally.

" _ **Well, well, well…The Terrible Trio! I'm honored! I bet you heard of me, haven't you? I heard so much about you, but can you guess who I am?"**_ The Moth Man said out loud, as his moth jaws seem to move slightly as he talked.

"…Killer Moth?" Armandy said and then Warren finally understood who this guy was. If Gary Fischer was here, then that would mean-?!

" _ **DING-DING, DING-DING!**_ _**Looks like Four-Eyes got the right answer! Still, you guys know me as**_ \- Drury Walker. Now you guys have fucked up big time." With Armand name the man Killer Moth, Killer Moth took off his mask to reveal Drury Walker.

"What this about, Walker?!" Warren was angry and frighten. What Warren got was Gary Fischer getting up and punching Warren in the stomach, as the wind was knocked out of him and Warren felt the air trying to return painful to his body.

"Ah, ah, ah! You speak when spoken too. God, you rich bitches go on about being better and thinking you're hot shit, but you don't know your manners." Drury had smug look of smile on his face, but his eyes were what frighten the Terrible Trio.

The eyes of man who was going to do worse, than kill them.

"Now shut-up and listen!" Gary Fischer spoke up, for first time in front of the Terrible Trio. Sometimes, Warren saw his eyes look at them, but look off to side at empty space.

The Terrible Trio was silent, given how they were at the mercy of Drury Walker and Gary Fischer.

Drury just calmly walked in front of them with his hands behind his back, with Killer Moth suit partial on. The upper part look a bit mechanical, but the lower part was in black spandex suit like pants.

"Well, I just revealed myself as Killer Moth to you guys and if any of you can rub your two brain cells together, then Gary is the Blue Morpho. As of right now, we can't let you guys leave here alive..." Drury declared out loud.

"SOMEONE WILL FIND US! WE ARE IMPORTANT PEOPLE THAT OTHERS WILL NOTICE AND YOUR WILL BE PUT IN PRISON FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO US!" Gunther said with what courage he could muster.

"HE IS RIGHT! ARE FAMILIES WILL LOOK FOR US AND FIND US!" Armand said, feeding off Gunther courage and trying to use whatever morals that were in Drury and Gary to make them regret abducting them.

They had no idea that the Insect Duo, were used to these types of pleas or threats by their many victims in Gotham City.

Gary pulled out a Gotham Newspaper from his lab scientist coat and gave it to Drury Walker, which Drury held up in the light to which most the Terrible Trio could see.

 **TERRIBLE TRIO UNMASKED AND ARE GOTHAMITES WEALTHY ELITE?! THE TERRIBLE ABDUCTED BY KILLER MOTH AND THE BLUE MORPHO! REBECCA FALLBROOK ALMOST VICTIMIZED BY THE TERRIBLE TRIO?! By Summer Gleeson**

Drury took time to show each of them individually at the News Paper of Gotham City, which made them feel dread. Their secret was out and they had no idea of how long they were unconscious.

"Gary here, has drugged you guys for a couple days and already time has passed in Gotham City. Everyone knows or suspect you guys are the Terrible Trio, given that your guys masks were in the Trunk of the car. Nice work, _idiots_! People are demanding justice and, yes, your families are searching for you. Still, do you think I care about what Gotham City wants or the Justice System?" Drury was being serious and looking at them with so much anger. His arms behind his back and to the Terrible Trio he seem to be bigger torso than before because of Killer Moth suit.

"What do you want?" Warren finally had the wind returned and wondering what was going on.

Drury look got hard on them.

"I don't mind you guys being fucking criminals. I don't care if you humiliate the Bat and his Bird Boy. BUT! But, you guys had the balls to come to my place and try whatever it is you guys were planning?! That shit don't fly with guys like us. We are costume Super Villains, but we have second job as _cleaners_. Still, we don't want to just kill you guys and have your bodies never found." Drury said as he walked to each of them. Staring at them long and hard at the horrible possibilities for these men.

Warren, Gunther and Armand felt powerless. Not to mention dread, as the men before them wanted to do more than just kill them! Drury and Gary wanted to do something more than kill them?! What?!

"You guys are just going to help us with some Human Experimentation. Oh! It will be great! Not just random torture for our satisfaction, but contribution to Science! You boys will get the royal treatment of separate cells and you know what Gary just did to your guys blood? The Terrible Trio will template for the first series of Clones and experimentation? Aw! Why do you guys look so down…hehehaHAHAHAHAHAH!" Drury seeing the look of horror on their faces made him laugh like a derange man. There despair and soon to be pained fill lives made him feel like Killer Moth, even without the Mask!

 _Seriously, it like personal HIGH you make from your body chemistry adrenaline and endorphins! It pretty good feeling to have and I think Super Villains really get high on that when tormenting there enemies or lording themselves over defeated enemies._

 _Basically, they feel like God in that moment, which I think was what Killer Moth was feeling..._

It took a moment for the Terrible Trio to process what Drury Walker said and then realization of panic went through them...

Clones. Gary was cloning them?! How was that possible?! WERE THEY WERE GOING TO BE HUMAN EXPERMENTS FOR DRURY WALKER AND GARY FISCHER AMUSEMENT?!

"So, if you guys ever heard of Doctor Joseph Mengle from the Nazi Germany or Surgeon General Shiro Ishii from Japan during World War II, then you guys got a good idea of how fucked you are and get ready for world of pain. Don't worry though; we are not trying to create some stupid racist experiment! Maybe you guys will be use for Medical experiment. More likely Super Science that is credible and helpful for ALL human kind or really Super Villains…" With what Gary declared, he took Armand table and rolled him into the Darkness and slowly came back Gunther.

Drury Walker already left in the Darkness of the Cave System, which Warren had no idea where he went or what Caves they were at in Gotham City!

Armand and Gunther screaming out in the darkness for help or for each other, just to know if the other still alive.

Warren was wheeled off on his table, with Garry pushing him into a cell still strapped to the table.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? I CAN GIVE YOU MONEY!? A MILLION DOLLARS! TEN MILLION DOLLARS!? THAT CAN FUND YOUR SCIENTIFIC CUROUSITY, RIGHT?!" Warren was panic and sadly he pissed himself either out of fear or not using the rest room for a while.

All Gary said as he closed metallic-bars to his cell door, "I got to remember to put catheter in you guys. Maybe drill some holes to make sure you don't shit yourself. as well. Look, you fucked up. Now you got pay the consequences, Warren. No money in the world can protect or buy your freedom now. Just be a good lab rat and get ready for my experimentation that is coming." With that said, Gary left into the darkness and his steps echoed into the Cave system…

A few hours passed.

"AHHHH! AHHH!" Armand screams could be heard in the cave or tunnel system.

Another few hours passed.

"STOP! PLEASE! GAH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" The sound of Gunther crying out in the Cave echoed, and his screams of pain.

It would be hours before Gary Fischer came back, which filled Warren with dread as he was still tied up and sore for hours of being in the same laid out position.

Gary just calmly walked to Warren and unrolled his sleeve shirt. A syringe was in Gary hand and green chemicals was inside were injected into Warren Lawford unprotected arm.

Pain entered into Warren and his body began to shift painfully in ways that he didn't think possible!

"AAAAHH! GAAH _HHAAA_ _ **AHHHHHH!"**_ Something inhumane was changing Warren vocal cords and everything felt on fire! The bones in his arms shifted from his inside himself to his skin and his arms felt like liquid contain his body went from the outside to inside. Most of his body twisted and morphed in different places, with fur on his body appearing randomly and one of his eye splinting off to see multiple positions. Like his vision could see many different things in his right eye and his left eye was still normal!

His right eye showed ten Gary faces, while his left eye just gave him his normal vision.

Warren felt like hell! He felt sickness all throughout his body! THIS WAS MADNESS!

He vomited blood like fluid out of his mouth and he wanted to move freely that he THRASHED as hard he could from the medical table he was strapped on!

" _ **HELP ME! AAAAHHHHH!**_ " Warren cried, as he finally broke from the straps with the strength of his twisted body he could muster and tried to make his way to the door, but his legs collapse under him and shifted in some places that look human, but other looking like… _insect_ legs! His legs felt like liquid, but his skin felt hard as bone!? HE WAS TWISTED MONSTER! A FREAK!

"Test Trail Three, not so good and yet only slightly better than the first two experiments trails. Maybe I can change you guys back to normal by re-Splicing back some Human DNA into you? That way I don't have to worry so much about using your Slug Clones, so soon. Well, better get this written down and start re-writing some formulas." Gary voice was heard, but Warren eyes were filling with tears and Gary closes his bar cell. It seem that Gary had pad writing down notes and then put that down to take pictures on a weird Pad or Camera device that flashed small light at Warren direction.

With that, Gary left Warren in the darkness of despair.

Only hearing parts of Gunther and Armand moans echoing, from pain and fear of what was happening to them. Probably the same or worse than Warren was...

There was no hope.

There was no pride.

He was not superior animal…

HE WAS GUINEA PIG FOR EXPERIMENTATION FOR SOME INSECT THEME MAD MEN!

Unconscious came with pain, with each Terrible Trio member falling into despair knowing that Death, will be sweet relief after Gary Fischer was done experimenting on them…

XXX

"Well, at least this is coming along the way nicely…" Gary observed the Vat Tubes in front of him.

The experimentation on the Terrible Trio started a few days ago, almost a week. The Splicing experiment was going take awhile, given that Gary was not splicing Mammal DNA with a slightly DIFFERENT Mammal DNA. No, Gary was Splicing the DNA of Insect with a Mammal, which probably should not seem possible and yet there possibilities that Gary could make it work.

Just that original Terrible Trio would be dead soon and never realize the fruits of their efforts, but their Slug Clones would...

No, the Slug Clones were showing the MOST promise in Doctor Gary Fischer career as secret Super Scientist and developing at the rate Gary predicted with his Hypothesis...

Inside the Vat Tubes, he could actually see the pink snails actually morphing into Embryos that would form into pink babies in green Vat Tube chemicals. The Pink Slugs, were basically some Embryo Sells that were shaped to look like slugs. All Gary had to do was inject some DNA into these Slug Embryo Cells, and then the DNA actually copies would turn into that copy of the Organism of the donated DNA. The green chemicals help recycle the DNA, break down dangerous bacteria/viruses and nutrients that Slug Clones produce to stabilize there forms.

Gary used some Nanites to speed up the growth and some growth hormones chemicals. In a couple months, the Embryos would go through their cycle. From baby, toddler, child, pre-teen, teenage and finally adult stage the Slug Clones will reach.

"Huh? Is it strange to me that this is comforting to see these Test Tube Babies being born? Besides the whole Splicing the Moth DNA, into those poor bastards you guys kidnapped. Well, at least you started Splicing Moth DNA into Human DNA. God, those guys are in pain and we are deep underground of these caves, were nobody can hear them _scream_ …" 24 commented, was hovering and checking out each Vat Tube of each Slug Clone.

There were about thirty Vat Tubes they could use for the clones.

"I know. It times like this I almost want to thank Dr. Killinger…almost." He was looking at each Slug Clone and it almost seems that each Embryo was developing well. How was Gary doing that? Gary was data cataloging on his W-Pad. Of course, Gary actually had paper back with clip board to write down his data, in case of power failure.

" _Soooo_ , are you going to use these Clones to experiment on Teleporting? Maybe develop a way to give yourself super powers with your Nanites? Besides selling these Clones to super wealthy people who want to live longer, I don't see any use besides human experimentation." 24 said as he looked at Gary W-Pad. Probably wish he could play Angry-Birds or something.

"Yes to all that. I mean, I'll be honest that it was kind of fucked up, what I did to Terrible Trio by turning them into Human Experimental test subjects. There not done yet and I think can work with them for a couple weeks. Give or take few days…" Gary said this as he looked at Warren, Gunther and Armand clones in front of him. Just grasping at the idea of how messed up he killing those three.

"Plus, the Cloning not perfect, given that I can Clone physical bodies from the Clone Slugs and that all the Clones have going on for them. No memory or soul, so it not really PERFECT Cloning. I just have to work on some ideas of giving clones memories or identity of the original person. Huh? Will they walk around or will they be brain dead? It doesn't matter, but it a interesting idea to think about. I just need their bodies to my experimentation anyway. Maybe I can figure out a way to control their bodies or something." Even as Gary said that, 24 looking at Gary made him feel uncomfortable. Like 24 wondering if this was the SAME Gary that loved being Henchmen and being a huge Nerd or someone else entirely different. Was this what Dr. Venture felt like or was he numb to all morals and emotions that people would look at like some Monster or something…

"I still can't believe you tried to Clone me back to life, knowing that I would be baby and that you would raise me as your Son. Super weird, but thanks for caring Gary." With what 24 said hovering towards Gary, before he floated off somewhere else with his Monarch Henchmen uniform giving the appearance of his wings flying off in the Cave. That made Gary feel a little better that 24 said that.

Still, Gary could never shake the feeling he crossed the line an official become something of a Monster to Humanity by experimenting on Humans.

 _Part of me just wanted to get some Chemical spray and kill them like that. Maybe just a simple bullet to brain to kill them or cut their necks so they bleed out in few moments…if they have necks anymore._

 _I've really becoming a Mad or Evil Scientist..._

 _Was it because of Gotham City that I was becoming such a evil person or maybe without Monarch and Dr. Ms. Monarch around to help guide me?_

 _I will admit, I feel proud working with Killer Moth and sometimes I just want to call him Killer Moth all the time, instead of Drury Walker._

 _Huh? I wonder if Kitten will stumble on Warren, Gunther and Armand? Would she freak out or not give fuck that I turn them into half-insect abomination monsters that can even barely survive on their own now?_

 _Well, I got thirty test candidates and I can make more with ALL the blood and DNA I took from the Terrible Trio unconscious state._

 _Now I can perfecting Human Cloning and do Moth DNA Splicing with Human DNA._

 _I got my hands full for a while, so probably not a whole lot of Henching or harassing Batman for a while.  
_

 _Unless, something comes up..._

XXX

 **Author Notes: Again, I'm going to be transitioning from Laptops. I will try to write on my old Laptop as best as I can.**

 **Just thought you readers should know that.**

 **Sorry for not writing sooner, but I did have trouble with finishing off the Terrible Trio.**

 **Please, if you can, read this story. Maybe even give a review on your thoughts of the chapter or story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I don't own the Venture Brothers or the DCAU at all.**

 **I got a new laptop and I'm testing out Word on Microsoft. I was using 2010 Microsoft Word and now I have 2016 version of Microsoft Word.**

 **Hopefully, I can improve a little as writer, but I still have a long day to go.**

 **Thank you to ALL the readers or visitors around the World, who are either a fan of the Venture Brothers or DC Animated Universe. It great, to know a lot people from different places, at least try and read my story.**

 **Again, thank you, the readers or visitors to my story!**

 **This chapter I'm going to focus on one perspective.**

 **Chapter 8. "The daily life of Katherine 'Kitten' Walker…"**

"Daddy, who that kid behind you?" voiced a six-year-old Kitten asked her father, who winced from her hugging his stomach.

She like Kitten better that Katherine, because it sounded cuter. Kitten had few nice things, even with her daddy working illegal jobs for other scary guys.

Kitten thought she lost her daddy, because in Gotham City own Crime Alley, it was not often a kid became a orphan or was abandon by their own parents. It was bitter and yet accepted fact of life when living in the Slums of Gotham.

She thought her daddy died, because he loved her so much and her daddy did everything he could to give her what she needed- driving her to less dangerous schools in the outer City of Gotham, getting her nice clothes, making sure she ate healthy, gave her curfews to sleep, watching Disney movies with her, and even bought her expensive toys.

Her daddy bought stuff for himself, but he always made sure she was happy. Daddy often called her princess.

For two days, her daddy was gone.

She never left the apartment, but worried with shifty people watching her apartment for possible break in and stealing her stuff.

Kitten heard those people could even sell…her. She just didn't understand why? What was she worth and what use was she to anyone?

Kitten used to have mommy, but one day when she was very small her mommy never came back and her daddy cried a lot. Her daddy tried to hide it, but Kitten got the idea that her mommy left her and her daddy.

She hated her mommy, but loved her daddy after that.

Her Daddy was back, but with some older kid. A boy.

"Ahh, you got to watch the hugs for a bit, Princess. Daddy had gotten in a fight with former…friends and we are no longer friends…" She looked at her daddy. He was always tall, strong and worn nice cloths. Still, he looked paler than normal and notice when she hugs his nice white shirt a bit of red was staining his shirt. Wear she hugged him with her arms and place to rest her head…

Her Daddy struggle to get up, as he got on one knee to hug his small daughter, but the older boy helped her Daddy by using his shoulder for her daddy to push to stand straight up.

"Daddy, who is that boy?!" She didn't like strangers and this boy didn't seem dangerous, but you can't trust anyone in Gotham City. Especially, in Crime Alley.

The older boy looked healthy, even though he had a chubby face. He was probably a couple years older than her and had brown hair in a pony tail. That was weird, because she didn't see that many boys her age with long hair. Other than that, the boy had blue shirt and brown shorts. His shoes were weird, because they look like worn out sneakers that had duct tape wrapped around them. His eyes were brown and besides looking at her his eyes darted to empty space behind her daddy…

Did her daddy have another kid, without her knowing? Was that why mommy left?

Did her daddy bring more than one boy? Maybe a new mommy?

So many questions were going through her head, as child had million questions but had zero answers.

"Oh! This is Gary Fischer. He saved your daddy with another man help, so in return I decide to let Gary stay with us. He going to be your adopted older brother and honey. Are lives are going to change for the better!" Her daddy spoke, with his eyes were cool grey blue and smile showed hope. His brown hair was greying slightly at the side, but he still looks so strong and young.

"Is it because the law suitcase you won against Gotham City for wrongly imprisoning you?" She couldn't help, but ask.

"Law suit, princess, but yeah. Gary here going to be apart that." Her daddy said as he moved further into the apartment, as the older boy Gary closed the front door and looked the several locks on the door.

"Why is Gary so important?" She didn't like Gary and the idea of him stealing her daddy attention, but the older boy didn't speak up. Just look around and then look to his right side again every so often.

"Because baby, Gary a genius and we made a deal together to get out of this shit-hole known as Crime Alley of Gotham City. I just got to pay for some of his College tuition, but luckily Gary got some scholarships to pay for the rest of Education…" Her daddy said as he made his way to his bedroom.

Did that mean this Gary was smart mean or something?

Kitten couldn't help and look at the older boy again. He seems to sit down at the Kitchen table and had bag with him.

This Gary brought out bandages and bags full of…red stuff. Not to mention bottles of pills and bag full of water. Those bags look like they should belong to hospital, so Kitten wonder how he got his hands on that. He even had a needle! Kitten hated needles and thought those weird homeless people in the Alley ways putting needles in their arm or doing gross stuff to buy whatever their needles to shoot up medicine was bad or stupid…

" _Soooo_ , do you like Micronauts or are you fan of She-Ra?" The older boy called Gary voice called out. The only thing that Kitten could think of was his voice sounded whiny and bit fat.

"Uhhh, no…Do you like Barbies and Pony's?" Kitten felt awkward as she spoke this, but felt that she and this Gary had nothing in common. She looked away was staring at the wooden floor.

"Unless _My Little Pony_ show is somehow airing during the Early 1990s, then pass on that. Maybe we can watch some _Johnny Quest_ or other _Hanna Barbara_ cartoons or _All That!_ on **Nickelodeon** , after I'm done with your dad in the bedroom for his medical issues." With what Gary said in his shrill and child-like nerdy voice, Gary took the bag of medical supplies and went to her daddy room.

Kitten waited there by the front door near the kitchen for a few moments. Once she finished processes what just happen, she finally spoke her mind of what she thought about Gary.

"Great…My older brother a total Nerd…" A lot of sarcasm and dread filled her six-year-old being.

XXX

The smell of sex in the air, made Kitten gag and watch along with hearing in horror what she took a peek in the room.

"OH YEAH, BABY!" Kitten heard moaning and grunting coming from her daddy master bedroom…

"FUCK! Your wild young girl!" Her daddy called out to the women riding him hard and fast hard. Going up and down, shaking the bed. Smacking flesh could be heard in the room that violated Kitten ears. What made it worse was the sheets of the bed were on the floor and Kitten could see her dad… _thing_ going in and out of Rebecca Fallbrook vagina.

It was more disturbing when her daddy turns the tables on Rebecca, but flipping her over into Missionary position and the sound of flesh could be heard hitting faster. The bed was creaking so loud!

"YES! TAKE ME, _DADDY~!_ " Rebecca cried in daze of lust, before her father silenced her with animalistic and hungering kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. The bed still creaking and going steady, like they were going to do this all day.

Kitten walked fast out of the door way and down far in the hallway. She went down stairs of the second stories, thinking of what happening upstairs and sadly hearing parts of the creaking of the floor above her.

Kitten was not going to call her father, _daddy_ , for long time given what she seen and how Rebecca Fallbrook perverted the name that meant so much to her….

Why was that slut here?! Why was Rebecca riding her daddy- father?! God, she felt sick at what she witnessed and heard!

It was normal morning. Actually, it was pretty good sleep. None of Gary nightmares or weird gibberish. Not even her Father and Gary doing their weird LARPing thing at night, terrorizing certain people of Gotham City or fighting Batman and…* _sigh_ *…Robby-poo. Even if Greyson was total playboy and dated a lot of sluts after her, Kitten had hope his persona/LARPing as Robin was more charming. She had few naughty dreams about Robin, the toughest and strongest teen in Gotham City.

She didn't see her father and heard him come in at night. Gary even got out of the, Cocoon Cave, from his work. Ugh! That sounded so lame and nerdy. Gary been doing more work in the Cocoon Cave, finding something to really occupy is time. Her father, had been working out and just making connections with Walker Industries during special social events.

Still, the Cocoon Cave was a place where Kitten didn't visit often, because she heard a lot scream and inhuman things going on the network of Caves. It freaked her out and all Kitten knew was that her father and Gary were doing something to the Terrible Trio, formerly known as Warren, Gunther and Armand.

Kitten could only imagine the torture going on in the Cocoon Cave, but she hadn't been in the Cave for weeks.

Now, she felt she was being tortured when she saw her father open door and saw a glimpse of Rebecca Fallbrook riding her father like a horse before her father taking the lead. GROSS!

She had to hold back some throw up in her mouth and leave before she further traumatizing herself!

Oh no! She went down stairs in her PJ's and her room was close to her father. She needed her Gotham Academy uniform that was in her walk-in closet.

Let just say that Kitten was quite and rushed into getting dress to her room, then went looking for the ONLY person she could get a ride out of her house!

Kitten got dressed and went to Gary room, while still hearing her father and _Rebecca_ fucking away the morning!

Gary was not in his room, which was okay since Gary room was too close to hearing her father and that slut Rebecca fornicating with each other.

When she needed Gary, he was not where she thought he was.

He was either working out or in the Cocoon Cave.

Kitten decide to see the left wing of the House that was dedicated to Fitness and Exercising before she could work up the courage to go into the Cocoon Cave…

By luck, she found Gary in that part of the Mansion, but stopped before she could yell at him.

She couldn't help, but stare at Gary who was working out to some music she never heard of.

 _Man! This song is awesome. No wonder Brock Samson listen to_ _ **The Very Moment**_ _song! Its awesome workout song. It like I'm dreaming of conquering my goals and kicking the shit out anyone who gets in my way!_

 _For some reason, I can't remember what group or band or singer who made_ _ **The Very Moment**_ _. That sucks and going to haunt me for a while._

What Kitten saw was shirtless Gary Fischer working out, not noticing anyone else at the moment.

A muscular and sweating Gary Fischer had a body that most boys and men work their whole lives to get.

Gary was doing Upside Down Crunches, at a good and strong pace, focusing on his breathing.

Music was playing loudly from Gary new Phone he created, playing a Song she didn't know. Kitten loved the idea of the W-Phones and hope Gary would get her one, so she could listen to her own music.

Still, Kitten was distracted by Gary exercise and watching Gary tone or strengthen his figure was hypnotizing…

What Kitten was focused was Gary abs and then trailed off to other parts of Gary body. Even upside down, Gary several scars that Kitten saw, some she patched up herself, and other scars she wonders where Gary got them from. His arms were thick and strong that match his legs that were thick as trunks of tree branches, which girls wished most their guys had or had jockey and athletic boyfriends. There was some body hair, but Gary did a good job managing his grooming issues. It was strange that Gary own chin and face was slowly growing dark peach fuzz, where a beard was growing. Was that five 'clock shadow and did Gary have that much testosterone to be growing a beard?

 _Feel the burn! Your almost there! Don't let the work-out conquer you, Gary! Remember, you have be strong to be the best Henchmen you can be!_

She didn't know how long she was staring or why.

This was Gary! Her _adopted_ , nerdy older Brother. Hell! She didn't want to be associated with him and saw him more of a servant that does stuff for her family.

Can you blame Kitten though? All Gary did was work for her father and seemed to listen to whatever Kitten ask. He was almost like servant, wanting to be _dominated_ by stronger willed people.

Kitten felt herself lick her lips and feeling very thirsty, with her father and Rebecca Fallbrook having sex upstairs seemingly leaving her mind to be replaced with Gary working out so hard to turn his body into a cut and strong Marble Statue that most men dreamed of having…

While Kitten was staring, Gary actually finished his Upside Down Crunchs and focusing on catching breathing correctly to give oxygen to his worn-out body. Gary drank some water, oblivious of Kitten until a few moments passed.

 _Ah! What good core work-out! It was one of those days when you know you worked body muscles correctly and fully to the max._

 _Wait? What Kitten here? Her eyes seemed weird and glazed too. Shit! Did she get my weed and decide to get high?_

 _Also, am I forgetting something?_

"Kitten…" Gary voice broke her out of her stupor, as Gary turned off his phone with Music.

Kitten shook her head and replaced her goofy and hormonal look, with a scowl and angry eyes.

"Gary! We are going, now! I rather be at Gotham Academy early, then her my father fuck that slut!" With her voice sounding angry and venom in her tone, she felt better and tried to push down what happen to her in the back of mind for her to suppress new desires she didn't want to think about involving, Gary. Suppressing emotions and feelings was best fix-it cure for Kitten, at that moment.

 _Oh shit! I forgot to close Killer Moth bedroom door! Rebecca and Killer Moth been all over each other and now Kitten witness horror!_

 _Her dad having sex! Ugh!_

 _Also, this is sad moment for me. I'm not going fuck Rebecca no more with Killer Moth addicted to that. I, Gary Fischer, do not want to share a honey pot with Villain I work under._

 _I learned the hard way with lusting for Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and The Monarch. Just let it go, Gary. I got keep telling myself._

"Oh, I knew I forgot to close that door. Sorry you had to witness…your dad having sex. Let me just get some stuff, then we can leave." HE KNEW! Kitten hated Gary and felt mad/disgusted that Gary knew that her father was fucking Rebecca Fallbrook!

What?!

Was Gary and her father fucking that slut Rebecca Fallbrook together?!

That was disgusting!

"NOW GARY!" Kitten voice was more emotional, as she was madder at the thought Gary fucking Rebecca Fallbrook, more than Rebecca riding her father like a prize horse!

"Okay! Let me get my stuff…" Gary hauled ass and Kitten wish she didn't watch Gary leave. Why?

 _I got put some deodorant on or something. I smell rank!_

Because she accidently checked out Gary ass and it made disgusted and confused as why she did that...

XXX

Now, the whole drive to Gotham Academy was awkward or perhaps it was more awkward, for Kitten. They were already leave earlier than normal and drive was nice a slow.

 _Don't fart! Maintain eyes on the road. Just don't piss off the preteen girl in your car and today will be good, Gary._

Still, Kitten felt like there was this weighted question she had to ask.

"Are you in Devils Threesome with my Dad and that slut Rebecca?!" As much Kitten wanted to control her voice, the volume of voice came out a yell and sort startled Gary. She could tell because he swerved slightly on the road.

 _She speaks! Also, no. I don't mix business, family and personal pleasure that way. Again, learned the hard way and did soul searching back in my old Universe._

… _Maybe I'm in coma and last thing I watch was DC Animated Cartoons. Yeah- no. That wouldn't explain Doctor Killinger and cryptic messages if I had dreams within dreams…._

Kitten heard Gary sigh and say, "No and look, Kitten, I'm sorry you lost whatever innocents you had. Parents have sex, so I hope you can learn to live with that. Not that it is any of your business, but Rebecca and I are official done with for our simple friends-with-benefits situation. I can't screw women who screwing my boss or Villain, for I am a loyal henchmen." Kitten looked to Gary and saw his eyes were in rearview mirror making a slight face before focusing on the road that had little traffic.

Oh, why did Gary have to bring that up!

Gary change popped in CD into his Charger and the David Bowie started to play. Gary plays David Bowie or _Led Zeppelin_ so much she even recognized the song that David Bowie was playing- _Ashes to Ashes_. It was bizarre, but it took Kitten mind of some unpleasant thoughts.

Silence passed in the in the 1969 blue Dodge Hemi 'Charger'.

It took a while, but Kitten bit her lip and spoke again.

"Why not? She adult women. Not that I care what STDs that slut has and you get. Most guys would love to fuck her if they had the chance." Kitten had to confess that part. Rebecca Fallbrook was hot and probably was popular girl in Gotham Academy, even if she did not have sex with anyone she could get her hands on.

… _I don't have chlamydia, but I got herpes…NOT THAT A BIG DEAL, KITTEN! EVEREYONE GETS IT AT SOME POINT!_

Kitten wonder if she should mention to Rebecca that her father and Gary are torturing or probably killed her last boyfriend. That probably turn off that slut, Rebecca.

…or worse! It could turn her on! UGH?! It felt that Kitten couldn't win in this situation…

"Look, girls come and go. You want to know what the hardest thing about relationships? Don't think your first couple of dates with boys, men, girls or women is something major. It just puppy love. I have fun and try to find myself. You should too. I'm still doing that…." Gary talked normally through the conversation, but muttered that last part.

Kitten study her companion, looking at him closely, as Gary drove her to school.

Gary was muscular and fit. His cloths were not bad, being a black shirt and blue jeans that went with his sneakers. Gary did no mimic his pop-culture idol cloths, Kevin Smith, which he does occasional do on purpose. His hair was brown, but also had some black hair to highlight his hair that it could be darker and yet brown was the dominate color of Gary hair. His hair was in a pony-tail style. Was he going for the Steven Seagal hair style, look? Besides being a nerd, a Super Genius and probably making more money than anyone his age; Kitten couldn't see why Gary had problem with a long-term relationship.

Besides personality, Gary was what most girls in Gotham Academy would call, _fine_ ~…

She shook her head and tried to get rid of that idea.

Kitten just caught her dad having sex early in the morning and now she having a weird attraction towards the only male the house that was not related to her by blood.

Thanks a lot, dad! Your princess going to need therapy, because she might some psychological issues…

God, she hoped it was crush and she CRUSH that feeling down to never be leaked out or she would kill anyone who finds out that Katheryn Walkers thinks that Gary Fischer attrative!

 _Why the hell does she look at me so intensely, right now? Maybe I should get her some weed. Nah! Introduce that to High School._

 _That way, Kitten could be popular with the Seniors and become in with the Cool and Wealthy kids. Nothing says someone in with the in-crowd with a bit a Weed, Alcohol or other Drugs if Kitten needs._

 _Anything a Henchmen could do to help._

Kitten kept looking at Gary and notice the glances to the rear-view mirror making slight twitches and faces. Like he was reacting to someone in the back see.

 _Stupid 24, just laughing his ass the whole time about this in the back seat of my car. I'm glad, I had Dean Venture try to cheer you up in Sick Bay of the Cocoon before the Moppets tried to kill us and we barely escaped, again…_

She turned her head back and saw no-one there.

Well, she was full of questions today, might as well ask this one…

"Why do you look off into space where there is nothing, but react like there someone there? Through all the years I known you, I only thought that you were crazy or your active imagination with your LARPing and Role Playing with my dad and Batman might have caused…" That had been a burning question that Kitten wanted to ask Gary for years from the boy that her father brought home to treat his injuries in Crime Alley to now being Walker Mansion.

Gary seemed to freeze, but look at her questionable before he sighed.

"Look, Kitten…" Gary began and struggle with to continue his dialogue, "…I am crazy to a degree. If anyone says they are not crazy when dressed up doing criminal activity or doing something heroic, then they are lying. I man enough to admit that, but don't worry. For past couple years, I have not done anything to harm you or your father, have I?" Gary finished by turning his head briefly, before look straight on the road.

"…no. Any harm you did do with me, was only trying to teach me how to fight. Why the hell did you want me to fight and learn something like Judo, anyway? Boxing was hard enough with other mixed Martial Arts stuff you tried to teach me…" Kitten said looking out the window and feeling somewhat safe, talking like this with Gary.

They were trying to understand each other, even after few years of living together.

"Come on! You live in Gotham City! You grew-up in Crime Alley. You have to learn how fight or your just victim. Either that or get a weapon. Which reminds me…" Gary talked as his right arm fish in the back seat of his charger, bringing out a bag. The bag was just a brown paper bag, one that you could get a grocery store.

 _I got to arm my Villain daughter and get rid of all the weapons Killer Moth is hording._

 _Seriously, Killer Moth is closet hoarder of Weapons. I could see him dying and people finding hidden weapons or traps all around his place. Possible killing someone by accident._

 _That someone, could be me._

Gary place the paper bag on Kitten Gotham Academy uniform she was wearing on her lap on top of her skirt and she felt the weight.

With paper bag on her lap, she digs into the paper bag. She felt couple objects.

The first object was pepper spray, which was girl best friend and something Kitten knew how to use.

Second object was brass knuckles, that seem to fit her size of her fingers. Odd choice of weapon and not something Kitten wanted. Once her family got wealthy off selling Gary products, she was going to buy rings with hard rocks and metal…

Third object, was fucking switch blade knife?! Seriously! Why would Gary think she ever use this and bring it to school?!

"God, where do you think I'm going Gary?! Public school. If I was, most metal detectors would find this on me. What? Is something going to happen to me that you're not telling me?" Kitten was now looking directly at Gary, accusing and wondering what going on.

"Your twelve years old. A bit mature and you do have a… **attitude** problem. Still, your going to blossom into attractive women and come from a rich family. Most likely, something will happen that will drag you somewhere dangerous and I figure you might as well be armed. There still something in the bag, by the way." Gary said slightly smirking, like he was giving Kitten something she likes.

She was not Weapons nut like her father and Kitten suspected that Gary was trying to get rid of some of her father many weapons.

 _Kitten going to turn into a hot teenager when she grows up. After that? I have no clue, but she vain enough to actually keep her appearance up._

 _Plus, I think she more disturbing and crazier than she lets anyone on anyway._

Kitten just scoffed and look at the next weapon Gary brought me- what?

What Kitten pulled out was a W-Phone or as Gary called it a Smart Phone. One that Gary had and used.

"For now, you don't have wireless internet access, but your phone can connect with my phone and any communication device back at Walker Mansion. Most likely my laptop. You can use it as regular phone, but it has some computer with a lot data you can connect to the Internet with. The password is your birth year and press the button on the bottom to recognize your face. That way nobody else could use your phone, but you." Gary kept talking, while Kitten look at her device.

Her phone case was pink and even had some little cat symbols in white. Not like a _Hello Kitty!_ design, but cats that seem to be walking. The screen was protected by something, but why.

 _Oh, I hope she likes it! I'm not just giving you just weapons, Kitten._

 _I like to surprise people at times._

 _God knows how close and far apart Smart Phones will make people._

 _Look out world, Social Media will either doom society or strengthen our civilization!_

Kitten held the button the screen seemed to be having some circle going around it before a green light came on her Smart Phone.

So much technology and design in her hand.

"Also, that device acts as way to track you down, in case anything happens. On the bright side-you can take notes, record your class session on video, can translate foreign languages to English for you, has plenty of video games that I know that will be popular, and a large selection of Music that you might find something you like. Plus, besides myself, you got the only other prototype of the W-Phone that will not be out in several months…" Gary kept talking as drive continue.

Now, she knew the phone was to protect her and keep track of her.

It was annoying and yet Kitten could not help that it was sweet.

She might be… **aggressive** or **mean** to Gary, but he was stead fast in being loyal and helpful for her dad.

"Thanks, Gary…" Kitten muttered that quietly, but out the corner of her eye she saw Gary have small smile. That made her look away from Gary. Why the hell was he so satisfied with just a small _thank you_ , anyway?

 _Henchmen, again, are never appreciated._

 _These small moments, you just have to love as Henchmen._

Her father and her knew that Gary was the Goose that laid the Golden Eggs.

The key to larger wealth and away to express themselves.

In return, it just seems that Gary never really bought a lot for himself. Well, that if you don't count all the Pop-culture collectables and his car. Besides that, Gary never ask for more.

Sometimes, he just wanted to hang out with her and her father.

It was sad and sweet, given how Gary just seem to want to be there for them and be useful.

… _Why the hell am I feeling like someone pitying me and also noticing my value?_

Kitten knew Gary kept his distance from Kitten to some regards, but really, he was a stable person in her life.

Her own father seems a bit more unstable, given that he fucking that slut and wanting to be living embodiment of that stupid cryptid thing nerds and awkward people research. What was it? Oh!

The Moth Man.

Not to mention it seems that Gotham City is full of crazy and weirdos…

It was kind of sad that Gary Fischer seems sane to Kitten, then some of people in Gotham City.

They were heading to Kitten school, but it seems Gary was taking a detour…

"Where are we going?" Kitten asked, not that she was complaining. It sucked being very early to school and waiting for students and teacher to come. Kitten was going to hide out for a while, so she would not look suspicious or outcast. Only weirdos come to school early and Katheryn 'Kitten' Walker was not weirdo.

"Starbucks. Get you and me something to wake up, along with any goodies they have to eat. I might stop by dinner, but you have the opposition to eat private school food." Gary replied, and this seem to perk up Kitten day.

Starbucks was the BEST! That was all Kitten could think of.

Gary always did know some ways to perk her up.

Still, Kitten would not ever think of Gary as her brother, so what was Gary to Kitten? A roommate? A acquittance? Possible even a friend?

Each word to describe Gary to Kitten was close, but it felt… wrong to her.

"… _sooo_ you can find a random girl to sleep with you, but I don't think I ever seen you in a stable relationship at all, right Gary?" Kitten said as Gary parked his Charger.

 _Quick! Make an excuse, 21! Use those years and experience as Henchmen for all your life to dodge this bullet!_

"Dude, just practice dating now, but don't think that one person you date is the center of the universe or the most important person in the Universe. Just play the field or better yet, be Tiger or Tigress in your case. Tigers are not social creatures, but on occasion they find that special mate in which they can stand long enough to feel some connection." Gary finished as they head inside of Starbucks inside, locking his car.

 _Don't let her know you have intimacy issues or the fact you don't have a CLUE how to maintain a relationship._

 _Couldn't Doctor Killinger give me some of that knowledge along with Super Intelligence to engineer cool gear and become super Wealthy? God!_

Be tiger, huh? Kitten like that idea.

You can't cage a Tiger anyway, which Kitten like.

Otherwise, the Tiger just very large cage is just a house cat at the end of the day.

XXX

Lunch, was easy-going for Kitten at Gotham Academy.

As right now, Kitten was eating lunch with the popular crowd- those who looked attractive, socialize, good grades and good at athletics. A sort of unspoken hierarchy that kids and teens form accidently, but something Kitten was aware of going on around her.

It was pretty organized and clean, sort picture perfect school for Gotham Social elite and wealthy family's children to grow up and learn to run the world someday.

Now, if this was a public school, being a bit more chaotic and violent that would fit Gotham City standards of the majority of the citizen.

Gotham City, had two faces to it, after all.

One face pretended to be civilized in false sense of peace, while the other face was savage ruthless nature of truth.

Just like how there was a visible difference of the rich and the poor in Gotham City.

" _Sooo_ , you were dropped off by your adopted brother or ward today…" Connie spoke up, with a naughty and teasing smile brunette with a slight tan. Connie was good looking for her age and would be bombshell beauty one day. Who would think that such as angel look, there was someone who instigated conflicts to bring down girls or boys who try to destroy Gotham Academy social hierarchy.

Kitten drank some water before replying at their lunch table, " _Sooo,_ what? Gary done that a lot of times before." Sarcasm and snark were in Kitten response. Also, Connie as gossip and way too in to boys sometimes.

"Wow! Today its Gary. Anything happen to you guys or did your dad-"Connie kept on talking, but was interrupted by Kitten glare.

"Looks like it was her _dadd_ y did something that bumped up Gary to be Kitten favorite person, today." This voice can from Sam, a black skin woman that was quietly observing them. Sam was a bit of the brains of the group of three young ladies at the kitchen table. Sam was person who enjoyed gossip and knowledge, to one up everyone in conversation.

Various groups of kids of different clicks or 'friends' that they felt comfortable eating with. They were eating in Lunch Hall. Normal it would be Gym, but Gotham Academy separated Gym and places were there students and teachers sometimes eat.

One the various signs of wealthy, when most typical American Public schools had students eat in the Gym with folded Lunch tables and benches where they would sit and eat.

"…yes. My dad pissed me off and now Gary is the only person in my house that I'm comfortable with right now…" Kitten replied to Sam in a tone, that she accepted parts of what Sam said was correct, but she did not want to talk about.

Kitten finish her diet-oriented lunch and was playing on W-Phone that Gary gave her. It had a pretty long battery life and Gary must have charged it for her. Even gave her headphones that were not even connected to the Smart Phone that she was listen to some music.

Kitten decide to listen to some _NWA,_ better known as _Niggers With Attitude_. Maybe she would listen to some Kurt Cobain or perhaps some _Lincoln Park_ **.**

Right now, she hated authority and wanted to listen to _NWA,_ _Fuck the Police_ song.

She was zone out for a bit before Connie tapped her shoulder, so Kitten turn to see a curious Connie and Sam. Well, Sam look frustrated.

"What?" Kitten asked her two…friends?

Would they be called friends or allies?

"What is that, Kitten? I thought it was Walkmen or AT&T Flash PAC, but whatever you have is something way different from normal." Sam said this with blank face, while Connie just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yeah, I was talking to you, but then I realize you weren't even listening. That was rude Kitten, but seriously, what is that?" Connie finished her statement with question.

"Just something Gary gave me this morning. Supposedly, in couple months, this device will be what everyone will want. The W-Phone or Smart Phone. Basically, no CDs need and most of this is just digital. Gary said is like having a miniature computer in your hand. The Wireless Wifi is guaranteed to be hit and help computers run faster than they are now." Kitten finished, with her friends looking at the device in a little awe, before Connie got teasing smirk.

"Awww! Gary really wanted to cheer you up. I'm kind of jealous! You get a genius adopted older brother that built like athlete, while I get annoying dumb little sisters." Connie said, trying to get under Kitten skin about possible being attracted to Gary.

She was not that far off, but Kitten would be damn if she let people like Connie or Sam spread around outlandish rumors to destroy her reputation.

Yes, they were allies at least and at most acquaintances.

That all you can expect from all Kitten life living in Gotham City.

"Yes, but he just did it cheer me up. Also, Gary says he only works out to look intimidating, rather that actually being able to do anything athletic." Kitten responded, usually telling part of truth and lie. The lie was Gary did know how to use his body, but also the truth was Gary was trying to cheer her up.

In between classes and morning break, she played with her W-Phone more and started to get addicted to it a bit.

"You got to admit Kitten, Gary built like Line-Backer for MVP High School football team." Connie said with saucy smirk.

Kitten frowned and couldn't really argue that, especially her reaction this morning.

"It looks like a Game Boy, from Nintendo Company except the screen bigger and their no buttons." Sam looked at Kitten device and notice that she touched the screen that something would happen.

They were interested in Kitten device a little bit, before Sam spoke up again.

"Besides Kitten device, did guys here Gotham Fattest cop was arrested for the abduction of Spider Conway and Joey the Snail? It sounds like Detective Harvey Bullock might serve, some real time." Sam started the conversation, which got Connie gossiping who was related to illegal activities from certain students all around them.

Kitten listen in, while sighing.

Besides gossip and keeping whatever make-believe power you have in check in Gotham City, Gotham criminals and crime was always something to gossip about.

Sure, Kitten tried other subjects- movies, video games, celebrities and even books.

Sadly, people her age were interested in whatever going on with Criminals or the Batman was doing in Gotham City as gossip.

Kitten saw Richard Greyson a few table downs, with his arm no longer in sling.

Richard might be Robin, but she wanted to meet Robin.

Her father acted a little different as Killer Moth and Gary…well, he acted the same.

Kitten just shook her head and went back to playing some music on her W-Phone.

XXX

The day was almost over and Kitten just got done with her afterschool Gymnastic training. The workout really helped out deal with some of her frustration from Gotham Academy and this morning… **incident**.

Kitten was waiting at the front of the school for her ride, Gary.

Then her phone begun to run.

She looked at her phone and as the phone rang, letters came on the screen that said 'home'.

Did these W-Phone or Smart Phones tell you who calling? Did Gary register the numbers in her phone.

She picked up the phone and reluctantly answered.

Katheryn 'Kitten' Walker had a good feeling who was calling.

A click went on when the person on the other line responds, _"Princess! Uh….mm. How was your day?"_ She could practically her the nervousness and how uncomfortable Drury Walker, her father and sometimes she like to refer to him as Daddy.

It just, after Rebecca Fallbrook said that while riding her dad like horse, it made Kitten feel uncomfortable and angry.

"Fine." One word was all Kitten was giving, to the man she called , father. Let him do the talking and explaining himself. Kitten was still mad about this morning and didn't want to talk with her father all that much.

" _You see, um, Gary told me you might of accidently see something from my door…"_ It took awhile and Kitten could tell her father was breathing heavily, _"…of me with a lady friend…"_ For someone who grew up in Crime Alley along with raising a child, her father like to treat her so delicately and like child.

God! Why couldn't he just say he fucked that skank Rebecca Fallbrook!

Kitten knew about sex way earlier in her childhood with prostitutes visiting her neighbors, a prostitute as her neighbor or even when her father visits their neighbor that was prostitute.

She used to call it 'special' hugs, when she was just little kid.

Now as pre-teen, with Sex-Ed courses and her father explaining the birds and bees to her, she knew it was just sex.

"Fallbrook." Kitten replied again with one word. She did not even want to say or think of that women name. Her mood was getting worse now that her father decided to call her on her new Phone that Gary gave her, near the end of the day.

She never seen her father have sex.

It was bad enough he talked about it, but witnessing the act was worse!

Maybe it was just skank related back to Gary or that she…fucked Gary.

Why did that bother Kitten so much?!

Strangely, she remembers Gary conversation this morning, which made her feel happy and mad. Happy, that Gary not screwing that skank anymore. Mad, well, the skank moved on to her father.

It took a moment, but her father sighed knowing he was caught and made mistake.

That when her father responded, _"I'll make it up to you, princess. Will go to that fancy place in Gotham you like so much. With those French cuisine you like. I'm so sorry, Princess. Just you, I and Gary are going enjoy nice meal together. Gary coming a little late, but he coming to get you right now. Is that okay, Princess?"_

She was feeling very hungry and she loved it when her father tried to do anything to win back her love.

It was power move and, right now, Kitten had all the power.

"Okay." With that Kitten hanged up the phone, without having her father talking back to her. Trying to butter her up and hope to be in her good graces. It felt good to be only child, even when Gary was adopted by her father.

To bad, while Kitten was talking she did not pay attention to a suspicious white Van from across the street. The white Van was like most, except it look like dark tinted windows and staying in front of Gotham Academy. The white Van staked out the front of the building, waiting for any stragglers or anyone alone.

That time was now, with Kitten being the only person waiting at the front of the school.

Kitten was pacing and her back was away from the street, playing with her phone, until the people in the white Van began.

They drove quickly, with Kitten looking away, a man came out the side of the van and picked Kitten up. One hand over Kitten mouth and the other arm around her waist to carry her.

Once they were in Van, the white Van drove away quickly from Gotham Academy front parking lot.

Where?

Well, to an area that Kitten knew and partial grew up in.

Crime Alley of Gotham City.

XXX

In Kitten defense, she did fight back with a struggle in the creepy white Van.

Sadly, when a gun was pulled out, Kitten stopped her struggling.

It took a half-hour, until they stopped somewhere and dragged Kitten to where ever they could. The only problem was that they put bag over her head. The bag was itchy and thick, so it had to be burlap sack.

They finally took off the itchy bag that smelled like old vegetables, that Kitten saw where they were.

All around her, Kitten saw a rundown apartment room.

They were in a run-down apartment complex most likely, and just catching a glimpse outside of familiar bad neighborhood from the bordered-up windows to catch someone shooting up some drug with a syringe in alley during afternoon for her to figure out what it was in Gotham.

Great! She was back in Crime Alley. Kitten never wanted to return to Crime Alley again, after a living the wealthy life she was privileged with currently…

"Alright, we got our target. That went easier than Don thought." One of her stupid abductors addressed whoever was Don. Nothing really standing out from the guy, besides the flat-top haircut. Ugh! She blamed Arnold Schwarzenegger and all his action movies that her daddy and Gary love to watch.

" _Chick-legs_ here, should fetch heavy price going to some fancy private school. Rob will _billy-berserk_ with his money and all the chicks will dig, you hear me Don." Said another of her abductors, who looks identical to the one he called Rob. The other goon and Rob, were both familiar and nothing special. They almost look like twins. Even down to the flat-top haircut.

"You _spudz_ should really, shut-UP!" The third of her abductors was fatty man, with pretty high-powered gun. Most likely a military grade rifle from what fatty could get his hands on. The fatty man had hair cut and pierces that look like someone in love with 80s of heavy metal and Armageddon ready to come. Okay, so Rob and Don have move up in Kitten world of fashion. The guy was wearing a yellow long shirt that was tight on the guy showing his chest and purple tight pants with boots. Possibly the guy was into BDSM or maybe into some Heavy Metal Rock band that wears collars, given Fatty was wearing dog collar. This guy either had bad fashion sense or was mis-match with styles from the 80s.

The man even had metal-piercing studs in his head that were in row of six and weird glass that showed a red line…

Kitten took a moment to realize, they had her school bag and YET she still had her phone in her hand.

They were kind enough to give her seat and basically ignore most of her existence, besides the occasional creepy glances at her.

Probably one those guys who had school girl fetish, but these creeps don't care.

They were in Crime Alley and almost anything goes.

Kitten looked at her phone and the screen lit up with numbers, but also red dot. She pressed the red dot, then her phone started to make some weird circular device. Like it was loading something or another. Why did she press that button? The screen flashed white and green, which sadly was very bright for not only her but her abductors.

She should have just called 911, but it was too late.

"Hey! The kid got something!" That when Heavy Metal Fatty decide to come over to Kitten, knock her phone out her hand and even smacked her. Oh. She wishes this guy would drop dead. She could not believe she did not just call 911 quickly on her phone as soon as she should have!

"Did you idiot _spudz_ strip search her?!" Heavy Metal Fatty yelled at Rob and Don, who were a bit nervous and worried about any physical retribution their leader would do go them. They had guns too, but not as powerful as Heavy Metal Fatty had and their boss looked eager to use it on his minions, then on Kitten.

"We thought, Leader would be pissed if we messed with the goods." One identical flat- top haircut goons spoke up in their defense. There was nervousness in the man tone, that Kitten could easily hear.

"Yeah, Leader did not want to goods damage too much, you said. We just proved." Said the other minion, speaking up for his fellow goon behalf in support.

Kitten got a good look at the twin flat top haircut goons and notice their shirts. One shirt said, **My Name Is Rob!** The other one shirt said, **My Name Is Don!** They had purple pants like their leader, sort of dressing similar instead of shaving their heads, but Kitten bet in time these two idiots would dress up as anyone to impress someone.

Wow, Kitten just shook her head at those two. They were not professional and they were probably idiotic. Who puts their names on Shirt?! Especially, when they are doing a kidnapping! Not whole lot people have names on Shirt. Last time she checked, not a whole lot of famous bands or celebrities were giving out Rob and Don t-shirts.

"I'm about splatter your two brain over this little brat, if you don't start pulling your weight!" Said the Heavy Metal Fatty leader. Kitten bet besides the heavy metal look, that this guy was not that smart either.

The two idiot goons just nodded, with a shaky smile.

"Good. Now we just have to wait a day or two, before the rich S.O.B. who father or mother to report their child missing. Then they will call Gotham City Police and that would lead to the Media. Once we get are demands meant with ransom, will bug out before the Police or Batman try to stop us." Heavy Metal Fatty said with order of telling their plans as he started to have small smile.

Heavy Metal Fatty walked to the door before speaking up, "We will take shifts. You guys watch the girl and I'll take the first break. Normal, this be one guy job, but you two _spudz_ are so idiotic that I think it best you both watch her. That way, both your half-brains can actually make a full human brain." With that the fat leader was gone.

Silence and awkwardness passed, before Rob and Don t-shirt goons got out some cards and some chairs and started playing.

Kitten phone, being handle by the guy in the Don t-shirt.

They tried to play cards, but Don t-shirt guy was distracted.

"Don, don't get this mess. Is this one of those, Game-Boys, rich kids play with?" Don t-shirt goon said, which Kitten wonder if he was speaking to himself in the third person.

"Let Rob see that!" The guy in the Rob t-shirt spoke up, trying to grab Kitten Smart Phone out of Don hands, who pulled away. These two guys look childish, but Kitten hope they would not mess up her new phone.

Both the minions were siting on the wooden floor and their guns were besides them, laying on the wooden floor.

Wow… these idiots did have their actual name on their t-shirts and referred to themselves in the Third-person. Kitten thought, maybe they do that to feel more important, even they know that they are nothing but Cannon Fodders in this business.

"Must be rich kid toys, Rob. Maybe once we get some cheddar, we can buy our own." Don goon said as he handed to Rob goon.

"They won't be out for a few months. Possible half-year, but they are coming." Kitten spoke up, feeling somewhat sorry and bored with how everything going. Being abducted is not as exciting as Kitten thought. If she knew she was going to do, then she would bring nail polish. Huh? Maybe she could do her homework, because it better to do something than nothing at this very moment.

"How do you know?" Rob said as he lit up the screen again, typed in some numbers and then the phone would buzz. Then Rob would type in some random numbers again.

"I know the guy who makes them, okay. Honestly, shouldn't you guys be worried about Batman catching wind of this or perhaps my family trying to find me? Off lot trouble for a one big cash making scheme. Did you guys think about the possible consequences to your actions if this failed?" Kitten said looking around the room, counting cracks. That could be something to do…

"Leader says we hide out at night and make the calls during the day. That way Batman will have less time to react. Plus, your family has to call in 24 hours on missing person, no matter how rich you are. Ain't that right, Rob." As Don respond to Kitten question with a smirk, feeling cocky.

"That right, Don. Plus, you come from cushy family of wealth. As far as Leader and us know, most kids at Gotham Academy have no links to Criminal Family and Muscle there. Just all the cheddar we need. Hahaha!" Rob responded, thinking of that sweet money that was coming their way.

"Still, this is somewhat boring. Can you guys give me my bag? I can at least, do some homework or something." Kitten said getting bored at looking at all the cracks. There was random rat and coach roach crawling around, that made her skin crawl. She was glad to moved out of the Crime Alley, because of all the pest. Sure, all the bad people and criminals are okay for Kitten. Pests? No, Kitten could not accept that living with pests!

That when Rob and Don stood up and look to each other, with creepy smirks that guys have when hitting on girls. Even in Gotham Academy and Middle School, most girls know that look.

Kitten didn't like that look at all. It what awkward or cocky guys around her age group think they can get girlfriends, while being perverted and cocky about it.

What were these guys? In their 20s or something?

Ew! Kitten was in middle-school and pre-teen! Gross…

" _Chicken-Legs_ , is bored, Don." Rob said to his buddy, getting closer to Kitten, which was freaking her out a bit.

"That so sad, right Rob." Don replied in creepy teasing manner as they got closer to Kitten, who was sitting down on old wooden chair in the room with her hands on her Gotham Academy uniform skirt.

"You guys know, I'm not tied up or anything and you left your guns on the floor away from yourselves, right?" Kitten said as she eyes the guns sat on the floor, far away from the men slowly walking up to her in confident swagger. Those guys tried to play make shift card game, before focusing on Kitten phone and then on Kitten herself.

Kitten had no restraints. She just sat in a chair in the middle of run-down old apartment.

These idiots must think Kitten was easy target, but who could blame them? They did successful abduct he, after all.

Most likely, her abductors tried to intimidate her with fear. That work for the surprise at the beginning, but after close to an hour or so it lost the effect on Kitten. Fear is good way to paralyze people into doing nothing and being helpless, but Kitten was used to a lot of more horrible situations than this.

"Does _Chicken-legs_ , want to have some fun-AHH!" Don spoke up half way as he leaned near Kitten face, only to get Kitten right foot from her person, going straight to kicking Don crotch. Hard!

Don eyes popped in surprise, be Kitten cocked her right arm back for punch for Don left eye, sending Don to the ground. Don was in pain and didn't expect a little girl to have that much power, let alone the violence in her to cause that much pain. That when he knew, Don been making mistakes.

Rob saw Don go down, holding his crotch and probably sporting a black eye now, was stunned.

It took Rob a moment to get into action, which was enough time for Kitten to stand up and Rob began to charge with cocked fist. Rob wanted to show no mercy to little girl hurt his friends. What Rob didn't expect was Kitten to dodge to side and use Rob own momentum to direct Rob straight at down Don.

"OOFF! Get off me, Rob!" Don complained in a grunt, trying to pull himself together now that the added weight was on him.

Kitten went straight for the guns on the floor. A couple old hand guns, nothing special and something muggers used to steal people's wallets or perhaps some hit men use for execution style.

Old fashion hand-gun revolvers. Lame.

Kitten was about to pick them up until another person spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that brat…" A growl from Full Metal Fatty spoke and Kitten was bent to pick up the gun, but stopped. She turned her head up, just to see a high-powered rifle gun barrel straight at her face, with angry fat guy looking right at them.

Don and Rob, slowly got up and stand up. They look scared, even with Don in pain holding his balls.

"You idiots, are the worst part of this plan." With that the Full Metal Fatty aimed his rifle at Don and Rob. Both shocked and scared. "Any last words, **spudz!** " The anger in the man tone was not mistaken, because he just one trigger finger away from murdering his idiotic goons.

A moment passed and just as Full Metal Fatty was about to pull the trigger, another voice spoke up.

"Yeah, don't fire a machine gun in Crime Alley. That gets Gotham City Police and the Batman coming at you faster than you whatever your stupid plan had going for you."

Just right behind the Full Metal Fatty in the door way, was familiar voice that Kitten was glad to hear.

A nerdy and strong voice that belong to Gary.

 _Fun fact! Crime Alley gets a lot of unknown shots fired around daily. You could almost tell the time when someone getting shot, depending on how hungry person is and what meal time it was._

 _Machine Guns, though, is obvious serious Crime going down and that when the heat truly comes down on everyone._

Full Metal Fatty, turn quickly to aim his military grade machine gun at Gary, but Gary kicked the gun out of his hands to left side of the run-down apartment.

Before the Full Metal Fatty could react, Gary ready himself a punch straight at the fat leader face. Normally, it would be simple punch that could bust a lip or break a nose.

No, what happen next was a different result than what Gary or anyone was expecting in the run-down apartment.

 **CRACK!** Full Metal Fatty head was punch so hard that his neck twisted all the way, looking back at Kitten, where blood spittle landed on Kitten Gotham Academy Uniform. Foam was coming from Full Metal Fatty mouth as his body wiggled in shock. It was scary, yet exciting! Full Metal Fatty had look of shock, before falling backwards on his face and back.

 _OH GOD! I just wanted to knock him out, not break his neck! HOW DID PUNCH HIM SO HARD HIS HEAS PULLED A 180 DEGREE TURN?! It looks so unnatural and noise was just like snap of large branch breaking in half…_

 _EW! The weird fat guy is spasming on the floor! His legs and arms twisting and twitching slightly in small movements…_

 _We got to get out of here, before the guy voids his bowels! He still alive, until he loses control of his body functions or it means he in shock that he loses control of his bowels._

Even as Full Metal Fatty was twitching on the floor and slowly dying with foam and blood falling out his mouth, Kitten felt strangely satisfied and wanted something more…

Gary literally punched Full Metal Fatty so hard that his neck snapped and twisted his head the other direction.

Full Metal Fatty was good as dead.

Everyone in the room sort of froze, even Gary did for a brief moment.

Gary eyes widen a little bit, but his face kept a serious and dangerous look.

Rob and Don looked shocked, looking at their leader died by one-punch. Looking for something to do or how to survive.

Kitten was…breathing quickly and if she was honest with herself feeling kind of hot. Not the hot as in sick or uncomfortable, but rather from…arousal?

Don snapped out of it and dashed for his hand gun revolver on the floor and picked the gun up to aim at Gary. To bad for Don, Gary reacted fast. The gun was pointed at Gary direction, but Gary quickly grab the arm that had Gun and with surprising reflex, aimed the arm at different direction. **CRACK!** Don forearm was twisted and the gun aimed at his stun buddy or twin.

… _Dude…what up with me and breaking bones today?_

 _Maybe that training really is paying off way too much._

 _It not like I'm trying anymore. It feels like I'm lifting medium size weights or putting eighty percent of effort I put into my normal workouts._

 **BANG!** Rob felt something wet on his chest and warm, when he put his hand on his chest and look at his hand he finally realizes what it was. Blood. It was Rob on blood on his hands.

"I'm feeling so cold…I wanted to be _slicer-dizeerrrr_ …." Rob said as his vision was going blurry and slurred his words. Everything was spinning in the room and growing dark around his vision, but he could see. Just everything growing cold.

Rob looked over to Don, who was struggling with this Billy-Berserk who killed their leader in one-punch and aim Don broken arm gun towards Rob direction. Don probably didn't mean to, but Don killed Rob by not being able to control the broken hand and slowly Rob crumpled to the ground of the dirty abandon apartment complex, slowly bleeding out.

"LET GO! AAH! MY ARM-" **CRACK!** Don tried to finish screaming, but another sickening crack of human bone echoed in the room and foam started to form in his mouth out shock. Don eyes could still see and slowly this Billy-Berserker in front of him angled his broken arm that held his gun. More like aimed the broken forearm at Don face and this Billy-Berserker right hand went for Don left hand, still holding the revolver. Don arm look twisted and would never be as it once was.

 _Ew! It feels like weird stress ball, filled with mixed with large sticks and twigs that breaking into my hand._

Billy Berserker looked at Don, while Don notice the Billy Berserker aimed Don broke forearm that held the gun towards Don chin. They stared at each other for a moment. The only witness was a 12-year-old Kitten, watching the scene in excitement of what was going to happen.

 **BANG!** Gary squeezed Don hand hard enough for Don to pull the trigger on himself and ending Don life.

 _Note to self…. don't force a guy to shoot himself close to you…blood splatter gets everywhere. I want to wipe my face so badly, I felt all the small blood drops land on my face…_

There was silence.

Kitten saw splatter of blood on Gary face as he dropped Don limped body from his broken and mangled arm.

Only Gary and Kitten were in the room, while no sound of Gotham Cops or anyone caring about the two-gun shots in the abandon Apartment Complex. Two-gun shots meant nothing in Crime Alley. A machine gun would mean major Gangs or Mobster involved, but single shot Gun Shots sounds like mugging gone wrong or maybe someone trying to commit suicide.

Kitten was breathing heavily, but not hyperventilating. She felt fuzzy and warm. Kitten saw everything, but she felt her own eyes were unfocused. The way Gary handle her abductors was different than random thugs that tried anything against her or Gary himself.

Gary Fischer killed them like they were nothing, even if Gary was shocked by breaking a guy's neck with one-punch.

 _That could have gone better. Now I killed people in front of Kitten. She totally freaking out on me!_

 _I got snap her out her fear induced state!_

 _First, grab her bags down the hall, then yell her name._

 _Okay! Found her bags! It was just down the hall-way. I'm surprised these guys didn't get rid of Kitten stuff or destroy her belongs with dumpster fire._

 _If worse comes to worse? Slap her in the face to wake her from her shock…_

It was SOOOO hot to her….

"Kitten!" Gary voiced named the pre-teen girl out of her daze day dream, as her body was slightly over heated from the events.

Kitten look to Gary and her savior just handed her school bags. Huh? Gary must found her bags along the way. Did Kitten spaced-out for too long? Kitten took her bags and notice that Gary picked up something by the door. It was old bottle and rag in it. It didn't take Kitten long to realize that Gary made Molotov Cocktail and Gary was going to burn the run-down apartment room, to destroy the evidence.

"Can I light that?" She didn't know why, but Kitten just wanted to do that. The violence and death, she didn't know why and yet she was liked what she saw. Maybe she gotten used to view of violence in someway and she was not used to MASS murder of death, but she liked how Gary just took care business and got rid of those guys.

… _Okay, that is weird. Maybe she needs closure from this event and burning these dead guys bodies will give her that comfort? I don't know what this girl thinking._

 _Wait! Remember your training, Gary!_

 _It two dead guys and one fatally injured guy that dying._

"Sure?" Gary said questioning tone as he got the lighter and handed to Kitten as she lit the lighter to rag of the Molotov Cocktail. It burned and Gary carefully handed the bottle to Kitten.

"It so cold…" Rob moaned out bleeding heavily out on the floor. Don body was near Rob, who was already dead by self-inflicted gun shot to the head forced by Gary. Full Metal Fatty was dead in the center of the room, starting to stink...

"It about get warm, Rob." Kitten said as she threw the bottle on Full Metal Fatty dead body. The glass shatter and liquid alcohol spread through the room, then the rag with fire lit spread the more flames.

 _Huh? Not bad phrasing. Kind of corny and obvious, but tasteful._

 _Maybe Kitten could become a good villain?_

Kitten remember Gary rushing her out there and to his car, then driving away.

Through the whole process, Kitten felt numb and yet excited.

Fulfilled in some way, yet…

Kitten looked at Gary occasional, as her savior and vassal took her home in his blue Charger.

She wanted a bit more…

XXX

Now at the end of the day, Kitten was in her pink decorated room. Clean, fluffy, nice and pure room.

When Gary brought Kitten home to her daddy, he was super worried and happy to hear the those would be kidnappers were dead.

There was even a brief bit of Crime Alley abandon apartment complex room that burned down and they had to level the building so the fire couldn't spread. They just found one of the three bodies in the rumble that was the abandon apartment complex.

True to his word, Kitty daddy took her favorite French theme restaurant. They had feet of duck with raspberry viniagretti on a bed of rocket and sunchoke.

The meal was good, but Gary kept asking if anyone had any food allergies.

 _I had no idea that Rocket and Sunchoke could cause such bad allergic reaction to Monarch face. He look like a guy who could play in 1985 movie,_ _ **Mask**_ _or someone that could play in_ _ **Phantom of the Oprah**_ _in those over dramatic plays on Broadway._

How can teenager that killed so easily, can be such a geek at times?

That brought Kitten thoughts up as she laid in her bed in her room.

Gary. Killing. Gary killing.

Her arousal and liking the sight of that.

Hell! She threw Molotov Cocktail on two dead bodies and one dying man. If she was honest, Kitten thought she hear Rob scream, but didn't care.

She was not mad anymore.

She was just confused.

Did she like Gary as in like-like or was it just lust? Kitten thought of that and didn't know. What she did know was that she thought Gary was athletic and fit.

Did she like Killing? Not really. She didn't even like horror movies as much. Still, she wonders if she just like the show of Gary killing? Maybe it more like Gary killing for her or protecting her?

God she was one twisted bitch and she was still pre-teen.

Kitten just hope she didn't start sporting spandex and doing weird things like Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho. Ugh! She would check herself in Arkham Asylum before that happens…

A knock interrupted her door.

"Who is it?!" Kitten half-yelled.

 _Please don't be naked or in bad mood…._

"Are you decent?" Gary voice came behind the door, which sort of brought more relief to Kitten.

"Yes, Gary!" Kitten said as she sat upright on the pink sheets of her bed, which Gary carefully walked on in.

Now, Gary always sure to respect Kitten privacy. Part of her wonder if Gary feared her daddy actually throwing him out the streets if Garry did something inappropriate.

They thought of that made Kitten actually feel excited and bit more fidgety then she wanted to admit, but she it well.

"So, you burned some guys today. Do you want to talk about? Do you need anything for tonight to help you sleep?" Gary said as he cautious approached Kitten with concerns and questions, which Kitten thought was sweet.

Honestly? She didn't feel bad that those three low-lives died and bet she wouldn't lose announce of sleep tonight.

Still….

"Can you rub my feet?" Kitten asked, because she was not going to miss this opportunity.

 _Huh? Not expecting that response._

 _Maybe she used to her dad killing and that sort made her natural killer or something._

 _Probably Kitten is natural born killer and popping her first kill cherry was nothing to her._

"Uh, okay. Just for fifteen minutes, because I actually had some free time to read _Dune_ series and I been re-reading to update my notes on it." Gary said and all Kitten could do was role her eyes at the geek. Who cares about fantasy book series made in 1960s and for some reason continue to add to world building? Most people don't even know what _Dune_ was and Kitten only knew because Gary himself talked about it sometimes.

Gary knelt down in front of Kitten and Kitten just gave Gary her foot, as she leans back on her bed. He back molded into her mattress, as she enjoyed relaxation she feeling and Gary messaging her feet.

 _Thank god, she has regular PJs. This won't happen in the future or maybe it will._

 _I'll never see Kitten in some sexy night gown anyway or FACE THE WRATH OF KILL MOTH IN DOING SO!_

She leaned back and felt Gary was actually doing pretty good messaging his feet. Almost spa quality stuff, but lower spa quality

Still, it was not about the foot message.

No, what Kitten loved out this was power.

Here, was teenager that came in Kitten life as little girl.

A teenager that kills people and yet acts like servant to her family, even though the teenager was like family and could have been successful without her.

Kitten knew in someway or form, that Gary wanted to feel needed by someone or group. To belong to someone and following their whim like loyal guard.

She let out a content sigh, as Gary worked his magic and Kitten wonder if the power going to her head.

She wanted more power. More money. Kitten would do anything to conceive it.

Katheryn 'Kitten' Walker kept her grades up and was a part of extra circular activities.

She would go to best colleges and get a Business Degrees to run her own Empire one-day.

Her goal in life was to run Walker Industries as CEO and Majority shareholder.

Kitten could just imagine herself, head of powerful multi-billion-dollar empire that control the world financially!

Even in her minds eye, Gary was there dress as butler/scientist. A second-in-command and constant companion of Kitten, as she ruled her business that started by her father before her.

Gary would **service** Kitten more in the future, but for now she just wanted Gary in her life and was happy Gary was apart of her and father life.

She didn't know when she started to fall asleep, but half-way through the foot message she fell asleep, with Gary tucking her in to sleep. Where here dreams took her to interesting places.

 _Aww! She almost not bad person when she sleeps. She even smiling while she sleeping!_

 _Sniff...I wonder if this what Brock Samson or Sargent Hatred felt with Dean and Hank Venture?_

 _Being needed and feeling like member of the family?_

 _Maybe that what my relationship with Kitten? That doesn't seem so bad._

XXX

 **AN: Again, sorry about the late update.**

 **I just got a new laptop. It working pretty good so far.**

 **Please read, review, follow and favorite this story if you like to continue to "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho".**

 **Ideas of characters** **Rob, Don and Full Metal Fatty were references to "Batman: The Dark Knight Return" Part 1 and 2. I loved the Mutant Gang, but also Rob and Don as characters sort of recurring in the Animated Movies. Still, I wanted Gary Fischer/21 to kill them off, to show us more of where Gary level is at in terms of fighting.**

 **Fun fact- I didn't know that Following/Favoriting a story meant I could keep track of that on my Profile. That took me long time and now I just use my Profile to keep track of stories I like to read.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FROM THE UNITED STATES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: I don't own anything, but this story that I'm writing currently.**

 **Chapter inspired by Batman: The Animated Series episode, 'It's Never Too Late'.**

 **Chapter 9. "Part ONE of Vengeance! My name is Killer Moth!"**

 **XXX**

It sickens him to come here and see one of the men he vowed he kill one-day.

He hated the long-game of revenge, because it been years and this person reminded Killer Moth who help create who he was today.

Coming to that bloated hog of man building and walking into his office, having a fireplace in it of all places in a building.

Still, Killer Moth had to play a façade of being Cleaner and Hitman for hire for these Criminal Families or Mobsters.

…were they even Italian enough to be called a Mafia and could they even be Crime Family or were they just a Criminal Organization? It was those questions that popped in his head that made Killer Moth glad he became who he was today.

God, that such a douchebag thing to do, posing and acting like your from different culture. Who does that? Losers trying pick up girls, who are either stupid and looking for a have a good time or having pity on the guys trying so hard charm them.

At least, Killer Moth was becoming more original Villain and Criminal he was now.

" _ **What do you want, Thorne? The message you sent to me was something about Stromwell?"**_ He spoke his demand, while Killer Moth couldn't help but feel happy showing such disrespect to Crime Boss in front of him. Rupert Thorne goons were nervous around Killer Moth. Gary did one hell of a job developing his Killer Moth suite, as he was glad to feel intimidating those below him on criminal food-chain.

"Word from my inside guys in Stromwell group, brings troubling news. By the way, where is your partner, the butterfly?" Rupert Thorne said in confidence, even as he was dressed casually in his robes feeling comfortable. God, the prick couldn't even put on his work cloths on when Killer Moth came in. It was so unprofessional or it showed that Rupert Thorne ego allowed him to think that Killer Moth was not a threat to him.

In the beginning, Rupert Thorne didn't like them, but that fine.

Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho didn't really like Rupert Thorne at all, but Gary wanted to make look like they did work for Throne and sort respect them.

The way they could get the shocking kill from the fat ass crime boss.

Now? Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho were freelancers for the Mob, which Rupert Thorne used a lot of their services.

Why not? It not like the Batman or Gotham Police could find the bodies after Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho were done with them anyway

" _ **He coming. Blue Morpho just being-"**_ Killer Moth, hating answering to Rupert Thorne, acting all civil. The only reason he paused in the middle of his sentence was behind Rupert Thorne, sitting behind his expensive desk, was another figure. It was then Killer Moth notice the window was open near Rupert Thorne desk letting in some cold air and rain in, but Rupert failed to notice because the curtains. All Killer Moth found it in him to finish his sentence, _**"…childish."**_

 _Call this moment childish all you want, but I bet Killer Moth wished he did sneak up on Rupert Thorne like I'm doing._

 _Also, how am I going to get better at sneaking up on people if I don't practice? Right? Right._

"That a bit unprofessional. I pay you and him top dollar for your business, but this job is very important." Rupert spoke, as the middle age man face jiggled as he talked. God, it sorts made Killer Moth wonder that how underneath all that fat was muscle. It was mind-boggling! Killer Moth wonder if Rupert Thorne was candidate for heart disease, because right now Killer Moth wish the fat ass would just have heart attack. Then Killer Moth could just through parts of his body into the fire place and watch the man burn before him.

"… _ **What is the job?"**_ Blue Morpho spoke, which brought smirk in Killer Moth mask as Rupert Thorne was startled and turn his fancy desk-chair to the side to see Blue Morpho just over his shoulder! Not as scary as Batman does it, but Killer Moth knew that was too high of bar to reach for most people. Gary complained about not being trained by actual Ninja and just researching bit and pieces of information on internet for better stealth training, which Killer Moth thought was weird.

 _Man, Rupert Thorne looks like he not dieting. That secret of losing weight, dieting and eating smaller portions._

… _Huh? Would I got as fat as that, if I just never started eating correctly? No! Your better than that Gary! No self-doubt, because you are reaping the rewards of properly working out and eating correctly._

 _Also, I felt bad ass in that moment!_

Where the hell would they get Ninja training from actual Ninja in this day and age?

Gary training was bad enough, but adding Ninja is just a whole mess of trouble and pain…

Rupert Thorne put his hand on his chest and tried to control his breathing before speaking in surprise, "Ah! Blue Morpho, you startled me! What you trying to do, give me heart attack?!" Killer Moth was glad to hear Thorne being angry and frustrated at the end.

What made it even better was Blue Morpho ignoring Rupert Thorne comment and walking calmly to Killer Moth side with his butterfly wing swishing on the floor like a cape.

Tense silence was in the room, with only the Rupert Thorne goons shuffling and aiming their weapons at the insect duo.

It was all about a show power and who had control.

Rupert Thorne, even though he fat slab of human waste, was a known as a Mafia Boss in Gotham City.

Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho on the other hand, were costume villains in Gotham that had the reputation of never being captured or arrested by the Batman.

The moment passed before Rupert Thorne nodded to his goons, to lower they're weapons.

"Arnold Stromwell. Word from my informants tell me that the man is getting weak. I'm slowly, but surly taking over Gotham Criminal Enterprise. Sadly, there a downside to this…" Rupert said with smug smile that Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho could easily see. Rupert Thorne rival and enemy were going to be absorbed or destroyed.

Killer Moth didn't care, but part of him hope he could kill Arnold Stromwell. That had to be the reason why Thorne called them hear.

…a strange part of Killer Moth was scared to actually kill the man he sworn to kill.

Why? Because after his revenge was complete by Stromwell, Daggett and Thorne; then would he need to be Killer Moth anymore?

Sure there was Batman, but it was just fun to hate the guy as Batman or Bruce Wayne. Batman was just pleasant distraction to work up and train against first group of people that screwed him over.

That made him nervous.

Now they just had wait until one of them indulge Thorne by asking, 'What the downside?' like some kind of idiot, while Thorne felt like he knew everything.

There was no real competition for being Kingpin of Gotham City Crime. Besides Arnold Stromwell, Rupert Thorne only other rival was Roland Daggett, which was not interested in the illegal crimes of Gotham and more interested in the legal business of Gotham City.

Daggett was interested in shifting his criminal business into legitimate legal business, thinking he could obtain legal power and possible use his criminal connections to muscle out the weaker Gotham Elite and Business that were afraid of people that would carry out deadly threats.

Not that Daggett would have chance, with Killer Moth feel great about actually succeeding in what Daggett was failing to do.

Batman or Bruce Wayne had obsession with making sure Daggett would never get any real power in Gotham City, legal or otherwise.

Wait? It been silent too long. Damnit Gary! Kid probably listening to music or going off in his nerd fantasy land, because the Blue Morpho was silent and standing still as statue as well.

 _~You head is humming and it won't go_

 _In case you don't know_

 _The piper is calling you to join him_

 _Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow_

 _And do you know_

 _Your stairway lies in the whispering wind~_

… _God damnit! I've been listen to_ _ **Led Zeppelin**_ _songs too much!_

 _Also, iIt been a long time now being in awkward silence, but nobody done anything. What am I supposed to do?! I can't remember most of_ _ **Stairway to Heaven**_ _song goes and that just sad. Also, I need to cut back on the_ _ **Led Zeppelin**_ _songs. I need to get back in the Rap and Hip-Hop game a bit. Even if I feel like a bit weird about it. I used to make some bad-demo tapes, so what happen with that? Gary Fischer or Twenty-One never cared what others thought about him before._

Killer Moth felt a little of himself die when playing along with Rupert Thorne. Why couldn't Gary be perfect henchmen? Oh well, it was time Killer Moth swallowed some of his pride…

" _ **What the downside and why do you need us Thorne? I don't have all day."**_ Killer Moth didn't give damn if he was giving attitude. It was normal attitude he usually gave to Rupert Thorne and that was not going to change anytime soon.

Thorne gave grunt disapproval and frown, a fatty grunt in Killer Moth opinion, before speaking up "…Stromwell might have guilty conscious and actually give some Mafia secrets to Police and Feds. Stromwell pastor goody two-shoe brother been wearing the old war-horse down and Batman might soon come after to give that final push Stromwell to leave _the Business_ behind. I need you two to silence him, for good."

 _Oh shit! We are in that story line of_ _ **Batman: The Animated Series**_ _and Killer Moth sworn to kill Stromwell along with Thorne and Daggett._

 _I wonder how this will go down?_

This strangely, brought mixed feelings for Killer Moth and he felt tense.

It was not the issue killing Stromwell.

Maybe it could be the fact Killer Moth felt bitter at the idea of Rupert Thorne, his enemy, telling Killer Moth to kill another enemy.

No.

What bothered Killer Moth, was that Stromwell giving up the life. The life of Gangster. A made-man. Becoming a actual Mafia Boss in Gotham City, even if his power was dwindling.

Arnold Stromwell giving that up or squealing like pig about secrets that Mafia organization.

No final gun battle or fight in Arnold Stromwell that would make the man a legend.

Just giving up information and living the remainder of his life in hiding or with his family having to look over his shoulder for the short remainder of his life.

Killer Moth was, just a loss of words.

Stromwell was gangster all his life, so why change now? That didn't make sense to Killer Moth.

It brought Killer Moth a bit fear about himself and his own identity in question…

 _Okay, no more awkward silence. Sorry, Killer Moth, I'm going to make the call. I just hope he doesn't get mad._

" _ **Will take the assignment, Mr. Thorne. Do you need any evidence of the job or are you okay with Arnold Stromwell permanent disappearance?"**_ Blue Morpho spoke up, which Killer Moth was thankful. Killer Moth couldn't trust his own mouth at the moment.

"Just as long as the Batman or Police doesn't get their hands-on Arnold Stromwell alive , then fine. I'll wait a month for Arnold Stromwell disappearance or death. If you do that? Then I will drop off your payment in the usual place Blue Morpho." Rupert Thorne said and Killer Moth kind of zone out.

He remembers Blue Morpho guiding to the window to the Killer Mothmobile flying close to the window before flying off to Walker Mansion.

They flew into one the cave system that was hidden in the forest surrounding Walker property, with cave entrance disguised as rock wall and forestvegetation. They press a button in Mothmobile and cave was revealed, like a fancy garage door and camouflage to blend into the environment. They flew most of the way, but drove once they were in the countryside of Gotham City towards Walker

After that, he took of his Killer Moth mask and began to wear his Drury Walker face before passing out in his room.

He was going to kill the three men that had his boys betrayed him, almost successful killed him, and made him into the man he was today.

… _Okay, I'm starting to worry. I never seen Killer Moth or Drury Walker be silent like that. Is this too much for him to do? Can he be true Super Villain and slay one of his enemies he sworn to kill? Oh man, this is going to be a test or personal trail for Killer Moth…_

It just that, Drury or Killer Moth couldn't understand these mixed feelings he was dealing with during his first step of actual revenge…

XXX

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Pain was coming from his guts! It hurt so much, yet the shock somehow dulled the pain out to give room for surprise and reflection on his life in those brief moments.

In this life, betrayal happens and comes in time. Still, he couldn't believe the guys he did jobs with would be the ones to do it. Maybe a local call-girl or a hitman he didn't know would do the job. They did everything and kept some dark secrets- went to eat at their favorite restaurants, broke some dirt bag hands or legs when they couldn't pay up to their loan sharks, complained about the Gotham Knights baseball team chances of the Majors, destroying or burying a body, going to the local strip club, and talk about each other family members.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

They were supposedly to look for some local dealer. One of his boys told him to check out secluded part of Crime Alley, where Gotham Cops wouldn't bother looking or care anymore. Maybe this new vigilante, Batman, would. He hated that Bat, but loved how even though he went to jail his lawsuit against Gotham City for wrongly convicting him for different crime, he didn't comment. Gotham DA screwed up their paper work and he hope the Batman was pissed at that idea. Ha! He laughed, but now he realizes that he should have saw the betrayal coming.

Anyway, he started looking in the trash and random pieces of construction boards that were not nailed to the building windows. He went past the dumpster before he heard his boys rustling in their suits and familiar **'Click'** was heard from three hand gun hammers getting ready to fire.

All he could do was turn around to face his killers and this filled him full of bullets

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Fucking cheap 38 hand guns were pain to get shot with. Right now, he felt eighteen bullets in his stomach or torso with pain. They got him good in the belly, but his so-called friends were too far away. 38's was better for close up assassination and intimidating anyone to stay away when they are modify to make loud gun fire, especially if you were execution style or some unexpected victims to kill in a crowded area. It was painful obvious, that these guys were focusing on his stomach and the pain he was feeling was not enough to kill him instantly

These idiots were making rookie mistakes or perhaps whoever put them up to this wanted him to die slow and painful death.

His body leaned into the wall smearing blood and fell back, with construction boards clattered on tope his body. Even as the wind picked up, some random bits of trash landed on him.

He felt his stomach was on fire, but other parts of his body felt like it was going cold. His head was spinning as heard his would be killers speak.

"Well, that it for Wallflower." One of his former business associates and friend said.

"He'll die eventually. I can't see him standing up after that." The other sounded so cocky and proud of his work. Idiot.

"Huh? Wallflower would be been good nickname for the guy, but besides the money he got he was forgettable. Whatever. I got my own future to think of with this job done." The last one said, while he tried to get good look at the three men who betrayed them, he just raised his head a little only to see blurs of humanoid figures as the darkness crept around his vision…

So this was it? This was how he die?

Gun down in Crime Alley and betrayed by the people he started business with in Gotham criminal underworld.

What went wrong? He had money now! He could have been something big, but maybe that was the point.

The Mob Bosses and Wise Guys, wouldn't want another business rival or blood spilt for his rise to power, so they took him out early.

The wind blew, and chill was starting to set in. Still, the fire of his bullet wounds and gut kept him somewhat warm.

Here he was lying on his back, dying, thinking of the only person who would really miss him and the only thing he care about in this crappy world

His little girl. His princess. Kitten.

She was going to be orphan.

He could only image the worse and best things that could happen for her.

Worse scenario? Kitten would be abused and jumping from orphanages to foster homes. Probably end up with terrible relationship, have baby too soon, and possible abuse some substance that peddling in Gotham. Oh, god! She could end up like stripper in some those gentlemen clubs he visited. At some point, Kitten goes Black Gate Prison for doing some criminal activity or dies in the gutter overdosing on either the drug- crack or heroine? Gotham finest choice of poisons…

Best scenario? She finds good home, because she gets adopted as kid and was NOT past thirteen years old. Most parents don't want kids over thirteen anyway. He learned that the hard way, himself. Probably be head strong and make her own way in the world. Maybe meet some lucky fella or girl, hopefully having a happy life. Possible blaming her mother and father for leaving her in such crappy situation at young age or never think back to he biological parents and focus what she needs to do to survive in this life. He kind of hope Kitten would be teacher, own liquor store or perhaps just wok as Waitress for several jobs. God! He hoped Kitten wouldn't be Nun, but he would be okay with that if that Kitten choice…

He couldn't tell how much time passed, but he was still alive because the pain going through his body.

He couldn't open his eyes, but felt something moving the construction boards that fell on top of. Small fingers checking his wrist and neck. A pulse. Someone was checking his pulse, to see if he was alive.

Who was this savior?

Why would anyone care about him?

If he had chance, he would thank whoever saved him.

Not only that, but he wanted to do more and be more well known in life.

Wallflower, huh? Fuck that noise.

Grunts of pain came from him, but someone was moving his body. He was still laid flat on the ground, but then the mysterious savior bent his knees. After that, the person put his hands on his side and tried pulling him up. It too several tries. His savior was small. Was it midget? Huh, that kind magical mircacle. God, bless the little people!

Anyway, the person manages to stand on his feet before grabbing his wrist successfully. He didn't know how, but somehow the person got him on his back. His feet and legs were being dragged, but the person held onto his wrist. They had tight grip and whoever this person was very smart and understood a technique to pick him up.

"Were going to make." A grunt came from his savior. The voice was young and little whiny. It couldn't be a kid, could it? He like his idea of midget better, that possible had helium accident of some kind to give the little person a whiny/squeaky voice. "…God, I'm going to be so pissed if you die on m back. Thank god its nighttime in Gotham City. Nobody gives a shit about anything…"

Ain't that the bitter truth? Yes. Yes, it is.

He blackout a while, but he had no idea of the time going around him.

Sometimes he felt he was going up stairs and some parts of his body was sore, like certain parts of his limbs hit something hard.

He wakes up briefly, with blindly light and what looks to be doctor in smock of some kind.

"Your going to be fine. Don't move. Gary, administer more Morphine." He barley had time to acknowledge the doctor to save him, when he notices the little person get syringe and push drug into his IV bag. After, that his world was spinning and he forgot where he was.

His world spin in and out of consciousness.

The next place he woke up, was abandon room in building somewhere.

He was in bed of some kind and blanket was on him. His stomach hurt and felt some wrappings around his stomach back.

"Had good rest, sleeping beauty?" The voice came from a small pers-, no, a kid in chair. His eyes were adjusting to the dark room, with only a few stray lights coming from a boarded-up window indicating it was day time.

"How long was I out?" His voice hurt and croaked, because it was so dry. The kid handed him water bottle.

"A few days. Most the bullet wounds didn't go as deep as we thought. It was like someone shot you with large bebe gun pellets and we pulled pellets that dug into stomach. Some got dangerous close to your large and small intestine, but luckily it was not too serious. We have to go to Emergency Room to get double check up, just to be sure, you known…" This kid said it so confidently. Was this kid helping the doctor during surgery, that saved his life?

What the hell type of doctor does that and how is this kid not traumatize from that even?!

So many questions were swimming in his head and it hurt.

The water in the water bottle, tasted good and was best thing he had in a while. It help clear his head.

The boy.

He had bit nurse smock with splatter bits of blood on it and gloves, but other than that the kid was normal. Nothing really standing out from the kid besides brown pony tail hair-cut. The kid had a bit of chubby face, that had smile lines. He couldn't tell if the kid was fat or skinny or whatever, but he put his money on this kid being a brainy fat kid. The ones he used to beat up before he dropped out school, but he at least got his GED before dropping out. He wasn't stupid, like most people and criminals who think they are too good for school.

It took a moment for time to pass, before the two people could say anything,

"…so, I just happened to notice you being gun down. I waited a while before helping you out, in case those guys came back." The brown haired kid talked, as if he was explaining to him how he got involved, and all he could do was listen. "Do you have any relatives or friends for me to contact to pick you up?"

If it was not the idea he got shot on the stomach, then he would felt pain in his gut.

Friends? Scratch that. He was alone. You live alone and die alone in this life.

Family? His poor daughter couldn't pick him up and far as he knew was orphan. Probably with someone related to him from his bastard father or whore mother that left him. Half-siblings that he probably had or don't even exist at all…

He was alone.

Silence passed and the kid got the message.

"Okay, you can wait here until your healed for a day, but you got to get out of here. One the guys that shot you, is apart of Thorne Mob now. You were healed at Thorne illegal hospital, so you might meet up with that guy again soon or whoever put out the hit on you will recognize you. It was pain the ass, because I had to foot your hospital bill with favors and money so Rupert Thorne doesn't get suspicious…" The brown hair kid was serious, but also looked a bit nervous. The kid should be, because saving him meant he went against the hit that was supposed to hit him. Rupert Thorne does kill family, but he goes after anyone who defies his orders- kid or not.

One of his former boys now rolling with Thorne? Thorne must have wanted the hit, but what about the other two?

"…I'll stay here for a day, then I'll…" He tried to sound strong, but he sounded vulnerable and he hated that. Weakness got stomped out in Gotham and left for dead, just as he was gunned down in the alley.

"…Why don't we cut deal?" The brown-haired kid started talking again. Not only that, but the kid seems to look at empty space at times like someone was there or someone was coming.

"…what?" Was all he could say.

"I'll take you back, watch over you like house-nurse, and help check you into Emergency Room for double check up on those bullet wounds. In return? I need to be away from the Orphanage for a bit and call it even for me paying off the bill for the surgery. A lot people are taking notice of me and I need time to lie low…" The brown haired kid trailed off.

"What did you do?" He couldn't help but ask?

"Some people notice I'm smart, while other more unsavory characters are kind of wanting to kick my ass or kill me because some illegal fighting that happen bet and loss some money because of it. Don't worry. Usually, just the random person pissed off about losing money, but I don't want people who know I'm smart and people who know I fight to meet up at the same time. That brings up too many questions that I don't want to answer to." The kid said it with straight face.

The kid was using him, but he needs to use the kid.

No allies. No friends.

No man was island, so that meant he couldn't just survive on his own.

It just hurt his pride that he had to rely on a kid that looked only a few years older than his daughter…

Just a little girl somewhere in Crime Alley worried about her father.

Most the wise guys and mobsters got out of Inner City of Gotham, but he stayed to remember his roots and what Gotham City was truly like.

A cold place. Where the strong survive and weak die.

He died that day his former men gunned him the alley, so now he needed to be reborn and change to survive

Yet there was one question that needed to be asked…

"What your name?" I said to the kid in few grunts of pain, before the kid got syringe from out the first-aid box, went to his IV Bag to fiddle with something. That when he felt less pain and got a bit more tired.

"Gary Fischer, orphan. Your name?" The kid said quickly with his reply.

A name. What would he call himself?

"…Drury Walker. That my new name I go by now…" It sounded right to him and came at the right moment. Drury was not too common of a name and catch some attention, but Walker was common name people heard of as surname. He was common, but uncommon at the same time.

Drury Walker would help set his statement to the world, he hoped.

Some moths flew around the light and landed on his blanket, which didn't mind him.

In fact, a Moth landed on his hand to rest and Drury just looked at this Moth. So small, yet fuzzy and strong in its own right. Insects were around before humans came into the picture.

Humans were no better than bugs, but if Drury had to be bug then he would want to be Moth.

Why? People don't like them and yet they are constantly in your face. You can't get rid Moths that easily.

"Cool. Uh, I'm going to do some Homework, while you rest up, okay?" With that the kid went through the room and came back to his chair with a book. Drury was about to go to sleep, before he read the back the kid book before it flatten out so the kid could write on some paper with his pencil.

 **Physics 16: Mechanics and Special Relativity** , was what the kid was working on in front of him

What the hell?! He looked at some books the kid brought with him and only saw two more.

 **Computer Science** and **Chemistry 161: Statistic Thermodynamics** , where few of the books that peaked out of the kid's makeshift back pack that was probably given by the Salvation Army or from good will charities.

Drury couldn't help, but voice his thoughts before he crashed down into another dreamless sleep.

"…Are you some genius, kid? Those books don't seem like something for elementary school kid or are you midget?" Drury said aloud, while hoping he didn't offend the kid. This kid was his only ally and friend he had in the world, at least until he got back to his Kitten.

"…uhh, kind of…?" The kid spoke up uneasily and looked uncomfortable, before going back to work on the book scribbling answers down and reading quickly.

What was that about?

Forget about it.

Sleep first, then ask questions when he got healthier again.

This kid wasn't going anywhere anytime soon anyway…

XXX

" _ **Are you, okay?"**_ A robotic synthesis voice of concern, broke Killer Moth out his thoughts. The dream from past couple days ago and thinking about the dream now, made him realize where they were.

 _There he goes again, zoning out like that…Do I do that when I look at Twenty-four and try to pretend to not hear him, while trying to listen to actual people around me?_

They were following Thorne plan and waiting up on the roof tops to strike at Arnold Stromwell.

Of course, there was hitch in Thorne plan.

The Batman was involved, thanks to the Nanites inside Bruce Wayne body to locate them.

Batman was nearby and trying to get Arnold Stromwell to become turn cloak in the War on Crime or really War on the Mafia.

" _ **I'm fine!"**_ He growled out in irritation in his on robotic voice, but he shouldn't have. Look where he was now, thanks Gary or the Blue Morpho. A multi-millionaire, soon to be billionaire with Gary products sold exclusively from Walker Industry, and he kick ass Villain known as Killer Moth.

 _GEEZ! Way to take your anger out on your Henchmen with harsh response. Come on, Twenty-one or Blue Morpho! Your Super Villain needs some comfort, no matter how weird that seems…_

"… _ **Do you need a hug?"**_ The Blue Morpho asked, which really through Killer Moth through loop at times. They were villains! They don't ask how they feel and they do bad things. With Blue Morpho or Gary Fischer? Nope! He was one those nerdy, tough and sensitive guys that are more open with himself with people he trusted.

' _Do you need a hug?' Ugh! That was lame to ask. Still, why don't people want comforting hug by me?_

It wasn't always like that, but over the few years Gary came into his life they slowly got closer like family. They wouldn't betray each other.

Sometimes, Killer Moth, wonder in his mind. Who need who the most- the genius Orphan kid choosing a family of his own or was it the former freelance mobster enforcer that was betrayed and almost killed by his buddies and former employer?

Gary never strong arm him. Only gave suggestions.

Move out Crime Alley? Sure, because the Walker family need more security.

Get better education? He did that in Black Gate, but he knew that he was investing in Gary.

Make billion dollars' worth electronics and products to be set for life? Nobody twisted Drury Walker arm about that idea at all.

Become Super Villain?

Well, that actually came when he had the first experience when Batman was green under the cowl, but also other Super Villains started to come out- Joker, the Penguin, and Poison Ivy were the starters of all that.

The sinister trio just awed Killer Moth so much and who they were as Super Villains, he just had to give it a try. It was once in a life time opportunity and he had the means and resources to do it!

" _ **No, it just…"**_ Killer Moth started talking as they watch Pete's Deli from rough top where Arnold Stromwell would sit down with Rupert Thorne, _**"..when I was little wise ass kid in Gotham City streets, I wanted to be Gangster. A made-man, where people thought twice before trying to force me to do anything I don't want to do. Arnold Stromwell was sort person that I looked up to when I was little."**_ As he said this, it made Killer Moth wonder why he was talking about this. It was true, he wanted to be powerful like Arnold Stromwell as kid. It just, he grew up never talking about his feelings to other people. That was impolite.

Maybe it was because he has daughter or perhaps how Gary was open about himself at times.

 _Huh…I didn't know that. Have I been failing as Henchmen and trying to change Drury Walker to become something that familiar and gives me comfort knowing I serve a Villain?_

 _God, that is something that going to be bothering me for a while…_

" _ **Really?"**_ The Blue Morpho replied. Killer Moth was focused on the ground below at Pete's Deli, but every glance he looked at Blue Morpho he could tell that the Blue Morpho was watching the other roof tops for Batman.

… _Oh! Batman made bleep on are googles and antennas! That god those nanobots act like tracking device or else we be screwed! Also, makes us feel pretty bad ass to predict Batman movement sometimes._

The Batman was close, but Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho kept hidden and tried not move. Trying to hide and evade the Batman in Gotham City, well, it helps Criminals become smarter and stealthier over the years.

It was good to have back up on these roof tops.

" _ **You know that**_ **Goodfellas** _ **movie? My life was kind of like, in some ways. I didn't belong to a particular Gang or Crime Family. I freelanced. I did park cars like Ray Liotta played as Henry Hill, but I moved up in the rackets. I was more muscle and enforcer that other mobsters realize about me. Sometimes I broke people arms and legs that didn't pay their loan sharks. Other times I was body guard. Though, my real break was forming a group of guys similar to me as hit-squad and disposal team. We take care of marks and then we just get rid of the evidence."**_ Memories of past or perhaps another life drifted into Killer Moth mind. His past life, might as well be another life time to him. He changed so much in what seemed like so little time.

It just pains him to say, _**"I looked up to guys like Stromwell, because they started with nothing and they were the image of being Crime Boss that I wanted to become one day…Now, I'm going to kill my child-hood hero. I know I should be happy, because I'm getting revenge on Stromwell for putting hit on me and this is just natural order of criminal life. It just taking orders from Thorne makes it bitter and…I just don't know what happens after I get my revenge, you know?"**_ There, he said! As much as he watches what was going down on the streets, Killer Moth was more worried about where he was going in all this.

 _Man! I got to know if I accidently manipulate this man life to serve my purpose or else, I won't be able to Hench tonight correctly and live with myself. I'm not god or monster. Sure, I did some Mad Super Science stuff in Cocoon Cave, but that separate from what going on now as far as I'm concern._

 _I got to know!_

Blue Morpho waited before speaking up, _**"Do you want to quit being Killer Moth after your revenge? Do you want to be Crime Boss? Do you want to kill Batman? What do you want as Killer Moth?"**_

Man! For teenager wearing a Butterfly costume, he blunter than bull! Still, Blue Morpho did make some interesting points and Killer Moth didn't know how to answer that properly.

" _ **Maybe. No. Yes. I-I just want to be happy and express myself you know. Also, I wish I could get revenge on the actual guys that almost killed me, besides going after the three Mob Bosses that just happen to order my hit at the same time or maybe they planned together in sit-down."**_ Killer Moth was honest about that. There was reason though, why he couldn't go after the guys that were his 'boys' back when he was Wallflower…

 _Yes! I didn't manipulate this dangerous man that I serve! I just got to let him choose his options. Let him choose, Gary, and just remind him with some friendly suggestions like a good Henchmen should!_

 _Besides going on bad missions and kill people._

" _ **Do you still want to kill the guys that gun you down?"**_ The Blue Morpho talking quietly. Killer Moth look to see Stromwell car pulled up. Arnold Stromwell or Arnie, went straight into Pete's Deli to meet with Rupert Thorne for the sit down.

Part of Thorne Plan was to use the Deli Explosion as decoy and then it would be they're job to truly get Arnold Stromwell to get rid of him, for good.

It just depends if they had the right timing and opportunity for them to stop the Batman from chasing them.

"… _ **no point. Most the guys that betrayed me are dead or worse, have a long-term sentence in Black Gate Prison. They're lives are ruined when they got rid of me. Now? I'm living the life and my dreams are coming true. I guess, I just got to settle the score with Gotham three most dangerous men for now."**_ Killer Moth said in serious tone. His life was good, but he couldn't really feel comfortable until he settles all his issues. The guys that hot him in the alley were dead or wish they were dead.

What Killer Moth wanted were the men who planned his killing to be gone and dead.

It just revenge takes time, like in _The Count of Monte Cristo_. Some the few books he enjoyed reading in Black Gate for smaller sentences and juvenile hall as teenager.

An explosion erupts at the place that was once known as Pete's Deli.

" _ **We got movement! Batman got Stromwell! He on the roof tops heading towards the Train Yard! Let go!"**_ Blue Morpho said, and in unison they're insect theme wings helped them fly after them. The googles that Killer Moth and Blue Morpho had helped them see in the dark and had small square box in the corner that acted as way to track down Batman nanites inside him. They glided in the sky, where few onlookers to fire fighters and Gotham City police officers trying to find out what caused the explosion.

They trailed behind on the rooftop buildings of Gotham and then flew down to Gotham City train site by the rail road tracks.

Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho quietly got in their positions, close but not too close to give Batman to be on guard.

They both separated and to keep track of their targets. Killer Moth didn't know where Blue Morpho went, but Killer Moth kept to the high ground from roof tops to being on top of the freight of train cargos.

 _Killer Moth takes the high ground, then that means I take- shit… I hate train rails and gravel rocks. I'll probably get some stickers on my costume._

 _What the point in having wings, if I have army crawl on the ground to snipe somebody without killing them?_

 _Still, what better way to capture Batman by surprise? The Bat waiting for someone to jump him up high or challenge him directly, but he is not ready for what comes next!_

"Why did you save me?! What do YOU want from me?!" They heard Arnold Stromwell yelling at the Dark Knight, but he looked alive. His suit was ripped and ruined, but not bad after surviving a explosion. Killer Moth could see that the War with Rupert and Stromwell taken a toll on the veteran Mobster Boss. He was old, shaken and seem to be carrying a weight that would crush the man before him.

"You need to come clean. Turn whatever evidence you have to the DA and save yourself, Stromwell." Batman says in compassion and looked completely unharmed from the Pete's Deli Explosion, but he looked fine after saving Stromwell from his supposed death. It irked Killer Moth how it almost seems that the Batman was human, but the way he acted almost seemed inhuman. Like the Batman was not human, but something more. The only thing that made Killer Moth even more sick, was when Batman acts out in compassion. Being human and trying to bring out the good in people, which was rare side of the Batman.

His costume was based on putting fear into criminals, so what was the point of showing this softer side to people?

 _God, I miss my standard Monarch Henchmen tranq-gun! How the hell does the Monarch get so good at shooting this wrist dart shooters? Practice, Gary! Stop whining and line up your shot!_

… _There! I can shoot Stromwelll easy, but I have to aim at the only place on Batman costume that shows any skin- right his handsome jaw-line…_

 _I don't have question my sexuality, right? Bruce Wayne was designed to be handsome like James Bond, to seduce female villains or basically help his handsome rich bachelor businessman life style to continue fuel his Batman escapades._

" _ **I think I can hit Batman from my position. Killer Moth, should I take the shot?"**_ Blue Morpho voice whispered came in his ears. Blue Morpho also built in communicators into their costume, which was kind of awesome. The antennae on their costume insect theme costume, was not just for show. They have purpose, just like their wings could actually fly.

" _ **Do it, now!"**_ Killer Moth gave the orders in a harsh whisper. He was on top of the train, but Killer Moth didn't know where Blue Morpho.

Killer Moth watched the Dark Knight trail behind Arnold Stromwell, like shadow, as they were on the move before the Dark Knight stopped and cried out.

"AAHH!" Hearing the Batman cry out was sweet pleasure to Killer Moth, but he couldn't see Blue Morpho.

 _THAT IS SO AWESOME! I got Batman right in his cheek or chin, with tranq dart! In your face, Deadshot!_

"What?! It's an ambush-AAHH!" Arnold Stromwell, had time to declare they were under attack before he cried out in pain.

Arnold Stromwell crumpled to the ground like tone bricks and laid their asleep on cold ground, but Batman took longer as he fought Blue Morpho tranq-darts.

Killer Moth flew to the duo off the freight train and approached them as quickly as he could. Batman, feel to his knees, just to see a blur image of them.

"You…" Batman says in growling voice trying to set up, but the drugs were working through his system. Killer Moth walked up to the Batman, before clocking him straight in the jaw. The Batman crumpled to ground from Killer Moth enhance suit, forming a bruise on his jaw. Killer Moth hope he broke his jaw.

Stromwell, had a tranq dart in his neck, protruding and showing Blue Morpho style of darts…

Killer Moth stared at the ground. Batman and Arnold Stromwell, at his mercy. He could kill both and be legend, but no.

This was part of Thorne plan and Killer Moth was just using Thorne for revenge.

No way in hell, would Killer Moth would give everything Thorne wanted in just one night.

It was not about Thorne anymore, but all about Killer Moth.

Stromwell would die, but only the way Killer Moth wanted him to die.

Batman would die as well, but by Killer Moth own grand and marvelous plan to show he ruled Gotham City. At least, one day in future…

" _ **Ugh! Stupid gravel and train tracks…"**_ Blue Morpho voice came from somewhere. Killer Moth realize that Blue Morpho was crawling under the freight train, that was near where Batman and Arnold Stromwell was walking away.

 _Ah!...stupid sticks are all over my pants! Who going to clean that up? Me, Gary…where is my assistant or butler-…oh I still got finish working on build G-Bot…_

It seems that Killer Moth hid on high ground of the train, Blue Morpho sniped at Batman and Arnold Stromwell from the ground.

Killer Moth saw Arnold Stromwell had dart in his neck. He went over to Batman and turned the Batman over on his back. The bruise that Killer Moth gave Batman face was there with split lip, but on the undamaged part of his left check was pin prick cut. When Killer Moth really looked at Batman form, he saw Blue Morpho dark in the Batman left hand, clenching Blue Morpho tranq dart.

It was so easy to kill them, but for some reason Killer Moth just didn't feel like this was Batman death.

He would regret it later, but it was time for Killer Moth to kill the man who put a hit on him in the past.

" _ **What do we do now, Killer Moth?"**_ Blue Morpho spoke as he dusted off the rocks and dirt from his black and blue theme costume.

 _Will Killer Moth kill Batman? Part of me can hope he does and the other part doesn't want to break poor Hank Venture heart for witness the death or a version Batman death._

He made his decision already.

" _ **We take Stromwell, but first help me prop up the Batman. I think I have use for that Cocoon Gun, after all."**_ Killer Moth said as he took out a futuristic gun from his utility belt, while Blue Morpho got Batman to stand up straight and pushed his body on the freight train. Killer Moth then began to shoot adhesive fluid from his gun, sticking the Batman in a clumsy make shift Cocoon.

The adhesive would lose strength after a few hours and dissolve, but this also sent message to Batman and Gotham City Police.

 _This won't end well…Batman going to be super pissed and obsessive to look for us now! Now I got look over my shoulder and sleep with one-eye open at night or something._

 _It sucks having to watch your back in civilian attire and as Blue Morpho thinking that the Batman coming to get you…_

Arnold Stromwell was in the hands of Killer Moth and the Blue Morpho. Who else would think of actually Cocooning the Batman.

Killer Moth picked up Arnold 'Arnie' Stromwell and flew off caring the aging mobster with Blue Morpho flying behind, silently.

The Batman was at Insect Duo mercy. Something that Batman would remember.

Something that Killer Moth would sometimes regret, but would live with given that he had to take care of people of his Revenge List or as he like to think of, his Shit List.

XXX

Killer Moth took Arnold Stromwell to one place where people wouldn't think of finding him.

A Catholic Church.

More specifically, Father Michael Stromwell church, the younger brother of Arnold Stromwell.

They broke into the window, which Blue Morpho was reluctant to do. Blue Morpho kept saying if it was okay to bring Arnold Stromwell on Holy Ground, but Killer Moth didn't give shit and told Blue Morpho to check Church in case Arnold Stromwell younger brother was here.

Killer Moth sat an unconscious Arnold Stromwell in the front of the pew benches, at the far end to straighten him up. When Stromwell woke up, he gets good view of God son being Crucified on the cross. It was morbid symbol, but it didn't matter to Killer Moth. That when Killer Moth dig into his utility belt for some smelling salt.

Blue Morpho came back and said, **"** _ **It clear, perimeter secure."**_

When Killer Moth looked at Blue Morpho, he could tell by his body language that he was reluctant about.

" _ **Why are you scared of killing a Guy in a Church? You killed a lot people in the past and that didn't bother you too much, besides you whining about it."**_ This was something Killer Moth was curious about.

"… _ **We could anger the Gods or Spirits of this holy ground. Plus, this sort of establish the idea your going to Hell with whatever god house of worship you defile."**_ Blue Morpho said in concern and superstitious tone.

 _There reason why GULD law has villains not kill on Holy Ground. I mean, I talked with a Necromancer and Magic exist back in my Universe. I'm in the DCAU, so there is some form of After life going on here, which sucks._

 _All I want is some good Karma, even as antagonist and Henchmen. Is that too much to ask?_

It was time like this, Killer Moth remember how young Blue Morpho is and childish he sounded.

" _ **You worried about going to hell, even after all the guys you killed!? Shut up and get ready. You're already going to hell anyway, so enjoy these moments. I'm going to wake Stromwell."**_ Killer Moth said as he got ready to put the smelling salt near Arnold Stromwell nose.

… _Okay, that is logical. I mean, I did kill people and I have experimented on live Humans…_

 _Heaven or a positive afterlife, probably boring anyway…_

With all the people they killed, Killer Moth knew they were going to hell. Being criminal and now Super Villain, sort puts them at the front of the lien to go to Hell.

If there is even a Heaven, Hell or afterlife. Killer Moth only believed in the here and now, at the moment.

As the smelling salt was near Arnold Stromwell noise, he started to move and wake up, which had Killer Moth put the smelling salt away.

"..gu, ugh, where?" Arnold Stromwell vision was swimming before he felt he was sitting on something hard, a wooden bench. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw something worse than the Batman. Bugs, two large and dangerous bugs know by most Mafia Families and street Gangsters in Gotham City.

Killer Moth and Blue Morpho. The might seem flashy and sometimes a joke, but in this situation it was different.

Killer Moth and Blue Morpho were known as _cleaners_ and hit-men in Gotham. The only criminals that worked independently from Crim Families and escaped the Batman with their own batch of fancy toys.

With these two in front of Arnold Stromwell, he knew for what their purpose.

It was to kill him.

"So, the bugs work for Thorne now?" Stromwell said, shaking his head and trying to sit up straight. He was not going to do anything brash or stupid with who was in front of him.

" _ **No…Think of it as long over-do revenge that Thorne has no idea about. We just get the side benefit of humoring him and getting paid for killing you…"**_ Killer Moth stood up straight and walk to side of Stromwell, sitting down on the front Pew with him. Killer Moth suit looked good and it was hard for Stromwell to read Killer Moth.

All he had was body language and so far, Stromwell could tell that Killer Moth was relax, yet his body seem robotic and tense.

 _ **SKT!**_ A blade was unsheathed and Stromwell felt a blade to his next. He looked to side, not moving his neck to much, just to see Blue Morpho in between the middle of the pews. Still, the message was sent. Killer Moth may not do something, but the Blue Morpho will if Stromwell tried anything funny.

 _I totally feel like Wolverine right now, which is awesome!_

Getting killed by Moth and Butterfly seems like such a joke, along with the idea of being inside his brother church.

A humble and simple Catholic Church, which Stromwell never cared about or had anything to believe in besides himself.

Silence passed and only the breath of three occupants could truly be heard. Two sound robotic and yet calm like another day at work, while one was panting in anxiety at what or who was going to kill him.

"… _ **You know, you were my hero when I was orphan brat as kid, Stromwell…"**_ Killer Moth said calmly and lost in his own mind, back when to a troublesome and smart kid that felt power came from crime than from law of Gotham City could give.

"So, what? That not going to stop you guys from killing me…" Stromwell said bitterly. He wouldn't find out what happen to his son. He was going to lose Gotham and everything was no longer in his control.

" _ **Yeah, we stilling going to kill you, but don't worry. This way will be different from the usual people we get rid of…"**_ Killer Moth replied, feeling a little anxiety. This was one the men who order his death and killed who he as man who became mobster enforcer with dreams of running his own Criminal Organization. He was reborn again and found a new identity that was better what life he used to live.

All because of three powerful men, didn't want any new blood coming to create a new struggle and competition.

"Oh, joy. What did I ever do to you anyway, _Moth_?" Stromwell growled out, feeling like things were going to be worse. He was old and new that the bugs used a chemical to melt or kill their targets somehow, but now the bugs were going to change their method. What or who did he piss off behind the bug mask.

Butterfly man was just a silent sentinel, watching closely and putting away the wrist blade back into his glove. _**SKT!**_

" _ **I guess, I shouldn't take it personal. It was only business and I happen to get a lot money from the good City of Gotham in a legal and funny way, for wrongfully arresting for the wrong crime. I'm no saint and I shouldn't take it personal. Still, you and others almost killed me. I'll get Dagget and Thorne sooner or later, but you number just happen to come up sooner."**_ Killer Moth said, digging into his utility belt and palming it in his right hand away from Stromwell sight.

 _Oooh! I just felt like_ _ **The Godfather**_ _and_ _ **The Godfather**_ _ **Part II**_ _refrence happen. 'Nothing personal, it is just business.' Ha! It always personal, no matter what._

 _Wait. Was that Fan quote or actual quote from the movies?_

"You sound like you use to work with us or the Crime Families…You go from being a wise guy to costume freak? Things have changed and for the worse. At least, those bastards will die at some point. Either you guys or someone else. Can I ask any final favors?" Stromwell said, sort of easing in the idea he would die and his own mortality. He just couldn't deal with the idea that he didn't what happen to his son.

" _ **Sure."**_ Blue Morpho spoke up, which cause Killer Moth too look at him sharply. What?! It not like Killer Moth was going to make Stromwell a last meal or whatever outrage request the old man had!

"Do you know what happen to my son?" Stromwell said with pain express on his face and part of him was hoping he survive and get out this in one piece. Get revenge on Thorne and taking care his estrange son, for the better.

 _Fuck! ….I hate this, because I guess I like Stromwell character from the Cartoon. Oh well, better fill the old war horse some need to know information, before he dies. It not Cannon, but fuck it! This is a Cartoon and I'm living my life through it, so I'm living my life the way I want. By listening and assisting the Villain who I work under._

Killer Moth didn't know or care at this point. Still, he got up from the front pew and went the long way around. It was now or never. He was done talking and not like he wanted Stromwell to get to know it.

It was just in this moment, in which he could get parts of old revenge and promise that Killer Moth made to himself when he became who he was now.

" _ **Sorry…"**_ Blue Morpho sighed tiredly, _**"… your son become a druggy. You know your 'candy' you been making and peddling? Turns out your son likes the stuff a lot and now is trying to recover at rehab center called Sunrise Foundation. I think your wife is watching over your son…"**_ Blue Morpho said and was not focused on Stromwell so much, but on Killer Moth who got behind the second pew rows that was behind Arnold Stromwell.

"I got to go. I got to go see my son!" Stromwell said in excitement, that Butterfly man gave him all the information he needed and would fight hard to get him to his son.

He stood up, only for a thin piece of line wrapped around his mouth, choking and cutting his neck!

"GAAH!" The string tightens around him, and Stromwell realize what was going on. He just felt like an idiot for not putting his hand up fast enough to not put his hand to block the string and strangulation.

Stromwell realize that Killer Moth had work with Mob and was choking the life out Stromwell with string of some kind?!

Killer Moth, in his power suit, found this very easy and seemed to be watching with ease Stromwell fight for his life. With his power suit on, Killer Moth felt like the elderly man before him was like fifteen-pound dumb bell.

Stromwell, being closed to Killer Moth, did everything he could to get air- head butting, waving his arms, he tried to drop to the floor or fall back. Nothing was working! The back of the head hit Killer Moth metal mouth and it did nothing! He couldn't punch or kick Killer Moth! When he tried to sit down or drop to the floor, the bug son-of-bitch was strong enough to hold Stromwell in place!

If Killer Moth wanted, he could pull the string so tight he could cut Stromwell head clean off, but that not what Killer Moth wanted.

Stromwell was his hero as kid, so he thought out of respect he would just killing and leave his body for his love ones to look at for open casket.

Blue Morpho watch was Arnold 'Arnie' Stromwell face as he turned red, lips spitting up blood and his eyes turning red and blood vessels exploding. Stromwell struggled for a bit, before Blue Morpho saw that Stromwell face turned violet and purple in color.

 _Man, that just grizzly and twisted! Is a person skin suppose to look that color?! Man, now I feel better killing people with poisoned Darts or Chemicals that melt people like heart water does to Snowmen…_

 _I'm glad Twenty-four not hear, because he would vomit at this sight which is weird._

 _Does Twenty-four eat imaginary food or living things that die or does he eat at all?_

Killer Moth held Stromwell there for a few minutes, making sure that Stromwell was not faking his death.

 **PFFT!** A farting sound came from Stromwell, his pants had wet spot forming on his crotch and the back of his pants smelled awful.

 _Okay, either he dead or was so scared that he shits and pissed his pants. There never do show that on TV, people voiding their bowels after death._

That was when Killer Moth set Stromwell down back in the front pew seat and got the wire off Stromwell neck.

Stromwell was violet, eyes alert and full of fear, and his mouth open like fish gasping for air. His last moments showed his suffering and fear on his face, either of never seeing his son again or dying.

They didn't know or cared.

There was thin neck line of blood and some of it was bleeding out, but nothing showed deeper injury.

Killer Moth looked at a now dead Stromwell in those moments.

One of the three people he wanted revenge on, was now complete.

Killer Moth now had to kill Dagget and Thorne, in due time.

Strangely, Killer Moth felt hollow knowing that he accomplished part of his goal.

" _ **Let's go…"**_ was all Killer Moth could say as they went into a window they shattered and flew off into the roof tops until they found the Mothmobile, drove back to Walker Mansion.

Father Michael Stromwell would find his dead older brother in front his church, dead.

Batman and Gotham City Police missed their chance to get foot hold to fight against Organize Crime.

This was victory for Criminals and Villains of Gotham City.

That crime could still prevail in some, even with Batman around to protect be Guardian of Gotham…

XXX

Drury Walker sort of went through his days, in numb zombie state.

Some business for Walker Industry, had him get some connections in Asia for factories to make his product and parts of Africa and South America to get raw material for his products.

Just small foot holds, that would grow to become life blood for Walker Industries.

Still, Gary and Kitten were worried.

It was like Drury was there and not there at the same time.

Like the man was in daze, not knowing what to do or to continue to be who he was.

Who was Drury Walker or Killer Moth, anyway?

He wasn't unhappy or depress.

More like taking in the realization that he killed a Mobster Crime Boss that he looked up to as kid that later put a hit on him as adult, only to be killed by the same man as he became Killer Moth.

It was weird and coming terms with the ideas, that he could kill Dagget and Thorne. It was within his reach.

Just how or when? In time? Should he just go kill them, right now? Wait for opportunity?

Right now, Drury Walker was just walking around his Mansion and property in thought.

It was almost breakfast time, but he wanted to walk.

Even with Gary intense workout, Drury just found this strange energy to walk around and be alone in his thoughts

He liked be killer Moth more than he being Drury Walker. That realization kept coming back to him more and more when he first became Killer Moth.

Killer Moth was not human, but giant bug that could kill humans. Like Killer Moth was better than humans, even when he was Insect. Like bug that had attitude that could challenge the norm, the same way criminals called Batman the Bat. Just someone who could balance out and call on for Drury Walker to express himself properly than he ever could as Multi-Millionaire and soon to be Billionaire in the future.

It was just Killer Moth killing Stromwell made Drury realize how far he wants this to go.

His purpose for Killer Moth? Kill his enemies that killed him and eventually defeat the Batman.

He killed one of his enemies and Batman was at his mercy. Batman couldn't stop him or figure out the reason why Killer Moth took Stromwell.

At best, Batman would consider Killer Moth acting as hitman and cleaning up for Thorne.

At worse, well, Batman could start to look over his file on Kill Moth. Even than, that wouldn't get so far because Batman never caught Killer Moth and Blue Morpho to get psychological or reason as to why they dress up like insects.

Drury could just shake his head, as dawn broke through the sky and Drury decide to head back inside. Darkness and light cutting through the sky, with blue sky slowly becoming more pronounced as he got closer to home.

It took a while, because he walked far away from the Mansion and eventually after a couple minutes, he reached the house.

When he got to Kitchen and dinning table, he sat down and tried to read the Newspaper, only for his daughter Kitten to actually bring his coffee and Gary to bring his healthy breakfast.

They sat down at the round table looking at him, then Kitten spoke up.

"Are you okay, daddy?" The concern and look Kitten gave him, sort of woke Drury up.

His daughter was in his Gotham Academy uniform, looking worriedly at him. The same blue grey eyes his daughter had that matched his own, worried for him.

Even Gary who was eating his food, sneak some glances at Drury and Kitten. Gary was worried as well, but was watching how this play out.

 _Please, don't become super religious! If you do, go for a different religion besides Christianity. He could become Muslim or Jewish or Mormon. Anything, but those weird cults that ask for money or to recruit women for their weird sex rituals. Wait. Does that mean I would have to convert? Damn. Probably would given I'm trying to show my absolute obedience_

"Yes, honey. I'm okay." Drury replied and realize that he was okay.

A smile appeared on his face- calm and full of confidence again.

This made his daughter happy and she ate.

Gary stared at him longer, trying to see if Drury was lying, but went back to eating his breakfast.

… _I hope he doesn't kill himself, which would be weird. We killed a lot of people, so Stromwell death shouldn't be too much a shock to his system._

Killer Moth killed Stromwell, for not only betraying him but also trying to take him away from his daughter.

He liked being Killer Moth, because he felt like big shot. Like a rogue Mob Boss that actually got his hands dirty, except without all the foot soldiers and his right-hand man was just one guy dressed up as Butterfly.

That Killer Moth and Blue Morpho, were the Villains that Gotham needed to survive against the Batman and Police.

Things have changed.

It just one those shocking realization of how much everything truly did change for the last couple years…

In this realization, Drury remembers again and again that he was happier in this new life than his previous life.

Taking eighteen shots in the gut and being presumed 'dead', was best thing that happen to Drury Walker and his true identity as Killer Moth.

XXX

"Where the hell am I?" Gary said looking around in the darkness.

 _Great, no Twenty-four. I mean, maybe I dream up Twenty-four to comfort me in these fucked up dreams. It not like he says, 'Dude, what the fuck was up with your dreams last night?!' or anything._

He blinked and then he was no longer in the darkness.

He was in School Gym with the Bleachers full of people.

More importantly, people he killed or help in killing.

Harangueten, Wandering Spider, The Doom Factory team, random Level 10 Villains, many different Monarch Henchmen, Taxi drivers that the Monarch made him kill over the years, those damn Moppets and people from his old Universe.

That was half of them.

The other half were random bits of unfamiliar faces he didn't know, but fit only in this universe. Most were just people dressed up like Gangsters from 1920s and that when Gary realize something. Those guys and people that he helped killed in Gotham City as he took on the mantel of the Blue Morpho.

 _Oh great! I have every person I killed or indirectly killed to yell at me or probably lecture me. Well, let see where this goes._

"Traitor! How dare you wear Blue Morpho mantel, when your villain and Henchmen at that!"

"You killed us!"

"Why did you take me away from my family!"

"You dick! You killed because you printed out that embarrassing book about the Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend! Real nice by the way, pinning the note saying ' **I DID IT!** ' on my back! Fucking Monarch filled my body with acid before trying to feed the sharks my body, then dropped that giant hair dryer to desecrated my body?! DID I AT LEAST HAVE GOOD WAKE AND CELEBRATION OF LIFE?!"

On and on, people said their complaints and issues with Gary. He was just in the middle of Gym hearing people yelling at him. Gary listened and felt bad. Gary felt guilty, but he was also tired of this bull shit! Most these people had it coming and deserved to die. Villains, henchmen, even a random super scientist/protagonist in the crowd deserve this.

He put his hands to his face, before removing his hands off his face to realize that he was naked.

Here he was.

Naked in the Gymnasium and in front of all the people he killed in the past.

 _Not now, anxiety?! Why am I naked in my Dream? Wait. What does a dream of yourself naked in your dream means again or symbolize? Something about being vulnerable and shameful of something, right?_

 _NO MORE! I'M DONE WITH THIS!_

Enough, was enough.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gary roared out in frustration, his arms outstretched and fist clenched. It was surprising that his scream of frustration drowned out the angry mob of dead people on the bleachers. When Gary stopped screaming and silence filled the Gym, he spoke very angerly at them.

"ENOUGH! Your dead! All of you are dead and nothing going change that for you and nothing going to change me! I'm not hero or villain, but Henchmen! I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing, until I'm dead like you and rotting in some Hell! Even then, I'll probably end up Henching for the Devil or some evil being anywya, because being Henchmen is what I'm good at." Gary said looking straight at the supposed dead people that haunted his mind. Everyone one he killed and would probably do again and again and again.

Why? 

Because that what Henchmen do. He killed for the Monarch and he will kill for Killer Moth.

Nothing would change Gary, even if he went to different universe.

Vacant stares of the dead people on the Gym bleachers were started to bother him, so he continued his speech and express who he was to these dead people.

"I'm good at this. Not the best or worse, but I'm around and I'm the Henchmen that was needed. You guys screwed up or you guys weren't luckily enough to live life the way you want. I killed you, for the whim of the Super Villains I served and I'm okay with that. I am Gary Fischer! I hunched for the Monarch and I'm proud to be Henchmen 21, later becoming the Monarch number 2 Henchmen. Now? I'm Blue Morpho and I Hench for the Killer Moth." Gary spoke and gave a challenging look.

What he got was silence.

"Will I always be Henchmen? Yes, in my heart. I don't know how long I'll be the Blue Morpho will go or if this Super Science is what I want to be interested in. I might like Super Science more than being Henchmen, but I will always be a Henchmen for boss of my wanting a Death Ray or Super Satellite of some kind. I might quit again at being Villain, but I will always be Henchmen at heart. I, Gary Fischer, Hench FOUR Life!" Gary proudly said and was strangely filled with relief, his arms spread out and he was open to the world around him

This was who he was.

Sure, he might not be Blue Morpho forever, but he was Henchmen and he was glad for that.

People look all their lives to be the best at what they could do and SOME never find that satisfaction like he was having right now!

Gary wasn't the best, but nobody else was around that could contest him and he was alive.

Henchmen One or Zero? That guy annoying and was Cannon Fodder, but Gary kept true to himself!

As Henchmen, he knew that this was he was suited for- following orders, satisfying his superiors and being by their side when the world against them!

He was not even going to be childish thinking that he will be Henchmen forever, but Gary knew at his core he was Henchmen at heart.

"Very good, Henchmen 21." Everyone on the Bench of the Gym spoke up in unison, which freak Gary out. It was like a hive-mind mentality or something, but they sounded familiar.

 _Aaannd this is where the dream gest fucked up. Somehow Dr. Killinger is involved somehow._

Gary look around and then at himself, no longer naked, but in his Blue Morpho suit that he designed and modify from the old Monarch Henchmen suits.

"Wake up, Gary." All the dead people on the Gym bench said in unison again.

"Wake up."

"Wake Up!"

"WAKE UP!"

XXX

Gary was in his bed, in his room with his eyes closed and covers on. He was trying to enjoy his queen size bed, while slowly grasping what his dream was telling him.

He didn't want to wake up, because it was not time to wake up yet.

It was close to wake up, but his phone alarm didn't go off yet.

He just wanted to enjoy his bed.

 _It not bad feeling. The dream sucked, yet I got to admit I have more closure than I have had in long time._

Strangely, he wasn't tired and felt like every part of his body was relax.

Gary was sleeping on one side the bed, before turning over and felt something else on his bed.

That was weird.

Who could it be?

… _I hope I didn't hook up with lady last night and get black-out drunk. That doesn't happen and usually I don't bring random lady home with me…_

Gary, slowly open his eyes and his eye adjusted to lighting in the room.

Laying cross from the bed was a familiar face upper Skull Mask that cover most of his face, except the lower part.

 _I hate myself. Couldn't be naked lady passed out. No, I have Dr. Killinger in my face. Is this dream supposed to me something? What? Do I want to fuck Dr. Killinger or be in bed with Dr. Killinger?_

 _Now, I got more psychological problems._

 _That it! I'm going to find therapist after this. Cancel all my work and just find myself a good therapist…_

"Morning, silly-billy." Even the accent was familiar. Ugh, he felt morning breath. Like the person near his face had coffee.

Gary closed his eyes and muttered, "Great, I'm having _Inception_ dreams. What, should I expect people barge in my room in suits and guns? Whatever…"

He stayed silent and closed his eyes, waiting for the dream to shift or something.

"Come on, Henchmen 21. Wake up and introduce me to your family?" The voice called out and Gary could swear, he felt the heat of someone breath hitting his face and smelt minty freshness mixed with that morning coffee smell…

"Shhhh. Your dream. You're not real..." Gary said under the covers and was feeling more alert.

Then, Gary felt someone pull the covers off his face, before someone grab his cheek and pinched his cheek- hard.

"AAhh! Fuck! What the hell, dude!?" Gary bolted up and covers off, naked as the day he was born and sitting on his bed. He got up and turned around, before looking at the being who pinched his cheek and look like man in old gothic doctor cloths.

What Gary heard was tsk sound being laying on his side before response, "Cover yourself and get ready for the day. We have much preparation to do and I don't want to see you in your birth suit as the welcome mat in this Dimension"

"Dude, you're not…real…." Gary rubbed his face, before turning around. Right in front of him was Dr. Henry Killinger in his Room.

Gary blinked and Dr. Killinger just look at for a moment, before reacting in his own rational way.

Dr. Killinger got up from laying on his side, sits up and then turns around across the bed as he stands to look directly across from Gary. Gary could literal see him move the sheets and hear his slippers touch his carpet.

… _.no way…._

A moment passed for the staring contest, before Gary gave in.

"aaaahAAAAAAHHHH!" Gary screamed in shocking fear realization of Dr. Killinger actually being here, in the process, wake up Kitten and Drury Walker in their rooms.

Gary didn't care, because Dr. Henry Killinger was their as soon as Kitten and Drury rushed into his room with their weapons.

Drury had his hand-gun, while Kitten got taser ready.

That was when the bad Doctor turned to Kitten and Drury and walked up slightly to the foot of Gary bed and outstretched his hand. Gary was behind Dr. Killinger in an angle and stopped screaming, wondering what would happen next or if he actually finally snapped to get room in Arkham Asylum

All Dr. Henry Killinger replied was, "Hello, I'm Dr. Henry Killinger and this is my Magic Murder Bag. I'm here to help advise you on your business endeavor and help establish a protective organization for Villains."

Dr. Killinger even gave a friendly wave of his right hand, which did not stop Drury next action of reacting to the weirdly dressed man that broke into Gary room.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 _Duck and cover! Couldn't Killer Moth have warned me!_

Drury response was shooting at Dr. Killinger, which the bullets flew through him and Gary ducking for cover as the bullets came through Dr. Killinger and got near his directions. Bullets went into the wall, some in the pillows or the lamp on the nightstand.

After that, there was silence.

"Please, stop that…." Dr. Killinger said in tired sigh, his right hand is lower to the side.

Drury Walker decide to throw his gun at Dr. Killinger, which Dr. Killinger raised his right hand to stop the gun being thrown in mid-air and floated like a balloon. His left hand, held onto his Magic Murder Bag.

"I don't know why people throw guns once they unload their bullets at people. Is it out of frustration or do you think that cool, Mr. Walker?" Dr. Killinger quipped.

Dr. Henry Killinger right hand glowed blood red as the gun, then the people in the room floated in the room. Kitten and Drury was startled as they flew in the air as if Dr. Killinger turned off the gravity.

All Gary could say as his naked self-floated, "That new…" not caring or believing that he was floating naked and few inches of the ground.

… _it almost like my Blue Morpho wings, but I'm more like balloon in mid-air…naked and covering my junk…_

Dr. Killinger remain standing calmly and standing straight up, as his right hand glowing red light slowly disappeared and gravity came back into effect.

Kitten, Drury and Gary manage to land on their feet, but stumbled.

Silence passed and nobody spoke.

Drury had strange compulsion to reply to Dr. Killinger question to him, "…because it looks cool…" childish was Drury Walker response, but he was stupefied at this moment.

His bullets went through the strange Doctor themed man and the same man somehow made everyone float in red glow, which was shocking.

This person had telekinesis powers or somehow new his name. The person invading Gary room was not human…

 _I would also like to know, but I just got accept that maybe a new Universe gives more powers to some people. I mean, I'm a bit more bad ass than what I was in the old Universe. Maybe that same thing goes for Dr. Killinger._

"I'm sorry for abusing my power in front of you, but I felt that would grab your attention. My name is Dr. Henry Killinger and this is my Magic Murder Bag. I'm here to guide you and other Villains such as yourself, in this DC Universe. I'll wait for you all in the Kitchen. And Gary? Please put some cloths on." With that Dr. Killinger walked near Drury Walker and Kitten, who kept their distance and watch this person carefully.

Drury and Kitten then followed the man not trust him or believe what happen.

"What the fuck is the DC Universe? Hey?! WHO THE HELL ARE TUBBY AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Drury yelling at the man in his robes, following the elderly man who just displayed a weird unique ability to molest his young ward? Drury wanted to get bottom of this mess, now!

Strangely, Kitten look back in the room where Gary was still standing in shock, before he faces redden a bit before leaving quickly. Gary didn't notice or have time to register, because Dr. Henry Killinger appear back in his life and lay on his bed waiting for Gary to wake up to start the day.

Gary just shook his head, as Doctor Killinger left and said one word.

"Mother fucker…"

 _This is really happening. Where Twenty-four when I needed him through all that bullshit!_

That when Gary went to his closet door and inside revealed his walk-in closet and Henchmen 24.

"Dude, what did I miss? I heard gun shots and thought you were killed or something. I decide to hide because, well, I died once. Not fun or cool experience, you know." Henchmen 24 said as Gary walked through him and went to get some cloths. Was Henchmen 24 afraid to be killed, because where was Gary back-up when he needs his imaginary/dead friend?

 _At least, his excuse sounded good. Still, he did not help either. Ah! Good old Henchmen instinct- every Henchmen for themselves!_

 _But Dr. Killinger changes everything, now that he actually here in my Universe._

 _Why am I here? What was Dr. Killinger point of bringing me here of all people? Just, why?_

 _I better not get another cryptic answer or…_

… _I'm not listing to that fat old man, until I get answers._

 _I'm in control of my life, not him or whatever Dr. Killinger is._

"You don't want to know." Was all Gary said as Henchmen 24 looked away from Gary nakedness, until Gary was dressed and went to different place in the Walker Mansion to avoid Dr. Killinger and do something more productive.

The Cocoon Cave felt like a good place for some alone time.

XXX

 **AN: Well, we got Dr. Henry Killinger in the story.**

 **I'm going to try to update my other story, "Nowhere is Bizarre, but Growing-Up is Dangerous". Don't worry I will update "The Adventures of the Blue Morpho" in December.**

 **The point is, that I'm going to try to update both stories in December as best as I can with my current time frame.**

 **Just some time in December, I will update. Probably even update in the beginning of January, 2019.  
**

 **It just depends how the holidays turn out. December is busy month!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: Thank you, to people who read this story and try to follow it.**

 **Still…practice, practice and practice can hopefully improve my writing over time.**

 **I don't own Venture Brothers or the DC Animated Universe. I'm just fan, who loves to write about them.**

 **XXX**

"…so your saying not only are YOU from another Universe, but also Gary comes from there and you used Gary to be anchor or connection to this Universe with your weird Magical powers… I call bullshit." That all Drury Walker had to say to that, as he ate breakfast at the kitchen table with his daughter and this stranger who calls himself Dr. Henry Killinger.

Sure, he would have wanted shoot and kill this guy, but what could Drury to do?

Bullets went through the guy and did his weird power to float three people and objects. What the fuck could he do.

Just sit down and eating pancake that this Doctor made.

In his defense, the pancakes that Doctor Killinger made are awesome!

Drury just couldn't figure out how his Magic Murder bag brought out cooked breakfast that tasted so awesome. Nothing lethal or anything messed up from being pulled out of nowhere.

It was amazing to just watch…

"…Does that mean Gary is old man, with some weird disease that keeps him a teenager, until he dies?" Kitten said, biting into her blueberry pancake.

"No. I just reduce his age to childhood form for him to grow-up again, which lead to surprising results of re-training his body into something more superior. Dieting and exercise are the key to powerful body. Gary still needs growth and experience, but he growing up to be a more excellent Henchmen than what he was beforehand." The Doctor replied and it just baffled Drury sometimes. Doctor Killinger sounded like Henry Killinger, the same guy that worked with President Nickson.

Do all eccentric wealthy or powerful people find interest in the Cape and Cowl life-style?

That seems kind of cool when Drury thinks about. Maybe his favorite bands or singers actually is some weird villain or hero.

Some secret Society shit of some kind.

"If you like to play catch up with Gary Fischer adventures in other Universe, I have a solution." With that the Doctor left the Kitchen table and made a bee-line to anther room. Drury got up to follow, with his daughter trailing behind. They finished they're breakfast anymore.

Doctor Killinger got to the big TV and found their VHS/DVD player. What the hell is DVD? Apparently, Drury Walker was rich enough to find out what the next latest technology was. Some Japanese company developing them along with other Companies, but Drury had the money and was getting connections with his growing fortune to find out more interesting technology.

Bing-bam-boom! He got himself VHS/DVD player, thought Drury thinks the world will come to regret letting go of VHS, just as they did with Beta and Cosset Tapes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drury said, standing in front of his couch. Kitten just a few feet away from with standing with the couch behind her as well.

What the Doctor Killinger brings out was some DVD boxes with the name of the **Venture Brothers** on the side.

"Giving a glimpse of Gary and my Universe, so you might as well get comfortable." Killingers says, as breaks over one the DVD and puts a DVD into the DVD player. The Doctor then seem to know where the Walker Family placed the remotes were. Gary placed the Remotes under the cabinets of the Large TV.

"What the hell is this? Why don't you explain your Universe to me?!" He was raising his voice, but Drury didn't care. All they did was eat breakfast that came of the Magic Murder Bag. Sure, the Pancakes were great, and Drury kind was still shell shock from earlier.

Most of the time it was Kitten, asking questions about Gary and Doctor Killinger given short and simple answers.

Gary had to still be here and Drury wanted to ask him questions for Gary, believe him! Still, Gary seem shocked and was probably pissed that Drury almost shot at Gary while shooting at Doctor Killinger…a lot.

Give the kid some space, for now.

"Your companion for your side-commentary is here, he just been trying to get my attention for some time." Doctor Killinger said, as large screen TV show the Menu options of **Venture Brothers** being played with some pretty good Music in the background. It looks some spin of **The Adventures of Johnny Quest** talked about as kids or teenagers, but not so much. It was some Hannah Barbara shit nerds watch and he heard commented, after he beaten them up and took their money for protection or were late on some payments.

Then Doctor Henry Killinger raise his left hand, glowing ominously red and right next the Doctor seem to be outline of a man. A skinny guy and was filling out into existence…

"….You Douche! What am I?! Am I dead or imaginary?! What the fuck is my meaning for my existences?! DON'T IGNORE ME!? What type of Doctor are you, anyway?! I totally take back the idea you were like Mr. Belvadeer when I talked with 21…" replied this yellow jerkin Butterfly man who sounded like Rey Remano..

"Who the fuck is that?! What are you, god or something now?!" Kitten starting to freak out and fall back onto the couch, backing up.

"To answer your questions 24, you are everything and nothing at the same time. Also, your just convenience for this plot and for me to go have a talk with Mr. Fischer. Gentlemen and Lady, I leave you to discuss with yourself and some tasty Pop-corn." Just as Doctor Killinger said that, out his Magic Murder Bag came a bowl of Pop-corn complete with plastic bowl and handed to Drury Walker.

The Doctor handed Pop-corn with a slight shove and Drury feel back on the Couch, as the Doctor went to look for Gary.

Drury was tired already and now had to deal with Doctor Killinger causing a Man dressed as Butterfly into existence. The man-butterfly looked like lamer version of Gary Blue Morpho costume, and he supposed give Drury and his daughter some answer

"…What the hell does that mean?! You know what, fuck it. I rather watch whatever movie you pop into the Big TV, along with Drury and his daughter for bit. Maybe they'll do something embarrassing I can tell 21-"The yellow jerkin Butterfly man stopped talking when his Kitten spoke up.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? YEAH, YOU! THE GUY IN THE YELLOW BUTTERFLY COSTUME!?" Thank god for teenagers and their energy, because Kitten voiced his concern well enough.

The yellow butterfly man seems shocked and mouth a bit dropped at his daughter yelling at him.

"…Can..can you guys see me?" the yellow-butterfly man asked, confused and slightly excited in his Ray Ramano voice.

"Dude, we can totally see you. Now get the hell out the way of the Big Screen, sit down next to me and you can fill us in what the hell going on; okay. I feel like I age into my golden years already with this shit…" That summarized what Drury felt.

He was glad it was the weekend and he had NOTHING to do.

Hell, it seems almost worth the idea they didn't change from their PJ and bathroom robes. Screw training and exercising for today.

He felt like shit already…

"…kay…The name is Henchmen 24 and I was the empty space that Gary looked at and seem to mumble/talk too; whenever guys wonder if 21 or Gary as you guys knew was possible losing his mind…" The yellow butterfly now called Henchmen 24 spoke up.

Fascinated and oh! Doctor Killinger put the remote control in the Pop-corn bowl, fucking wonderful! Who wants a remote control with salt and butter on it.

Forget, just watch the video.

 **DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!** Some theme music played as he clicked the button to **play** the video…

Maybe something will explain this insanity that he witness this morning? Maybe…

 **XXX**

"God! Cleaning up experiments are not cool! All them failures…" Gary complain as he put some dead creatures. The dead creature looks to be worm like creatures, that were grey-pale white looking giants worms with limbs or faces of human. Some of them have rashes that seem to look like tumors.

 _Again, science is like mostly failure with experiments and few gold nuggets you can actually produce as successes._

 _Right now, experiment on the clones from the Terrible Trio and splicing them with Moth DNA is still work. Right now, the current count is 99, 100 and 101 failed experiments. Still, a lot more clones and splicing to do._

 _Man, it sort of depressing going through the process…_

 _At least, the part to turn the clones into worms is going well. None have survived long enough to the Cocoon Phase, yet. I got few ideas to change formula slightly…_

As Wade got to warning signs and bright lights to make sure that this part of the Cave, he went past them and floor lead to cliff of the cave floor that lead to empty pit of darkness. Right were Wade could dispose of his failures and dead bodies.

"Alright, let get this over with." Gary let go of the bodies he dragged, but had a gun holstered to his hip and then proceed to shoot the dead creatures' bodies.

About six shots for three bodies.

Follow the rules of the double tap.

 _What? Better safe than sorry. I don't want some weir potential weird failed experiments to bite Walker family and I, back in the ass._

That when Gary just threw the bodies down the empty dark pit where the bodies disappeared.

Gary then walked back to the light areas of the cave to the Cave to Elevator to take him to his next experiment.

A few floors later and exit the Elevator to actual part of the cave that look like laboratory setting.

 _My eyes hurt when walking in dark cave for so long. I have no idea how the Batman, Alfred or his apprentices do it. I get paranoid and jumpy when nothing but darkness surrounding me._

He went to work table where could continue to work on G-Bot on metal slab. Parts of G-Bot were looking more and more like a robot, but again not like helper. G-Bot look like metal plating need to cover the wire spots.

Anything to distract Gary from this morning and dealing with Dr. Killinger appearing in life again.

It didn't help that he was in Comic or Cartoon Universe of DC Superheroes.

That was already a let down in his life.

The only thing he wants to from Dr. Killinger is to take him back to his old life or fuck off.

Already he felt like he was down the labs for couple hours working on ideas of Splicing and now working on other projects.

Right now, it sucked, because he was working on Computer test out G-Bot programing and how the robot interacted with humans.

Which happen to be Gary at the moment.

"Alright, let turn you on and see what we get with your programing" Gary talking to no one but himself.

A few clicks of the key board and flip of couple switch's to G-Bot.

"…. _ **Be-be?**_ …" G-Bot, sadly, sounded a lot like Helper and that sort of pissed off Gary. Still, thanks to all his years arching the Venture Family, Gary could understand their quirky robot.

"No, I'm not you father. Trust me, you don't want to put me on that pedestal. You can call me your creator." Gary couldn't help and shake his head, as G-Bot eyes were lighting up. Gary was looking laptop, the program of what represented of G-Bot coding.

 _It was like looking at the_ _ **Matrix**_ _, and I'm the character name Tank looking green and black computer screen._

 _Hacking was mostly typing anyway and programing a Robot brain was sort of lot of typing that was boring…_

 _I need some tunes._

"You want some music, G-Bot?" Gary asked, while just fishing out his W-Phone and already getting his music ready to play. It didn't matter if G-Bot said no, because its kind a weird to just listen to silence and typing on computer.

" _ **Be-bepo…? Be-be-bop…**_ " G-Bot saying his beeps-boops sounds, with his glass mouth lighting on and off.

"Right, you don't know what music is… Let me introduce you to some." Gary went to look as his W-Phone of his play list and David Bowie song _**Under Pressure**_. The music played and David Bowie worked his magic. It felt like appropriate song at the time given the series events.

Such as Dr. Killinger just coming back into his life.

Basically, the Doctor was puppet master and Gary were puppet in the situation.

As of right now, Gary couldn't say he had control of his life, so he felt a little control in his experiments and testing out G-Bot interactions.

" _ **Bop.**_ " Was innocent response that Gary couldn't help but agree with.

"Yeah, it is a good song…"

 _After a while, G-Bot and I just sort exchange dialogue. Sort like talking to a child new to the world and skipping the whole baby phase. It really kind of easy at first, then it slowly lost interest and became boring. Some of what G-Bot asked were simple:_

 _What was his name?_

 _Why was he created?_

 _What was his purpose?_

 _Why was Gary pink and soft?_

 _All fair answers to some being who gained consciousness and watching G-Bot programing to make sure I didn't have Terminator episode on my hands. Some of the programs pop-up that I thought were dangerous I deleted, but otherwise it was okay. Not like G-Bot noticed._

It must have been hour, but Gary was conversation with G-Bot.

"Look, G-Bot is a good name. It simple and it your name. Also, at least you known your purpose of being created and have purpose. Half us biological life forms use religion, philosophy or some bullshit reason to keep meaning in our empty lives. Even when we meet higher beings that are kind of like deities, biological life forms either will want to destroy the higher being or brown nose there way to get on the high being good side." Gary felt like drinking. Something strong or maybe getting high. Probably wanting unwind from this morning stress and work. Possible go for a works out.

" _ **Bebbe boop bee bee booooop, bep boop, bee bebe bebebebe, booop. Beep?**_ " G-bot was making a good point, agreeing with Gary to some points. Still, G-Bot wanted one thing from Gary.

"…okay. Your name is Rusty Venture. Before you wonder what the origin to your name. It simple. I name you after a person I kind of hate and admire that gave me sense of purpose in life. Good news! You are better than that person is already, because you don't have kids and you're not complete asshole, yet." Gary knew that it was true. Dr. Venture was shitty person, but really, he was someone fun to Arch as enemy and in strange way was sort of like family.

Gary was sitting on chair for the computer, but also most of G-Bot programing was fine. Still, it was very boring watching a program for couple hours watching on his laptop and wanted something to catch his interest.

He went around to one the cabinets in room and there was small safe, that Gary started to go through combinate lock and finger print scanner.

Once open, in the safe contain a small sphere object that almost looked artistic in way. Like a gem or fine sculpture made metal. Still, it was more than that and Gary wonder if this was what Dr. Killinger wanted him to create or did Gary create his own reason.

Wait? Why did he want to create the ORB?

 _God Damnit! Did Dr. Killinger really put M. Night Shyamalan to me? Oh god…_

 _Wait, if this the DC Universe, then what gods really exist? Do I count Dr. Manhattan in the Patheon of gods?_

" _ **Be-boop?**_ " Rusty was asking either Gary or whoever the room a question.

"…Just ignore the man dressed in black with part of human skull as a Mask. He will go away…" Gary said as he leaned back in the chair looking at the ORB that he created in his hand. Pacing the ORB from his left to right hand, fidgeting with object that had so much power and potential for humanity.

The ORB was something that really pushed Gary to make something that generated a lot energy. It could be the next great A-Bomb or it could give free form of energy without worrying about too much Radiation and causing environmental damage.

"Is this what our relationship really come down to, Henchmen 21?" An annoying voice that Gary didn't want here.

"What relationship is that? We barely knew each other in our old Universe and then you basically abduct me, then de-age me in a Universe that I thought was fantasy, that is now my own new reality. I should web your face with my Spider-Man silly string when I had the chance back then..." Gary said, holding the ORB in his left hand. Gary just went to laptop to turn off and made his way to the newly name Rusty Venture.

" _ **Bop?"**_ Rusty just had add final word into conversation between Gary and Dr. Killinger.

"Don't worry. This doesn't involve you. Time for nap-nap time, okay Rusty. Let me know if dream of Electric Sheep or whatever the hell robots with Artificial Intelligence that I program do while dreaming." With that, Gary watch Rusty slowly shut down and all his focus went to Dr. Killinger.

"Rusty Venture. Do you really miss your old universe that much?" Dr. Killinger question, but Gary could never really get read on this person emotions or facial expression. That if Dr. Killinger had any.

"Here. The ORB. Is this what you wanted me to create. I have to admit; I love the nights of waking up in a cold sweat and writing designs and notes with hundreds of pages was fun. Not to mention the painful two years putting this damn thing together. Nobody knows about ORB and why I created, but now I know. You wanted me to create this, right?" Gary just wanted to get to point, even if sarcasm and venom.

 _Seriously, I hated that. It was almost like I was possessed. It was like having nightmares of numbers, physics and a whole lot of knowledge that I didn't know half the time._

 _Just putting together, this ball of madness and knowledge that came from those dreams was almost as fucked up as re-curing dreams that I had of killing people._

… _I need some weed. That and beer._

"No, though the ORB is in a sense my way of giving you and your new family a way to live wealthy lifestyles. Please make sure to patient ORB under your creation. I will bring the paper work for you to go through. No, I have purpose for you. You are just piece of the puzzle to help guide the Antagonist to the promise land and haven for protection against the Protagonist." Dr. Killinger with a somewhat cryptic word play, but Gary got the idea of what Dr. Killinger wanted him to do.

"…fine. I'm putting the ORB away. I got errand to run and some alcohol to drink. Come along or not. I really have no power to stop you…" That was bitter truth Gary admitted without much care anymore.

Once Gary put away ORB in his vault, he just felt like he was in trance. With Dr. Killinger probably following behind like shadow and like some possible menacing powerful being that could destroy Gary if he wanted to.

That didn't matter.

What mattered?

Going to Michael 'Shrubby' Johnson place to get Thorne money and place to grab a beer to listen to Karaoke from some amateurs and surprising talent... or as Gary like to think of the place-

Shrubby Place.

 **XXX**

Dr. Henry Killinger was not a mortal being of this plain of existences…

In many ways, Dr. Killinger was a guardian for Villainy. An Arch Angel to protect and guide villains on they're proper path. No real choice of choosing his purpose, but Dr. Killinger love his job enough to continue doing since time in memorial.

Wherever there was good, evil was created to balance out and challenge each other.

A continuous arms-race to push the strongest and fittest creatures to the point of forcing evolution upon themselves.

Human beings…so selfish and yet so interesting to observe.

Still, Dr. Killinger is in unfamiliar territory or really a new universe.

More powerful beings' existence than him and he already had to get in contact with some of them in order for them not to get involved with his plans and in summarize terms of blessings from various pantheons and cosmic forces.

To Gary Fischer or the Blue Morpho, it was decade before Dr. Killinger could come into contact with him.

For Dr. Killinger, time in separate Dimensions moved faster or slower, but was extremely slow and process of getting his paper work/deals together felt like eternity.

Not that Dr. Killinger mind at all. In his heart or being, he knew he was making the right decision.

Other dimensions did not have much protection or an organization that could properly help and motivate Villains to better themselves. At most, it was usually one villain that had power and control over the lesser powerful villains or had something to use against their rivals. That was all well and good, but that form structure of power and control was easily defeated by Heroes and Government organization.

Villains, for all their potential and greatness they had individual, would never truly realize what they could do and have their own personal happiness.

In this Universe and the many various of the Multiverse that ripple showing similar, but different versions Heroes and Villains; had something painfully in common.

Villains were always divided and squabble with each other like children, weakening themselves for their true enemies to take them down and cripple the Villains power.

Dr. Henry Killinger could not accept that. Villains were living beings as well, with purpose and live existence that was just as important as Heroes were.

It took time to think of who Dr. Henry Killinger whom could establish a bridge to this dimension from his own.

His purpose was fulfilled in his old Universe, but he needs someone who had potential to organize and become something more than what they thought possible; yet stay true to who they were.

Phantom Limb wanted power and personal pleasures in his life, becoming too corrupted to save Villains.

Red Death would have grown to powerful and kill any of whom could satisfy his urges to kill, bring new form chaos and Armageddon onto the world as third horsemen- War.

Wide Wale was simple man and would not of change much, sort falling into the norm and trying to be his own crime boss.

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, had potential and yet she felt more fulfilled in her life being Council Women of the Guild of Calamities Intent, never speaking out loud that her feelings and life was truly satisfied than she thought possible.

…The Monarch fate was deeply connected with Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture…enough said.

It took Dr. Killinger a while before coming to the realization that he didn't need Villain for this job, but Henchmen. A Henchmen who could change and want to serve Villains out of earnest desire. Someone that was not too powerful or self-destructive to crave power by destroying others. A person whom Dr. Henry Killinger could give small sample of power to help this Henchmen to survive and later rebuild the Guild of Calamities Intent.

…Someone that was also satisfied with their existence back in their dimension on some level, but at some point died with sadness to no longer serve his masters.

Whether Gary Fischer or Henchmen 21 knew it, one of various counterparts of his existence died for one reason or another:

Being killed by the Monarch

Sacrificing himself for the Villains

Death by Brock Sampson, earning a worthy Henchmen death

The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch being assassinated/framed, with Henchmen 21 being the last links that could cause some minor problems.

The list went on. Infinite number of Universes and good number of them did end with Gary Fischer/Henchmen 21 dying. Dr. Killinger just borrowed soul and gave his body new life in different Universe.

That was taxing alone, along with stimulating super intelligence within the man-child.

Still, all was falling into place and the plan was in motion…

…Dr. Killinger just had to wait, until Gary got over his hatred of him and let him explain the plan to the newly villainous Blue Morpho. As of right now, Dr. Killinger waited a hour for Gary to get Rupert Thorne payment and few beers to numb negative emotions to listen to what Dr. Killinger said.

 _ **Shrubby Place**_ \- the out of town bar said in Green Neon lights of plain wooden-rustic building.

A far-off place that was slowly becoming popular with minions of various Super Villains in Gotham City, but also a place outside of Gotham City limits that criminals could pick up various payments for job well done.

Even a karaoke machine was heard by Dr. Killinger playing in the background, random singers enjoying good time and hooking-up with random people in the night.

Out of the doors, Dr. Killinger saw man wearing large rain coat and fedora, with a scarf covering his face heading towards Dr. Killinger in Gary car. A suit case in one hand and the other hand taking out car keys to unlock the door.

The door unlocked and the unknown sat in the driver seat, then lock the door. The suit case went in the back, while Dr. Killinger just stared ahead waiting for the man in the driver seat to take off fedora and scarf covering his face.

It was Gary Fischer. Gary reach in a coat pocket to pull out a joint and light it up in the car in silence, not caring about the other person. Dr. Killinger could tell Gary had drink, but only two beers and just enjoyed the company of various criminals in the bar.

The Car was turned on and Gary began driving home with Dr. Killinger.

… _this is awkward as hell…_

 _What do I do? Kill him or serve him..._

 _ **How about talking?**_

A drag was taken from Gary joint before speaking out with some smoke coming out of his mouth, "Don't do that. That my inner-monologue. Don't just invade my privacy. Still, now we can add Telepathy to your list of bull shit powers." Parts of him was annoyed, but he was glad he had buzz going on to keep him positive and nice for now.

"I was not meant to be rude. I thought the tension needed to be broken. Plus, you don't really want to kill or serve me Gary." Dr. Killinger replied, as the car driving around the lone road with random car passing them by.

"That is true, but your going to use me in some form."

"Yes, but you and others will be instrumental with establishing a Guild of Calamities Intent in this Universe."

"Wow! No riddles or cryptic message. Your going straight to the point."

"Yes. It best to be honest with you for future cooperation…"

Silence passed a few moments before Gary spoke up again.

"Are Dr. Mrs. the Monarch and the Monarch… okay?"

"Yes, and lived full lives, but they do miss you. Even had child together and gave the name Gary, after you."

 _Sniff~…Don't cry… I'm all warm and fuzzy inside, but still so sad to not see the would-be little Gary…Sniff~._

"…so when you picked me, I died. Why don't I remember that?"

"Death is just like snake shedding it old skin. You leave parts of yourself behind, so that the new you can live. The trauma of death is not something most people can remember, yourself include."

"Since we both are from different Universe and we hop to this one, so I can only guess Multiverse theory is true. Are we talking Comic Book Multiverse or a _Rick and Morty_ style of Multiverse?"

"A bit of both. You are part of the DC Universe that exist in Cartoon form, but is not exactly child-friendly. Other that, it possible you going to other forms of various DC Universes; but it is unknown if we can get back to our own."

"…so you don't know if you can get back to your Universe. Did you do everything you need before taking us both here?"

"Yes. My purpose was complete and I choose to come here. I'm sorry for taking you here, but I need help and I only had enough strength for one person along with the various other changes I did to you."

"…I did not want to go through puberty again…"

"I apologize, but at least your time and preparation didn't go to waste."

"Yeah…"

A moment of silence passes again.

"Ground rules than." Gary spoke abruptly

Dr. Killinger turned and listen.

"One, I'm Killer Moth Henchmen, okay. Nobody else. I'm comfortable where I am and I don't want serve any other villains."

A nod from Dr. Killinger just signal agreement, so Gary continued.

"Two, you help make sure that Drury Walker and Walker Industries become so successful we can compete with Wayne Company and Lex Corporation. Anyone embezzling or screwing over my family, dies.

Another nod of confirmation.

"When we establish the Guild of Calamities of Intent, we agree on the Council of Thirteen. No Sovereign! The Council members has to be more diverse with female members, people of color and people of _COLOR_. You get that right? Other than diverse ethnicities, aliens or demons of various colors of rainbow can join. The Guild needs to show stronger and diverse front, when introducing this idea…"

A nod and smile came from Dr. Killinger. It was right call to pick Gary Fischer, given all his experience he dealt with as Henchmen in hid old Universe.

"Okay, then I got nothing. Do you have anything to add?" Gary said as he kept on driving, and seem more relax and cannabis smoke left out the window of his car.

Dr. Killinger had just reply.

"…Less destructive and selfish Villains. The new Guild of Calamities Intent can't afford selfish members. We also need to keep our organization in the shadows and secret. We have to watch out for the Government and Superheroes…these people don't play by our rules, Gary."

Gary nodded and took a drag before speaking again.

"Good. Oh, and it's the Blue Morpho when we talk Guild of Calamities Intent business, alright."

A silence passed between before Gary spoke up again.

"Is this how Dr. Ms. The Monarch felt, working on the Council?"

"Yes, Gary. The wonderful and dangerous responsibility is in our hands to guide this Universe Villains to true happiness…" Dr. Killinger replied, with Gary wondering what the hell Happiness was to Villain and DC version of Villains at that.

XXX

 _Okay, there was not a big show down or anything._

 _It was mostly me establishing what was going happen with Dr. Killinger and that was it. Just like in true Dr. Henry Killinger fashion, somehow this guy found a way for me not be violent with him, not like I could. The guy a Mystic, Meta-Human or some for 5_ _th_ _Dimension higher being that has interest with Villains…_

 _The aftermath of Dr. Killinger appearing had various different reactions._

 _With Kitten.._

XXX

"-I still can't believe how fat and nerdy you looked. Not to mention that you seem even more creepy back at your old Universe." Kitten talked as Gary focused on messaging her feet.

"Uh-huh…" Gary dealing with that.

"Not to mention that Dr. Girlfiend or Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. God, watching your life was boring TV series that I could not get into."

 _Oww!...That hurt._

"Hmm…" Gary began to focus on the arch of the foot, pumice stone to smooth out the rough parts of Kitten foot. Letting the skin flakes go down into a water bucket to soak her feet.

They were in Kitten bathroom, where Gary was servicing to help Kitty foot care.

 _I don't know why I'm doing this, but whatever. I've dealt with worse situation as Henchmen._

"mmm~…that nice Gary. Also, she was not that pretty. She was okay, but that voice was strange and all the women in your Universe seem to be like weird. You sure she not a guy?" Kitten said, enjoying the treatment she was getting.

It was so empowering having a killer such as Gary working her feet. She felt like royalty!

"I'm going with female. If she was guy, it wouldn't stop me. I get mix feelings, but that about it." Gary replied working on getting the cream for Kitty feet, cold stuff in Gary hands soon went on Kitten feet.

"Ah! That cold…whatever. Thanks for this Gary. You should get certificated for working spa-treatments for this." Kitten said, seem to adjust to the cream to her feet.

"I'll add it to the list…you are not too weirded out me being actual older than I am, from another dimension?"

 _I was weirded out, but I got over it given my strange life style._

"At first, but I have to admit that I like this Gary compared to how you were in your old Universe. You're somewhat the same, but you are easy to look at physically Though, I could total tell you were mimicking that Brock Sampson guy. He was cool, but a messed-up guy. That Brock guy love to kill and screw as many ladies as much as possible, not caring that he might have kid with random lady he was banging… Seriously, how did you survive him all those times?" Kitten replied as Garry smooth on cream to her other foot.

"Luck. A lot of luck and reading the situation of the dangerous threat. Dr. Killinger not causing you any problem, is he?" Gary was bit worried about that, given Dr. Killinger agree to help the Walker family Financial and establish the Guild of Calamities Intent in this Universe.

"He's cool! Dr. Killinger helping me with my studying. He says I have the potential to skip a few grades, if I follow his methods. Not to mention help me with my Gymnastic Training." Kitten said as she grabs a magazine and put her feet up to wait for the skin cream to dry for thirty-minutes on the bath tub edges.

"I could help with your Gymnastic Training…" Gary was beginning to say.

"Don't worry Gary. Dr. Henry Killinger just helping find personal trainers and watch videos of Olympic Gymnasts to notice their techniques and take notes." Kitten said as she was reading her magazine article.

XXX

 _Okay, I felt a little threaten by that, but Kitten showing improvement and she knows when to say no._

… _I hope Dr. Killinger does replace me…_

 _Would I be like Sargant Hatred, being temporary guardian that Brock would come back and be the rightful guardian?_

… _oh god…_

 _As for Drury Walker, Dr. Killinger was helping to establish business partners that wouldn't screw him over. Business's that would need Walker Industries for support and buying land rich with minerals over in various African and South American countries. Walker Industries would be set up to help make second or third-world countries rise up, being grateful for business to continue wanting Walker Industries to work with their countries._

 _Still, Drury made some mistakes and had some business partners that were stealing and planning on screwing him over, which Dr. Henry Killinger made Drury aware of._

 _Good news, they were Gothamites wealthy elite CEO board members, so it was not from different country screwing them over._

 _Bad new, Drury didn't know what to do and just wanted to use Killer Moth and Blue Morpho to get rid of them._

 _Dr. Henry Killinger decide it was best if he showed his commitment and decide to help with their…_ _ **problem**_ _._

 _With Drury and I being witness that event…_

XXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the CEO's of Board of Walker Industries, I'm sad to inform you have been found guilty embezzlement and potentially selling Company secrets to rival Companies." Dr. Killinger said at the heads of long business table.

They were in Walker Industries building, top floor and with less people at the very top of the building. Only the Secretary in the entrance Lounge of the building would know and the computer log about who enter the build and who had opponent. Not to mention the surveillance Cameras.

 _All of which I had to mess with. The computer hacking was easy, because hacking is just typing in and remove information. The surveillance Camera required me to develop hologram or computer simulation of the board members with us currently, because…_

There four people. Three ladies and one gentlemen of Gotham wealthy elite. Did they live in Gotham? Well, they had houses here and anywhere else in the country. Do they really matter or can they be replaced by new hungry wealthy elite? Yes. Yes, they can be replaced.

They were dressed in business suits, latest and expensive fashion.

Of course, they're reactions were the following:

"You have no proof. Better be careful with the next words you use."

"I don't have to take this slander, from hot-shot upstart underling."

"…who the hell is the old fat guy and what with the outfit?"

"Who hell are you and what your purpose here? Do you even work for our Company?"

Silence before Dr. Killinger spoke again, "My name is Doctor Henry Killinger and I'm advisor/consultant for Mr. Drury Walker business affairs. Right now, I'm in the business of settling these issues that I have against all of you and as for my proof." Dr. Killinger pulled out of Magic Murder Bag and passed what look like files.

The ladies and gentlemen open up the files to look. Their faces grim, startled or unreadable expressions.

"Before we have anymore dialogue, I like to point out a solution to our problems. Your families and personal business will be set in order. Most the embezzlement of finance have already returned back to the company. The information on Walker Technology or leaks have been stopped. We won't need to bring this to Court or bring unwanted public attention." Dr. Killinger continued is Magic Murder Bag now sitting on top of the edge of the conference table.

Drury Walker and Gary Fischer behind Dr. Killinger, with Drury becoming more restless and upset. Gary looked to Drury and could see the man turning red in the face.

"…this will be under the table? No lawsuits?" The gentlemen spoke, looking a bit paler more than normal.

"What the hell is this bullshit!..." Drury muttered angerly and quietly, with Drury having hand place on his shoulder by Gary to calm the man down.

"Hey. Calm down. Trust me, Dr. Killinger won't screw you over." Gary replied, though Gary felt cynical about the idea given how Dr. Killinger kind of screwed Gary over already.

"Yes.." Dr. Killinger replied, "…All in my Magic Murder Bag, the solution to our problems will be found." With that, Dr. Killinger grab the clamps to open his Magic Murder Bag.

The four wealthy board members, wonder if they just heard was right or the good Doctor muttering caused them to hear differently.

"The Murder what now?" One the ladies spoke up, then everyone got their answer.

The good Doctor open his Magic Murder Bag, revealing blinding light came out the bag and the wind howled with energy.

Drury Walker and Gary Fischer had to look away from the sudden bright light, but they heard screams.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Three separate screams were heard, before light died down and howling wind in the conference room died down.

Gary and Drury open their eyes, blinking out the spots from looking at the light to see what happen.

Three of the four occupants were pretty much deceased. The gentlemen had no head on his body anymore, and seem to have parts of brain splattered around. Same could be said of the two ladies being dead, but each death was different. One lady face melted off and had nothing, but a skull. The other lady whole body was nothing, but ashes.

Surprisingly, one remains four occupants was alive, but had her eyes closed before she slowly open her eyes.

 _Someone actually a fan of_ _ **Raiders of the Lost Ark**_ _and had sense to look away from the blinding light of death and ghosts. I don't know about ghost, but that light was wicked bright and I couldn't look at for that long. How long was it? Thirty Seconds or something? I don't know…_

The last remaining survivor bolted and ran to conference door, the only exit and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

"HELP! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME AND KILLED THREE OTHER PEOPLE! HELP MEEEE!" The surviving women was hysterical, feeling and knowing death was right behind here.

"Nobody will hear you. This floor and the four floors up and down are not occupied for today. Let me fix my mistake, gentlemen." Just as Dr. Killinger spoke, a giant Japanese crimson Oni head came out his is Magic Murder Bag. The head of the Oni looked at Dr. Killinger, with Dr. Killinger pointing to the girl.

The wealthy Gothamite women turned around only to see the Crimson Demon Oni head coming towards here, licking his fanged mouth in hunger.

"No! Please! I'll do anythingGGG-!" The demon only silences the last one with proceeding to bite her upper body. **CRUNCH!** The horror show continues as the Oni head ate put the lady lower body into his mouth, cheeks poof out filled with body of the remains of the dead women. **CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH,** and **CRUNCH!** The Oni Demon had audible gulps, but the two mortal supervillains wonder where the Oni Demon did with the remains, because it didn't have body or stomach for digestion.

… _okay, there was a lot of crunching sounds. Like Snap, Crackly and POP sound going on…._

 _Well, I got to see ghost kill living person. It was like watching a horrifying Japanese Movie and seeing the graphic death sentence happen before my own eyes…_

 _I don't know why an Oni Demon Head would get hungry and where the bodily remains go. Do demons' poop or does that Oni Demon have pocket Dimension that digest his food? So many good damn questions…_

 _Damn it Doctor Killinger, you are a villain and I have to admit that this was a new one on me._

The door and carpet had blood of now eaten women, with licking at the blood a bit like a animal.

Drury was standing their few moments. Trying to process what just happen. People who were apart of his CEO Board of Walker Industries that betrayed him, were dead. Not that he minds the idea at all! It just that Drury didn't know what to expect from this this Creepy guy or the methods of how he killed them

"A little over kill, don't think?" that was all Drury could say.

The Giant Crimson Oni head licked his lips before floating back into Dr. Killinger own Magic Murder Bag, with a nod and pat on its head by Dr. Killinger for job well done.

"I guess, I'll deal with the bodies." Gary sighed, before the doors open in the conference, startling Gary and Drury.

A few Men in through the door. Instead of being startled, going into action or accusations; the men just went to the dead bodies on the conference table. One the men even had a vacuum cleaner and begin to suck up what remains of the formerly living lady ashes. The other man inspected the other bodies and even got a cleaning cloth and began to wipe the conference table of brain matter and melted face. The last man brought out vacuum cleaner and examine the blood splatter carpet and blood stain doors, the quickly got to work.

All three of these men were cover with hazmat suits, with goggles and surgical masks.

 _Okay, somewhat impressed by these cleaners. Even got_ _ **Breaking Bad**_ _vibe from them._

"Who the hell are these assholes?" Drury was again stunned, wondering if they had to kill these men.

"Inters and immigrants who are working in your latest program to gain position of employment, seeking to better themselves and help their families. If they accomplish two years of this program, they will be able to gain their green cards and work under your Security Division that involves more hush-hush business endeavors." Dr. Killinger spoke up, having an answer for everything.

"When did I sign for their employment and contracts?" Drury said.

"The paperwork I had you sign with your signature in the morning. You really need to read carefully what I give to you to sign and listen to when I'm speaking to you, instead of having plan affairs with on Rebecca Fallbrook. Have you taken necessary protection with Ms. Fallbrook?" Dr. Killinger stare at Drury more intently.

"Okay. Okay! Geez, Mom! I'll pay more attention in the morning. Usually I don't bring my work home with me…" Drury spoke up and looked away.

"…I'll just handle the computers and get rid of the video evidence…." Gary said, walking out the way as two men began working on wrapping the remaining two bodies in tarps and possible some carpet.

XXX

 _Dr. Killinger even help me set up in moving forward paper work with ORB, for future powering of Walker Industries buildings and helping taking even Walker Manson off the grid. In the future, select Cities in the United States could have cities power by the new green energy that is ORB._

 _Likely candidates interested in Walker Industries plans are strongly in the West Coast, given the Environmental issues and going Green being the States on the West Coast desire. Just powering cities to get off Coal and Fossil Fuel, which could reduce Carbon emissions._

Right now, the Walker Family was in the newly refurbished Den. The books were replacing with less weapons and some actual books of academic encyclopedias, dictionaries, and the highlight being a computer for them to use.

The lights were on and Den was full of activity.

What stood out more was large dining table deck out with the finest things wealthy individuals that Drury Walker got- from candelabra and silverware. Fine table cloth cover the long table and with place mats of fine food. Dr. Killinger help Gary prepared, along with fine selection of wine from red to white. Everyone was dressed as their best, except for Dr. Killinger in his usual outfit. The food smelt fine and as far as Gary was concerned, Five-Star restaurant material.

Even Kitten was involved.

"Okay, normally I don't fight you too hard, but why did you and I make so much food tonight and for whom?" Gary said, adjusting his tie. Black and white suit scheme.

"Also, why am I here?" Kitten dressed in a lovely pink dress, said with frown and hands crossed. She casually darted her eyes to Gary in suit and then at Dr. Killinger wondering what is going on.

"Yeah, what the big idea?" Drury Walker siting at the end of the table, tired and wanting to relax at the end of the day. Then comes his weird guardian angel/demon advisor telling Drury and his family to dress up nicely for the occasion. Drury shouldn't complain, given the inside stocks and investment that Dr. Killinger advise to invest in would make Drury more money in the future. Gary even took notice of some and agree some of Dr. Killinger advice.

 _The quirks of knowing potential future on what too invest in and taking advantage of certain scientific advancements. At least with Killer Moth, we will have money to continue to feed our Arching and not blow all the money on a Mansion._

 _Still, we are very wealthy. My hope for Walker Industry to be right up with the most powerful companies such as LexCorp and Wayne Company._

"Now, I know kept you all in the dark, which is my bad. Still, our guest is someone we must break bread with and talk diplomacy with this, our future dinner guest. They are a bit late, but it is understandable with protagonist and antagonist meetings. It would have help if we had something valuable to them, but this meeting is important for my existence in this Universe." Dr. Killinger said, seemly a bit nervous and pacing. This must have been nerve wracking for the guy, which mad Gary nervous. They were in the DC Universe, Cartoon version, but still that existed dangers of Deity level threats.

"What, did you piss of Dr. Manhattan, Lucifer, God, Greek Pantheons, or the Endless Siblings?" Gary asked, getting nervous as well.

"Who?" Kitten and Drury now were a bit nervous.

"No, Gary. Still, this more active player in the game between Good and Evil. I filled in role when I came to this Universe. I fill in the role of Evil and Chaos. My counterpart or protagonist and I made given, this Dinner could possible cause problems for the future for us. Oh, here they come! Oh, I'm nervous Nelly…" Dr. Killinger said, twisting a pocket handkerchief and then folding it over, as nervous habit.

Suddenly, a light of yellow and purple filled the room in the symbol of a Ankh symbol.

 _Oh, shit! It couldn't be-!_

When the light died down, the mortals in the room saw two people.

A man dressed in elaborate suit of Blue and Gold, a helmet being the most distinct on his person along with a golden cape. He seem to hover from the ground, like mystical beings that most lower mortals would consider a god.

The companion of the man was attractive, but humble women. The women were dressed in fine yellow dress that sparkle from light, looking like gold. She seem to be close to floating man, but not dress for combat of any kind.

"What the hell?" Drury said, standing up and looking on guard for the people who appeared in his Den/Dining Room.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Walker family, this man is Doctor Fate and his lovely wife/advisor Inza." Dr. Killinger announced, nervousness gone and pocket handkerchiefs away.

"You brought Dr. Fate here?! Are you crazy?! This guy is built to keep order and help heroes. Were bad guys! We cause disorder and chaos!?" Gary spoke, looking at the silver ware on weapons to use, but knew it was hopeless.

 _We are sooo fucked! Game over! All those body counts and horrible nights of sleep for nothing?! Man, I actually achieve my fitness goal, just to get banished to another dimension by Doctor Fate…_

Suddenly the costume theme Doctor Fate took his helmet off, with a light of mystical energy flashing to reveal a stern man in black and white tuxedo.

"Dr. Killinger. It seems you have not informed your wards." Kent Nelson, no longer in his Doctor Fate form, said in serious tone.

"You could say that again." Kitten said, wondering why the hell she here, but also checking out the Inza Nelson fashion sense.

"I thought a surprise would be positive reaction for them, given this dinner is business transaction between us, Dr. Fate." Dr. Killinger said, straight face as anyone could figure out with his half-skull face theme.

"Seriously?! I'm about crap myself when Doctor Fate got here. Why not just bring in other Deities that could wipe us out from existence?" Gary sounded so tired and nervous, but starting to get into his element.

"Expect the unexpected, Gary." Dr. Killinger merely replied, as he shook hands with Kent Nelson and kissed Inza Nelson had.

"Okay, why the hell is Nabu not kicking our asses and banishing us to another realm?" Gary had so many questions.

"Nabu and Dr. Killinger come to agreement of Order between Good and Evil. While Doctor Fate will be guardian of Heroes and grey character, Dr. Killinger would be in charge of balancing Villains and those of that association. This dinner and meeting are formal affair to let you all know what deal Dr. Killinger and Nabu had with each other. This is just a sign of good will." Kent Nelson explain straight face, escorting his wife to the table and pulling her seat out. His wife was pleased and sat in the long dining room table.

Possible out instinct of being Henchmen or being used as servant by Walker Family, Gary got to work with bottle of whine and glasses for their newly arrive guest.

Everyone sat down, with Kitten being somewhat stunned and working in daze to treat this as normal as possible. Not that two people didn't appear out of thin air and how mind blowing that took time to process.

"This is my life now…" Kitten just muttered and was thankful Gary pulled out a seat at the dining table, while thinking of sneaking a drink of whine to help deal with the crazy bullshit that Gary and her daddy bring to their house.

The only one standing to side looking confused and trying to work out something to say.

"You coming to sit down Mr. Walker." Dr. Killinger called out, helping Gary prepare the meal for the plates for their guest. Breaking bread with one's enemy and having diplomacy was key to respect for one existence and reason for existing.

Finally, Drury shook his head and spoke up loudly to voice his own thoughts

"Why the hell did he get to show off his Costume? That was so cool! _Grrr_?! I pick the wrong suit for this event…Also, what the hell is a Nabu and all the other junk you guys mouthing off earlier about?" Drury Walker spoke up and got to the table, excited as kid having Christmas and his birthday all on the same day. He had no clue what was going on, but there just something strange awesome to witness a couple strangers appear so dramatically in his den of his Mansion. Living is so great!

 _Don't look at me, I'm just shock as you anyone is. I would think Dr. Killinger would bring someone more affiliated with antagonist relations…_

"I trust your meeting with Hades turned out well." Kent Nelson said, unfolding a napkin and receiving bread slice from Dr. Killinger, then eating it.

"Yes. Of course, he wanted something in exchange and I gave Hades the proper contact to help him, but don't worry. It only momentary chaos that will be solve by protagonists in the future. You will like them and hopefully they bring back inspiration for you to continue in your protagonist duties, Doctor Fate." Dr. Killinger replied, before sprinkling some salt on the bread and eating it.

… _what?...Hades?! What are you planning Doctor Henry Killinger?!_

 **XXX**

 **Again, sorry for the late update. I will try my best to keep this story alive.**

 **Still, I hope other fans of "The Venture Brothers" can find something about this story that they are reading and inspire them to write something themselves. "The Venture Brothers" is a awesome series to watch, so go check it out!**

 **Check out the animated movie, "Batman and Harley Quinn" for Shrubby place. It a good movie with DCAU feel, but it is a different Universe.**


End file.
